Guardian
by Anime93
Summary: Sequel to The Pillar. Covers stage one through three and everything in between. Sort of all genres. Discontinued.
1. Izumo Inn Gets Two More Tenants!

**I'll say Minato and Musubi are introduced this chapter. But that's all.**

He kept his eyes set in front of him, his face scrunched up from anticipation. His zori tapping the ground furiously. He ran over each test number, he had his burned onto his brain. _7003, 7004, 7005, _his eyes narrowed in concentration as he got closer. He felt nervous all the same, he needed pass the entrance exam this year.

"Ah." He said just loud enough so only he could hear himself. He set his fingertip on the board skimming it side to side. He clenched his fingers tightly resisting the urge to fist pump and make a fool of himself. "I passed!" He exclaimed with a satisfied smile. He threw a fist out exuding his feelings at the moment, he felt great.

He spent the entire month studying up to this point. If he didn't pass this time after doing all of that he would've just given up. But all that hard work paid off, he walked away from the board with his head high. He'd have to tell his girls. He smiled lightly, girls. He still wasn't completely used to have five women that would do anything for him. Not to mention they were smoking hot.

He still adjusted with the bond, spending most of his life alone, once he moved to the city he rented out an apartment. Single room. So he never had that much interaction with people. Nor was he used to feeling other's emotions, though he had empathy, he couldn't 'experience' said emotions. Out of all of his Sekirei, Yashima had to be the most troubling when it came to this, since she was so sensitive.

He found it impossibly hard to scold her and not cave in.

Like when she would sneak into his room. Ryu loved her, but he made a choice to follow Miya's rules. That meant his Sekirei didn't sleep with him, nor were able to sneak in since he locked the door. On more than one occasion he had to carry one of his Sekirei out and dump them into their room. Yashima was afraid of the dark, that was her excuse. Ryu thought it was just hilarious that she was afraid of the dark, but he wasn't going to bend like before.

Whether she was about to cry, or was crying didn't matter. If they wanted to live there still, she would need to follow the rules. And more importantly listen to ryu. He found increasingly so that yashima did question him a lot.

Though it didn't matter now. If there was a conflict there'd be no time for that. If that's the case she'd need to either stay behind or follow his lead. There was no time for questions the enemy would take that lapse and kill her on the spot.

She just wasn't cut out for this entire thing. He found himself resenting Minaka for releasing such a fragile person. Even if she did have a giant hammer and was a Sekirei.

His eyes combed over nearby buildings as he took in the sights of the city. He only lived in the city for three years four at the most, before that he was in the country more than 100 kilometers away from Tokyo. He kept his senses stretched and sharp, there have been sightings of damaged areas. Said damage was chunks of ground missing, cars tipped over, and alleyways in shambles. As they would say on the news the crime rates have increased, which they have, but he knew better than to believe it was just human thugs.

The damage was extensive. Too extensive.

But he already knew MBI made up some cover story. It made him sick that Minaka had so much power. However, there's been unrest among higher ups in Japan. According to reports Minaka is bulldozing his way through several high ranking politicians. It wasn't too strange people with power pushed others around, the stragglers were picked off, Ryu shuddered at the thought of that mad man seizing the capital of Japan, or even worse starting a war within the populace.

It could be what he wanted, Ryu knew Minaka wasn't stupid. Insane yes, but far from stupid. He was not to be underestimated, if there was to be unrest, he'd find some way to quell things before they got out of hand. After all Karasuba did work for him. It wouldn't take much for her to kill any target he designated.

He shook his head pushing those thoughts away to the back of his mind for the moment. Sighing quietly as the cool breeze swept around him blowing his hair messily. Today was especially warm, the humidity was above eighty percent, it was indeed a summer day. Though a but warmer than he expected, but the cool breeze set everything into place and he found the walk back home enjoyable.

He couldn't help but think that in time this city would be a battleground. But if Matsu's cryptic comments were anything to go on, he'd have to use his better judgement and go with that they had a bit of time still. How long, however, Ryu couldn't say. He just knew he had to get stronger, had to win this game, and along the way take Minaka's head as a prize.

Smiling softly he took in the sight of his home. Maison Izumo. It towered head and shoulders above the rest of the houses in the neighborhood, but it wasn't so modern. His eyes narrowed as he took in the house at a more fine, focused level. It was a two level estate, and had a feeling of time and history to it. He couldn't complain about it if he was honest, the rent was cheap, and miya was a great cook.

"I'm back." Ryu called from the front door as he opened it slowly looking around for his girls but couldn't spot them immediately. He shut the door behind him taking off his zori and setting them next to the others' shoes. He walked forward turning down the hall and entering the main room where he spotted Uzume and Yashima.

Uzume grinned at him. "Hey, bro." She greeted cheerfully tilting her head to side looking at him curiously. It was so adorable, it was one of the many things he loved about her. "You got your results today right?"

"Yeah." Ryu answered her taking a seat across from her. She was dressed in her ink and purple shirt with the yellow star in the middle, the shirt barely containing her breasts. She wore light blue capris over her slender but muscular legs, and wore white sandals. Ryu thought she would be wearing one of her nighties.

"D-Did you do well?" Yashima asked meekly.

"Yeah I passed." He said with a small grin. He was thrilled, now when this whole game was over he'd have a way to support his girls and wouldn't have a care in the world. Speaking of the game...

"So, does this mean we won't see you as much?" Uzume asked with a curious expression. She felt the excitement pulsing through their link, she couldn't help but be excited with him, he didn't strike her as the school type, but she'd support him in anything he did.

Yashima looked at him waiting for an answer. She'd like him to be home all day, but she wouldn't speak against him. If Ryu wanted to go to school, she'd support her Ashikabi the best she could. Though the scars were healed, she always had that thought in the back of her mind that he'd leave again.

"Well about that-" Ryu started but was cut off as the door opened, Toyotama standing there with her arms folded under her breasts pushing them up. She had a glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen for a while. He waited for her to start talking it was clear she had something to say.

"So you passed." She said with slight surprise. Ryu was going to make a retort but his Sekirei continued. "I never took you for the go to school type, but I can see you're excited about this. So I say we have a toast." Toyotama proposed cheerfully.

Uzume glanced back at her, a grin forming on her face. "Like a party?" Uzume cheered excitedly. She did enjoy a good party, but living at Maison Izumo you couldn't exactly get wasted. She began to formulate plans for Ryu later that night, she doubted he ever had a drop of alcohol.

"A party." Toyotama answered nodding firmly.

Ryu gave them a dead pan expression. "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked with a slight huff. When did Toyotama come up with this? Better yet why wasn't she asking him about it. "Will there be alcohol?"

"Duh, that's what a toast is ry ry." Uzume said with a twinkle in her eyes. Ryu was used to the perverted Sekirei's antics, but there were times when she'd just surprise now was such a time.

"I don't know about this..."

"Don't worry about it." Toyotama waved off his concerns. "We'll take care of it." She said with a tone that left no room for an argument. To add the exclamation mark she and Uzume got up and left the main room talking this over, he watched the back of their heads leave and the door slide shut. His face frozen in a dumfounded and blank state.

"I'll never understand her." Ryu said quietly looking to his side where Yashima stood dutifully waiting for a command. He knew Yashima would do whatever he commanded or asked of her. So he didn't bother asking her if she wanted to drink, he was sure she'd drink if he drank. But he got an uneasy feeling and wasn't too keen on getting drunk.

"A-Are you okay Ryu-sama?" Yashima asked with a hint of worry, she watched her Ashikabi stand motionless staring at the door. At first she wasn't going to say anything, but when a few minutes passed and he still didn't she began to become worried seeing that he was deep in thought about something or lost.

"I'm okay." He replied still deep in thought but turned his focus to Yashima. He didn't want to worry her. His eyes widened slightly when he seen Uzume open the door rather quickly he put on a puzzled face.

"Uzu- GAH!" He couldn't finish before exclaiming in shock as she grabbed him and literally lifted him out. He glanced back at Yashima before sighing. He forgot how strong Uzume really is, she may look lithe, but that's was all a deception. He didn't like being manhandled like a doll!

"Uzume what's going on?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

She looked back with a small smile. "We needed your opinion." She said flatly turning back around. The color draining from his face as he heard those words leave her mouth, opinion? What were these two up now? He groaned silently praying that miya wouldn't walk in on the three of them.

"On?" He dared to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him in this situation.

"Nothing really, just a few things." Uzume answered cryptically. If she told him now he'd never agree. She laughed quietly feeling a vibration shake her shoulder as ryu let out a quiet groan. "You know, I think I'll pass." Ryu said quickly prying himself out of Uzume's grip but he didn't account for his fall letting out a yelp as he hit the top of his head on the floor.

"Why'd you do that!?" Uzume whined since she couldn't tease him anymore.

"I know what this is." He sad backing away slowly. He could pick up on uzume's perverseness through the bond. He didn't feel it first, which surprised him considering she was in close second only surpassed by matsu. It could've been the cheerful warmth he felt radiate from her that put everything else aside.

"What?" Uzume asked innocently.

Ryu looked at accusingly. "Wasn't the hotel room enough?" He asked a little exasperated, he didn't mind being 'close' with his Sekirei but under Maison Izumo that wasn't going to happen. Cuddle yes, but anything else hell no.

"I do have an itch I need you to scratch." Uzume purred seductively.

"Fine... what did you two have in mind?" Ryu asked giving in before Uzume made anymore lude remarks that he couldn't counter.

"We go out for drinks." Uzume said cheerfully jumping up and down like an excited rabbit grabbing his hands in her own. "Sounds fun right!?"

Ryu honestly hated alcohol. And being honest he never had a drop of it in his life, even though he was twenty one. And bars never interested him, people were always looking for something to get into, the last thing he wanted was his Sekirei going berserk, or him going berserk.

He never forgot the day he killed all those triads with Karasuba. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, the fight, his heart pumping, his senses on high sensitivity. There was just something about cutting through your enemy with a sword that satisfied him, was it the fact they couldn't touch him? Or that he killed with a deadly grace that mislead his power behind each stroke? He didn't know, but he made sure to keep himself in check after that day.

He wouldn't know what he'd do if Yashima or Nanaha seen him covered in blood. Maybe he could just avoid the entire conflict, it's not like he walked away from a fight before. "Sure, sounds good." He replied quietly.

"Awesome!" Uzume cheered thundering down the hall towards Toyotama's room. Ryu shook his head in amusement, if he didn't know any better she was trying to get him stumbling drunk. He made a note to be careful not to drink too much, he wasn't sure what those two would do to him. Turning around he headed back for the main room, gazing out the open door going to the verdant, and outside, he watched with great interest as Nanaha swung and jabbed her speak at Miya with incredible speed. Miya dodging and parrying the strikes as if they were nothing, he saw a glint in her eyes. He could guess she was enjoying herself. He took a moment to look Nanaha over. She was cute, she had the same submissive look as Yashima but it wasn't filled with sadness. Her skin was a creamy pale, and her long hair cascaded to the middle of her back almost. He found himself wondering if there were any Sekirei that weren't submissive.

He felt a small tug on his sleeve, sighing he turned around looking at a slightly jealous Yashima. "I-I could pose for you." She said quietly looking up at him with big eyes like saucers.

"N-No, that's fine." Ryu quickly said before Miya somehow caught drift of what was said. He continued on undetered. "So I have to ask why do you call you sama?" He always wondered why, and it pissed him off that she did still. But he didn't press the issue anymore, but he was still curious.

Yashima shuffled her feet finding them awfully interesting today. "It's show you the proper respect you deserve." She said meekly.

"I don't think of myself above you, Yashima. You're my Sekirei, my friend, so please just call me Ryu." He said with a light smile. "But, if you insist on calling me sama go ahead." He said soon after before Yashima got a little saddened.

"We'll be back!" Uzume called from the front door, Ryu walked towards the entrance with a raised eyebrow. Nanaha was with her.

"Where are you headed?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Ryu-sama..." Nanaha said with a small smile, which soon turned to a blush as she thought over what Uzume was going to do while they were out, costume shopping.

"It's a surprise! Let's go before it's too late!" Uzume spoke up with a cheery smile, buzzing inside at the thought of finding a costume that would suit Ryu. One again he found himself dumbfounded as Uzume left with Nanaha in hand rather quickly.

"Ryu-sam... Kun." Yashima spoke up changing the honorific. Ryu smiled slightly turning to face her. "I'm alright, since it's just me and you, anything you wanted to do?" He asked.

Yashima's turned a bright red looking at her feet again. "Would you like to watch TV with me or sleep with me?" She asked with innocent eyes. Ryu smiled again causing her to blush even more if it was possible. He gently placed his hand on top of her hand ruffling her hair gently as he said.

"Which ever." He said vaguely. He could go for a nap, he was pretty beat after having to wake up so early. The thought of sleep made him nod off. Now that he thought about it a nap would be nice. Yashima smiled at Ryu causing him to blush slightly, she took a hold of his hand in her own guiding him out of the main room and up the stairs. "W-Where are we going?" He asked sleepily.

"Take a nap." Yashima answered quietly, she didn't know if he'd yell at her or scold her.

"That, sounds nice." Ryu said stifling a yawn giving Yashima's hand a gentle squeeze sending a pulse of love through their link. She gasped quietly feeling his undying love pulse through her all the way to her finger tips. A faint blush on her cheeks as Ryu wrapped an arm around her tiny waist pulling her close to him as they entered the room. He let go of her undressing until he was in his red shorts, he lied his back down on the bed sighing happily as he felt his muscles finally relax. Yashima took off her tight fitting white and blue shirt putting on one of Ryu's t shirts that was like a dress on her the size difference clear between the two of them. She slipped off her skirt containing a blush as Ryu watched her for a moment, she was happy that she could please her Ashikabi, she normally didn't wear her tight shirts that MBI sent her, but seeing Ryu blush whenever she wore one she figured it made him happy, so she wore them to please him.

"I-Is it okay if I lay with you?" Yashima asked from his side. Instead of giving a verbal response Ryu snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close to him, a deep blush forming on her face as she was chest and chest with him, her head a few inches under his chin. She sighed quietly closing her eyes as she nuzzled her head on his chest huddling up into a ball to stay warm. Ryu smiled softly watching her slowly drift off, before he closed his eyes and wrapped his other arm around her one thought entered his mind. 'This is where I need to be. This is where I belong.' A small smile creased his face as he rested his head on Yashima's.

* * *

Ryu moved slightly in his sleep, finding himself almost frozen stiff. He wearily opened his eyes looking to each side of him. Uzume was behind her with an arm wrapped around his waist making him incapable of moving, she held him down like he was going to disappear. He glanced below where Toyotama was peacefully sleeping in her usual spot by his crotch with both of her arms wrapped around his leg. Lastly Nanaha had her head snuggled on his stomach, the sudden movement causing her to frown in irritation as she moved a little keeping a firm grip on his side. He threw his head back grimacing as he felt their grips tighten all at once. He stifled back a laugh as Yashima moved deeper into his side shivering slightly.

_What am I? _Ryu asked himself mentally. _A mattress? _He closed his eyes drifting into a light sleep fairly quickly. He figured the girls must've joined him once they came back, at least Uzume and Nanaha, he hadn't a clue where Toyotama was, nor did he want to know. She made him nervous just a tad bit. He sweat dropped several times feeling cold... But that couldn't be. He was surrounded by his Sekirei who were emanating warmth. He tightened his core bracing himself for what came next. _Oh shit. _He thought.

"Fufufufufufu what do we have here?" Miya asked in a sweet voice, her kind smile never faltering. His Sekirei were instantly awake, in Uzume's case quite literally.

"It's not what it looks like!" She cried hiding behind Ryu as Miya's figure grew in size as did her hannya masks.

"Hey keep it down would you?" Toyotama asked grumpily opening her eyes, she was groggy, thankfully not half naked. She wore one of Ryu's t shirts and a pair of black lace panties. A chill ran down her spine springing back up the minute it reached its end, sweat, a lot of sweat began to run down Toyotama's face as she clung to Ryu's arm seeking cover behind him with Uzume. They're trembling causing his arms to shake slightly.

"What did I say about illicit activities being... Prohibited?" She asked in a quiet, calm voice her smile widening slightly.

"B-B-But, Miya we were just taking a nap honest! We weren't doing anything of the sort!" Ryu quickly exclaimed explaining the situation before Miya began to dish out punishment. He wasn't scared of her masks anymore, no though the air got an icy chill it was her skills with swords, and wooden sticks that scared him. He looked around him Nanaha and Yashima were up and trembling with fright as they stared at the mask looming over them trying to hide behind Ryu and failing miserably.

Miya's gaze never softened, it turned ice cold as she help up her wooden boken. "You have three seconds to get descent." She warned them clenching the handle tighter alerting them all.

"W-Wait Miya I'm wearing underwear!" Uzume cried now she was completely shivering like she was stuck in an ice cube and his other Sekirei were no better.

"I-I am too!" Toyotama seconded quickly.

With swiftness only number one was capable of Miya began to dish out the punishment accordingly hitting her son and his Sekirei several times on their noggins. "GAAHH!" They all screamed in unison or one after the other, since Uzume kept screaming trying to claw her way to get some clothes but it wasn't easy since Miya didn't let up.

* * *

"That really hurt..." Ryu whined massaging the lumps on his head with his hand as he made his way downstairs. Miya only gave them three seconds to get descent, considering the amount of time. He was grateful, he thought for sure the violet haired beauty would dish out the punishment with little more than a warning if a warning at all. The first thing he grabbed was a shirt for two reasons, to cloth his torso, and so Miya couldn't hit his flesh straight with those body shots. He passed Kagari as exited the stairway. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt and looked pretty spent.

"Hey man, looking sharp where are you coming from?" Ryu asked his housemate.

"A client from the bar requested me all night tonight, but she had to leave and I'd already been paid for the night. So I decided to head back home, there weren't that much customers tonight anyway." He explained.

"That's cool, did you kids have fun? Did you remember to be a gentleman?" He said, playfully teasing Kagari had become his favorite past time since moving to Izumo Inn. Kagari didn't seem to mind too much, and in return liked to tease Ryu about his hair and what went on behind closed doors with his Sekirei. Not that anything did happen, Miya made sure of that, but Kagari still liked to tease him that Ryu managed to sneak in 'dealings' when Miya was out. Ryu didn't mind, he liked Kagari, the dude was cool and nice.

If Ryu had a problem with Kagari teasing him, he'd ask him nicely to stop once before he slugged the dude. But it'd never come down to blows.

"You should follow your own advice." Kagari said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I do. Though I'm more than sure my Sekirei would enjoy it if I were a tad bit more perverted. Though I doubt Miya would like that." He said with a small smile grimacing when he felt a bump throb. Not that Miya's hannya mask scared him as much as her skills with a sword did.

But, he was confident Miya wouldn't want to draw any negative attention to her inn with a murder investigation, so he was certain the worse she would do is kick him out.

"So, you're heading out to the gym I'm guessing." Kagari said looking at him questionably.

"Yeah, then I'm going to free running. It's an old hobby of mine that I used to do when I was a kid." Ryu explained. He needed to get out a work off, and run off his pain from his mother's punishment. She was so mean.

"Cool, have fun." Kagari said as he headed down the hall making his way to his rooms sliding the door open. Ryu passed through the living room spotting Miya and Nanaha sitting down and drinking tea, Nanaha looked up when she felt his presence.

"A-Are you going out?" She asked in her usual submissive voice.

"Yeah I'm going for run. Hey, you're a Sekirei, you're stronger than a normal human want to come with?"

"Um, S-Sure." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Alright, let's go then!" He said cheerfully looking around with a curious face. "Where's Uzume?" He noticed that he hadn't seen his first Sekirei for a while now.

"She's in the bath right now. I'll let her know where you've gone after she gets out." Miya said.

"Thanks Miya, I should be back in an hour or so." Ryu said as he headed outside.

"Follow my lead Nanaha, I would say try and keep up with me, but I already know that won't be a problem for you." He said as he turned on a dime and took off towards an alley on the side of the street. Ryu sprinted towards the dumpster, nearing it he leapt setting his foot on the side of it using the extra momentum to push off and landed in the alley behind it, he rolled to smooth out his landing. Nanaha followed him daintily in the alley beside him. This was going to be interesting.

She watched as her Ashikabi bolted down an alley at impressive speeds and flip over the wall at the back of the alley. She took off after him, easily jumping over the wall and landing beside him. Just as she landed she caught Ryu out the corner of her eyes stand up and take off across the street. He jumped over a dumpster that sat on the parking garage wall, running on the side of the wall for three paces he leaped off the second story of the garage, he easily jumped across the street. She was sure Ryu wouldn't make it but he managed to swing his body and grab the edge of the wall pulling himself up.

She leaped up and landed in the parking garage next to him with ease and grace.

"Nanaha, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or bigfoot." Ryu asked slightly out of breath.

"I-I was scared, sorry, when you leaped up here I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Don'y worry, Nanaha, I've done this before, I know my limits." He said reassuringly. She nodded meekly, she wasn't sure how safe this was, but if there was anyone she trusted in the world, it was Ryu. But still, she was scared he'd hurt himself, and if he hurt himself on her watch she'd never forgive herself. As a Sekirei, it was her duty to protect her Ashikabi from harm, but she couldn't protect Ryu from his own mistake.

So, over the next sixty five minutes Ryu proceeded to give Nanaha a small series of heart attacks. Now they were walking back to Izumo Inn, Ryu looked at Nanaha they were both out of breath, Ryu more than Nanaha."Hey, are you okay you looked stressed during the entire run?" He asked turning to look at her with concern.

No... It's just.. There were times during the run, when I thought you were going to hurt yourself, and... The thought of you being hurt scared me more almost as much as being alone did." She explained looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Next time.. I'll go on my own. I don't want to drag you along if you're going to worry the entire time." He said worriedly. He felt so bad, he didn't want to worry Nanaha. The woman was working her very nice butt off sparring with Miya every day in order to protect him better, and he basically worried her half to death and hadn't noticed until it was over. No word could describe how stupid he felt at the moment.

"It's alright... You proved during the run that you are more than capable of handling yourself. I was just worried you would hurt yourself in the beginning. I-I would very much like to continue coming with you on your runs from now on... If you'll let me..." She said, voice trailing off at the end.

"That's great! But we'll need to get you different clothes to exercise in... To avoid damaging your outfit." He said nervously noticing Nanaha wore the outfit MBI sent out. He didn't want people ogling her where ever they went. They rounded the corner onto the street of Izumo Inn occupied. He stared up at the clouds with a puzzled expression, it was raining earlier, but not it looked like the clouds had been ripped apart by some means. They walked up the stairs, Ryu holding the door open for Nanaha as they took off their shoes and Nanaha went to put her spear in her closet. Meanwhile, Ryu walked into the living room to see Uzume, Miya, and Kagari seated. They were eating with a fair skinned woman of average height and a curvy body. She had a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She had short bangs, chin length strands surrounded her head and framed her face, a single strand of hair hung just above her head, and waist length hair at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a yukata that Ryu seen Miya wear around the house from time to time. Sitting next to her was a young man wearing a green track suit he was of average height, had a slim build, and had messy black hair and gray eyes.

Ryu's eyes widened in shock, he blinked hard several times. His eyes widened more as he recognized Minato Sahashi from high school and his prep school classes. "Yo, bro are you alright?" Uzume asked taking in her stupefied Ashikab's appearance.

"M-Minato, hey, what are you doing here man?" Ryu sputtered. He glanced over at the girl sitting next to Minato inhaling the food literally. By her appetite and looks he had to guess she was a Sekirei.

"Ryu, do you live here?" Minato asked, looking just as surprised and dumbfounded as Ryu felt at this moment.

"Do you know each other?" Uzume chimed in. Ryu took notice that she was wearing one of her nighties. At least she was wearing panties this time.

"Yeah actually. We went to prep school together, but why are you here?" Ryu stated and asked in a seconds' notice.

"W-Well it's hard to explain..." Minato said nervously scratching his head. He shuddered remembering the threat Minaka let linger out there. He couldn't speak of it to anyone else, what should he do? He found himself staying awkwardly silent when Ryu spoke up again.

**And that's it for chapter one of Rise Of The Guardian. Leave a review! Thanks!  
**


	2. Another Day

**Sorry people, but I've decided that Matsu isn't his Sekirei. I know it's dumb, but had to do it. But be assured he'll wing a few throughout this story. I don't know if he'll have eleven or twenty to be honest.**

"I'm going to throw this out there. You're a part of the Sekirei Plan, and the sudden clearance of the rain is because of that Sekirei sitting next to you. I'm Ryu Sasashi we haven't been properly introduced. I'm also going to guess that your landlord kicked you out for bringing a woman home. Am I right?" Ryu said quickly trying to catch his breath at the end.

"My, that was quite the speech. You should be more respectful of others' personal affairs." Miya said, her hannya mask flaring behind her as she said this. Everyone seated at the table widened their eyes and their faces drained of color at the sight of Miya's mask. Ryu simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, Miya." He said turning to Minato. "Sorry, forget I said anything about it." He said apologetically.

"No, no you're right, how did you know?" Minato asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Because that girl dressed in the nightie next to Miya is my first Sekirei, Uzume. The other woman behind me, is my second Sekirei Nanaha. And the lady next to Uzume is my landlady. Also that's more or less what happened to me." He said gesturing to each woman in turn, he had included Miya so she'd be lenient on his punishment for prying into Minato's affairs. He sat down next to Kagari at the table. He figured since Toyotama and Yashima weren't present he'd have to introduce them later. His mind wandered just where were those two?

* * *

Ryu sighed quietly stepping out of the bath in his newly clean clothes and headed up to his room. It was six AM and nobody save for him, Minato, and Miya were awake. As he passed Nanaha's and Yashima's room, here looked inside to see the two sleeping peacefully snuggled against the other. He withdrew his head before he started to feel like a creep. He took a peek inside of Uzume's and Toyotama's room to see them sleeping peacefully as well. Which was a surprise considering Uzume was touchy and Toyotama wasn't so... Open? He sighed contentedly, he didn't deserve it, but he was glad they loved them. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost either of them. He went to his room and organized the bags containing junk still in the closet and folding his clothes.

He made his way downstairs. Minato still had a lot of this things at his house. Which he did need help carrying back to the Inn. After his small outburst yesterday, Ryu was happy to assist Minato in his efforts, anything so Miya wouldn't hold it against him. He silently stepped onto the floorboards careful not to emit a creak from them and peeked around the corner in the main hall.

Miya was seated with a cup of tea in front of her, a content smile on her face as she watched the TV with keen interest. He looked from side to side trying to spot the messy haired boy but had no such luck. He approached Miya looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Is Minato here?" He asked confused.

Miya shook her head looking up at him. "He said he was going to go ahead to pack early, Musubi went with him. He should be close to finishing now." Miya answered. Ryu merely nodded making way to the door. He should've figured Minato would leave before he did, but Ryu couldn't help it he enjoyed sleeping in. Uzume got him into the bad habit since she'd been ten hours sleeping.

As he walked down the road headed for Minato's house he wondered in his mind. He had time to kill, a lot of time. It'd be about a half hour before he got to Minato's place, maybe more. It'd be a piece of cake with his enhanced speed, but he opted to keep that a secret for now. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he was half alien... What was he supposed to do. Minato was an Ashikabi, his enemy by the game rules. But still Minato was a kind person, he may have been spineless, and a wimp, but he had a good heart. Ryu doubted he could bring himself to kill him in cold blood. And there were always Sekirei hovering around somewhere in this city, he shivered remembering Matsu encouraging him to wing more Sekirei... Yeah fat chance. He didn't know how to deal with four of them, not including Karasuba since she kept her distance.

Speaking of the Black Sekirei he had yet to see her since their last encounter.

_We maybe enemies in the end... _Her detached voice echoed in the recesses of his mind. Confusion swamped him could they really be enemies. It was understandable before he winged her. He could see them battling to the death and this time he plunged the sword into her chest. But now that thought made him shudder slightly, could he bring himself to fight Karasuba. It was destined, she'd see to that, a battle to the end. But he wasn't sure if he could do it, they were bonded. Bonded people never fought to the death. "I'm going to lose my head!" He said through gritted teeth massaging the oncoming headache. He'd just lose his mind if he winged anymore Sekirei, he just knew he would...

But he did felt a protectiveness over each of them. They were after all like his brothers and sisters, even if they were half. He blanched shaking the thought aside, he maybe Half Sekirei but that didn't make them his sisters, if that were true that'd mean Uzume was his sister. And that was a scary stomach twisting thought. He shoved the thoughts aside for now. He had time the first stage was still in progress, it was a bit more time left until all hell started breaking loose in Shinto Teito.

He lost track of time as he found himself walking up a flight of stairs. His eyes lazily scoping the property. He had to guess it was a bachelor pad, just for one person. Ryu was in the same living quarters just on the other side of town, but he wasn't given the boot like Minato, rather natural gas split the entire place in two. He remembered coming home with groceries only to drop them from shock over riding everything else. He extended his arm forward about to knock on the door when he heard a small commotion on the other side.

"Minato-sama I ran out of shampoo."

"M-M-Musubi hurry put a towel on!" Minato sputtered just barely. Ryu idly shook his head, hopefully Minato wouldn't wing a lot of Sekirei. Otherwise he'd be in for a major wake up call.

"Ahem!" Ryu cleared his throat loud enough so the teen could hear from the other side. "Minato, I'm here." Ryu said.

"R-Ryu-san hold on!" Minato exclaimed. He could hear the sounds of confusion coming from Musubi and Minato speeding to get something done. Then his senses flared, more like his anger as he felt a presence behind him. He didn't answer he hoped the pest would go away, he knew how these landlords could get, in his opinion Miya was ten times better than his old one.

"G-Get the fuck off of my property, no women!" A man shouted, Ryu whirled around with anger burning in his irises. He took in the appearance of the man. He was middle aged with a receding hair line and was bald with a few strands of hair covering the top of his head. He was heavy set and of short stature he had a stern look on his face, but his eyes were glossy and he reeked of alcohol.

Ryu didn't intend to humor or speak to the man so he kept it simple. "Get the hell out of my face." He warned in an icy tone of voice. He'd put his sword to this man's neck and slam him into the wall. But he didn't need to do that he was as proficient in hand to hand combat as he was with a sword, and had strength and speed to boot.

"Who the hell do you think you are I run this complex!?" He shouted slurring each word, Ryu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance he was willing to make a verbal quip but then spit flew into his face. That sealed it for Ryu.

"You're drunken Buffon!" Ryu snapped grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him into the air with no effort burning a hole through the man with his icy glare. The man looked Ryu dead in the eyes with an equally hostile glare. Who did this punk think he was manhandling him!? "You're going to shut up now and leave..." Ryu instructed like he was talking to a four year old.

Minato opened the door to his home his eyes widening like saucers as he took in the sight of Ryu holding his landlord up by his shirt like a child. The teenager didn't want anymore trouble. He knew how his landlord was, and Ryu was justified for his actions, but still... "Ryu-san, please let him go that's how he is." Minato said with a hint of remorse.

Ryu complied dropping the drunken idiot onto the ground unceremoniously folding his arms over his chest. "S-Sahashi! Get all of your shit and GET THE FUCK OUT! And take your friend with you!" The landlord yowled alcohol seeping in the air around them. Musubi was stood behind Minato scrunched up her nose as the scent wafted her nostrils. The landlord stormed down the stairs nearly tripping in mid step. Ryu bit back a laugh when he nearly fell down the stairs. Served him right. Loudmouth.

"S-Sorry about that." Minato apologized sheepishly.

"It's cool, it wasn't you yelling in my face." Ryu said blowing off the young ronin's concerns as he stepped through the door taking a look around. Everything was pretty much packed up and ready to go save for a few things in some of the rooms. Ryu wanted to speed things along as fast as he could, he didn't want to have another run in with the landlord. Drunk people were impossible to deal with and if it happened again he was sure he'd be in jail or MBI would have a cover up story. "Anything I can grab?"

"Yeah, actually if you don't mind the bathroom and kitchen I have some things." Minato said. Ryu nodded his head slightly going about getting everything situated and carrying the heavy boxes to the main room where Musubi and Minato were cleaning everything to the point it was spotless. The least Minato would do was make sure eveything was clean even his landlord was a douche.

Ryu didn't realize it until now. But he had a lot of energy, he tried to keep it tamed for several days now. But he couldn't reign it in completely, he thought it was because of his improvement with Miya's training, and then the fact he was half Sekirei. To avoid a headache he chalked it up to both of them. That would explain the black hole in his stomach. He carried the boxes with ease, they were heavy, they'd be really heavy for the average human but for Ryu they weren't a problem five minutes passed and he had them all set in the main room waiting for Minato's instructions. In truth he was a little ticked, he wished all of his belongings didn't go up in smoke literally but that was so long ago.

"Anything else, Minato?" He asked calmly.

Minato turned around looking at Ryu like he was monkey doing trigonometry. "You're finished with that already, well could you clean the bathroom?"

Ryu really wanted to say no. He could deal with a lot of things, but poop wasn't one next to vomit and hospitals. And it wasn't his toilet, with a quiet sigh he nodded his head.

"Wow, Ryu-san sure is strong!" Musubi gushed with stars in her eyes, her blood rushed for a sparring match with the spiky haired man. "Can Musubi spar with you!?"

"N-Not now Musubi, remember?" Minato asked nervously hoping she'd restrain herself. Musubi's eyes downcasted for a moment before she smiled sticking her tongue out slightly and bopping herself on the head.

"Sorry, Musubi forgot. Like modesty?" She asked with an innocence Ryu could only relate to a four year old, or maybe an infant.

Minato laughed nervously scratching his head. "Yes, like that Musubi-chan."

Ryu laughed quietly as he went about cleaning some more. He guessed it wouldn't be too bad since he did have entertainment. Watching Minato stumble around the busty Musubi was hilarious. Did he never have a girlfriend? Well that didn't matter even if Minato wanted to do those type of things, he couldn't Musubi was too innocent. She wouldn't know what was happening but she'd accept it all. It didn't take him long to clean the bathroom and what he thought would be the guest room. He stood in the front room looking at Minato put the finishing touches on the clean up. "Just about ready?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks for helping me." Minato said with a sheepish smile scratching his head. He meant for it to be quick, but his landlord was overbearing so he wanted to make sure everything was close to perfect.

"It's cool man." Ryu said taking one last look over everything. "Do you want me to carry that?" He asked pointing to a green blanket filled with all of Minato's belongings, before the teen could speak Musubi's bubbly voice punctuated.

"I can carry it Minato-sama!" She said cheerfully grabbing the tied up blanket and hoisting it on her shoulders like it was nothing, literally. Minato's eyes widened at how effortless Musubi just lifted ALL of his belongings. Ryu was a little surprised himself Musubi must've been hand to hand, but then again Toyotama was incredibly strong herself and she wasn't exactly a hand to hand fighter.

* * *

Ryu slipped off his zori moving his next from side to side a few times getting a good crack. He was happy to be back. He glanced behind him a sheepish expression crossing his face. "Musubi?"

"I'm stuck!" She whined trying to pull her way into the Inn with Minato's belongings on her back.

"Hey!" Uzume greeted walking towards Ryu with a devious smirk. He would've felt uneasy, but he had bigger things to worry about like all of Minato's things spilling in the Inn. "What's up, hunk?" She said with a smirk.

"Uzume, not now." Ryu said standing up to his full height. Minato was watching Musubi nervously he wasn't sure if she'd crack the sides of the door or would fly into them like a bullet and all of his belongings were tossed around. Either was bad, and he didn't want to face the landlady's wrath.

"Come on, can't keep a girl waiting." Uzume said teasingly tracing her fingers around his chest.

"Watch out!" Musubi exclaimed in fear. Minato's eyes widened as he was hit and pushed forward by Musubi. Next was Ryu he was about to yelp in shock and fright but it was already too late. Musubi crashed into him and Uzume like a ton of bricks they rolled across the floor in a twisted pile of limbs and bodies.

"I-I'm sorry Minato-sama." Musubi apologized.

"It's okay." Minato said rubbing the top of Musubi's head with a kind smile.

"Rara, what's this?" Miya asked with a shocked expression staring at the picture in front of her. Somehow Uzume was on top of Ryu her breasts nearly smothering his face, Musubi had an arm wrapped around Minato a sheepish look on her face, Minato just looked overwhelmed with the entire situation and to top if off most of his belongings were scattered and covered their bodies.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Ryu said quickly.

Miya smiled sweetly a hannya mask flaring up behind her. They all blanched, Yashima who had been watching from her spot in the main room began to shake in fright as she felt the cold air hit her pale skin sending a chill down her spine. Toyotama snickered quietly, she usually got caught in this situation it's about time Uzume got caught in the act.

* * *

Steam slowly came out of the back of the Izumo Inn. The bathroom was covered with steam as Minato and Ryu took a bath. After the little slip up earlier Miya said that they'd be taking baths alone tonight. Minato was happy about that he didn't know if he'd die from blood loss seeing Musubi naked in the same tub. Ryu felt a little weird if he had to be honest, normally Uzume was touching him in places. But it did feel nice to just take a peaceful bath without anything mishaps.

"What a day..." Ryu mused draping a white towel over his eyes sinking back in the tub.

"Tell me about it..." Minato seconded dumping a pale of water over his head muddling in his thoughts. A few days ago he was without purpose, and to be honest he was depressed wandering through life. But after meeting Musubi his entire world changed, to be honest he didn't know how to deal with it all. His thoughts wandering, he glanced at Ryu who looked to almost be sleeping. He remembered Ryu from high school he wasn't one to be messed with, though he never went out of his way to mess with people, he rarely talked. But when Junichi and other school bullies would approach him well things got messy quick.

He found himself wondering. Ryu was the only Ashikabi he had meant recently. Calming his nerves he asked a question. "H-How long have you been an Ashikabi?"

Ryu stayed silent for a moment before answering with a question. "What's the date?"

"June twenty second."

"About three months four at the most." Ryu replied flatly not turning to face Minato.

"I-I see." Minato said quietly perking up slightly. "You only have two Sekirei?"

"Actually I have five, but one doesn't stay here." He answered cryptically it was common knowledge at least for him and the tenants NOT to mention karasuba. It alarmed Ryu just how much hostility was between the two of them but he didn't judge. He couldn't since he didn't know the full story, and both sides at that.

Minato was puzzled. "You have two more, I only seen Uzume-san and Nanaha-san?" He looked at him with a questionable gaze. His downcasted for a moment hearing that one of his Sekirei didn't live with him. Minato didn't know much, hell he didn't know anything let's be honest. But he couldn't imagine being away from Musubi. "Sorry, you can't see her. Whoever she is." Minato said apologetically.

Ryu smirked just slightly before putting on a straight face. "Yup, Yashima-chan, and Toyotama-chan." Ryu replied with a hint of cheer in his voice that surprised even him since he was a little tired. _Karasuba... _He said mentally it had been a very long time since they last seen each other, and though it hurt just a little. He didn't mind it at all, things were complicated between them, but he did trust her. "The other one, we're just happy to be under the same sky." He said quietly. Minato stared at him for a moment, he didn't know Ryu long, school and that not counting. But he didn't come off as the aloof type.

"So you're okay with being separated?" Minato asked.

"I'm happy being with her even if we're not close... As long as she's happy that's what matters." Ryu answered quietly.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Both Ashikabis muddling in their own thoughts. Minato why he had to play this game. And Ryu how he was going to put an end to it. "R-Ryu-san."

"Yo."

Minato was slightly nervous from his tone but it held no anger. "If you're looking for work, you could come with me Tomorrow." Minato offered.

"Where?" Ryu asked.

"Construction," Minato answered meekly. It wasn't his first choice, but it paid well and it was just a few minutes away from the Inn.

_Construction. _Ryu thought for a moment stroking his finger across his chin pondering on it. He was going to go that route, but maybe be a bouncer or something first at Kagari's host club. But he had to second that since he'd hurt the average person and he didn't deal with drunks well. Being half Sekirei would make the stertorous job a lot easier, and it was close to the Inn, it was a good deal. He'd just need to keep his strength in check to avoid unwanted attention. He didn't need Sekirei and Ashikabi knowing he was the son of the Hannya of the north and half Sekirei. He adjusted his legs splashing the water slightly. He removed the towel from his eyes glancing at Minato. "Sounds like a plan." He said with a hint of cheerfulness.

Minato nodded.

* * *

After saying good night to Minato. Ryu made his way downstairs to the fridge. He was thirsty and if he was lucky he'd get one of those juice boxes. He glanced outside with a blank expression, the moonlight reflecting in his violet irises. He sighed silently, it wasn't an annoyed one, but happiness? He was counting down the days until that bastard jump started this plan into phase two. He had thank remember to thank Matsu, even though she wasn't his Sekirei she helped him out a lot. But her "experiments" didn't pique Ryu's interest he thought about needles and well, he hated needles. He rounded a corner coming into the kitchen, his jaw dropped when he seen Uzume digging through it shaking her perfectly shaped butt to a tune she was humming. That was enough to get his attention, but what did was... She wasn't wearing panties.

"Uzume, put something on." Ryu groaned walking towards her. Number ten peeked her head out of the fridge grinning sheepishly.

"I forgot my underwear."

"You say it as if it's so natural." Ryu retorted shaking his head. At least Toyotama remembered to wear panties, shorts, something. He wondered if Uzume would walk around in the nude if she could. Uzume shot him a confused look like what he said was all the way out in left field.

"Anyways, what's up?" She asked titling her head to the side with a curious expression. Ryu looked at her fondly she was just too adorable with this big brown eyes. He knew why she was asking, Ryu left early in the day and came back in the evening. It wouldn't have been a problem, but seeing as Uzume slept her entire day away, it wasn't too surprising for him. But he found himself alone with his first Sekirei in a long while.

"First..." Ryu slipped off his jogging pants tossing them to Uzume. She caught them looking over the attire with a puzzling expression. "Put those on, don't need Miya leaving a lump on your head."

"Haha, right." Uzume said with a laugh slipping the pants on. They were baggy on her but she didn't mind too much she was used to her tall Ashikabi by now. Finishing pulling them on she set her glass of juice on the table taking a seat watching Ryu dig in the fridge pulling out a bottle of water with a small scowl on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You took all of the juice!" Ryu said with a frown. Uzume covered her mouth with her hand struggling to not burst into a fit of laughter. Was Ryu really pouting over some juice?

"I don't have germ you know, you can drink it too." She said smirking slightly. "And we share germs if that's the case." She said suggestively folding her arms under her breasts pushing them up. She snickered when Ryu sent her a mock glare with red cheeks, she enjoyed flustering him but she was curious. "So, now that I have pants on. How did your day go?" She asked taking a sip from her cup.

"Well, I was up early to help Minato. He left early, and I spent my time walking there and thinking. I got there and his drunk landlord tried to hassle me..." He trailed off, slightly annoyed. Uzume's eyes widened she darted her eyes at Ryu searching for something but his face remained impassive. That made her worry more.

"Bro, tell me you didn't kill him." Uzume said with a hint of fear. She couldn't imagine what Miya would do if a news crew was on her lawn and Ryu was the cause of it.

"No, no." Ryu waved off her concerns. "Minato stopped anything before it got out of control." He explained smoothly.

She just shook her head a few times. Her Ashikabi was just too much sometimes, he was bit extreme but he always had the best of interests in mind. Hell he ran out to fight three trained killers just for her safety. "Well, that's good. Was that all you did?"

"Pretty much." Ryu said with a nod. It was rather uneventful to say the least, aside from helping Minato he didn't do much.

"You left us here all alone." Uzume whined but he could tell she wasn't actually sad. "I have so much pent up energy, I need a release." She said teasingly.

Ryu sighed quietly closing his eyes while sipping his water. He needed the cold water to cool down his hot blood that got hotter with each passing second. He'd by lying if he said he didn't want to be intimate with Uzume. His first time with her was an experience to say the least; that's an understatement. Doing it suspended upside down from a ceiling with a girl bent in ways he thought weren't possible was enough to arouse him. He felt his member swell in his shorts quickly sending a message to cool out. He would've been intimate with Yashima and Nanaha on the same level, but after they both fainted once he got on top of them that was pretty much the end of that, that's not to say they didn't enjoy it. "Maybe you could find a way to work it off, like sparring?" He suggested trying to change the topic.

"I sparred today, but..." Uzume puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I want my ry ry inside of me again."

"Uzume." He said cutting his eyes at her taking in her grin. She knew two ways of getting him, her constant advances and calling him that nickname. "Not now."

Uzume pouted more. "Keep a girl waiting all day." She whined but smiled anyways she was enjoying the banter.

Ryu scratched the back of his nervously, he wasn't sure how he was going to break this to Uzume. If she was serious or joking in this matter, he had to guess Toyotama wasn't far behind. "I-I maybe starting a job soon, it's about time I pay anyways. So I may be gone a while..." He trailed off waiting for Uzume to say something, anything. She tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Well, would it be okay if I meet your after work?" She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. She knew eventually he was going to look for a job, but the winter pretty much sealed the deal on that, not to mention he was injured a few times.

"That's fine, just don't wear your battle outfit, please." He said leveling a gaze with her. Yashima's and Nanaha's outfits weren't as revealing as Uzume's but they were really tight. Toyotama Ryu had to face she must've been a belly dancer or watched something about it to wear that outfit. But Uzume she had an outfit consisting of pure white linen that covered all of her essentials, and even then she was barely covered.

She always said it's easy to move in.

"Fine with me. Is Minato going with you?"

Ryu nodded it was the messy haired teenager that gave him the idea, at least jump started it. The last thing for a while that was on Ryu's mind was a job.

"Cool so we can all go out and meet you guys after work!" Uzume said excitedly getting up to follow after Ryu as he made his way out the kitchen.

"I-I guess that'd be okay." Ryu said nervously. He didn't know what to expect with Musubi coming along. Uzume smiled happy with his answer, she thought of a thousand ways to put her Ashikabi at unease and fluster him but chose against it instead she wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling her head on his back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked squeezing him tighter.

"If I let you then they all have to." Ryu said with a quiet sigh. He knew Toyotama had a jealous streak a mile wide. The last thing he wanted or needed was her thinking he chose Uzume over her or something completely unreasonable.

"Then could you keep the door unlocked?" She asked quietly looking up at him with those big brown eyes again. Ryu really wanted to say no, another beating from Miya was not on his to do list in the morning, but he couldn't say no to her. He breathed out a sigh looking into her eyes.

"I'll keep it unlocked, but you have to go to your room first." Ryu said. Uzume nodded rapidly her footsteps thundering off as her form retreated. He hoped she wouldn't wake the others. He slid open his door quickly entering his room, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes falling onto the futon below him with a small thud, he pulled the covers to his chin before adjusting them a little lower. _Next stop_ _work! _He said mentally before slowly drifting off into dreamland.

Leave a review thanks!


	3. Call Of The Green Girl

**Just a head's up. Musubi, and Yashima will be going with Ryu and Minato to the place where Kuu is. And Ryu may fight Mutsu.  
**

_Oh man.. That same dream._ Minato mused mentally rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. "What was her name again?" An image of his dream flashed in his mind with vigor. "Kusano..." He said quietly still not sure what to make of this entire situation.

"Oh good morning Minato-san." Musubi said cheerfully folding up her futon.

"M-Musubi those clothes?" Minato asked trying to suppress his nosebleed. Musubi hummed a tune to herself as she carried her futon setting it on the top shelf.

"Yeah, they're easy to move in." She said like it was so obvious. The second year ronin scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"That is what they're made for, but maybe wear something a little-" he stopped his statement turning towards their window to see what those sounds were. He looked on to see his landlady and Ryu both clasping their sword handles tightly.

Miya stood completely relaxed, inhaling a deep breath to calm her senses. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, she drew her sword at lightning speeds as leaves fell around and over her. One unlucky leaf was cut in half as it sailed to the ground. Miya felt eyes looming over her, she glanced up smiling warmly.

"Oh, good morning you two."

"WOAH!" Musubi gushed her eyes turning into small stars. Minato looked at her nervously what did she plan to do? "Landlady!" Musubi shouted jumping out of the window, she landed gracefully getting into her stance as her amble breasts moved slightly. "Will you spar with me?"

Miya laughed quietly. "Alright, but I won't go easy on you." She said setting her eyes in concentration.

"That's what I want!"

"Musubi wait!" Minato yelled nervously turning around and heading for his door. Sliding it open with speed that would make Haihane turn blue he continued down the hall thumping down the staircase until he was at the back door.

"Here I come!" Musubi declared with a little grin charging at Miya aiming a punch for her shoulder but the miko rolled her shoulder to the side dodging the attack.

"Musubi hold it!" Minato exclaimed running forward but was stopped by a strong grasp.

"Come on let them have it." Uzume said with a small smile leaning against him in just her white nightie and panties.

"B-But Musubi! She's strong!" Minato argued.

"Don't worry Miya can handle herself." Uzume said.

"Ha!" Musubi exclaimed throwing a quick uppercut which Miya easily parried. She smiled slightly bopping Musubi on the back of her head. "Ow!"

"You left yourself open. You're putting too much strength in your shoulder. Let your strength flow naturally." Miya instructed the younger Sekirei.

"It was interesting!" Musubi said with the same bright smile charging in after Miya.

"She has a lot of energy." Ryu said with a small smile watching Miya dodge another punch. He walked passed Uzume and Minato to get dressed for the day.

"We'll have to fight each other one day whether we like it or not?" Uzume said with a hint of sadness letting go of Minato. He glanced back at her with a curious expression.

"Why will you have to fight?"

"Because, we're Sekirei." Uzume said with a small sad smile. Minato looked at her slightly confused, and slightly sad. "Miya, breakfast some of us have places to be!" Uzume shouted.

"That's right I'm going to be late! My new job starts today!" Minato exclaimed.

Ryu scratched the back of his head making his way down the stairs dressed in his usual attire. He glanced around idly looking for Minato. He wasn't going to be late the first day of the job, the foreman literally handed them the job. He was about to yell his name when the second year ronin slid a few feet in front of him like he was being chased by a pack of elephants. With a sigh he paced after the him before he got out the door.

"Minato-san." Miya said from the kitchen. Minato froze in his tracks glancing back at her.

"I packed you and Ryu a lunch, make sure you eat it." Miya said handing them both a box wrapped in a cloth.

"Wow, thanks Miya if it's anything like your dinners it'll be delicious." Minato said with a small smile.

"You flatter me." She laughed quietly behind her hand.

"Do your best Minato-san!" Musubi cheered from Miya's side.

"A-Ah, right." He answered nervously.

"H-Have a good day Ryu-sama." Yashima said quietly from the other side of Miya. He figured she'd woken up about five minutes ago when they were both storming through the house.

"Thanks I'll see you after work." Ryu said with a small smile. Yashima's cheeks heated up slightly she just nodded her head with a small smile before she flustered herself.

* * *

Ryu grunted slightly as the weight of the steel beam began to press into his shoulder as they began to move. Th other construction worker on the other end was barely able to carry the large beam, he was supposed to be able to lift it himself however Ryu had offered to help the struggling worker. They set the large beam down onto the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, thanks for the hand." The man said offering his hand to Ryu.

"Yup." Ryu said shaking the man's hand. "Better get back to it." The man nodded his head as Ryu walked away going to pick up the shovel and pickaxe he had dropped before he had gone to help that man. Stuffing his shovel into his wheel barrel and leaning the axe up on the side he maneuvered over to where he had been digging holes for new posts to go into.

Ever since Ryu and Minato arrived at the construction site , they had been working non stop. It was for a small residential building next to a large arboretum that seemingly sprouted a forest over night a couple of days ago. There were still a few news crews investigating and reporting the strange occurrence.

Working for another hour or so Ryu heard the boss call out for lunch which made Ryu sigh, having done nothing for the past couple of months apart from lay about Maison Izumo and train, working here had taken it out of him but he was getting through easily and getting back into the swing of things. Walking over to where he had agreed to meet Minato for lunch he sat down wiping the sweat from his brow that had formed there before opening the lunch Miya made for him.

"How's it going so far?" Minato questioned making Ryu look up, chopsticks in his mouth as the other resident sat beside him, his own boxed lunch in his lap.

"Not too bad." Ryu told him. "I can't remember the last time I've worked this hard." Ryu chuckled.

"The boss told me he's happy to have you here." Minato told him beginning to eat his lunch. "Told me if you ever want a job, contact him." Ryu nodded stuffing a rice ball in his mouth before raising an eyebrow at the other man who had sat beside Minato and was practically drooling on him. Minato turned in surprise and jumped slightly.

"Hey." The man grinned before staring at Minato's food making Ryu raise an eyebrow.

"C-Can I help you?" Minato questioned. "Would y-you care for some of this?" He asked gesturing toward the food.

"Really? Sure thanks man." He smiled taking a rice ball, Ryu shook his head in amusement as he continued eating his own food, leaning back on the concrete pipes they were sitting on.

"This taste like..." The man started making Minato tilt his head to the side.

"Like what?"

"So, you guys a couple of college students or what?" He asked looking over Minato to Ryu who was eating the lunch.

"Well, uh, we have to pass the entrance exams first. I failed the last few times I've taken it, he's still deciding on whether he wants to go or not." Minato told him gesturing towards Ryu.

"Should, suppose to be the best years of your life." The man said with a grin.

"What about you?" Minato questioned.

"Yeah I'm in college, my sixth year. At this rate I'll never graduate." He laughed giving Minato a thumbs up before looking down at Minato's lunch once more. "Oh, that chicken looks good." Ryu's eyes shot upward as he heard running and looked down, watching with wide eyes as a girl dressed as a maid came out of the air and slammed her foot into the side of the man's head sending him toppling to the ground in a twitching heap.

"Seriously, these Sekirei are just popping up like flies." Ryu said under his breath as he recognized the of the two girls as Sekirei, if their breasts and shape were anything to go by. Minato sat there frozen in shock as he began to recognize the girl as one of the S&M lightning twins that chased him and Musubi the other day before Musubi kissed him.

"Hey, you're one of those twins that shoot lightning!" Minato shouted pointing at the Sekirei making her turn back to him. As Minato abruptly stood up his lunch had fallen from his lap and fell across the ground making Ryu shake his head. Miya was going to be pissed her food got wasted. "Ah! That lunch my land lady made it for me for my first day of work and now it's ruined!"

"Um, sorry about that." Hikari said not really knowing what to do as Minato had collapsed to his knees practically crying over the lost food. Ryu couldn't blame him the food was good.

"Well you should be." Seo told her making her turn to him, fire blazing in her eyes as she grabbed him by the collar of his work shirt.

"Well, you should be sorry for mooching food off of him!" She shot back.

"Well what a small world! Who thought we'd run into a couple of Ashikabi eating lunch." Ryu looked up to see Seo looking down at him. "What's your name youngster?"

"Youngster? Does it really matter?" Ryu questioned standing up, his height toweing over Seo's and his a lot stronger than his as well making the brown haired man step back. "You got a problem here or what?"

"Hey, watch how you talk to him buddy!" Hikari shouted, poking her finger on his chest. "We're his Sekirei and we'll kick your ass."

"Ah, Hikari he looks pretty strong." Hibiki said taking her sister's arm and trying to pull her away.

"I don't care how strong this guy is! He's just an Ashikabi!"

_If only they knew... _He mused mentally he'd break them in half literally. "Man, are all Sekirei quick tempered jeez?" Ryu questioned. The only ones he hadn't seen that were bad tempered or easily angered were Uzume, Nanaha, Yashima, and Musubi. Karasuba had a quick temper, if that, well she was a bloodthirsty killing machine and Miya... Well she had rules that needed to be followed or there would be consequences.

"So, these two are you Sekirei?" Minato asked Seo who nodded as he folded his arms behind his head as we watched Hikari, Hibiki, and Ryu argue.

"How many you got?" Seo asked.

"What, Sekirei? Oh just one." Minato answered.

"And him?" Seo questioned as he gestured towards Ryu.

"Four, all crazy powerful from what I know." Minato told him.

"Four huh." Seo mused quietly. "Hibiki, Hikari, leave it be." Seo called out. "Sorry for the fuss, come on girls."

"But Seo!" Hikari shouted.

"Just come on." Seo mumbled with a wave over his shoulder at the other two Ashikabi.

The day continued on, Ryu and Minato working hard well into the hours of the afternoon to where daylight started to fade behind the large buildings covering the work site in an orange glow. Ryu stretched his shoulders leaning up against the shovel waiting for Minato to finish filling in the concrete as another worker worked in around the post.

"Alright! Get on out!" The boss's voice called out as they finished planting the post in the ground. Ryu wiped his hand across his brow letting out a quiet sigh. "That's it for today! Head on home!"

"We're a bit early aren't we?" Minato questioned as he and Ryu walked over to where they put all the equipment, however Seo slapped him on the back.

"That's because of these guys." The brown haired man said pointing up at the MBI choppers flying about. "You guys got the message about the green girl right? That's what I assume you're here for.

"Yeah, actually. We're just here for work." Ryu told him lacing his shovel on the rack. Taking his gloves off he looked over to see Seo leaning on Minato with a grin.

"How about we find this green girl?" He asked.

"If it has to do with Sekirei or Minaka you can shove it. But, Karasuba maybe playing this as well." Seo took a step back in shock, Ryu looked at him with a puzzled expression raising his eyebrow at Seo's wide eyed expression. "Something the matter?"

"Y-You're the Ashikabi of number four, the Black fucking Sekirei!" He shouted in shock.

Ryu winced from the loud shout. "You _can _call her Karasuba, for short." Ryu told him throwing his gloves into the pile. "Okay?" Seo took a step back with an awkward laugh.

"Something wrong Seo?" Minato questioned with a curious expression.

"Wrong!? No not at all except your friend's a douce!" Seo shouted.

"WHAT!?" Ryu snapped. "If you got a problem with me, say it to my face! We can settle it!"

Karasuba is the leader of the Disciplinary Squad! Do you know what she does to Sekirei!? To Ashikabi that don't follow the rules of the game!?"

"She would kill them." Ryu told him flatly. Making Minato go wide eyed. "But she is my Sekirei, and I am her Ashikabi." Ryu told him. "So, please anymore problems you have with my Sekirei please do tell." Ryu questioned narrowing his eyes at Seo who rose his hands up in surrender.

Seo could've sworn he seen _that _smile and the air go cold around him. But he couldn't be their son. "No way, I got nothing against you man, you do what you do and I'll do what I do." He wrapped an arm around Minato's neck leading the black haired youth from Ryu all the while talking. The purple haired man just shook his head and went up getting dressed in the clothes he came to work in, tossing his clothes in the wash cart that came through. When Minato came back over he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, Ryu, I'm going to ah, hang out with S-Seo for a bit I figured he could teach me some things about being an Ashikabi, you know... So... Uh.." Minato spoke nervously, ryu could tell he was grasping at the straws.

"Relax, Minato." Ryu smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, just because the guy gets on my nerves that doesn't mean you can't hang out with him. You think that'd bother me?" He chuckled lightly. "But I meant what I said I'm going to help. That little girl can't get a horrible Ashikabi." Ryu said sternly.

"A-Ah, sure thing!" Minato smiled as he began to walk back toward Seo to tell him the news. Ryu glanced around feeling two familiar presences.

"Musubi, Yashima?" Ryu questioned turning his head to the side to look at the two Sekirei. Minato froze in his tracks turning mechnically around to look at Musubi with a smile on her face.

"Minato-san!" She gushed.

"Who's she?" Seo asked wrapping an arm around Minato's neck with a lascivious grin as he took in the woman before him. She had huge breasts, a slender waist, a perfectly shaped and toned butt, and those legs!

"A-Ah this is Musubi-can, My S-Sekirei." Minto explained nervously.

"Not bad." Seo said with a lustful smile placing his hand under his chin. Ryu could've sworn he could smell ozone, he glanced at Yashima who looked like she was ready to run and fight.

"Seo, what do you think you're doing!?" Hikari yelled slamming a fist on his jaw sending him flying back hitting the concrete with a thud. Seo slowly recovered throwing his hands up in surrender.

"W-Wait!" He begged.

"You said that we're the only Sekirei for you, and you go ogling number 88." Hibiki said opening her palm as lightning began to fizzle out of it crackling and snapping in the air as it got more violent. Seo kept begging them to listen and trying to explain but it fell on deaf ears as he screamed to the world when volts shocked his entire system.

Musubi's expression changed from cheerful to serious all in a matter of three seconds. Ryu never seen someone switch moods so fast, and Musubi look so serious. "It's you!" She shouted pointing at the twins.

_My Kami... _Ryu thought groaning exasperatedly. They were getting no where and it looked like Musubi was readdy to fight. He was about to speak up but Minato put a hand on Musubi's shoulder. She turned to see why.

"Musubi-chan me and Seo are friends." Minato explained awkwardly between Seo coughing up black smoke and wiping soot from his jacket and Ryu and Yashima just watching them it was more than embarrassing.

"Oh!" Musubi smiled again completely forgetting about the lightning twins turning to face her Ashikabi dutifully. "You forgot your cell phone." She said with a smile extending her hands forward with it inside of them.

Minato blinked slightly confused and a little shocked. "You came all this way to give me my cell phone?"

Musubi nodded. "You always take your phone, and you forgot it so I brought it." She gave another smile. Minato didn't know what it meant to be a Ashikabi, or anything about this plan, but he couldn't help but smile back at her rubbing her head lovingly.

"Thank you Musubi-chan." He a kind smile. Musubi simply nodded.

"Well, we should go before it gets dark." Ryu suggested walking towards Minato and Seo with Yashima behind him. _Minaka is just sick! _He shouted mentally, every Ashikabi must've been gunning for 108 by now. That poor girl must be scared beyond belief.

"Right, let's go." Seo said getting serious all of the sudden Hikari and Hibiki walked on both sides of him. Ryu was surprised and glad that the man got serious, finally. And not ogling over Yashima was a plus in Ryu's eyes.

"R-Right!" Minato said running to catch up with them with Musubi in tow asking where they were going. Ryu and Yashima walked a little ways behind Minato and Musubi. It didn't take long for them to get to the entrance, however it was completely guarded. Five trained soldiers were stationed, behind them were all terrain attack vehicles, and lastly a set of cones cut everything off.

"So, we just go through them." Ryu said with a blank expression looking between his group. He wasn't sure about Seo, he didn't seem like the bad of a guy, kind of a tool, but other than that he seemed fine.

"Exactly." Seo said confidently looking at his two Sekirei with a sharp eyed grin. Hikari and Hibiki nodded to each other standing up from their post. They were looking for a way to blow off steam, and this was perfect. They clasped their hands together while extending their other arm out. A few seconds later lightning began to engulf them and the air was thick with ozone. They smirked with confidence as the first bolt shot off smashing overhead into one of the vehicles causing a small explosion smoke and the starting stages of a fire bellowed, the second bolt stuck not a second later exploding against the second vehicle. The soldiers panicked trying to find any place to hide. Hikari and Hibiki stood with smirks that held a hint of malice to them while Seo couldn't wipe a smirk off of his face.

Ryu looked over the scene with a small smirk, anything to hurt MBI was good in his mind. Even if it was caused by those annoying twins. But there wasn't anymore time to waste, he stepped forward glancing at Yashima, who didn't look scared at all, more on guard.

"Come on that's our cue kid."

"A-Ah, I'll be right there." Minato said scared half to death as he clung to one of the pillars nearby. _Mom remember when I was little and you warned me about falling into the bad crowd. I think I just did. _

* * *

The entire lace was covered in thick vines and trees, Branches sprawled in every direction, keeping out most of if not all of the sunlight from entering. Ryu and Minato looked around a little alarmed while Seo stood their with his hands in his pockets.

"Man it looks like a jungle in here..." Minato said out loud.

_An understatement..._ Ryu thought. However caused this was extremely powerful, and could be dangerous regardless of looks.

"Yeah I'll say. I've got no idea where to start looking, do you?"

Minato was brought of his his sight seeing by the question mechanically turning his head forward. He took a few steps stopping dead in his tracks as he came face to face with a yellow green aura. Housing something, or something, someone was exuding it. Several thick green cords swirled around interconnecting every few seconds. Suddenly the aura faded and in its place clothed in a white light was a girl no older than twelve with blonde hair reaching her ankles almost, wearing a white one piece dress, with big green innocent eyes.

"It's you." Minato said dumbly.

The girl moved one hand from in front of her mouth, numbly extending her arm towards the sunlight that was somehow shining into the mammoth forest.

"You're over there somewhere?" The girl nodded slightly with a smile, her eyes getting twice as big. She slowly began to fade away, Minato shook his head reaching an arm out. "Kuu wait!" He said stumbling forward his head hitting Seo's chest.

"Hey, what's the deal do you have a crush on me?" Seo asked. Minato looked apprehensive at the mentioning of that. His eyes getting smaller as he spoke.

"No I don't there was a uh..."

"Girl in a dress right?" Seo asked.

"Wait, that means you saw her too?" Minato asked and stated at the same time still trying to come over his shock.

"Did you?" Hikari asked.

Hibiki nodded no.

"Was she the one from the message?" Seo asked right after. Minato's eyes widened then returned back to normal but he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I still have to find her." Minato said resolutely.

Seo traced his hand under his chin, a grin forming on his face as she studied Minato.

"She's really scared and all alone. She's a kid I have to help her." Minato said.

Seo pondered on his own thoughts before grinning again turning around so his back was facing Minato. "I was a little skeptical about that message. But, now I've changed my mind. So I'll help you both out. You and her, let's find the green girl. Minato looked shocked for a moment but Ryu brought him out of his stupor.

"Let's go Minato!" Ryu almost yelled.

* * *

Smoke seeded into the air from the contorted and charred remains of the vehicles at the front gate of the arboretum. A figure dressed in all black with a black cape that fanned out behind the lone figure stood staring at the wreckage. Out of all of the ways to enter, it was through the front that whoever decided to go in did.

"Straight through the front gate, a flashy entrance. I wonder who's responsible?" Homura mused to himself.

"Well, well. Long time no see." A cocky voice said from behind him.

"Speaking of the devil. If it's not for number forty three, Yomi." Homura nearly spat turning around to face her. The woman had brown hair and eyes. She wore a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck was a tied red ribbon.

* * *

Ryu glanced behind him, sensing four life forces, by the feel of it they were Sekirei no doubt about it. But one was off the charts, it towered over the others. _This isn't good, I may have to fight. _He began to feel his body, more like his conscious pull towards something, finally his vision went white and he returned to his mind scape.

_"Why am I here?" _

"_You're getting yourself into trouble again. If you didn't want them to know you were half alien, you should've kept your nose out of this." A very annoyed answer came from his master who stood a few feet away from him, arms folded eyes closed._

_"I am not!" Ryu argued trying to hide a blush, he hadn't been scolded in a long while._

_"Who's this green girl another one of those 'Sekirei' is she?"_

_"Well I would assume so. I got a message today about it. But she's only a child!" He said narrowing his eyes and balling his fists until they were white from the strain. "So, I'm helping my friend get to her before another Ashikabi does."_

_"And, you do realize there is one 'Sekirei' that is a stand out." His master said not taking this entire thing lightly, or good for that matter. Just what the hell did Ryu do?_

_"Yeah, that's why I came with." Ryu said not wanting to waste anymore time. He began to focus and felt a burst. Of something opening his eyes he turned to look at Minato who's face was nearly pink._

"How much do you know about Sekirei and Ashikabi?" Seo asked looking at Ryu.

Ryu knew the basics of the entire thing, thanks to Matsu. He'd have to remember to thank her again. "I know that when you kiss, you bond or something." Ryu said offhandedly not sure why this was a topic of interest. "But, there are Ashikabi out there that will force a Sekirei into this, a life of servitude and they have no choice." Seo nodded his head slightly studying him, Minato looked at Ryu like he just killed a kitten. Minato didn't know much abut, but forcing them into winging that was just wrong.

Then everything stopped. More like the Sekirei, Ryu nearly slammed into Yashima by accident. He looked ahead taking in the sight. A tall man with messy silver hair stood with an impassive face, he had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck, his hand on his sheathed sword. He was dressed in all black with geta.

"N-N-N-Number five..." Yashima squeaked visibly shaking.

"Shit a single number!" Hikari snapped extending her arm forward lightning crackling into existence.

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass. My master wants the green girl." Mutsu said with a hard gaze locking onto all of them.

"R-Ryu..." Yashima looked up at him with big eyes. He couldn't remember a time when he seen her look so... Scared, the time he left the Inn was different. But this was just... Not good, and it began to unnerve him.

"Hikari, wait!" Hibiki shouted before she did anything too rash.

Minato wasn't sure what was going on, but from the way that man was looking at all of them he began to shake visibly. "Minato."

"Ryu." He whispered, or he just had a hard time finding voice.

"I want you guys to go up ahead, Yashima will come with you. There's another one close to the green girl, when you run into her Yashima and Musubi are to work together understand?" Ryu asked in a low voice clasping the handle of his sword tightly. He only fought someone of this caliber once and that was karasuba, but this man wasn't at her level. Even if he was close he wasn't at that level.

"O-Okay but what about you?" Minato asked with a hint of fear. Beside Seo Ryu was his only friend, in fact Ryu had been his only friend.

"I'm going to stay here and hold him off." Ryu said narrowing his eyes exerting some of his chi. Yashima looked at Ryu worriedly. She didn't know a lot about the Sekirei Plan s a whole aside from she had to fight, but she knew enough to fear the man before her. And her Ashikabi was going to fight him, alone?

"Ryu..." She said quietly. She'd obey him, but she wanted to stay at his side to protect him.

"Enough talk." Ryu said firmly. "Do you understand the plan Minato?" The youth simply nodded with a worried look on his face. Ryu looked at Yashima gently grabbing her cheeks and pulling her into a tender kiss, her eyes widened as a blush formed on her face. She didn't mind kisses, but not in public. She moaned quietly into his mouth as a surge of heat bursted out of her back in the shape of light blue wings. Seo turned around with a look of shock. Musubi watched with a smile excited that she and Yashima were going to fight as a team.

Mutsu's eyebrows narrowed slightly. _They're all Ashikabi? _He grabbed the handle of his sword tighter narrowing his eyes. "I'd rather avoid conflict."

Ryu parted his lips from Yashima's staring into her gray eyes that shone like stars. "For good luck." He whispered. Yashima felt her spine shiver with pleasure, she gained a determined look nodding her head quickly.

"I-I'll do my best." She said.

"You guys got any ideas?" Seo asked turning back to look at the other two Ashikabi. He hoped one of them had a plan. Although they all had Sekirei he doubted even with all of them combined they'd defeat number five.

"Yes, stand aside." Ryu said walking through the gap he created with a sharp glare directed at Mutsu. He could tell he was experienced nothing like Musubi or Yashima. He had seen wars and been through wars.

"Hey watch it!" Hikari shouted as he pushed passed her.

"Number 108 has found her Ashikabi." Ryu said sternly slowly unsheathing his sword keeping is eyes fixated on Mutsu. "I won't let you or anyone else wing her!" Ryu shouted charging forward at lightning speeds swinging his sword to the side. Mutsu's eyes widened taken aback by his speed and prowess but nonetheless he unsheathed his own sword blocking the brutal slash. He dug his feet into the ground as he pushed forward hping to break through his strength and deliver the finishing strike.

"What are you waiting for! GO!" Ryu yelled feeling himself starting to slide.

"Right come on kid!" Seo shouted running forward and passed them, Minato glanced at Ryu who didn't spare a glance back. He hoped he'd be alright, but he had his own task to finish. He had to help Kuu. Yashima glanced back at her Ashikabi sending a pulse of affection before she ran catching up to the others.

Ryu grunted quickly sliding his sword upward, the air clanged and spraks flew as their swords separated both sliding back a few feet. This time it was Mutsu who attacked first coming forward with a thrust, Ryu briskly parried the attack flicking his arm to the side, his sword arcing towards the neck of the fifth Sekirei. Mutsu's trained senses alerted him he raised his sword deftly blocking the attack. He was quick to counter though aiming another thrust forward but Ryu spun to the side distancing himself. He barely had a second to react before Mutsu was upon him slashing with precise and timed movements, Ryu leapt back, Mutsu's blade tearing into the ground where his feet once were. He narrowed his eyes leaping towards Ryu with another slash.

Ryu swung his sword upward using the momentum he'd gain from the swing to block, and mis-balance Mutsu. Their swords clashed with a sharp ring, Mutsu using his advantage of gravity to power down on Ryu's block. _Shit. _He cursed mentally pushing up and to the side breaking through Mutsu's guard landing on the ground a second later and flipping back a few inches sliding to a stop.

Mutsu was powerful, in the term. Karasuba was graceful, she could change her attacks in mid swing and even attack while blocking. But this man standing before him had strength behind the blows, he found himself having to back up and formulate a plan of attack. His eyes widened slightly when he seen Mutsu sheath his sword and clasp the saya with two hands.

_Better move! _Ryu didn't know what attack the man was going to use, but it was better to move than be a sitting duck It was weird that he'd attack from a distance, which pressed the purple haired man to bend his knees and leap to the side. And not second too late.

Mutsu slammed his sword into the ground. "Smashing point!" He yelled forcing the saya into the ground even more. A second later a wave of asphalt and dirt flew up in jagged pillars and slabs tearing into and through the nearby branches kicking up dust and debris. Some debrs was flung several feet away as the ground rumbled slightly.

_So, earth based and uses a sword... _Ryu mused maneuvering through the wave of debris as smoke covered the surrounding area.

* * *

"W-What was that!?" Minato exclaimed turning back to where the boom came from. His eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the sight of several tall trees collapsing to the ground.

"Just keep moving!" Seo yelled over the boom. Minato nodded running faster, Musubi spared a glance behind her to see what could cause so much destruction. Yashima narrowed her eyebrows slightly, she could feel his exhilaration Ryu was enjoying this fight, much like she would against another Sekirei.

"Well, well." Yomi made her presence known by slashing through a row of thick branches. Minato's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight.

"How many came?" Seo asked with a hint of annoyance and fear.

"Go on Minato-sama." Musubi said. Minato turned back to face his Sekirei who's face was set in firm determination a fire burning in her eyes that put the young ronin in awe. "B-But.."

"Remember Ryu-san's plan." Musubi said soon after punching her right fist into her hand bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. "Me and Yashima-chan can handle this, you go ahead."

"W-We can?" Yashima asked meekly.

Minato grasped at the straws. He didn't want to lose Musubi he couldn't say that he loved her, but he was fond of her. And in time he'd love her very much. But again he had to help Kuu. He sighed exasperatedly looking at Musubi with a hint of worry. "Work as a team, okay?"

"You can count on us!" Musubi said with a grin throwing out a few practice punches.

"Heh, that's all taken care of come on." Seo said nodding to Minato.

"No you don't!" Yomi shouted putting on a burst of speed to take out the sharp eyed man and hopefully the young ronin all in one motion. Hikari and Hibiki got in front of their Ashikabi lightning crackling around them reaching up to a million volts, it'd shock her to death and then some.

"You fight is with me!" Musubi shouted punching Yomi in the ribs, the brown haired Sekirei flipped end over end slamming into a branch with a loud thud.

"Musubi.." Minato said in awe. She turned back smiling in excitement and confidence.

"Go." She said before turning back around. Minato wordlessly followed after Seo who was several paces in front of him. He made a quick prayer that Musubi would be alright.

"Y-YOU!" Yomi shrieked picking herself up from her broken heap panting briskly as she felt blood trickle from a gash on her forehead. "I'll kill you!" She yelled running towards Musubi only seeing red. Yashima frowned running towards the scythe wielder to even the odds, she swung her hammer with ease at the same time Yomi swung hers. Their weapons clashed, Yashima straining for a moment as she overcame Yomi sending his sliding back. Musubi took that opening running towards Yomi at speeds that would make Olympic sprinters faint.

Yomi braced herself for the attack swinging her scythe violently. Musubi's eyes widened as she caught the small projectiles of wind a second later, she leapt to the side dodging them ignoring the chips of debris in her frontal vision she put on another burst of speed aiming a punch for Yomi's ribs, Yomi leapt back but she took the feint Musubi's leg shot out hitting her square in the abdomen sending her back again. With a growl Yomi slammed her scythe into the ground halting herself to a stop while carving a gash into the ground.

Yomi narrowed her eyes running forward at lightning speeds, Musubi frowned charging at her with her fist cocked back ready to swing forward. They were inches apart when Yomi suddenly slashed her scythe kicking up wind and debris. Musubi covered her eyes to keep dirt from getting in them, but that's the opening Yomi needed with a thrust she slammed the dull side into Musubi's ribs. Number eight eight gasped before slamming into the trunk of a tree. Yomi was about to goad but was quickly on the guard as Yashima swung her hammer aiming to take off her head. Rolling to the side Yomi watched with slight shock as the hammer completed its arc literally smashing a tree into pieces.

"Look out Yashima-san!" Musubi cried trailing behind Yomi

"Too late!" Yomi crowed as she brought her weapon down on Yashima who barely had the time to raise her heavier weapon in defense.

Yashima cringed as the very tip of Yomi's blade dug into her shoulder. The curved tip passing just over her guard to score a hit. She cried out in pain as the scythe was torn free along with Yomi when Musubi punched the woman from behind, sending her off into the tree line.

"Are you okay?" Musubi asked, staring at the wound intently.

"Yashima grimaced slightly in pain. "I-I'm fine." She spoke quietly. "She's too fast for me." The girl admitted. "I don't know why Ashikabi-sama wanted me to help... The best I can do is block her attacks. She glanced over at her wound that twitched in pain again. "And not very good either."

"Don't worry." Musubi patted the girl on the shoulder, being careful to avoid the wound. "We can beat her!"

"How can you be so sure?" The girl asked in a whisper, fidgeting slightly under the more bubbly girl's exuberance.

"Easy!" She slammed her fist into her palm with a grin on her face. "We'll win because of team work!"

"T-Teamwork." Yashima squeaked.

"Mhmm!" The bustier of the two nodded rapidly. "Ryu-sama and Minato-sama told us to fight together so they want us to work together as a team!" By now Musubi was hopping back and forth on the balls of her feet waiting for Yashima's response.

The girl in question found her feet far more interesting at the moment. _Ryu-sama... _She stiffened when she felt Musubi's arms around her.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry." Musubi smiled warmly. "I know it must be hard, your heart isn't in this battle you're confused and anxious. But I know-" the energetic girl's surprisingly soft voice filled her ears sending little shocks up the hammer Sekirei's spine. "-Don't worry." She repeated, rubbing the girl on the back. "I know you can do it."

Yashima's heart leaped at the comfortable touch and words of encouragement, a small smile reached her lips as she hugged Musubi. "Thank you."

"I'll do anything for my little birds." Musubi whispered, her eyes flashing to Yume's yin-yang symbols for a second before the bubbly cheerfulness of Musubi came back with a vengeance. "Allrrihggtt!" Musubi broke from the other Sekirei's grasp and turned back to Yomi who was now clawing her way out of the foliage Musubi punched her into.

"I-" she growled pulling herself from a thorn bush which had covered her in head to toe in thick barbs of pricks. "AM GOING-" each barb stuck painfully into her skin, drawing tiny dots of blood which dripped down her body."TO KILL YOU!" The gril grabbed her scythe and screamed in anger lashing out at the two Sekirei with an extremely powerful blade of wind.

A hammer slammed down in front of Musubi kicking up debris. Yashima's back pressed to the back of it as the wind blade slammed into the face of it. Several nik's dug into the corner the corners of the hammer. But the metal was much stronger and more dense than normal steel so it weathered the attack well.

"Teamwork? Yashima asked with a grimace as she moved the hammer back into place onto her shoulder.

"Teamwork!" Musubi agreed, giggling happily. "Let's have a good fight!" Musubi charged forwards toward Yomi with Yashima not far behind, her hammer trailing behind her, ready to defend Musubi from any oncoming attacks.

"AGH! You two are soo annoying!"

* * *

"Name's Mutsu." The male Sekirei replied calmly, hands comfortably at his sides where he had his sword gripped in his left his right hand hovering over the blade.

"Ryu, I don't suppose you'll stand down?" Ryu gripped his sword tighter when the man shook his head stiffly.

"No I don't think I will." His friendly response didn't get a response from Ryu except a small twitch from the man's sword hand. "I don't suppose you'll back off and leave." At least he was a hopeful Sekirei.

Ryu shook his head as well, parroting his earlier words. "No, I don't think so."

"Pity." Mutsu mumbled under his breath, resting a hand on the sword's handle. He blinked an immediately felt his instincts tell him to raise his sword, that alone saved his life. Steel met steel sending sparks flying. Mutsu refocused on his face in front of him. All he saw were the violet eyes and the thin line of Ryu's mouth as he growled in his face.

"Yeah a real pity."

Mutsu was using his earth powers to keep him at a distance, but it was better to utilize his earth powers than to run away. Maybe he wasn't that great with kenjutsu then? If he wanted to play long distance, two could play at that game.

Zori hit solid ground and dug in as Ryu sank into a crouch. _Let's see how he likes this! _Energy began to gather around his arm, coalescing into his blade growing in intensity.

Mutsu watched the whole process in apprehension. _What is he up to? _Th earth user kept his saya near the ground in case he had to throw up a quick defense, which proved to be a good thing in this case.

"SHOCK-" Ryu swung the blade forward, releasing the gathered energy in a large arcing burst. "-WAVE!" The crescent of energy flew like an arrow straight for Mutsu. He slammed his sheath into the ground, the small quake launching several foot thick slabs of earth up to block the attack.

Only for the energy blade to slice through it like nothing.

Mutsu's eyes widened again as a frantic half uttered curse escaped his lips. Desperate the man leaned as far back as he could, the attack slicing a lock of his hair as he fell back on his butt.

_What the hell was that? _He thought frantically as he quickly got his feet, noting that Ryu was preparing another shock wave. _That looked just like one of Miya's attacks. This kid couldn't be one of her's could it? _Mutsu shook his head. _No way, she wouldn't have been with anyone_ _but Takehito and he's been long dead... But still... _Snapping back into the fight Mutsu dodged the next shock wave by leaping over it, only to block a slash from Ryu who had followed behind the attack.

Blade met blade once again as the two clashed in mid air, breaking off as gravity once again took hold to land on either side of the gash that was formed earlier.

"That attack just now..." Mutsu asked slowly. "Did someone named Miya teach you it?"

"No." Ryu replied evenly. "It's one of my original techniques." Technically the technique was his master's and Ryu merely modified it to tear the ground apart. It was normally used to take out dozens of people with a quick draw, but he improvised it just in case. It was still one of his original techniques.

Mutsu breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't related to Miya. His presence was similar to her's as was the color of his power. For a moment there he really though Ryu was Miya's kid... Just the thought of that sent chills down the normally composed Sekirei's spine.

"Ryu-sama!" Mutsu snapped to attention, leaping back as three girls landed beside Ryu ready to fight at a seconds' notice.

"I was wondering what was taking you! But I see you're fighting again!" Toyotama said with a hint of annoyance. A phone call wouldn't have hurt.

"You're fighting _him_? Uzume asked with a hint of fear.

_Time to make a tactical retreat, although I did enjoy our battle. _Mutsu thought clasping his sword tightly slamming the saya into the ground. "Breaking point!" Dozens of foot thick slabs shot out of the ground, Mutsu took this time to leap to the side running toward his Ashikabi's location. Ryu narrowed his eyes stretching his senses out to lock onto Mutsu again.

"It's just a distraction don't worry." Ryu shouted over the debris falling.

"R-Right." Nanaha said sticking close to him. Once the debris settled Toyotama whirled on Ryu glowering at him.

"What is this?!"

"I was helping Minato..." Ryu's eyes widened. "Minato shit!" He exclaimed turning on his heel and bolting towards his location.

"Hey wait!" Toyotama shouted running after him.

* * *

"Stop dodging!" Yomi yowled. Just as she predicted Yashima blocked it with her hammer. Yomi's feet slammed into the face of the hammer in a forward kick. Tipping the hammer onto Yashima.

The hammer using Sekirei's eyes widened in surprise as her weapon pitched forward taking her along for the ride. However Musubi saw the attack coming and leaped over the falling weapon and girl.

"I have you now, bitch!" Yomi shouted, slashing her scythe hoping to cut Musubi right in half. She wasn't prepared or expecting Musubi to duck the attack punching her in the stomach. Spit and a small amount of blood flew from the girl's mouth as Musubi's fist ground into her internal organs, sending her flying back into a tree.

"D-Damn y-ou!" Yomi gasped spitting out a bit more blood as she struggled to look ahead. A shadow fell over her and she looked up into the face of Yashima, her hammer raised over her head and a determined expression on her face.

"Fu-" she didn't get the chance to finish her words.

* * *

"Oh, I see." Uzume nodded understandingly but her facial expression was one of worry. Why in the hell would Ryu just decide to do this on his own?

"Doesn't make me any happier, what if you got killed!?" Toyotama snapped punching Ryu across the back of the head almost making him trip over his own feet.

Ryu glared back at her massaging the bump on his head. "That hurt! And I won't!" Ryu said fiercely. He had no intention of dying anytime soon.

"We should get to Minato-san." Nanaha interjected shyly steering the coversation back on course.

"No need." Toyotama said coming to a stop in front of the messy haired teenager holding a little girl in his hands. Around him was Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki. Matsu had Mikogami by the wrist he looked worse for wear but otherwise fine. And lastly Yashima and Musubi were standing over a fallen Yomi focusing on Mutsu with deadly intent.

"We're leaving." Mutsu said informing his Ashikabi of his sudden intentions. The earth Sekirei's eyes flicked to Yomi once more. She was either unconscious, dead, or terminated lying in crater half an inch deep. Neither of those were a good thing considering he was now outnumbered nearly ten to one. "What should I do about her?"

The bratty Ashikabi looked at Yomi for a moment before raising his nose to her. "Leave her, if she survives she'll come back, if not..." He left his answer open.

"You sure?" Mutsu asked wanting to be sure.

"I do not tolerate failure." He said with finality earning a glare from Ryu and a sigh from Mutsu.

"Very well." Mutsu said tonelessly, slamming his sheath into the ground, raising up the earth between them and Ryu's team, along with several other openings in the trees that was in their general direction, letting them escape unhindered.

"Well, that's that I guess." Ryu shrugged twitching slightly when he seen Yashima's wound.

"Thanks Ryu." Minato said walking towards him with Kusano in his arms peacefully sleeping.

"Don't mention it." Ryu chimed, a small smile tugging on his lips. _She's okay. _"You did good."

_"_Ah.." Minato said nervously blushing slightly. "T-Thanks.

Ryu spun on his heels to look face his Sekirei. "You did good." Ryu said he set a hand down on Yashima's shoulder reassuringly. He was happy to see her blush slightly, but not as bad. Was she coming out of her shell? "I tend to your wound when we get back." He said quickly.

He glanced back at the woman who lied unmoving still. "Is she alright?" He asked with a quiet voice, he never wanted to harm the Sekirei to a severe extent. That meant killing them or leaving them brutally wounded. Musubi looked at him sadly as did Yashima both finding their shoes and boots to be interesting again. Her clothes were torn off practically, Yashima's last attack shredding them into nothing.

"I-I removed her crest." Musubi spoke up nervously. For the short time she knew Ryu he was the nicest person she meant, other than Minato. But the look in his eyes made her shiver in fear.

"Is that bad?" Minato asked not sure what that all meant.

"It means that she can't be with her Ashikabi anymore." Yashima said meekly avoiding Ryu's gaze. She didn't want to be scolded again.

Ryu gave the place a once over. Seo and his Sekirei left sometime during the commotion between Mutsu and his own Sekirei. Good riddance. He struggled with his feelings, inside he wanted to save all of the Sekirei from this plan, but he couldn't wing all of them. And worse yet, they'd obey their Ashikabi no matter what, he hoped it wouldn't come down to him cutting one or more down. But the wound on Yashima's shoulder was enough to almost push him over the edge.

"Can we go back now I'm hungry!" Uzume whined. She felt a pang through the bond, she didn't even think twice about it. She got in her outfit and set off to find her Ashikabi.

"Yeah let's go already, you idiot!" Toyotama snapped glaring at him lightly.

"Don't worry about it Yashima-chan Musubi-chan, you're okay that's all that matters." Ryu said with a soft smile. That's all that mattered, if Yashima was terminated like Yomi he would attack Hayato straight forward and burn everything into the ground. MBI helicopters flew about over head not landing quite yet.

"Uh oh! It's MBI we blew a bunch of stuff up!" Minato yelped in fear.

"They're not here for us." Toyotama said. "They're here got that girl. Now can we go?" She asked tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Let's." Ryu said before they ventured back to the Inn.

**I think Yashima and Musubi are cute together as a team ^_^. My longest chapter as of yet. I'm not writing about Minato kissing Kusano she's only like eight seven, gross!  
**


	4. Strange Happenings At Izumo

A/N: WAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm so sad :,,( OPERATION REPO HAD ENDED! The agony that show was so funny I can't believe it's over!

Ryu adjusted his body on the futon stuffing the pillow over his head to shut the sun light out. He sighed quietly enjoying the free space, just hours ago his Sekirei were fighting for his attention and a spot on the Ryu dog pile. Of course Toyotama took her place right between his legs, and Uzume joined her keeping one hand just by his member. _I am going to need to get my own place soon. _He said mentally, he wasn't used to girls clamoring for his attention. It began to get tire some.

Especially when Miya dished out punishment. She had a very broad spectrum for illicit. But they could take co-ed baths as long as nobody was doing anything too touchy.

But he was tired of getting hit over the head. Then Miya dropped the bombshell last night when Minato brought Kusano home. There was to be NO sexual activity going on of the sort. Ryu found it fair, Kusano was a child and doing anything like that with her around would make things awkward.

But then Minato kissed her, that's what he said at least. Minato told him until he was blue in the face that he didn't mean for it to happen. But Ryu wasn't stupid she was his Sekirei, he just couldn't get over Minato kissing a child. Even if she was Ryu's Sekirei he wouldn't kiss her, that's just wrong.

"And to believe she calls me otu-san." Ryu said with a soft groan escaping his lips. Kusano had called Minato oni-chan, Ryu didn't know how he was her her dad. He tried explaining to her that he wasn't mentally or emotionally to have kids yet. Either her child mind couldn't comprehend it, or she just just didn't care because she still called him that.

Then Uzume got on the topic of children. Saying that she wanted ten kids five boys and five girls. Then Toyotama joined in, of course trying to one up Uzume she said she wanted eighteen kids. That was unpleasant for Ryu and awkward since Minato was in the room. Thankfully Nanaha and Yashima didn't chime in.

"Speaking of..." Ryu said his voice trailing off as he kicked his legs off of the futon, he moved to his closet putting on a tank top and a pair of shorts. Yashima's wound wasn't too bad from what he could tell, it was more painful than anything. She insisted that she was okay, but didn't resist when Ryu began to tend to her wounds. Which what he was going to do now.

He stopped outside of the door to her room slowly sliding it open. He looked at Yashima wearing one of his t shirts and her blue skirt. He idly wondered if they sneak into his room while he was gone and take his clothes. She was leaning against the wall engrossed in some book she was reading, she didn't even see him looking through the doorway. "Yashima-chan." Ryu said quietly.

She jumped slightly startled from his entrance. She was engrossed in her romance book about a girl who had it rough finding a strong man that helped her see the light again. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was a romantic. "A-Ah Ryu." She stuttered watching him enter her room and close the door.

A faint blush spread across her cheeks as he took a seat next to her. She was rarely alone with him, and when she was he was more clothed. She glanced at his strong toned arms, veins spreading through and decorating them. She felt her face heat up as she found herself staring at them. "Is Nanaha awake?" He asked looking around.

Yashima nodded placing the bookmark in her book before she closed it. "She's helping Miya-san with breakfast." Yashima answered quietly, avoiding his eyes knowing what was coming next.

"Well, let me see your wound." He said in a quiet voice. He would've moved to take off her shirt but Yashima would've probably fainted from the gesture. He couldn't help but smile she was so shy and innocent. Yashima nodded meekly slowly taking off her shirt. She didn't mean to be so afraid, but out of all of his Sekirei she had the smallest breasts.

She didn't know if Ryu liked them more because of it or not. But she always thought about it. She shook her head slightly moving several strands of hair from in front of her eyes as she set the shirt down next to her. Ryu grimaced seeing the wound again, being a Sekirei she'd heal within the next two maybe four days on her own. Yomi wanted to inflict pain, lots of pain on her and Musubi, between the ripped clothes on Musubi and Yashima's wound she was also a pervert.

Yashima shivered a little as he gently placed his fingers on her shoulders. A bottle of rubbing alcohol in one with a cotton swap in the other. Yashima glanced back her eyes widening when she seen the cotton swap dabbed in the liquid. It stung so bad! She turned her head quickly not wanting to look at it.

If only she bad been stronger and didn't get wounded. It should be she who's doing this not the other way around. Was she a horrible Sekirei? Ryu frowned slightly feeling her conflicting emotions coming through their link. He opened his right hand leaning it over into Yashima's lap. She took it without hesitation squeezing it tightly as she felt the alcohol burn her skin and the cut killing the germs and straying off an infection.

She held back a hiss of pain, tears forming in her eyes. "You did really good Yashima-chan." Ryu said in a soft voice comforting her.

"R-Really?" She asked meekly turning back to face him slightly. "B-But I was wounded, I wasn't strong enough-" Ryu put her at ease gently placing his finger on her lips. She struggled not to blush, they were so close, just inches apart.

"You're okay, Musubi is okay. That's all the matters, you fought well." He grinned widely. It had been a long time since he grinned so big, since he learned everything about this sick and twisted plan he didn't have much to grin stupidly about. "You'll be strong, you can get stronger. I believe in you, just like all of my Sekirei." Ryu said quietly putting on fresh bandages.

Yashima winced slightly feeling the stinging sensation dying down slowly. She felt Ryu's affection pulsing through their bond, and his determination, he really meant what he said. Yashima felt her heart flutter it was intoxicating so much confidence. "T-Thank you." She managed to say.

Ryu debated whether or not he should use his supportive healing technique, but chose against it. Ever since that day he was ambushed and his eyes began to bleed he steered clear away from any of those abilities. He knew he could use them at will, and it'd make things easier. But he wasn't going to risk blindness or becoming a vegetable just because he pushed himself a little too hard. But, this wound was painful no way around it. "Hey can you I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm." She whispered enjoying their close proximity.

"If this still hurts, tell me after I come home from work okay?" Ryu asked with a stern expression. He knew Yashima was tough, and was indeed a warrior despite her small stature. But he would do his best to help her and all of his Sekirei as much as they helped him.

"Y-Yeah." Yashima said with a nod. She didn't want to burden Ryu, but his stern face made it clear that she as to tell him. Smiling, Ryu slipped Yashima's back on over her head helping her fit her arms into the sleeves and her head into collar.

"Now, how about we eat?" Ryu asked cheerfully. Right on cue both of their stomachs began to grumble he could've sworn the walls shook in Yashima's room. She looked away with a bright red face. Her metabolism was especially fast even among Sekirei standards she could digest her food in about an hour or maybe less. She nodded wordlessly getting up and following Ryu. She could use some food then get back to her book.

They rounded down the hall approaching the stairs when Ryu stopped suddenly. "I'll meet you down there, Yashima-chan. I'll see if Uzume and Toyotama are up."

"Yashima nodded before giggling quietly. Ryu felt his heart soar, it was such a simple thing, but Yashima rarely did things like that. "Hurry up before Musubi-san eats everything." Yashima said making her way down the stairs. Ryu stormed towards the room like a pack of elephants, he knew about Musubi's appetite. She was a black hole, and he was in the same boat. He had to get down there!

"Uzume-chan, Toyotama-chan, breakfast." Ryu said sliding the door open. His eyes nearly leapt from his sockets onto the floor. He watched his two Sekirei glaring at each other as they both shook their butts in the mirror. Ryu found himself staring, he didn't know they could move their butts like that.

"Oh, Ryu!" Uzume greeted cheerfully not missing a beat.

"Who's butt is bigger?" Toyotama asked still glaring at Uzume.

Ryu was slack jawed, for the first time since Matsu was making advances on him back when he first moved in. It was too hard to say, for many reasons. One reason being he was watching both of them shake it.

_Shut the door! _His conscious kicked him in the ass. Ryu shook his head a few times sliding the door shut and locking it for good measure. "A-Ah... W-Well." He stuttered over his words trying to from coherent answers but he could just sputter like a ten year old boy in front of his crush.

"I-I don't know." Ryu said. Uzume and Toyotama stared at each other for a moment before walking up to him. Uzume grinning. And Toyotama scowling.

"Maybe you need a close up." Uzume suggested before whirling around and doing the same dance she was doing before.

"Hey!" Toyotama snapped pushing her butt out the way with her own doing the same dance. "He likes mine better!" She declared but began to blush. "Right Ryu?"

Ryu tried, he really tried to speak. But he was a stuttering mess, he could feel the blood draining from his head threatening to spew from his nose. He had a hard time deciding what to do, reach out and touch their perfect butts, which made his blood hotter, but the thought of Miya seeing this made his blood, cold, ice cold. Even if she was his mother. It didn't help any when both of them began to shake their butts faster and arched their backs to add emphasis.

"Well Ryu-kun who's do you like?" Uzume asked staring back at him with a lustful smirk.

"Obviously mine." Toyotama said turning back to look at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Let him decide!" Uzume said with a small frown not liking how Toyotama was trying to bully their Ashikabi.

"I-I! Breakfast is done!" Ryu exclaimed rushing out of the room blood dripping onto his hand as his nostrils were about to burst from the extreme lack of blood from his brain. What he seen made him really happy, he was going to need to invest in a new place to live. He couldn't have his bases of operation known. He turned a corner walking into the main room where he seen all of the tenants seated eating. Little Kusano sat on Minato's lap stealing pieces of his breakfast when he wasn't looking. He had to stifle a laugh watching Miya trying to feed Kagari. But on other note the man's body was covered with bandages. Ouch.

"M-Miya I told you I don't like spinach. "Kagari pestered.

"You have to eat your vegetables." Ryu said in an amused tone of voice taking a seat next to Kagari digging into his breakfast with a smile. "This is great Miya!" Ryu said cheerfully. It could've been the long fight yesterday, or just the fact he was hungry.

"Fufufu, thank you but I didn't make it, Nanaha-san did." Miya said. Nanaha felt her cheeks heat up when she caught Ryu staring at her with a smile.

"I'm impressed Nanaha!" He cheered with a grin, Musubi looked at Ryu with a grin as well.

"It's good Nanaha-san!" Musubi seconded in her bubbly voice.

"T-Thank you." Nanaha said hiding her blush. She wasn't use to being complimented in such a straight forward way.

"I packed you both a lunch." Miya said from her spot at the table looking at Minato and Ryu in tow. Did you enjoy it yesterday?" Ryu nodded rapidly. Yes he did indeed. Minato nodded weakly he didn't tell her how he accidentally wasted most of it. "Good, make sure to eat it all." She said like a mother hen, in Ryu's case it was a mother hen. Ryu didn't need to be told to finish it, he ate food almost as fast as Musubi and that was saying something. The girl was ALWAYS hungry!

Miya looked around curious for a moment, there were two people missing. To be exact the two people who gave her a hard time. "Ryu-san, are Uzume-san and Toyotama-san awake?" She asked sweetly. Ryu could feel there no hostility behind it and she was leaking killing intent.

"Yeah, they just had to get dressed." Ryu said trying to hide his nervousness. Right on cue the two Sekirei of the hour waltzed into the main room, Toyotama was wearing one of Ryu's tanks tops and a pair of shorts that went up passed her knees and Uzume wore a black nightie with black panties. Kagari instantly sent a glare in her direction.

"Uzume, how many times do I have to say you can't walk around dressed like that?" He said with an exasperated sigh.

"What, I'm wearing panties this time." Uzume said like that negated the entire topic. Minato looked on nervously and with a hint of excitement. Uzume and Musubi could almost pass for twins if it wasn't for the difference in their hair.

"Are you going to work today?" Toyotama asked taking a seat across from Ryu sending a scowl at Uzume for taking _her _seat next to him. Uzume grinned before sticking her tongue out.

"Well, they do call it work." Ryu said with a small nod. He began to feel slightly bad. He knew Toyotama wanted him all to herself but she had to learn to share, or at least deal with the others. Yashima and Nanaha weren't so bad since they'd faint after second base. But Uzume and Toyotama have developed a rivalry, and it could get nasty. He wished he could sit at the head of the table, that way there were no arguments like this.

"You're not going to go off looking for trouble again?" Miya asked a hannya mask flaring up behind her everyone at the table was put at unease from the dark energy swirling around.

"M-Miya!" Kagari pestered.

"N-No, no not today." Ryu answered quickly looking at Minato for support who was nearly blue in the face from fright.

"R-Right." Minato nodded seconding Ryu's answer.

"Can I come and visit you on break?" Toyotama asked leaning her head into her hand with a small smirk on her face. Ryu had a good idea what this visit was going to consist of.

"Oh! Can I visit you Minato-sama!" Musubi asked, almost gushing. Kusano looked at the older Sekirei with a confused expression then looked up at Minato not understanding.

"Mm, well... I guess so." Minato replied nervously. Worse came to worse he'd just have the pleasure of explaining he had a girl friend. Musubi exclaimed something incoherent in her usual bubbly manner pulling Minato in for a hug smothering his face in her breasts. Toyotama looked at Ryu expectantly, he felt sweat dripping down the back of his head. Why did Minato say yes? Why? Why was he so nice?

Ryu let out a tired sigh. "Alright." Toyotama was going to say something along the lines of fuck yeah, hell yeah. But she quickly remembered Miya's rules that were being even more enforced than usual now that Kusano was living there. She was a little pissed that the little twit was there ruining her fun time with Ryu.

* * *

"What he quit what do you mean?" Minato questioned his boss with a deadpan expression.

"Beats me. He was more of a liability, he always came late, and he'd just leave." His boss said flatly. Seo was more trouble than he was worth, and the man hardly worked.

"Oh. Ok." Minato seemed down trodden.

_Well I can't argue with the boss. _Ryu said mentally nodding to himself in silent agreement. Seo didn't seem all that bad but he had sharp eyes and there was a small glint in them. Even if his grin was wide and welcoming he wasn't to be trusted. "Well, let's get to it Minato." Ryu said keeping the line straight.

"Oh r-right." Minato replied.

Ryu grunted slightly as he cracked the ground with his pickaxe repeating the process several times. A few seconds two workers came by two fill the posts with concrete and shape it. The day went by pretty uneventfully, Ryu and Minato worked hard well into the hours of the afternoon the sun reaching it's highest point. Heat blazing as the sun shined down on the work site. Ryu couldn't remember the last time he sweat so much besides the time he tried to defeat his master in a match. He stretched his shoulders taking a seat down at the place where he and Minato ate yesterday. Wiping the sweat from his brow he opened his lunch smiling as his stomach growled for nourishment.

"Hey how's it going?" Minato asked taking a seat next to him. "The boss said we're moving ahead of schedule." Minato said as he began to eat his own lunch glancing over his shoulder every few seconds in case Seo was around somewhere.

"Going good." Ryu told him, leaning back on the pipes they were sitting on. "That's good news! We may get a raise." While he could go out and get his own place, he felt he needed to pay his debt to Miya. Whether he was her son or not he had to pay for those months he lived there rent free and lounged around.

"Where's Musubi-chan?" Minato looked around for his bubbly Sekirei. He was sure she'd come here with Toyotama but so far he saw no sight of her, but he was relieved he didn't want to explain her to the foreman.

"She'll be here." Ryu said reassuringly. He could sense two approaching life forces a few blocks away. He doubted Uzume would come with, right now he was sure she'd be asleep or at the hospital. He shuddered at that, he never wanted to be in one. A few moments later Toyotama and Musubi were standing front and center dutifully.

"Minato-sama!" Musubi chirped looking around the pretty much empty work site. Most of the workers went to one of the many restaurants around or fast food joints. "This is where you work?" She asked tilting her head to the side cutely putting a finger on her chin.

"Y-Yeah." Minato replied still not use to the exuberant Musubi.

"Wooow!" Musubi said quietly looking around in awe. This was where her Minato worked.

While Musubi and Minato were talking Toyotama took a seat. More specifically on Ryu's lap. He was breathing sighs of relief having an hour and half lunch break. Nobody would be here for a while. He didn't mind his Sekirei's attention, but PDA was something entirely. And he had no doubts Toyotama would beat some of the workers senseless for ogling over her and Musubi. "Want some?" Ryu asked.

Toyotama looked shocked for a moment. "You share food?" She asked before laughing quietly. That was rich Ryu never shared.

He scowled at her slightly stuffing two rice balls in his mouth chewing angrily. "Doh sa ih don' offer ou anythin!" He said with his mouth half full continuing to glare at her from the corner of his eye. Toyotama smirked tapping his nose with her finger.

"Don't. Talk. With. Your. Mouth. Full." She said with too much pleasure. Was she scolding him? Ryu gulped down the rest of his food leaning back more as he sighed contentedly. He had a nice lunch, he was with his Sekirei and he had a warm dinner waiting for him at home. How could life get any better?

"I have to talk to you." Toyotama said setting her face in a serious way. Ryu raised an eyebrow, she was usually cheerful. Not to the same extent as Uzume, not even close. But she didn't get serious, just was a bit impulsive and would punch him on top of the head...

"Um. Okay?" He said looking at her dumbfounded.

"Alone..." She began to fidget looking at Minato and Musubi. Ryu casted a glance in their direction, they didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. What did she want to talk about in private.

"I'll be right back Minato." Ryu called to his friend. Minato turned to look at him with a confused expression before nodding his head. He figured it was better not to ask questions.

* * *

"So, what's up? Ryu asked leaning his back against the wall. They were in a nearby alley away from prying eyes. When Toyotama didn't respond he opened his mouth to speak but his eyes widened in shock as he felt her tongue enter his mouth dodging with his. Toyotama moaned quietly into his mouth as she felt her entire body burst into flames in the shape of red lotus wings that lit up the entire alleyway slowly fading away. If she wanted to be discreet that wasn't a way to go about it.

After a full two minutes Toyotama parted her lips away from his, her face flushed and her breaths short as she stared into his eyes. "I missed you, I just wanted some alone time." She said looking at his chest as her blush grew. Yes, she always made advances on Ryu, but that was partly to watch him get flustered. Like today in the morning, she had to hand it to Uzume it worked like a charm.

Ryu was still catching his breath staring into her blue irises. His chest rose and fell rapidly it seemed as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in. Toyotama yelped in shock before he crashed his lips into hers kissing her passionately. Toyotama returned the kiss with equal passion grabbing a handful of his long, purple hair. Her eyes widened when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her by the butt lifting her up, she blush badly but offered no resistance wrapping her legs around his waist a small smile on her face as they parted lips again.

Normally Ryu could control himself. But thanks to their bond each kiss was more than that, it was a wave of emotions being transferred. He felt her desire, her hunger. He couldn't help but feel hungry for her as well, it was too much to overcome his sense taking a backseat to his hormones. "I missed you too." He whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Toyotama deepened the kiss with equal passion trying to remain dominant in their make out session.

Toyotama struggled to catch her breath as she laced her arms around his neck staring longingly into his eyes. How she wanted more. This is what she wanted, just the two of them. Alone. Their deepest desires and passions expressed in private. She wanted more, but she knew she'd have to wait. Grudgingly she uncoiled her legs from his waist standing on her tip toes as she set her feet on the ground kissing him again. "Wow..." Ryu said breathlessly.

Toyotama smiled lustfully. "I'm glad you liked it, maybe we can do this every day at break time." She purred nibbling on his neck sending a shiver up and down his spine making him shake abruptly. _So sensitive _She thought.

"I have no objections." Ryu said enjoying their break time. It could get better making out with Toyotama on a full stomach.

"Good." She tapped him on the nose unlacing her arms. "Because, break time is almost over." She said looking at him with a serious expression. It took him forever to find a job, she didn't want him to lose because of being late.

Ryu frowned slightly causing her to laugh. She never knew Ryu was so lustful. "Don't pout you can have more of me later." She purred seductively walking back towards his work site with Ryu right behind her. "I wasn't pouting." Ryu said folding his arms over his chest scowling at her.

"Toyotama-chan!? Did you guys have a nice talk?" Musubi asked innocently jogging up to them with her same wide smile.

"It was perfect. It went very well." Toyotama said knowingly with a smile looking at Ryu who just nodded with a sheepish look on his face. "Time for us to head back, Musubi-chan." Toyotama said walking to the girl.

"That's great!" Musubi chirped looking between the two of them. She was happy for her fellow Sekirei she was lucky to have an Ashikabi like Ryu. Speaking of Ryu. "Ryu can we spar later!?" Musubi asked with big watery eyes, even if Ryu wanted to say no he couldn't she was a lot better than Uzume with the puppy dog look.

"Sure." Ryu replied.

"Yay!" Musubi cheered. Hopping on the balls of her feet, it took every shred of self control she had not to punch a hole through the wall Ryu was standing near.

* * *

Miya went about getting dinner prepared. Things have gotten livelier since Minato moved in with Musubi. Not that things were uneventful before he moved in between Uzume's inching and Toyotama's outright advances Miya had her hands full. Who knew her son was such a beast? She laughed quietly imagining his face a the mention. She was happy inside for her Sekirei but she had rules that were to be followed!

The knocking of the front door distrcted her momentarily. "Yashima, Uzume? Could you get that for me?" Miya called from the kitchen.

"Wake me up in twelve hours." Uzume mumbled sleepily from her spot on the couch. Yashima was engrossed in her book, she was getting to the best part where the two meet for the first time. And. She had to open the door.

"I'll get it." Yashima called from the main room sighing quietly. She really wanted to read that part. She strolled to the door opening it slowly peeking her head in the opening. She widened her eyes slightly recognizing the sharp eyed man from yesterday.

"So, you're one of Ryu's Sekirei?" Seo asked giving her the once over. "Not bad."

Yashima began to turn red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. No one could look at her like that except for her Ryu. If she had her hammer... "Oh, it's you. And you're here why scum? To fondle my tenants Seo-san?" Miya asked sweetly a hannya mask flaring up behind her not even a second later, its eyes glowed red and red whips of energy left its mouth making it even more menacing if it was even possible.

Usually Yashima would cower from it. But now she couldn't help but smile a little at the man's unfortunate position but it served him right. _Pervert..._ She thought with a frown.

"N-No miya come on!" Seo begged feeling like he was going to suffocate any minute. But he would've been better off keeping his mouth shut as a dozen more masks joined the frenzy.

"You're here for food, and you ogle at my tenants. You really are trash." Miya said with a sweet smile as she opened her eyes, Seo's blood ran cold as he swore he seen fire spewing from eye sockets.

"I-I'm sorry!" Seo offered with a sheepish grin shrugging his shoulders.

Bad answer.

* * *

Ryu looked at Minato. The messy haired teenager seemed down for whatever reason. The purple haired man couldn't put his finger on it, with Musubi being Minato's Sekirei and all and little Kuu-chan how could he even be mad? They were both two suns in his life, even Ryu couldn't help but smile when Musubi talked to him.

_He was the only Ashikabi I knew besides Ryu. I had so many questions to ask him. _Minato mused stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ryu curled his bottom lip. Did this kid have to be a downer? If he was high or drunk right now, Minato would be the very personification of buzz kill. But Ryu kept quiet, he remembered what it was like when he first winged Uzume, everything fell out of order after that. Then it was Yashima, then Nanaha, and then Toyotama. Karasuba that shuddered him, he was between Miya and Karasuba not a good spot to be. Then there was Matsu, she was just plain weird always talking about 'experiments' he always felt like a piece of meat under her gaze. They rounded the corner pushing open the front of gate of Izumo Inn. Ryu opened the door kicking off his zori, it had been a long day at work. Minato took off his shoes walking forward.

"Hey kid." Seo said from his spot by the kitchen table. Minato face vaulted seeing Seo just sitting there.

"To what do we owe this great honor?" Ryu asked with a hint of annoyance. If he had to guess this man was here for food. Well that couldn't be as long as him and Musubi lived here they called dibs on it.

"Ryu-san!?" Musubi gushed rounding the corner with saucer sized eyes beaming with light. She slammed a fist into her open palm bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You're home!"

"N-Now Musubi." Ryu started nervously. He seen why Minato could be uneasy around the bubbly Sekirei. "J-Just wah!" Ryu yelped in shock as Musubi took a hold of his hand bolting out the room leaving a trail of smoke behind. Minato looked dumbfounded where the two once stood before looking at Seo.

"How did you know I lived here?" Minato questioned.

"Your lunch." Seo replied simply.

"My lunch? Minato questioned dumbly.

"Yup, I took one bite and I could tell it was Miya's cooking." Seo said with a small grin.

"You know each other?" Minato asked looking between his land lady and Seo.

"Seo here was Takehito-san's best friend. But he only comes around when he needs food, he such a scum." Miya said giggling behind her hand a dark aura surrounding her.

"More like the outcast." Seo muttered looking around for something. Someone. "Hey where's that little girl?"

On cue Kusano peeked her head around the door shivering violently in the presence of the sharp eyed man. "Hey what's the matter come here!?" Seo said with a hint of annoyance waving his hand for her to come, Kusano moved a little but moved back hiding even more letting out small incoherent sounds. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm the guy that helped save you remember?" He asked more forcefully narrowing his eyes in on her, Kusano began to whimper slightly, that would best describe the sound she was making. "Come here, I'll give you a reason to be afraid." Seo said with a hint of anger.

"Gah!" Seo cried out in pain as a large rock slammed into his skull leaving trails of blood running down his head.

"You shouldn't bully children." Miya said sweetly several hannya masks flaring behind her head glowering at him. "My hand might slip again, and it might just be heavier rock." Miya warned him in the same tone.

"S-Sorry." So resigned himself less he suffers more of her wrath.

"Excuse me!" A voice called from the front door. Miya stood up walking to the front door with Minato in tow.

Hikari looked pissed, well that was an understatement. And Hibiki had her face buried in her hand. "Is that idiot bugging you again?" Hibiki asked with a sigh.

"Hey!" Seo called from the hall carrying a bag of rice in one arm his jacket in the other.

"Don't "hey" us, what are you doing bothering these people!" The twins shouted proceeding to pummel Seo in a cloud of dust and limbs.

"Uh, Seo-san?" Minato spoke up nervously not wanting to be on the receiving end.

Hikari and Hibiki stopped in a split second looking back at the messy haired youth with narrowed eyes. "I-I'd just like to thank you for helping me." Minato said.

"No problem kid, you just look like the type that needed help." Seo said looking over Minato from head to toe. "Here's my card." He clawed through his pockets pulling out a small white business card.

"Will solve all of your problems for the right price." Minato echoed the words looking at Seo with a dumbfounded almost exasperated expression. "You charge money to help people!?"

"Don't worry I'll give you the friendly." Seo said looking back at Minato.

"We're sorry! We're so sorry!" Hibiki and Hikari bowed their heads to Miya.

"Fufufu, it's not your fault." Miya said giggling behind her hand. The air almost went cold around them.

"He makes people pay for him to help?" Minato asked dumbly looking at Miya questionably.

"Like I said he's scum." Miya giggled walking back into the Inn with Kuu right by her side. Minato looked at her, sweat drops rolling down the back of his head at how bluntly she put it.

"You don't say?"

* * *

Ryu deflected a well timed punch from Musubi, that would've hurt very bad. Very bad, but his lightning reflexes allowed him to evade the vicious assault. So far he did just that dodge and constantly evade her strikes.

In truth he was trying to wear her down, but Musubi kept coming back with more to offer. It seemed his plan wasn't faring too well.

His instincts told him to flip back, and not a moment too late as Musubi's fist crashed into the ground leaving a small crater and wisping up dust and small clots of dirt. "N-Now Musubi remember we're just sparring." Ryu said nervously looking at her wearily. Musubi had a fire in her eyes that he rarely seen, she was enjoying this.

"I know!" She said with a small grin charging back at him with a vengeance. Ryu rolled to the side Musubi's fist flying passed his head whipping up his hair in a purple frenzy. Musubi frowned slightly leaping at him in the middle of recoiling her fist.

_I'd say that was close... But! _Ryu's eyes widened when he seen a faint pink glow coalesce around Musubi's fist.

"Stop running like a girl!" Toyotama shouted from her post on the stairs. She heard small booms outside and thundering footsteps downstairs. She was going to give her Ryu and welcome back kiss, but this was better. Way better she was even snickering as Ryu deftly dodged the punch sliding across the ground.

"Hey!" He shot back glaring at her lightly. "I'm not a girl!"

"Clearly." Uzume said not doing anything to hide the lustful smirk on her face.

"HAA!" Ryu shot back into the fight, his eyes darting to Musubi who was inches from knocking his head off. He yelped in shock moving his head to his left the punch missing by inches.

"Musubi, Ryu don't get too rough." Miya called from the verdant. She had been watching for almost five minutes, Ryu really improved under her tutelage as did all of his Sekirei. Being half Sekirei didn't hurt any, she was most impressed. But worried if him and Musubi got too into the moment she may have a yard covered in craters.

"Kay!" Was Musubi's bubbly response, a roll and flip was Ryu's answer as he dodged another punch.

"Should I stop her?" Minato asked looking between Miya and Ryu's Sekirei.

"No, they're having fun." Uzume said waving off his concerns.

"MUSUBI!" Ryu exclaimed moving his head just to the side as he felt the ground cave in next to it. _That was close too close! _He shouted mentally rolling back and righting himself. He had to admit he was little winded they were sparring for about ten minutes, but it was intense.

"Well..." Uzume said her voice trailing off as she looked thoughtfully. "It maybe a good idea before things get out of hand."

* * *

"Owwiiee!" A couple hours after the spar. We find Musubi in the bath tub rubbing a few of the bruises where Ryu had struck her. There was a nasty one in particular across her upper back where Ryu elbowed her to knock her off balance.

"It's your own fault." Uzume sighed, leaning against the opposite side of the tub. "It's your own fault for taking it so far Ryu had to knock you out." She shook her head and laughed. "Though, it's still pretty crazy that he knock out a Sekirei to begin with."

"Yeah, Ryu is strong if he can..." Musubi paused and blinked tilting her head cutely while placing a finger to her chin. "How do you know about Sekirei Uzume-san?"

Uzume grinned widely and turned to show the woman her back where her Sekirei crest stood out on her flushed skin. "I'm a Sekirei too, I'd be a pretty bad one if I didn't know what I was."

Musubi's eyes widened in surprise, a small grin tugging on her lips. "Oh!" Water splashed as Musubi leapt to her feet, butt naked as the day she was born raising her fists preparing to fight the Sekirei in front of her.

Uzume stood raising her hands as well, but instead of a hostile gesture. She chose to raise her hand in a calming gesture. "Hey, hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to fight you!" Musubi said happily. "Oh! I wanted to fight another Sekirei since my first battle didn't turn out too well." Her grin widened. "I'm Sekirei number eighty eight, Musubi, a fist type!"

"That's just so adorable." Uzume said quickly, waving her hands back and forth in surrender. "But didn't Minato tell you to relax and not to fight or anything after Ryu knocked you out?"

This seemed to stop the girl's impeding rush at the moment as her face which had been set primed for combat, twisted in confusion. She poked her bottom lip out pouting slightly as she sat back down in the water. "Minato-sama did say that... I guess. But I really wanted to fight you." She whined moving back and forth in the tub with an angry pout.

_For now... Disaster adverted. _Uzume sighed. "Musubi, even if we did fight, I'm sure-" a shiver went down her spine. "-Pretty sure that Miya would've stepped in to stop the fight."

Musubi stared at the woman across from her for a moment before letting out a little sigh. It was adorable. "Okay... I won't fight you-" a playful grin formed on her lips as she lunged at Uzume.

The other Sekirei's eyes widened as she was tackled into the water.

"- That doesn't mean I can't have a tickle fight with you!" Water splashed into the air as a pair of girly giggles rang out.

* * *

Violet eyes gazed into the bright moonlight as he just took this time to relax.

_Ah, it's so quiet. _

His life had been everything but normal. But now that he spent time with all of his girls, he felt that this was regular. As regular as it would get.

"Heheheh! Musu- hahaha! Stop it! Hoohohoo!" Ryu blinked a couple times then turned to stare at the bathroom window on the second floor with a raised eyebrow. Where Musubi's and Uzume's gigging could be heard.

Ryu shook his head slightly. "Do I even want to know?" No he didn't between Musubi's personality and Uzume... Well being Uzume he had about a million guesses.

"Ryu-san, when Uzume and Musubi are done with their bath you can take yours." Miya called from the doorway just behind him. Ryu turned back to look at her with a small smile.

"Thank you Miya-san." He cleared his throat quietly. He mended everything, except for his standing with his mother. "Um, can we talk?"

Miya looked at him with a puzzled face before smiling softly. "Perhaps, tomorrow. It's getting late." Miya looked to the side hearing the echoing of the giggles. "I better see what's going on."

Ryu nodded with a sheepish smile. "That'd be a good idea." He chuckled nervously. Uzume was going to get punished, or he had a feeling he'd be the one to suffer.

* * *

During the day Izumo Inn was lively. An understatement in all truth, since Minato arrived things have gotten much more fun in a sense. Between Kusano and Musubi's antics, with Ryu's Sekirei joining in there was never a dull or quiet moment.

Except for now.

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their own rooms. After his bath Ryu headed to his room to simply pass out, he gave Yashima a clean pair of bandages and told her to talk to him tomorrow. He figured it wouldn't be _that _bad if Yashima knew about his abilities. She was sweet and trustworthy, Ryu just wished she didn't look so sad, he often wondered why she had that look but never pried deeper.

Kusano bunked with Miya which was understandable. Minato and Ryu were more than happy to agree not wanting to suffer the wrath of the Miya.

However throughout the day a pair of eyes had been watching the messy haired ronin stumble out his day.

"Ah." Kusano yawned cutely sitting up from her spot on the futon rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She quietly left Miya's room heading for the bathroom.

The youngest Sekirei went on her tiptoes turning on the hot water slowly lathering her hands with soap. Sleepily doing so. She looked at herself in the mirror once before looking at her hands as she washed them free of the germs and soap. Blinking off she got ready to head back to her room.

Until...

"EH!" Kusano's eyes widened as she yelped in horror. Staring into a pair of shining glasses peering into the deepest parts of her core. Slowly a grin formed on the woman's face standing behind her. "EHH!" This time she nearly exclaimed in fright bolting out of the bathroom and heading for her big brother's room.


	5. The Pervert of Izumo

"A ghost?" Uzume asked incredously looking at Minato for clarification. It was breakfast and they were all seated at the table save for Toyotama who had to put pants on.

"We thought there might've been a burglar, so we decided to take a look around. But we didn't find anything." Minato said dejectedly. He never seen Kusano so frightened.

A shiver went up little Kuu's spine. "It was a girl with glasses and long red hair. She was laughing."

"And here I thought you brought Ku-chan into your room." Miya said giggling behind her hand. Minato felt his spine shiver with a chill.

"Land lady, what's with that little laugh?" Minato said dejected hanging his head. How could she think that? Why would she think that?

"Glasses and red hair? Hey that sounds like-" Uzume said but shut her mouth and Miya pointed a look at her closing her eyes with a sweet smile.

"Uzume." She said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"O-Oh, Uh I mean I don't know who that could be!" Uzume said quickly looking away from Miya with a sheepish look on her face. Even without her hannya Miya was terrifying to the busty brunette. Minato looked on with slight confusion. Why did Uzume freak out all of the sudden?

"I'm quite sure Ku-chan was half asleep." Miya said as her dark aura took hold of the entire room, hannya mask in all of its glory glowering around. Ryu and Kagari looked up with wide eyes scooting away slightly. Ryu began to consider Minato had a knack for provoking his mother, or she just enjoyed teasing him. "There couldn't be a ghost here in Maison Izumo, right?"

"Y-yes, you're exactly right" Minato stuttered nervously his face blue from fright feeling like he was going to pass out any minute.

Ryu could only sigh inwardly as he knew who the culprit was. Of course Matsu would take an interest in Minato, she was a pervert. She came onto him the day he first moved there talking about 'experimenting.' Maybe Minato was her Ashikabi, whatever reason she seen fit he'd never know. She was more open than Uzume, and Minato well he was just a pushover.

If that was the case, that'd mean Minato would be a force to be reckoned with, that'd make three Sekirei. Still two less that his own, but still. Though Minato wasn't a threat it'd just be smart to keep an eye for now he could be friendly.

* * *

Miya held a bouquet of flowers, her eyes closed with a sad smile on her face as she stood at the front door. It was the anniversary of Takehito's death, and on schedule she was going to visit his grave.

"Are you going to visit a grave?" Minato asked with a confused expression. Musubi stood at his side with her hands clasped over the other in front of her listening intently. While Kusano was standing on his other side his arm laced in her own as she clung to him a curious expression on her face. Uzume stood by her with a faint smile on her face her placed on her hip.

"Yes. Today is my late husband's monthly death anniversary." Miya said with a hint of sadness opening her eyes for a fleeting second.

"Husband?" Minato asked quietly.

"Now, please excuse me. Take care of everything while I'm out please." Miya said turning and exiting Izumo Inn with a small smile on her face. She walked down the cement path that lead to her door her mind heavy with thoughts.

Now there was a dilemma.

"So, what should we do for lunch?" Uzume asked as she walked in front of the main room's door with her arms crossed under her breasts with Musubi at her side. On cue Nanaha walked out from her room wearing a white shirt and a red skirt, she looked at Uzume with a shy expression. Wondering why the older Sekirei was staring at her.

"Uzume-san, I'll cook lunch!" Musubi said excitedly raising her hand like she was in a class full of students.

"I'll help." Kusano added in cheerfully throwing her arms up. Minato walked towards them from behind since he closed the door.

"Nanaha can help! I'll leave it to you then." Uzume said with a wide smile.

"Sure!" Musubi gushed with a small grin. Uzume smiled widely grabbing a hold of their hands, Musubi and Kusano both sporting confused expressions on their faces.

"Okay then, you guys, come to my room." Uzume said excitedly running to her left with the two Sekirei in tow leaving a puzzling Minato behind.

"Her room?" He asked himself. Now that he thought about it there wasn't much he knew about Uzume she was a complete mystery. He felt something, like he was going be watched his eyes widened and he whirled around to where he felt something lurking. "Just now... Something was..."

* * *

Toyotama found herself sitting on the couch. Why? Because this is what she did, watched TV. Her soap opera wasn't on so she was quite sour, the finale ended, but rachel's new boyfriend wasn't revealed. She shook her head, what was the point! Ugh, she flipped the channel spreading out on the couch.

It had been almost four months since Ryu winged her, since he saved her. It was weird to her, Homura was a pain in the ass in her opinion. He went around sticking his nose where it didn't belong, namely her business. But he did tell her about Ryu and not a day after she was running through the streets of Tokyo on an empty stomach and border lining exhaustion. Now she meant Ryu and everything was good.

But it could be better. He was somewhat indecisive and didn't pay as much attention to her as he could. That was the story recently. He just wasn't all there, she couldn't feel any conflict coming through their link, but she was still worried. Though he wouldn't lose himself he would kiss her and the others. But since that day at work it seemed he'd been avoiding her.

Did he hate her? Was she too forward? She began to get mad now she was over thinking things. Her mood was even more troubled when he thoughts drifted to the plan. So far they'd been living peacefully, but that'd all chance soon. She really didn't like him playing nice with Minato and that sharp eyed creep but she wouldn't speak up... Yet. But she hoped Ryu wouldn't be entirely soft, she'd fight in time and he'd just have to deal. Sighing she swung her legs standing up to her full height she was just over thinking things she jumped to the side, grabbing her staff tightly. "Time to vent." She said twirling it expertly.

* * *

It just happened that Nanaha went to inform Uzume she was making lunch. Yashima was engrossed in her book and Toyotama was watching TV. She never expected to be literally dragged with Musubi and Kusano by Uzume and stuffed into a... Revealing costume. She sat with a faint blush on her cheeks since Ryu was in the room, she'd been used to kisses, but outfits and anything passed second base she fainted on the spot.

"Uzume..." Ryu said groaning as he looked at Musubi, Nanaha and Kusano in one of her many costumes. He often wondered why she'd dress up, the first time he asked. She answered by dressing up for him, that was a weird day. She wouldn't respond to a word he said unless he called her master, and she was serious about it.

He heard of cosplaying, but maid clothing among the many other costumes in her broad collection was just a little too much. At least Miya was away, if she seen how exposed Musubi was she'd have a fit. Ryu was wondering what kept her breasts in place. Nanaha had a small blush on her cheeks, along the way Uzume spotted Nanaha and dragged her along for the ride. Ryu had been in Uzume's room grabbing his pair of jogging pants when they came in.

Minato roamed through the hall, he was enjoying the peace. It mad him forget that he was part of a game. He really didn't know much about it, in fact nothing he was completely clueless. He just knew he wanted to be with Musubi, even if he didn't understand the depth of the situation. He stopped in front of a wooden door, the sounds of girlish talking echoed through the walls of the room. He blinked a few times wondering what exactly was going on. Suddenly the door opened Uzume exiting with a raised eyebrow and small smirk on her face.

"Ah! We're done." She said giving a thumbs up. Minato felt his face heat up as he took in their outfits. Musubi was wearing a maids outfit with a tight white cloth tied around her stomach pushing her already ample breasts up, to keep them in place she held one hand over them. She had a white neck collar with a red bow tie in the middle. Kusano's head was the only visible since her costume appeared to be a type of bird. Nanaha stepped out wearing an outfit similar to Musubi's but it covered her ample breasts more but came up her butt more. She pulled down slightly feeling a draft.

"Nanaha-san said she'd help with dinner!" Uzume cheered. Nanaha was quite the cook, she seemed to enjoy eating and cooking, she didn't eat nearly as much as Musubi but she loved food.

"Oh ok!" Musubi cheered happy with the development. It would help when they had so many people to feed.

"Those outfits..."

"Do they look good on us, Minato-san?"

"Musubi-chan." He said in awe a red tinge burning his cheeks.

Uzume slid up to Uzume's side cupping a hand around her mouth. She was looking to add fuel to the fire and fluster the Ashikabi. "Oh no, when you dress like that you gotta say master." Uzume said quietly while Kusano smiled moving animatedly happy to help with the cooking. Musubi glanced at Uzume with a innocent look on her face as she took in what the older Sekirei said.

"Uzume-san!" Minato exclaimed awkwardly.

"Master..." Musubi said closing her eyes dreamily. Minato laughed nervously putting a hand behind his head.

"Yes."

"Don't reply seriously." Uzume deadpanned.

"Is that why you replied Minato, because you're her master?" Ryu teased he couldn't help himself.

Minato laughed nervously trying to change the topic turned to look at Kusano with a soft expression on his face. "Oh, Ku-chan's cute too, is that a... Wagtail?"

Kusano raised her hands looking at them for a moment before nodding. He stood dumbfounded for a few seconds staring at Kusano and then at Musubi. One question coming to mind. _But, why do they have to dress like this to prepare meals...? _He was snapped from his thoughts, glancing at Uzume who began to say something.

"Hey! Stop making him squirm!" Toyotama barked making her way up the stair set. She took one look at Uzume and then Minato, it didn't take long for her to see the busty brunette was doing something to fluster him. It wasn't so bad, Minato made it so easy, but she was going to train and then eat. "I'm going out to train. Tell me when lunch is ready!

Ryu shook his head helplessly. Could she be any more blunt? "They were going to get started on it." He said trying to ease the great wall known of Toyotama.

A few moments later Ryu could hear the air being swiped apart by the seems. He took a look outside watching Toyotama swing and twirl the staff. He was versed with the weapon, but not the point she was she could direct it as a whip, literally. It vaguely reminded him of how Karasuba attacked with her sword, except she wasn't twirling the sword over and around her torso at blinding speeds. He had no doubt she could break his ribs if she hit him full force, hopefully she wouldn't. He grinned slightly excited at the prospect. "I'm going to train!" He said before bolting down the hall and heading out to the yard.

"Now, I got to take a nap. Wake me up when my lunch is already." Uzume said stifling a yawn with her hand as he strolled back into her room closing the door behind her. Musubi and Kusano looked at each other smiling before dancing animatedly happy their Ashikabi liked their outfits and were making lunch. It seemed food was enough to make the busty brunette happy.

"Why does she have those costumes?" Minato mused with a defeated expression. "Uzume-san... She's a mysterious person."

* * *

Ryu made his way outside eager for a good spar. He fully recovered by now, being half Sekirei had its benefits. He had been so busy with work recently that he rarely had time to practice and spar with the others.

Except for Musubi but she'd yank him into a spar. Literally.

He stepped onto the back porch watching her swipe the air madly. He didn't know if she was in her zone or if something was bugging her. He found out early on Toyotama had to be his most impulsive and vocal Sekirei. Ten times out of ten she'd voice her displeasure of the situation.

He wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't want to disturb her. Something about her putting all of her effort and soul into each movement was awe inspiring. He always admired Sekirei for their will and ability to get stronger, although he didn't know about the complexities behind each and every single one. But a little support neer hurt anyone.

"Are you going stand there or fight?" Toyotama asked stabbing one of end of her staff into the ground looking at Ryu with some sweat dripped from her forehead whipping it away quickly with her hand.

"Well-" Ryu was about to answer when she lunged towards him. He watched her spar many times with Miya, and he worked with her so he knew most of of her moves. His senses screamed duck and as he did the staff whirled passed him kicking up a small vortex of air. He kicked back off of the ground flipping back putting some ground between them. "I thought you were troubled."

She narrowed her eyes in on him attacking again this time with a thrust. Ryu barely had time to react before she swung to the side using the extra momentum to carry her attack in its full arc. On instinct he snapped his hands out grabbing the staff with a second to spare he turned his body releasing it as he sailed to his feet.

Well she was mad...

Why did he care now? He'd been dividing his attention ignoring her when she wanted to talk. She wasn't one to press the issue, or even initiate it. She'd leave that to him, but he didn't even after all of this time. She raised her staff over her head bringing it down with enough force to leave a small rift in the dirt. "I'm not!" She insisted charging again.

"W-well you seem a bit mad." He said nervously dusting himself.

"Hmph!" She grabbed her staff with two hands running towards him with her eyes narrowed. Ryu looked to either side of the staff trying to predict when it'd hit. The thing he learned while learning Bojutsu was that where one of the staff was the other was right behind it. If he could predict how she swung it he could counter. Toyotama wound up her arms turning her waist sharply, Ryu's eyes widened for a brief second as he rolled to the side getting into a crouching position. He felt blood gush into his mouth as four hard knuckles planted themselves into his jaw sending him sliding across the ground.

Toyotama stood over him with a fire in her eyes he had yet to see. It wasn't her usual glint when she was making advances on him, this was something else entirely. "Why!?"

Ryu blinked twice. Confused. "Why?" He retorted.

"Why won't you let us fight!? That's why we're here!?" She exclaimed grabbing him by the collar of his kimono lifting him up to his feet with no effort, not letting go of him. In fact she tightened his grip putting him real close to her. Ryu opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "We can't keep running away! We can't keep avoiding the inevitable!" She exclaimed gritting her teeth.

Ryu didn't know what to say. He didn't want to fight in all honesty. The whole game was sick and twisted he wanted to have no part of it. That's one of the reasons for his struggle when he left Izumo Inn. He knew he was fond of his Sekirei, but did he love them? He still didn't know much, Matsu's answers just left more questions that needed to be answered. He gulped nervously when Toyotama began to tighten her grip to dangerous levels. "I just worry." He said through clenched teeth grabbing a hold of her wirsts to ease her grip.

Toyotama's eyes widened like saucers her hands just lost all feeling, Ryu let out a yelp of shock and pain mostly shock for dropping so suddenly. His master was right, what did he get himself into? He stood up dusting his butt off of dirt and dust. "Is that bad, that I worry."

"It's not." Toyotama said quietly looking at her feet. "But-"

"Then?" Ryu questioned looking at her intently.

"I want to fight for you, and want you to watch me fight!" She exclaimed shaking him by his kimono. "I don't want to be weak!"

Ryu could only stare at her and marvel. This side of Toyotama, was this really her? She was gossiper who would instigate many things, but this? Ryu didn't know who he was looking at it, of course it was her, but... She cupped her hands on the sides of his face bringing him inches from her own he could feel his cheeks heat up and seen the red tinge on her own. "I don't want to be a failure." She whispered burying her head into his chest.

Ryu uneasily lifted his arm up gingerly rubbing her back in the best way he knew to comfort her at the moment. He understood now why she was training so rigorously. But he didn't want her to fight, he didn't want any of them to. He wanted to live in blissful ignorance. "I'm sorry Toyotama-chan." He said quietly clasping the back of her head with his hand.

"Don't be sorry!" She snapped pushing away from him with a small frown. A part of her was happy with the way he soothed her, but another part not so much. "Soon we'll all have to fight no matter what we believe or want. I want to know, will you be there for me?" She asked in a mumble looking at the dirt again.

"I'll do my best not to let you down." Ryu said reassuringly smiling slightly.

"That's all I ask, you're such a good Ashikabi you know that?" She asked giving him a tight hug.

Ryu chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "I've been called a lot of things, but good isn't one." He let out another dry chuckle as he took in what she said.

"You don't have to be perfect to be a good Ashikabi." Toyotama said putting him at arm's length smiling softly.

"T-Toyotama..." Was all he managed to say in awe and shocked by his fourth Sekirei. She didn't know what lied ahead, honestly she didn't care. If anyone or anything got in her way or threatened Ryu she'd fight them until her last breath. That was her duty as his Sekirei, to protect him at all costs. She scrunched up her nose catching a wift of must.

"It's time for a bath!" She wiped the sweat from her forehead she had been at for nearly forty five minutes when Ryu came outside and began spying on her. She winced for a moment feeling her stomach growl and thrash for nourishment. "Is lunch almost done?"

Ryu had to use all of restraint not to just break out laughing. So much for a serious moment huh. He was hungry himself, and could use a bath. "Uh, I'm sure it'll be done in twenty minutes, right after a nice bath." He answered scratching the back of his head nervously. Why he felt nervous he didn't know.

"Heh." Toyotama smirked deviously before she cupped a hand over his mouth and wrapped another around his waist walking back into the house and heading for the bathroom. Ryu flailed his arms about screaming muffled protests. Toyotama slid the door open the the bathroom door pushing Ryu into it. He coughed violently struggling to take in oxygen.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed breathlessly socking himself in the chest for good measure. Okay he was alive.

"Miya's not here and I want to take a bath with you." She said with a glint in her eyes as she began to undress herself. Ryu sat up against one of the walls, most of his protests weren't about taking a bath with her since they were allowed by the rules. What he had been protesting, rather screaming was he couldn't breathe!

"Suffocate me why don't you?" Ryu said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me any ideas, now strip." She said, but it sounded more like an order. She was down to nothing except for the dark arm sleeves she always wore that went up almost to her shoulder and were skin tight.

"Excuse me?" Ryu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to eat or not!?" Toyotama asked through gritted teeth. Why did he have to make everything so complicated and ask so many questions. She wanted to take a bath with him, it was as simple as that.

Ryu sent her a light glare. Curse her for using lunch as leverage. Curse his stomach for growling in rejection or approval. He didn't know which one it was or should be. He needed a bath though he was a sweaty mess, Miya wasn't here so it'd be fine right?

Toyotama didn't want to wait any longer she was dirty and hungry! She tore off his kimono and stripped him down to nothing in one quick motion, before he could even retort something she shoved him into the room where the bath was a loud splash resounding as what one could only assume was Ryu falling into the tub.

* * *

Musubi set a two gallon pan on the burner filling it with water less than halfway. Slowly cooking it, the smell wafting through the walls. Kusano pranced over awkwardly. Her costume restricting the entirety of her movements. She helped by setting the trays down while Musubi and Nanaha filled them with the steaming rice. Next was the vegetables, Musubi and Nanaha chopped them up in record speeds dumping them into a two gallon pot bringing the water to boil humming a tone to herself as she stirred the contents. The smell of beef wafted through the house as Musubi and Nanaha finished the final piece of lunch. Minato sat down at the head of the table taking in the pleasant aroma with a smile, this sort of thing was nice.

"Sorry, for making you wait." Musubi said with a small grin as she slid to view in the opening to the main room with two steaming mountains of curry on two plates, Kusano had two steaming helpings as well, or several in this case, Nanaha having two helpings as well. They'd have to go back.

Yashima had been enjoying her book of course. She spent a lot of her time reading at MBI before, during, and after she was adjusted. She was extremely shy and kept to herself, so books were an escape for her. A way to escape the reality that she'd spend her entire lifetime fighting. Her stomach growled loudly a few times urging her to get up. But she wanted to finish this book! Anther growl made her give in as she shut the book sliding a bookmark in on the page she was on.

She'd have to buy the next installment soon. Maybe Ryu could take her to the bookstore? That wouldn't be bad for a little walk. She made her way downstairs quickly, she may have been his smallest Sekirei but she could pack down as much as the others. And that wasn't to be taken lightly. She recalled Ryu asking her to tell him about her wound, she opted to decline.

She was supposed to be strong not showing any weakness. Getting wounded, losing was not unacceptable. For her that meant getting direct help from Ryu. She wanted to protect him and was always worried, she thought he would die against Mutsu. She was wrong to doubt him, she always did. Why? She put the thought aside making her way to the front room where everyone was seated waiting for her except for Ryu and Toyotama.

She looked around for her Ashikabi. It wasn't like him to be late for a meal. She heard a few loud thuds outside that she assumed was him and Toyotama sparring since Nanaha went to make lunch. She had offered but her sister declined, Yashima was thankful though since she got to read her book a little longer.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ryu said sliding in front of the door his hair slightly damp and spiking out in every direction. It took everyone's most astute effort not to break out laughing at him, if they had to compare him to someone they'd compare him to that anime with the seven balls Kusano watched every morning, it was the best way to describe it. He took notice of all the stares. "No, it's not that funny." He said with a groan.

"Ryu-san's hair looks so cool!" Musubi gushed.

"Thanks..." Ryu said with a small laugh. Minato was lucky to have someone as bright as Musubi in his life.

Toyotama was next to enter wearing one of Ryu's shirts and a pair of his shorts. She felt refreshed after the bath. She was a little ticked Ryu was playing hard to get it while it was their bath time. What was the big deal Miya wasn't home? But little did everyone know there was a little yellow duckie on the top shelf in the changing room. "Sorry we we're late." She apologized taking a seat at her spot.

"I was going to die!" Uzume whined from her spot. She had been the first one down when it was done. In fact it was before the food had even been served.

"I'm sure." Toyotama retorted digging into her own mountain of curry. Everyone else followed suit digging into the lunch. Musubi's specialty seemed to be curry, Ryu couldn't argue with her results it was good and had a hint of spice to it. He tried to make curry several times and burned his tongue one of those, and that was the end of his curry making days.

Minato was more than overwhelmed with his proportions. How did Musubi expect him to finish all of this. He wasn't rude, he'd eat it all of it. He'd probably be stuffed for the next week but he wasn't going to hurt her feelings. He grabbed his chopsticks digging in at a rapid pace, for a moment he was keeping up with the others but slowly began to fall behind.

* * *

Thank you for the food!" Everyone said in unison with their hands put together except for Minato. The messy haired teen let out a gasly burp as he laid back on the floor. He was officially stuffed, every sense of the term. He just wanted to lay there and do nothing but let his food digest.

"Th-thanks for the meal." Minato said breathlessly burping again. He'd be burping for the next day or two.

From a far on a video feed the messy haired boy was being watched, more like stalked by a certain resident. Matsu sat crouched in front of her keyboard the only light source being the monitors encompassing the entire room. "The more I look at him the more lame he looks..." Matsu said as she stared intently at the video feed from her many computer screens glowing in her room. "Then why... Is my maiden heart skipping like this?" She cupped her breasts pressing them upwards feeling her heart flutter again.

* * *

Miya stepped across the sidewalk in front of the JL Teito North Station with her green bag hanging by her wrist. She glanced down at her watch. "It's really late now." She said walking to her right. Behind her not too far off was a young woman with short raven hair. She was fair skinned with blue eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a maroon tie, the shape of a cross as best could be described was on the front of it. She wore a black skirt that stopped just above her knees with knee high socks and brown shoes.

"Hmm..." She said to herself quietly continuing her search.

An average height and slim young man with messy silver hair and grey eyes. He wore what best could be described as a 'school boy' outfit. He looked around as he walked slowly through the metropolis of Shinto Teito, it wasn't that long ago he'd been released. Just before Kusano, he was extremely worried about her before, but now it was worse he caught word of an Ashikabi who treated Sekirei only as toys tried to force himself on Kuu, the details were sketchy, there was even rumored to be someone who fought number five.

He shook that thought aside. Whoever could fight on par with a singe number was to be avoided. And that pushed him to find Kusano more. "Ku..." He said to himself with a hint of sadness as his gray eyes scoped the area.

The young woman looked at a map consisting of the layout of Shinto Teito. Everything on the map was green and dark gray except for one more. The green was to show the grassy areas, and parks while the gray represented the houses. The one orange spot on the map was her destination Izumo Inn.

"Maison Izumo, huh? It looks quite far away from the station." The raven haired girl noted out loud with a blank expression as she kept her eyes trained on the map.

Urgency pushing him, The messy silver haired boy ran haphazardly at best. His arms flailing out each time he took a stride. The distance closed between the two of them in a split second. "Ouch." Yukari whined slightly massaging the side of her head. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the boy before her.

"I'm sorry."

Yukari's eyes glistened with excitement. _A pretty boy! _She screamed mentally for joy. She leaned forward quickly with a look of concern. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, um...

"Got ya!" A cheeky voice rang out. The raven haired woman and silver haired boy looked up in a mix of apprehension and shock. "Honestly, running from place to place like that... If I don't take you with me I'll be scolded by my master." A woman with blonde ponytails said frowning slightly. She had light blue irises, she wore a chinese style dress with a yellow stripe going down the middle with knee high black stockings, heels, and white gloves which she held her whip with.

"No! I won't go with someone who bulled Ku!" The boy said with finality.

"Geez! You're so stubborn!" The blonde exclaimed angrily. "Then I'll make you feel a bit of pain." She snapped clenching her whip tightly with her free hand before flicking her wrist quickly, the whip lashing out at lightning speed. The raven haired boy and the boy seen it at the last second, on instinct she dived to the side tackling him away from the incoming attacking. The whip struck where they were not a second later leaving the concrete indented and cracked.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked angrily whirling around to face them while the silver haired boy stared at her with slight awe, slight observance. She got within a few inches of his face, a tinge forming on his cheeks. "I don't know what's going on. But, don't worry, I will protect you!" She said offering a giddy smile. His cheeks turned redder as his yes focused on this girl.

"Get away, you ordinary passerby!" The blonde shouted from atop the building she stood on retracting her whip.

"No can do stupid, pretty boys are national treasures!" The raven haired girl yelled back with finality. Standing in front of him willing to fight if it came down to it.

He felt a tension, pulling within him. He dared to dream, he could feel it but he wasn't completely sure. _This uneasy feeling_.

"What an obnoxious woman!" The blonde yelled flicking her wrist once more, her whip rising before it flicked out with great speed. The raven haired girl turned around with a determined look in her eyes. "Let's run!" She exclaimed grabbing a hold of his hand and lifting hm off the ground, he could only utter in shock. This girl...

The whip crashed down into the ground a second later leaving another dent. Luckily there were no passer bys besides these two. Otherwise it'd be hard to explain how a whip could crack cement, the material was durable and flexible. "I won't let you run away!" She shouted jumping off of the building and giving chase.

_Could she be?_

* * *

The sun slowly began its descent down the taller buildings of Shinto Teito. An orange glow encompassing the entire city as dawn began to set it. It was a relaxing day, for some people at least. Musubi exclaimed in concentration as she ran forward with a brush in her hands cleaning the floors of the Inn with excitement. She'd been at it for almost a half hour and decided to rest on her knees taking a break. She glanced out the window curiously.

A shadow crept just inches in front of her staying secluded even in close proximity. Musubi whirled her head around feeling the presence but didn't see anything. She blinked hard a few times slightly confused and puzzled.

That lunch really hit the spot, even if he almost exploded from eating so much. He'd never get how Sekirei ate so much. He'd have to get used to that he supposed. He was currently seated in his room writing down equations inside one of his books with a content expression on his face. His senses weren't trained, but he could feel something lurking, closer, closer, closer.

He glanced to the side to see what it was. Nothing. _Just now. I know something's here._ He mused mentally standing up from his chair more than a little nervous. "I should go ask Uzume-san and Ryu-san after all." He said to himself about to leave the room when the door opened.

"I'm done with cleaning." Musubi cheered stepping into the room after she opened the door.

"You're really working hard." Minato commented.

"It's fun to take care of the house." Musubi gushed with a wide grin closing her eyes and balling her fists to emphasize the point.

"Where is Uzume-san and Ryu-san?" Minato asked.

"Uzume-san has been sleeping with Ku-chan ever since she ate lunch, Yashima-san and Nanaha-san are sleeping, and Ryu-san and Toyotama-san are watching TV." Musubi answered not missing a beat.

"Uzume-san seems like she's sleeping all the time." Minato said with a nervous smile as Musubi walked passed him and in front of the window gazing out at the sunset.

"I heard her operational time limit is four hours per day."

"Is it a characteristic of Sekireis?"

"I don't know we're all different." Musubi answered opening the window letting in fresh air.

It was a somber moment. Minato found himself wondering again about this entire thing. A image of the downed Yomi flashed through his mind. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.

_MBI choppers what should we do?! We destroyed a bunch of stuff at the entrance._

_They didn't come for you, they came for her._

_They must've come to retrieve her.  
_

_Eh!? Retrieve?!_

_Sekireis who've lost the Sekirei symbols can no longer stay with their Ashikabi-sama._

Minato remembered his reaction when he heard that. Shock. He stared Musubi, what if it happened to her? What if he couldn't be with her anymore? "Hey, Musubi-chan?"

"Yes." She replied turning to look at him intently.

"Tell me about what you said in the arboretum..." Minato said with a grim expression. Musubi could feel worry and fear pulsing through the bond. "Sekireis who've lost can no longer be with their Ashikabis." He said looking at the floor with sadness fleeting across his eyes. "Will you... If you lose, will you disappear in front of me like her?" Musubi listened to him speak intently with a soft expression in her eyes.

She brought her hands to her chest thinking about the possibility. "Yes, I will." She said truthfully. Minato riased his head a long bang sweeping across his forehead as his eyes widened in shock. "For those who alight on earth as Sekireis, that's the unchangeable and absolute destiny." She said closing her eyes to hold some tears back as she spoke softly.

Minato looked tkan aback opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He composed himself slightly still feeling the weight of this situation. "That's right... The president of MBI was also saying that from the first. That this was a game called the Sekirei Plan. It's rational..." Minato said sadly. Musubi lowered her head, her side bangs covering her eyes from sight. "Since it's a game, it'll be all finished when it's time for a game over." Minato slumped to his knees, his shoulders sluming slightly as he was brought near tears at the reality of this game. Musubi took in everything he said, she stayed silent dutifully listening to her Ashikabi, she felt tears coming. She had to make it known.

"You're wrong..." Musubi said throwing herself forward into Minato. She clenched his shirt tightly as if he was going to vanish if she did so, burying her head in his chest. "It's not a game. My feelings... My feelings towards you are not a game!" Musubi said with watery eyes, she buried her head in his chest again. Minato looked at the top of her head feeling guilty. "I want to be beside you forever." Musubi said with finality.

Minato closed his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Musubi-chan." He reached his hands lower about to embrace for a hug.

"So I...!" Musubi started startling the second year ronin as she sat up. "So, I will never lose. I won't!" She declared confidently clenching her hands into fists her cheerful nature returning full force. Minato had a sweat drop running down the side of his head as he looked up at her. He laughed nervously only to say.

"Yes."

Musub clased her hands together bringing them up to her ample breasts. "Also, there's a reward for us Sekireis. The last Sekirei remaining can stay with its most beloved person forever." Musubi said in a soft voice, Minato was awestruck all he could do was sit himself up with his elbow staring at her. "So don't worry. Until that day I'll never lose!" Musubi declared.

Minato felt calm now, for whatever reason Musubi just put him at ease. He knew he had to protect her he didn't want to lose her. "You mean..."

"I'm home." Miya called from the front door as she entered.

"Landlady! Welcome back!" Musubi cheered getting up and running out of the room leaving a shocked and stunned Minato behind her.

"Musubi-chan!"

* * *

"Ehhhh!" Matsu shrieked in anger pounding her fists down on her keyboard as she stood to her feet. Anger boiling through her. "She got close to him!" She exclaimed, a solemn look crossing her face as she felt her entire body surge with heat.

"What could this be...?" She asked out loud, the burning feeling coming back ten times worse than before. Her Sekirei symbol glowing in a yellow light. "My Sekirei symbol feels like it's burning." She lowered her head in deep thought. "The secrets of Sekireis' hearts and bodies..." She cupped her breasts. "There's nothing I can do but solve the mystery with my own body.

* * *

Ryu carefully slid out of Toyotama's grasp. They'd been watching TV since lunch ended, well he had. Toyotama feel sleep a few hours ago with his arm latched in-between her breasts. He tried to wake her up but she'd just squeeze harder, he wanted avoid being one armed. Finally after a moment he managed to pry her off.

He wanted to speak with Miya so things weren't so... Awkward? His relationship with his Sekirei was deep, and he didn't realize just how deep it was. Of course he understood the bond and everything being set in stone, but the bond itself. He still had no idea, maybe his master could help him. He just hoped he wouldn't get another lecture. But his relationship wasn't so simple with Miya, firs she was his mom. And though he didn't want to hold anything against her... She did never look for him, he was lost and alone in a world, his parent would be his master. That was the first adult figure he even encountered during his childhood.

He made his way to the front door squeezing his nostrils shut for a moment. _She didn't change!? _He screamed mentally looking at Musubi still clothed in the costume Uzume gave her. Miya turned to look at Ryu before he even entered with a soft smile. "Musubi-san, Ryu-san would you two go do a little shopping for me?" Miya asked as she stood up.

"Yes, landylady."

"Yes, Miya-san."

Matsu spied on them from her room, her fingers moving across her keyboard at moderate speeds as she kept her eyes fixated on the screen. "Number 88, Musubi. You're my enemy now." She said unusually chipper. "Better prepare yourself." _Sorry ryu, but collateral damage is necessary. _

High above the earth in its orbit was an MBI satellite. It was fully capable of survaillence able to scope out anything as long as one entered the points of view. Slowly the red lights all blinked on, on the back of it moving slightly to the right as it let out a whooshing noise.

* * *

"Um... We got soy sauce and miso..." Musubi said looking at the list with a curious expression. Ryu walked by her side casting a glance at the list every now and again in case he forgot anything. Luckily Musubi was reading off the list.

She was such a sweet person, Sekirei or human

And luckily she changed out of that costume. Miya wouldn't let her take a step out the house in that. Ryu wouldn't have minded, if she was his Sekirei. But she wasn't.

"The carrots, daikon radish, and cabbage..." Musbi suddenly paused gaining a thoughtful look on her face. Several thousand feet above a glimmer shone through the sky. Musubi and Ryu looked at each other both before lunging forward dodging the hyper powered laser. Ryu and Musubi leapt across the ground turning and flipping with grace and precision pushing ahead of the laser by a few seconds. Ryu narrowed his eyes planting his foot on a building at the same time as Musubi pushing off while she flipped gracefully catching up to him.

_Fucking Matsu! _He screamed mentally. Again, he was dragged into one of her games.

* * *

The sun was now nearly below every building in Shinto Teito clothing the city an yellow orange glow. Minato leaned back in his chair deep in thought. His mind wandered back to his conversation with Musubi. He couldn't help but feel joyful, for whatever reason when she spoke it sent tingles down his spine. Such confidence and resolve. _Please don't worry huh? _He mused mentally closing his eyes again. Kusano was seated reading a children's book her eyes half lidded as sleep was slowly creeping up on her, she glanced at Minato with curiosity almost picking up on his thoughts it appeared.

A quite knock on the door broke the messy haired teenager out of his trance. "Yes?"

Miya moved to the front of the door with her usual warm demeanor. "Sahashi-san, go take a bath."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." He said quickly.

"Ku-chan, you'll take a bath with me, later." Miya said with a small smile on her face as they made their way down the hall, Minato just behind them.

"Yeah!"

"Say, Musubi-chan and Ryu-san are late." Minato commented.

"They really are." Miya turned around with a small smile of confidence on her face. "But there's no need to worry about them." She touched her fingers to her cheek feigning a blush. "I don't train them like hell every day for nothing." She stated matter of factly. Minato stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face sweat drops rolling down his head.

* * *

Matsu watched Ryu and Musubi run on her screens with a small smile. "The military satellite made by MBI is as good as you'd expect. I think I can stop her for a while with this. Now it's time for the main event to start." She said with a perverted giggle taking her glasses off.

* * *

Minato sat in the tub with a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the ceiling. A towel on his head causing his cheeks to turn a hint of red. "So... I wonder what the thing Ku-chan saw was." said out loud blinking a few times as he stepped out of the tub and took a seat on the stool shampooing his hair. He froze in his spot when he heard the door slide open. Matsu strolled in wearing nothing but a towel. "Who is it?!" He asked without turning around. "Musubi-chan?"

Matsu slowly sat on her knees undoing the towel just enough to expose her breasts. She proceeded to push the soft mounds of flesh onto his back further flustering the young ronin. "I told you, you don't need to wash my back." He said anxiously turning around to get a look at her. "Huh!? Who are you!?" He exclaimed his face turning blue from shock.

* * *

Yukari was on her and knees panting rapidly. She'd ran and ran, she couldn't remember the last time she ran so much except the time she wandered into the forest. The messy silver haied boy sat in front of her resting on his knees with his hands placed on his legs.

_Grabbed a pretty boy, and ran and ran. Took a train, then ran and ran, again._ She said mentally finally catching her breath, raising her head to look up at the boy. _What should I do now? I brought him to my room! _She stared at him for a moment a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Minato looked pensive as he scooted back as far away as he could. He hit a dead end when his back mushed against the wall halting his retreat. "Whoa! Wait! Who are you!?" He exclaimed in rapid succession. Matsu crowled forward giggling quietly as she unvieled the towel once more, her ample breasts popping out. Minato yelled something incoherent as blood leaked from his nose.

How did he get himself into these situation?

* * *

Meanwhile Musubi and Ryu continued outpacing the laser. "What's going on?" Musubi asked as she picked up her speed. Ryu was a little pissed, damn Matsu he was going to wring her neck. He was dragged into this game she was playing, she should just kiss the wimp already instead of doing this.

"Matsu..." He hissed.

**I'll end it here. I'm debating if Ryu should keep living at Izumo Inn or he and his Sekirei move out. I kind of wanted to stem it that way, but I want some opinions from my readers! So leave me reviews and feedback. An this is the sequel to the pillar. Thanks for reading and leave a review. You all know who Minato wings next, BUT Ryu will be winging a Sekirei as well! "EVIL LAUGH!"**


	6. Water and Shadow Sekirei

**It's time for things to get more intense. Which means Ryu will be moving from Izumo Inn to one of his bases to begin the decimation of the plan. I took my time to write this, so if you read it please leave a review it's much appreciated! Makes this work worth it, and my longest chapter yet. So be kind a leave a review with feedback thanks. Ahiko makes her debut ^_^ a lot goes on in this.**

"We're home!" Musubi cheered.

"Welcome back-" Miya said happily turning around. She gasped quietly raising a hand to her cheek looking over Musubi and Ryu. Both of their clothes were torn, and a generous portion of her breast was showing. "Oh, no! You're clothes are all torn up."

Musubi tilted her head to the side cutely, you could see the question mark forming above her head. "Something fell down from the sky while we were shopping." Musubi explained.

"Did you two get hurt?"

"No, and we also finished shopping... Ah!" Musubi started lifting and opening the bag so she could look through it. "I was in such a hurry I forgot to buy daikon radishes and cabbage." The busty brunette exclaimed turning on her heel and heading for the door. "I'm going right now!" Miya reached out putting a hand on her bare shoulder halting her movements.

"Musubi-san, that look isn't modest." Miya said with a firm tone, Musubi raised her head in realization. "You don't need to go shopping, so go take a bath and changes your clothes." Miya finished with her hand on her chin and an amused smile on her face.

Ryu was still brooding over Matsu when he got the chance... But food took priority. "It's okay Musubi, I have the daikon radishes and cabbage," Ryu said holding up his bag and looking through it with a clueless expression nodding after a moment. "Yes I do."

"You can take a bath after Musubi-san." Miya said as she took the bags from them. Musubi darted down the hall leaving a trail of smoke and Ryu blinking a few times in shock. He shook his head heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ryu pondered on what happened yesterday. It wasn't exactly Toyotama punching him that got to him. That was common, she was rather impulsive and he learned to deal with it. What struck him the most were her words. It seemed he wouldn't be able to live in ignorant bliss.

_Fuck me... _He said to himself mentally. He was hopeful they'd be able to just live in peace, well they could as long as they were under the roof of Izumo Inn. He had a lot of things to do, and fighting wasn't even on the list. He wanted to speak with Miya but a thousand things were coming up, and he had to check Yashima's wound.

That wasn't a big deal. He enjoyed being around the shy Sekirei it was nice to do the flustering instead of being flustered. Even Nanaha was somewhat more bold than her in recent times.

He knew where she'd be, in the same place she always was. He stopped in front of a door slowly opening it and peeking into the room. Yashima's hair was the only thing he could see as she was huddled up in a ball reading her book. She didn't even notice him. "Yashima,"

"O-oh Ryu-sam-kun!" Yashima exclaimed nearly jumping out of her skin. When did he get here?

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically walking towards her with a small smile. Well maybe he did just a little. Yashima looked at him shyly as he sat down next to her. "Can I see your wound?"

Yashima debated internally. She was tough, she was a Sekirei, _his _Sekirei. A little wound wasn't much to faze her, she would be encountering stronger foes than Yomi in time. But a part of her was happy that he came to check on her. She resigned in defeat slowly taking off her shirt lowering her head to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"It's gotten better." Ryu commented as he slowly removed the bandages. They were barely soaked through with blood like the last three times. It took a lot longer to heal since it was dead on the part where the shoulder joint rotates and locks when she'd move her arm. It was more a painful wound than a fatal one.

Yashima nodded meekly shivering when he traced his fingers on the back of her shoulder. Ryu closed his eyes focusing on his chakra, he hoped things wouldn't turn into a disaster like the last time he used his abilities. He didn't need or want blood coming out from his eye sockets. A yellow aura formed around his hands as he placed them just above the wound. Yashima moaned quietly feeling the warmth enter her, literally. Her body was like a sponge sucking up his healing energy, it was so warm and calm like a sheet blanketing over her. Her skin began to sizzle where the wound had been, slowly the cut began to close up until her skin was back to its creamy pale complexion with a small scar.

"W-wow..." Yashima breathed in shock as she felt his energy course through her entire body before settling into every part of it. She turned around looking at him with shock and awe. "When did you learn to do this?"

Ryu rubbed his chin in thought. "It was either after I winged you or Toyotama. My wound healed all on its own, and I figured out with a little practice I can focus and use it to heal others." He explained carefully not sure if he was remembering correctly. But he could heal himself and people.

"I never knew." Yashima commented as she extended her arms above her head while Ryu slipped on her tight fitting shirt, Yashima closed her eyes popping her head into the collar. "T-thank you."

"For?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Healing me." Yashima said with a small smile. She was lucky to have such a kind Ashikabi, it made her think back to the day when she was almost forcefully winged by Junichi, and it was more than just a kiss. She had never been more frightened a life of getting beat and used by the brute. Then Ryu came and was like a beacon of light in her eyes.

"Just as you girls do everything you can to help me, I'll do everything I can to help you." Ryu replied with a small smile. He seen Yashima's cheeks heat up. "You look really cute today in that tight shirt and skirt."

"R-r-really?" Yashima asked turning redder and putting her hands on her cheeks looking over her outfit. She was wearing the shirt belonging to her Sekirei outfit and a blue skirt that showed off her smooth creamy legs. She opted to wear this shirt since Ryu would stare at her from time to time, noticeably at her breasts. She didn't mind she was happy to please her Ryu.

"Mhm, so cute I just could kiss you right now!" He said with a grin making groping motions with his hands while he inched towards Yashima. She got wide eyes and shrunk down under his gaze, it wasn't scary. But Ryu never just started doing this, she'd kiss him and make out but that was it, those motions with his hands meant...

"R-ryu-sama!" Yashima exclaimed her entire head turning bright pink. She gasped in shock when he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Yashima-chan."

Yashima returned his embrace rubbing his arm. "I love you too Ryu-sama."

"Now!" He said abruptly nearly scaring her shitless for the second time. "Let's go get ready for dinner!" Yashima looked at him with a small smile before shaking her head slightly. Her Ryu was something else, but she was happy to be at his side now and forever.

* * *

Minato was a lot of things. Spineless, scared, but shocked wasn't one. However, now he was shocked. Shocked that this woman just came into the bathroom on her own accord. "Minato Sahashi, 19 years old." Matsu said with her small smile, Minato's eyes widened. How did he know that?! "You're part of a family of four with your mother, sister, and grandmother. No data is available about your father. You got top grades all through elementary school, junior high, and high school in your hometown. But you never do yourself justice in critical situation, and now you've failed the entrance exams twice."

"Why do you know about me!?" He asked anxiously raising his head up.

"In short, you're what we call a wimp." Matsu said with soft eyes leaning forward and placing a hand on his chest. Minato's eyes widened even more as she got closer. "But you're my Ashikabi." She said resolutely placing another hand on his chest. "Please cool down my hot body with your DNA." Minato only uttered what would be considered a sound in shock as he stared at the woman before him.

"Huh? Is there anyone in the bath?" Musubi asked as she slid the door open clothed in nothing but a towel. "Minato-san!" She gushed excitedly hardly noticing the girl with him.

"Musubi-chan!"

Matsu lowered her head uttering something in her fit of anger. You could see the angry marks on her head.

"Wow! I can wash your back!" The messy haired ronin looked between Musubi and the newcomer anxiously. How did he get himself into these messes?

"No, um, actually, uh..."

"Huh? Who is that?" Musubi asked putting her finger on her chin as she leaned her head cutely to the side.

"Here you are, my enemy." Matsu said with a very creepy grin as she adjusted her glasses, a light reflecting off of them. "You came back 400 seconds earlier than I expected. Quite impressive... But this is within my calculation!" Musubi looked at the girl dumbfounded. Seconds? Calculation?

Matsu stood up seemingly out of no where she pulled out what appeared to be a grenade launcher.

"Where the hell is that coming from!?" Minato exclaimed blue in the face. Matsu whirled around aiming the weapon at Musubi. A moment later a thick net shot out wrapping around the brunette, before she could blink she was on the floor squirming.

"Musubi-chan!"

"Special synthetic fiber net made by MBI. It's impossible to sever." Matsu explained with too much enjoyment.

"I can't get out!"

Matsu turned to face Minato with the same creepy grin. The ronin could only look at her in complete shock and a hint of fear. Where did she get that gun from? The fourth dimension? "I've contained the obstacle, so..." Matsu said happily as she made groping motions with her hands. "Now, let's have love's intercourse."

"No!" Minato nearly yelled. His eyes shined with relief when he noticed Ryu and Yashima standing behind Musubi watching them Yashima looked like she was about to turn red. "R-ryu-san help me out!" He pleaded looking at him like a deer in headlights. The purple haired man could only shake his head in shame. What was with this kid? Matsu was throwing herself at him, literally and he was a shivering mess.

"Fat chance grow a spine." He retorted walking away with a small smirk on his face. Those two were going to get it in about five seconds!

"Shouldn't we help him? He looked scared?" Yashima asked looking up at her Ashikabi.

"No, he'll be okay." Ryu retorted as they headed down the hall.

"Don't worry I'll experiment on you gently." Matsu reigned the conversation back in her favor inching towards him. She froze in place when she felt the edge of cold steel hovering just an inch above her shoulder.

"I was wondering why the bath was so noisy, so I came to take a look." Miya said in a calm voice standing on the side of Matsu. Sweat drops began to pour down the wisdom Sekirei's head. "Illicit sexual relations in the bath are prohibited in Maison Izumo." Miya said sweetly with a small smile, a hannya flaring up behind her sending a chill down her spine. "Matsu-san..."

* * *

Musubi, Minato, and Kusano sat seated across from the wisdom Sekirei. Miya standing at her side with her usual warm smile, but Minato felt it was very misleading. Ryu and Toyotama leaned against the wall behind Miya, they weren't going to miss this. Nanaha and Yashima were outside currently training before the sun finally set.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Matsu." Matsu said giving a small bow out of respect.

"Or perv for short." Toyotama mumbled. Ryu elbowed her in the ribs sending her a light glare. "Ow! What?"

"She's also a resident of Maison Izumo, and lives in room 201." Miya explained gesturing towards her.

"Room 201?" Minato asked with a confused look that rivaled Musubi's.

* * *

"Just like this." Matsu explained as she applied pressure to her trap door sliding it open.

Musubi gasped in excitement, Minato looked completely shocked and in slight awe. And kusano clung to his arm shivering slightly. "Th-there was a trick door?" Minato asked looking down at his youngest Sekirei. "So the ghost Ku-chan saw was?" Kusano nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes, that was me. I'm living in hiding." Matsu explained as she cupped her hands on each of her cheeks.

"How come?" Minato asked walking forward.

"I wonder..." Toyotama rolled her eyes, Ryu sent an elbow into her ribs again. "Hey!" She said beaming a glare at him. Oh he was going to get it!

"Ah... Something happened when I left MBI, so..." Matsu started nervously. "To tell the truth I'm being chased."

"Being chased?"

"As I told you before. My husband never refused anyone who came." Miya explained walking towards the door and setting a hand on it. "This door was also made by him as a lark. As a matter of fact, my husband was a part of MBI." Minato gaped in shock at that. "He got aquainted with Matsu-san because of that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Miya said with a sad smile.

"Oh, not at all." Minato said waving his hands in front of him.

"But since she caused such trouble..." Miya turned her focus to Matsu. "I may have to take steps."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I will never do it again! Forgive me, Miya-tan." Matsu begged cupping her hands in front of her. Toyotama snickered quietly, it was about time somebody made her squirm, next was Uzume.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked with a stern look.

"Yes, I really mean it." Matsu sad bowing her head a few times turning to look at Minato. "Everyone, I'm very sorry." She bowed her head again. "Now if you'll please excuse me." She retreated back into her secret room.

"Ghost..." Kusano said clinging Minato from behind.

* * *

Akitsu stood on a rooftop overlooking the city as search lights whirled around. She spent all day looking, and she'd spend all eternity looking for number 107. Her master's wish was her command and she'd follow it out. She wore a white dress that was cut off above her shoulders exposing her ample bust. She had chains wrapped around her neck and one going down her back while two went to the side of her breasts it was the only thing keeping the dress from falling.

Mitsuha landed beside her gracefully glancing at her with a small smile. "How did it go?" Akitsu nodded no a few times. Mitsuha lowered her head a pang of depression and failure hitting her.

"Me too. I looked and looked, but... To think some ordinary passerby took him!" She said in a defeated tone resting a hand on top of her head to stop the oncoming headache. "What can I say to master?"

"A Sekirei and Ashikabi lead by their fate properly..." A voice broke her out of her musing. Se glanced down with wide eyes while Akitsu looked down with an emotionless gaze. "Are brought together even if they don't intend to be." Mitsuha frowned when she seen a man with messy silver hair dressed in all black and a mask over his mouth.

"You are..."

"That's why their bond is valuable. Ignoring that and making Sekireis emerge like they're some collection is nothing but bad taste." Homura said with ice in his voice as he leveled a glare at the two.

"Mind your own business!" Mitsuha exclaimed balling her hands into fists clasping them over her whip. "I know that you are a Sekirei not yet emerged!" She clasped the whip with a flick of her wrist it shot forwards closing the gap between herself and Homura in a split second wrapping around the flame Sekirei. "Do it, akitsu!"

The large breasted Sekirei crossed her arms in front of her body focusing her energy and kneading it to sub degree temperatures. She narrowed his eyes in concentration before she swept her arms outward a trail of jagged ice ripped across the air and ground surrounding him.

"This discarded number, you again."

"I missed number 107, but maybe I can take you instead. Master will force you to emerge." Mitsuha said with finality, Homura narrowed his eyes even more, that pissed him off! "And become his submissive Sekirei."

"Good grief... You cannot beat me." He said darkly focusing his energy and kneading it to dangerously high temperatures. With another push his entire body was enveloped by flames that quickly reached out engulfing the ice and trailing up the tough fabric of the whip. Mitsuha clutched her hand feeling the effects, Homura wasted no time and launched a fireball straight at her she deflty dodged landing by Akitsu.

"I'll let you owe me one for today!" Mitsuha declared angrily leaping to the side and onto the roof on the neighboring building. "Akitsu!" Wordlessly the cyrokinetic leaped to the side leaving quickly catching up to her partner.

"W-wait!" Homura yelled dropping to his knee panting for breath as smoke surged off of his body.

* * *

She ran and ran as fast as she could she lost track of time. The days blended and the minutes felt like hours but she kept on running. She knew she was in city, but why? Where was Ryu? Why was she even here, and more importantly being chased? Her long legs helped her cover distance, and she found out she could jump onto roofs. But it didn't matter her pursuers were persistent.

"Number 83 Ahiko!" A cheeky voice shouted from a few feet behind her. The woman had long blonde hair and wore a Chinese style dress, in her hand clasped tightly as a mechanism housing several wires. "Stop running!"

"Hell no!" Ahiko snarled back flipping off of the rooftop and diving towards the ground. It was dark, she could barely see between the sweat coming off of her face and her bangs covering her eyes. Her eyes widened as she got further to the ground on instinct she tucked and flipped sharply slamming her bare feet into the ground leaving a small crater. She whirled around in each direction catching a glimpse of the wires rocketing towards her, she dived to the side avoiding them by inches. "Why do you keep calling me number 83!?" Ahiko shouted wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Don't play dumb." The blonde sneered her nose up cracking her wires again menacingly. "You're an unwinged Sekirei, now be a good girl and come with me."

Ahiko snarled quietly. "Yeah right, that little creep tried kissing me!" She shouted indignantly. By little creep she meant Hayato, though she didn't know his name. She didn't care though, she didn't feel bad for chopping him in the throat and leaving him a gagging mess before she took off running. Not too long after she was being chased by this blonde and some girl with silver hair. _What's a Sekirei!? _She asked herself mentally backing up slightly.

"You're going to pay for disrespecting my Ashikabi!" The blonde shouted angrily. Walking towards her like a predator stalking its prey an evil smile on her face. "You're going to be his submissive Sekirei!"

She was two feet from Ahiko. Ahiko narrowed her eyes calling on a power that was dwelling deep inside of her, that she never realized she had before. Sure she was a martial artists and swordsman but she never felt so much energy! It was overwhelming! She grabbed a hold of this power firmly slamming her hand on the ground, a shadow snaked its away towards her at lightning speeds.

"Wha-what!?" The blonde sputtered, that lapse in time was all Ahiko needed with another flick of her wrist she manipulated the shadow grabbing the cheeky little blonde by her ankles and swinging her straight into a garbage can the filth flying all over the place and the loud clanging of the said garbage can echoing around the block. Ahiko didn't take time to appreciate her attack she turned on her heel sprinting into the park right across the street.

"Taki don't let her escape!" The blonde commanded picking herself up.

"Yes Mitsuki!" The silver haired woman said before giving chase to the black haired beauty. Mitsuki shook her head regaining her vision, for a moment it doubled then tripled. "What the hell kind of ability is that? Shadows?" She asked herself running as fast as she could to catch up to her comrade. This was going to be troubling, why couldn't Mutsu go after her?

* * *

Yukari wasn't exactly sure what to say or do. So she muddled in her own thoughts as she looked at the boy in front of her again fondly. She found herself a pretty boy! _I brought him to my room on impulse... Wht should I do? _She asked herself mentally looking up at him again. Shiina blinked, slightly confused but smiled still with a faint blush on his cheeks. Yukari scratched the top of her head laughing nervously. _Man, though, he's really cute... A small face! Slender hips! And even more, he's wearing short pants. _A perverted grin creased her face.

"Umm..." Shiina started nervously with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes!?"

"I'm sure... I'm your Sekirei." He explained leaning towards her slightly, Yukari's cheeks heating up even more. "Please give me... Your seal." He said puckering his lips. Yukari's eyes got wide as she stiffened her cheeks even redder than before.

* * *

Trails of smoke left Homura's body as he found seclusion in an alleyway. There wasn't much activity going on and this was the perfect place, he could find, next to Takami. He leaned his back against a wall sliding down until he was in a sitting position. _I used my full power only for a short time... Damn this body! _He struggled to catch his breath, clasping his mask he removed it for a second sucking in oxygen. He flipped open his phone. _Well there's no help for it. I gotta ask Takami-san to retrieve me... _A faint spark surrounded his phone before it was enveloped by a sheet of orange flames melting it into nothing.

_If this goes on maybe I'll be ash in the morning... _He mused clenching the ground with his hand. _Self cremation huh? I don't like that. _Two drops of water dripped down onto his head before a torrent of water gushed down upon him.

"For shame Homura." A woman long blond hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which showed her cleavage, wearing a choker on her neck, and had long brown boots with black stockings said as she stood over the flame Sekirei.

Tsukiumi..."

"Thou shalt be defeated by me. I shall not permit thee to die thyself." She said with finality folding her arms under her breasts.

"You are so cool, Tsukiumi." Homura said with a small grin. "But you're showing off your panties."

"Bastard! How dare thee!" Tsukiumi yelled. Homua stood up quickly covering his mouth again with his mask before she could see his face.

"Sekireis can bring out their true powers only when emerged." Homura said leveling a gaze with Tsukiumi. "Why don't you get emerged?"

"Never mind me, what about thyself?" She asked while turning to the side glaring at him.

"Ah, I'm defective... Ever since the age of myths, those who belong to fire had been abhorrent to the gods." He explained looking at his body before looking at her again. "You are trying to be the strongest, aren't you? Then you'd better find your Ashikabi soon, and..."

"Don't say such absurd things!" She exclaimed taking a step forward. "Ashikabis are only lowly monkeys!" She clenched her fist tightly until it began to shake. "For such a thing to co- co-"

"Co?"

"Couple with me! I won't accept it! I will never accept that!" She said with finality turning around her voice getting quiet. "But... I feel a bit strange lately. I keep having a blazing feeling deep in my chest." She put a hand on her breasts tightening it slightly.

"-That is."

"-I know! If this is a reaction toward an Ashikabi, it's opportune. I will find that human and execute him by my own hand!" She said as she turned around with her fists clenched tightly.

* * *

It had been an eventful day for the second year ronin. He stared up at the ceiling muddling in his thoughts. He never would've thought his life could get so crazy, hectic? But he kind of liked it, now he had a beautiful woman at his side. But there was the possibility of more. He laid down with his covers up to his chin with a weary look in his eyes. Beside was Musubi sprawled out over her bed threatening to take Minato's and his body as she slept peacefully.

_My Ashikabi..._

_That's definitely what she said. _Minato sad to himself mentally. He blinked brought out of his musings by the sound of the door opening. "Who is it?" He asked tiredly sitting up from his spot. "Ku-chan?" He seen the sharp glint of a pair of glasses Matsu laying over him with a perverted smile on her face. "Whoa! You again!?"

"Shh." Matsu said quietly touching her finger to his lips silencing him. "I made a blunder... I forgot about the... Important ceremony." Matsu said as she took off her glasses, Minato stared at her incomplete shock as she grabbed the sides of his face planting a firm kiss on his lips. White lotus wings flared into existence just above her crest before exploding in a shower of light. She slowly broke the kiss, Minato moved his head closer about to speak when she put a finger to his lips.

"Next time, please let me experiment on you properly. For many years to come..." She said as she pushed her glasses up a small blush on her face.

Miya opened the door with a very, very angry look on her face. " 'Night crawling' in Maison Izumo is also prohibited." She said sternly glaring at Matsu and Minato. The two of them exclaimed in shock looking at the scary landlady.

"As a penalty, no breakfast for Matsu-san." Miya said firmly.

"Eh!? Miya-tan, please forgive me!?"

"Or you Sahashi-san."

"Why-why me too?"

Through all of the commotion Musubi rolled over a few times snuggling he head into the pillow as she was having pleasant dreams.

* * *

Minaka stood at the edge of the MBI tower overlooking the city with his usual grin. Takami stood a few feet away from him with a cigarette in her mouth. The left side of her face was bandaged from the attack of Hayato, she had a bored look on her face.

"The treatment of the arboretum was handled very well by number 107, whom we just released." Takami noted.

"The event I prepared ended more plainly then I expected. I was expecting... More of fierce battle to the death." Minaka said sounding disappointed as his cape billowed behind him. Takami spared him a glance before looking at the device in her hand with a bored expression. "It seems like over 90% of the Sekirei have emerged."

Minaka chuckled. "Then it's the time."

She turned sharply at him with a small glare. "Minaka, you bastard! You seriously mean to make this capital into..." She started angrily.

"Now how will the pages of the next myth begin?" He raised his arms over his head extending them forward with a huge grin on his face. "Let's look forward to that with keen interest!" He laughed manically able to be heard all around the city.

* * *

Ryu stared up at his ceiling a feeling of dread washing over him. It couldn't be coming from his Sekirei they were all sound asleep. He was sure Uzume was out like a light literally, she slept like a rock. But somehow she always knew when he wanted to get up, was it his growling stomach? Most likely. He shook his head sitting up, he was only dressed in jogging pants what he usually wore to sleep or shorts.

_Leave me alone!_

He inhaled sharply gripping the sides of his head straining for a moment. _What was that? _He asked himself massaging his skull it felt like he was smacked with Toyotama's staff a hundred or more times. He slipped on his black hakama and white zori glancing out his window with slightly narrowed eyes.

Something was going on. This game was going to get worse... He walked to the side of his room clasping his sword tightly before slipping it under his left hip. _Stop calling me number 83! _He shook his head again trying to get rid of throbbing pain he felt. He didn't know if he was going crazy or was extra perceptive. But he could sense the fear and hast in that voice. That voice... His eyes widened as far as they could do his stomach turning into one giant knot. "It can't be..." He murmured. But there was no mistaking it. He opened up his window staring into the city of Shinto Teito. He normally would've taken the time to admire how peaceful it was, but he was on a mission.

"I won't let anyone touch a single hair on her!" He growled his hand clasping the handle of his sword, with a powerful lunge he shot forward landing a few feet away from the Inn before sprinting at full speed towards the city moving at near supersonic speeds as he blurred down the block.

_If you wanted me to get serious... Minaka, you just did that. First I'll win this game then gut you like the spineless leech you are! _Ryu vibrated with rage, he could only see red, if anything happened. Even a scratch the streets were going to flood with blood.

* * *

Toyotama sleepily rubbed her eyes letting out a yawn. She didn't feel bad for socking Ryu in the jaw. It was about time he started taking things serious. He couldn't be an idiot anymore, and more importantly he couldn't shelter them. She was born to fight and damn it she was going to fight! She stopped in front of his door slowly sliding it open. "Hey, Ryu breakfast is..." Her eyes widened when she seen an empty bed, an opened window, and more important. His sword was gone with him. "Damn that idiot!" She snapped running down the hall to see if Uzume knew where he was.

"Ah, it's too early!" Uzume whined slamming a pillow over her head when she heard the door open. "Come and get me later, I'm tired!"

Toyotama growled quietly closing the distance between her and Uzume in a second smacking her on top of the head. "Ow!" Uzume cried rubbing the lump growing on her head sending a teary eyed glare at Toyotama. "What the hell I just don't smack you when you're sleeping!?"

"Where's Ryu!?" She asked she could banter with her sister later, for now she had things to do.

"Huh? Isn't he in his room?" Uzume asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes sitting up looking with sligh concern.

"No, he's not." Toyotama said angrily. "He's gone, his window was open, and he took his sword."

Uzume's eyes widened. She seen just how deadly Ryu was with that sword of his. She wouldn't want to fight him while he had that thing in his hands unless she wanted to be cut to ribbons. "He should be okay, he fought Mutsu." Uzume reasoned. She had faith in Ryu if he left he had a good reason.

"Fuck that." Toyotama snapped storming out of her room and closing the door behind her. Uzume blinked a few times tilting her head to the side. "She needs to go back to sleep or get laid, seriously." She said shaking her head again before burying it back in her pillows. Ryu found himself a firecracker that's four sure, Uzume had half a nerve to smack her back but she was too tired. _Speaking of getting laid _Uzume thought as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.

She knew it was a mistake going to Uzume she never took anything serious. Where did Ryu go and why didn't he tell her? These and more questions swamped her all at once as she went to the next room. They'd be better help. "Yashima!" She yelled opening the door before her eyes widened.

"T-toyotama-san!" Yashima exclaimed her face the brightest shade of red as she grabbed her blanket covering her body before Toyotama could see too much. Knocking first wouldn't have killed her, she always knocked on Toyotama's door before entering. "Get out I'm naked!" She almost shrieked, Toyotama's head began to heat up, she exited the room in less than a second shutting the door.

"What's her deal?" Yashima asked herself moving to her closet grabbing her shirt and blue skirt. She usually took a bath then got dressed. But since she was so rudely barged in on she opted to just put on the essentials, she didn't even have time to put in her ribbon. If she had her hammer she'd blast Toyotama from here to Kyoto and back. Giving herself a once over in the small mirror she nodded walking towards the door and sliding it open looking up at a very irate Toyotama.

"Took you long enough."

Yashima's entire face turned red from anger. Who the hell did she think she was? "Don't you have manners to knock?" She shook her head not waiting for an answer. "Now, what?" She asked taking a few calming breaths. Toyotama folded her arms under her breasts scowling at her younger sister. Yashima was justified in her actions, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"Ryu, did he say he was going out?"

"No." Yashima shook her head. Last time she seen him it was before bed when he tucked her and Nanaha in giving them both kisses before leaving their room. She felt childish about it at first, but Ryu didn't mind tucking her in, so she made it a nightly thing. "He didn't say anything to me, why?"

"He left and he took his sword." Toyotama said one notch away from yelling. Why was she letting herself get so worked up over this? Ryu would be fine right? Yashima's eyes widened in shock as she took in the information. Ryu left over night? She had been asleep so she wouldn't know, but why did he leave? Was he leaving for months again? _No _she told herself firmly. He promised he wouldn't leave them alone again and Ryu never broke a promise.

"Well, he should be okay." Yashima said quietly.

"Am I the only one that cares?"

"No, you're the only one freaking out now be quiet!" Uzume called from down the hall before she closed her door with a little force. Toyotama just rolled her eyes at the quip she could deal with the second pervert later.

"Ryu-sama will come back he promised." Yashima said with steely resolve staring up at Toyotama. Even though Toyotama had several inches over Yashima the hammer wielding Sekirei still stood tall and confident. She began to fidget slightly, she could feel a draft between her legs. "Now I have to finish getting dressed."

"Where's Nanaha?"

"Helping Miya-san with breakfast." Yashima said before going back in her room and shutting the door. She didn't want to be mean or rude towards her older sister but damn it she knew what modesty was. And she wouldn't run around without underwear, unless Ryu wanted her to then she would. But until he said so she'd keep wearing her underwear!

Toyotama shook slightly with anger. She just wanted to clear things up with him about yesterday, but now he wouldn't even give her the chance to do that. She glanced at the door to Minato's room she pondered f she should ask but the ronin wouldn't know anything about Ryu's whereabouts. And she really didn't like him. She ran to her room grabbing her staff with her right hand quickly moving down the stairs and passed the main room.

"Toyotama-san breakfast is almost done, where are you going?" Nanaha asked from the door way.

"To look for Ryu I'll be back." She said before opening the front door and making her exit. Nanaha's eyes widened slightly. Ryu left? Over night? What happened? She began to get flustered in not in a good way, she didn't want to cook anymore she just wanted to find her Ryu-sama.

Miya placed a hand on her shoulder. If anyone knew he left it was Miya and Matsu since one kept tabs on everything going on, and she was of course his mother. She noticed he'd been acting a little funny yesterday but it didn't get bad until night fell, but she knew her son had his reasons and she'd respect them. But if he brought MBI to her doorstep, well she may get mad. "Let's finish breakfast so it's ready when Ryu-san returns." She said pacifying the younger Sekirei. Nanaha looked reluctant but nodded her head anyways, looks like there would be left overs or she'd be saving food.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahiko's chest rose and fell rapidly, she found seclusion in a tall tree, Taking a seat on one of the thicker branches. She was hungry, thirsty, and tired. She didn't know she got into the city, what a Sekirei was or what an Ashikabi was. That crazy blonde girl and the girl that can use mist kept calling her number 83. Why? Her name was Ahiko not number 83. Apparently she was one of these Sekirei, that was odd last she knew she was one hundred percent human. She looked at her shaking hands wincing slightly when the wind hit one of the many cuts on them from catching herself before hitting a throne bush.

The worse part is those two from last night didn't let up for a second if the blonde wasn't attacking the other one was using mist to block her vision. Luckily she honed her other senses and smelled her way away. The mist was blinding she couldn't even see what was in front of her, and times she collided with walls and trees. But she kept on running.

She didn't want to be with that little kid Hayato. She had just been roaming around taking in the sights of the city when him, those two girls, and some guy with silver hair came out of no where and he began to demand that she kiss him. She said no and that's when things went to hell the silver haired man went to strike her, she dodged but then the boy got a snag on her. If he was an Ashikabi she didn't want to be his Sekirei.

"Damn it we lost her!" The blonde shouted angrily looking in every direction possible. Ahiko smiled slightly she chose the higher ground, she didn't doubt the angry blonde would catch her if she was on one of the lower branches, but being covered by leaves and vines pretty much camouflaged her.

"She couldn't have went far, but we have to report back to Hayato-sama." Said the girl with silver hair.

"Yeah, yeah Taki." The blonde grudgingly agreed taking a few steps before stopping. "Actually I'm not returning, not until we find number 83."

"We?"

Mutsuki frowned cracking her wires across the ground. "Yes we!" She snapped.

_Shit... _Ahiko said mentally inching her way closer to the trunk. If there was one little noise it'd alert those two to her presence. That wouldn't be good since they'd be stuck in a stalemate. They had back up while she didn't she'd be a sitting duck waiting to be taken. She glanced down grimacing for a moment, she was high at least eighty feet, she was near the top of the tree. She growled quietly chiding herself. _How do I get down? That's right my new powers! _With this in mind she leaned back before tucking in her legs causing dozens of leafs to fall alerting them to her presence.

"There!" Mitsuk shouted sending her wires forward at lightning speeds, each wire cracked and sizzled as it vaporized every inch of the leafs that came into range. Ahiko narrowed her eyes, she was falling fast, and picking up speed as she fell, she'd have to time it right. She focused for a moment before a shadow stretched from under her body and out towards the side, the shadow flashed into the shape of a hand darting towards a gutter.

"It was distraction!" Taki exclaimed catching sight of Ahiko free falling or so it seemed. Mitsuki growled quietly, she didn't need this today. Her master was upset he lost the green girl and number 107, she didn't want to go back empty handed and face his punishment. She flicked her wrist sending her wires towards the black haired woman only for them to strike through the tree bark, Ahiko yanked herself away the shadow hand grabbing a gutter of a nearby house.

"A unique ability." Taki said as she observed Ahiko shooting away hundreds of miles per hour.

"Let's go!" Mitsuki shouted running forward trying to stay a few paces behind Ahiko but it was increasingly hard. Taki followed her wordlessly falling behind.

"Well, I have breathing room." Ahiko said in relief looking at her tattered and torn clothing. She'd need to find a change of clothes soon unless she was to be up for public display. She planted her feet onto the side of the house before flipping up and over the roof landing on the gravel rooftop looking to her left and then right. The left went deeper into the city, she'd be safe weaving through short cuts and alleyways. The right lead off to the north where there were less buildings to come in time. She nodded to herself lunging forward narrowly dodging the wires once again as she twirled landing on the sidewalk and running as fast as she could. Mitsuki planted her feet into the side of the house launching herself forward in a back flip landing on the sidewalk panting slightly. "A stubborn one." She growled before running after her, Taki looked at her comrade worriedly but didn't say anything. Hayato wanted this one, he'd lost two thanks to those two Ashikabi in the north and number 107 to Yukari, she'd bring her back, she had to!

Ryu stood motionless in a residential area over looking the damage caused by some battle. He focused trying to 'feel' the energy that was left behind. He narrowed his eyes two he didn't recognize but they were Sekirei, another one he knew and... "Ahiko hold on." He said through gritted teeth focusing on anything that was above average, which didn't help much. It'd take days to go through this may signature, but he felt three moving fast and one was outpacing the other two by a good margin but it wouldn't last long. He planted his zori into the ground before he bolted forward leaping onto a rooftop.

* * *

Minato turned his head a couple of times nervously uttering incoherent phrases. Musubi was laying to his right snuggled up against his chest, Matsu laid to his left snuggled up the other side of his chest one hand gripping his shirt, and lastly Kusano was laying on his stomach. Minato's face began to heat up as he realized the gravity of this. _I will die... If I have more Sekireis I will die! _He thought with a nervous smile.

"Good morning, Mi-na-to." Matsu said leaning over the ronin pushing her lips together. "Now, for a morning kiss..." She leaned forward closing her eyes. Minato looked pensive as her shadow loomed over him, but...

Musubi rose up sleepily her lips meeting Matsu's. Matsu's eyes went with shock. Musubi dimly opened her eyes seeing who it was she kissed. "This isn't Minato-san." She said leaning back on her knees rubbing the sleep away with a cute expression on her face.

"What would happen if Sekireis pair with each other?" Matsu asked adjusting her glasses as a gleam formed in her eyes while she stared at Musubi.

_She's a pervert... _Minato thought with a horrified expression.

* * *

Minato, Musubi, and Kusano sat at the left side of the table enjoying the breakfast. Miya sat at the head as always with Kagari at her side. And to her side was Nanaha and Yashima in their usual spots with Matsu in the middle.

"I no longer need to eat in hiding." Matsu said as she peeled a piece of fish off putting into her mouth with a small smile. "Having breakfast with everyone is the best." She said happily eating another piece.

"Huh? Where's Uzume-san? Toyotama-san? And Ryu-san?" Minato asked looking at their spots which were currently empty. It wasn't like Ryu and Uzume to miss a meal, more so in Ryu's case since he packed as much food down as Musubi did.

"She's still asleep. And they went out." Matsu answered. "She often comes home late these days."

_Is she working, and where'd they go? _Minato asked himself

"Here, open your mouth." Miya's voice broke him out of his musings.

"I can do it by myself." Kagari insisted leaning his head back away from the chopsticks in Miya's hand. His entir body was wrapped in bandages but all anyone could see was his hands.

"You can't hold chopsticks, can you?" Miya asked extending her arm forward once again. "Here."

"M-Miya I told you I don't like spinach..." Kagari said quickly. Minato watched the two of them with his mouth opened slightly. Musubi and Kusano weren't paying them any mind to focused on wolfing down their food.

"Kagari-san, what happened to your hands?" The second year ronin asked with concern evident in his voice and look once he seen the bandages. He had to ask.

"Well... It's more like whole body... I just got a little burned." He explained smoothly. Minato blinked not responding. He wondered how something like that could happen but didn't pry any further.

* * *

It was a warm day. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was the prefect conditions for a good training session. At least in Musubi's case the moment breakfast was over she asked Miya if they could train. The miko said yes but after a bath, Yashima decided not to join since she was reading her book and doing a little cleaning and Nanaha was helping with the cleaning. Minato decided to head back to his room to get a little studying done and Kusano tagged along.

That just left Musubi.

Musubi narrowed her eyes, she seen Miya go for thrust and leapt back before the attack could meet its mark. Miya stiffened for a moment before charging forward raising her sword over her head and swinging it down with precision and control. Musubi tensed her hands snapping her hands up to catch the strike, but she mistimed and the wooden saya hit her on top of the head. Miya drew her sword back while Musubi began to massage the lump forming on her head.

"Looks like you can't read my moves yet."

"That was interesting! Do it again please!" Musubi gushed.

"Yes."

Minato sat at his desk one arm was resting on his book while the other was supporting his chin. Kusano was sound asleep behind him her back leaning against the wall while she rested her hands in her lap. Minato lost track of time and slowly began to doze off forgetting about his studying for a moment.

_Who? Who are you?_

_A woman with long blonde hair stood before him with her arms folded under her breasts. She wore a black and white dress that came up in the front exposing her panties slightly. _

_I have, at last, found thee._

_Minato's eyes widened for a second._

_I shall kill thee! The woman declared whirling around to face him. The only thing he could see was an outstretched hand and blue eyes._

* * *

"Stupid human." Toyotama grumbled to herself as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She didn't know where to start to look. So she asked around if anyone seen a purple haired man that was really tall and had a sword, at first it had no luck. But one person said he seen him around a residential area. That was her first stop. She was just about there now, she had her staff at the ready. She was looking for a way to blow off steam, smacking the idiot dumb enough to lay hands on her Ryu was a good outlet.

She planted her feet onto the building just below the spot before flipping off to the side landing in the alley. She wasn't there for two seconds before she darted back onto the sidewalk plugging her nostrils from the disgusting stench. She looked around noticing signs of battle there were chips and niks in the building nearby and the garbage cans were nearly dented through one end to the next. She gripped her staff tighter, this was definitely a fight between Sekirei nothing could cause damage this extensive.

Her heart pounded threatening to leap out of her chest any minute from worry. What if Ryu had been in the fight? Was he hurt? That'd explain the demolished alleyway. She looked from side to side, sense told her to hang a right but her instincts told her left. She turned on her heel running to her left, Sekirei were all somewhat psychic and she learned to trust her gut being on the run. _"_Don't do anything stupid." She said quietly.

* * *

"You just don't know when to give up do you?!" Mitsuki crowed.

"I told you I'm not going back with you!" Ahiko shouted glancing back for a moment to glare her with murderous eyes turning forward again and lunging off of the rooftop.

"You don't have a choice!" Mitsuki shouted flicking her wrist, the wires raced towards Ahiko. The black haired beauty changed direction in midair swiftly, Mitsuki grinned flicking her wrist again one wire coiling around Ahiko's ankles. "Now stay down!" She roared snapping her wrist downward, Ahiko yelped in hsock feeling the air rush passed her she tried to focus but she was too spent, she braced herself for a hard landing.

_Same to you... _She thought straining for a moment, she contracted her core swinging her leg forward with all the strength she could muster. Mitsuki's eye widened in shock before she could even yelp she shot towards the ground at incredible speeds. Ahiko was a good ten seconds ahead of her, if she let go of her weapon now the fall could be a lot worse, she clung to it tighter until her palms were to the point of tearing. Ahiko gritted her teeth eying a rooftop she was nearing, and she smashed against it side first sick cracks sounded off as she flipped out of control blood flying out of her mouth she slammed her leg against a railing, biting back a scream of agony as she felt the bone break from the impact. She slammed into the ground spine first gurgling in pain, blood flowing out of her mouth as she started to wheeze. Mitsuki screamed in pain as her side smashed through the same rooftop the material not able to withstand two hits at that speed her wires nearing their tearing point, she glanced to the side her eyes widening she let out a scream before she plowed straight through a brick wall, the impact shaking the ground and covering the entire area in dust and debris.

Taki slid to a stop on top of a gravel rooftop looking in fear. Even if Mitsuki was a Sekirei the chances of her surviving that was close to zero hitting it at that speeds. Broken bones would be the least of her worries, her organs could've ruptured and internal bleeding was a given without say. The silver haired woman leapt off of the roof landing quietly on the ground walking towards the scene. Nearby people screamed in horror running away from the scene before Mitsuki even hit the wall no there was shrill screams echoing across the city from terrified citizens.

Ahiko took a breath wincing when she felt a sharp pain send a shock wave through her torso and legs. She was sure she'd broken at least three ribs and her leg was broken. She was spent, her muscles cramping from lack of fluid, her energy fading from no nourishment. She coughed out a handful of blood gaping her mouth. The pain was nauseating she felt she was going to black out any moment. She fought passed the feeling, she couldn't pass out then she'd be a goner, she had to wait a little longer. Just a little longer. "Hari, I'm sorry..." She wheezed. _R-Ryu..._

* * *

Uzume wasn't used to this... Eating alone. Minato was in his room or Matsu's with Kusano. Yashima and Nanaha were cleaning, Musubi and Miya were training, and Ryu and Toyotama were kami knows where. She really wanted to pop Toyotama in the head, payback is a bitch and she was going to have it sooner or later. She was a little lonely Ryu usually talked to her and if not she had the others to talk to. She was bored.

She grinned despite her mood. "The food's good." She chimed to herself finishing the rest of her rice and fish. Food was a good way to get her mind off of things, she blamed that partly on Ryu when they first meant there wasn't a time she seen him when something wasn't stuffed in his mouth. It was too cute and made for flustering moments when she caught him. And she was guilty as charged for passing on the habit of sleeping in onto Ryu. She wouldn't let him get out of bed unless he was hungry or had to use the bathroom. She didn't want her pillow to go!

She ran some water over her dirty dishes. She figured she could do her own... Although she hated doing chores, this wasn't so unreasonable. And the off chance Miya is a little angered by her for leaving a mess. It was better to just clean up. _His sword is gone. _The thought nagged her all day, what Toyotama said.

Ryu had his sword when he was prepped to fight, from her experience. She would've blew it off, he fought on par with Mutsu why worry about him? Right? But then she found out he left in the middle of the night, and he still hasn't come back. She wandered back upstairs with everyone busy she'd just go take another nap, she'd visit Chiho but they were performing some treatment today. She shook her head clutching her chest, it pained her to see such a good girl suffer so much if she wasn't Ryu's she'd let Chiho kiss her that way she could always make her smile. She glanced at Ryu's door with a blank expression she was hardly in there.

_Should check it out. _She nodded to herself sliding the door open taking a look inside. There was a futon folded up at one end of the room. There was a medium sized basket holding all of his dirty clothes. She closed the door slowly taking a few more steps in. There was a TV in the front of the room, though he didn't watch it much, having a TV was a good way to keep up on the updates. She clenched one of his kimonos smelling it for a second, it smelled just like him. She sighed contentedly she was thankful to have an Ashikabi like Ryu. She glanced to the side seeing a small note, it was barely there covered up by one of his shorts the wind must've blown them down or something over the lapse of time.

_Uzume, I'd have to guess you're reading this note. If so, I'm sorry for your rude awakening by Toyotama. You know how she can get. I apologize for not being there to eat with you, I know it makes your day. I'll make it up to you, somehow... I'm sorry I left on such short notice, I just had some errands to run, I'll be back by tonight. Love Ry Ry. _Uzume grinned like a child some of the notes was hurtful she had to admit, but the last part made it all worth it he ACTUALLY put down her nickname for him. She knew the perfect way for him to make up for it, she had a few actually all of them were good. A perverted grin creased her face as more thoughts entered. She figured Ryu had a reason for leaving, why he'd take his sword for errands she couldn't fathom. She couldn't sense him in any danger through their bond. "Time for a nap." She said turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

"The Sekirei Plan. That's the game that releases 108 Sekireis into the capital, and lets them fight with their chosen Ashikabi until there is only one left. The game master is Hiroto Minaka, a monster who rules the giant global conglomerate MBI." Matsu explained. Minato and Kusano were seated behind her listening intently, Minato had a look of shock and... Disbelief? On his face. Matsu began to type her keys at great speeds.

"As long as we stay in here, Shinto Teito, which is MBI's stronghold, Sekireis and Ashikabis cannot escape the Sekirei Plan's system." She continued to explain. She could only reveal so much at this moment in time. Three screens popped up showing herself, Musubi, and Kusano's winging. "Letting the released Sekireis emerge was more important than the fighting, until now, but..." Matsu brought up a map of Shinto Teito with each Sekirei winged and unwinged. "Most Sekireis have already emerged at this point in time, so..." Matsu pushed her glasses up on her nose. "The main event of the game finally starts."

"The main event?" Minato asked.

Matsu turned around facing him as she began to explain. "In other words, the battle royale between Sekireis to survive." She said with a small frown. Minato gaped in shock, was this for real?

"And the Ashikabi who's the partner of the last one remaining will be rewarded a lavish prize by MBI." Matsu said happily laughing uncontrollably.

"Matsu-san." Minato said quietly looking at the bed with a sad look in his eyes. Matsu stopped quickly looking at him with intent. "Can I... Do anything?" Matsu stared at him. "I couldn't care less about the reward or whatever... But..." An image of Yomi lying prone on the ground flashed through his mind followed by his own Sekirei. "Can a guy like me prevent everyone from disappearing like that?" He asked keeping his eyes closed feeling doubt.

Matsu crouched in front of hm grabbing his hands in her own. She had a look of affection in her eyes as they softened. "Don't worry, I, Matsu, am here for you." She said with a small smile.

"Matsu-san..." Minato uttered with a small blush.

"After all, Mina-tan, you're the Ashikabi who made even me emerge." She said lovingly taking off her glasses. "Be more confident about yourself." Minato nodded dumbly.

"Oh, right!" Minato said as a image of the blonde flashed through his mind once more.

"So, that woman told you she'd kill you? Her appearance?" Matsu asked completely serious.

Minato raised a finger to his chin in deep thought. "Uh... Long hair, black dress, and a scary face." He replied. Matsu whirled around getting busy as she began to type furiously on her keyboard.

"You met Kusano-tan in a dream, right?" Minato and Kusano looked at each other smiling softly.

"Yes."

"There is nothing strange about a Sekirei who is reacting to a specific Ashikabi like that being connected with him unconsciously." She started turning back to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Especially when you're an Ashikabi who's already made three emerge."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Minato asked shockingly.

"An Ashikabi gains more power as he gains more Sekireis. Thus, it's now highly possible that stronger Sekirei will react to you."

"Is that so?"

Matsu brought her fingers to a stop once a screen popped up with the said individual. "Mina-tan can this be the girl you saw in the dream?" Matsu asked her eyes shaking with a hint of fear.

"Ah, yes. Yes. She's the one!"

"That's bad. To be frank, this person is really dangerous. The worst." Matsu said turning around to face them with a grim expression. Minato looked like he was ready to piss his pants and Kusano clung to his arm.

"Number 09, Tsukiumi. She's a Sekirei with water powers, and she's infamous for her hatred towards Ashikabi."

"Huh?" Minato asked meekly in a whisper.

"If she did react to you... It would have to hurt her pride badly." Matsu explained, Minato looked at the floor with sadness fleeting across his eyes.

"What should I do?!"

"To survive the game we must strengthen our party, but... Number 09 the Ashikabi hater, of all people?" Minato brought his hands to his face quivering in fear and uttering only 'euhhs'

"You'll be fine." A voice assured. Minato and Kusano turned to see who it was with shocked and confused expressions.

"Musubi-chan!"

"Minato-san will be fine."

"Musubi-chan." Minato said quietly with a calm gaze glancing up at her head. "What's that?"

"The land lady is... Really strong." She said with a small laugh trying to ignore the pain but that just made it worse. "Ouch."

"I'll go looking for the person I seen in the dream. I'll get her to join us somehow." He said frimly rising up to his feet with his fist clenched. "I'll do my best."

Matsu's screens blinked red with kill, kill, kill, kill. "But you might be killed." Matsu said in an unusually hoarse voice.

"Matsu-san!"

"Minato-san, I'm sure you can come to an understanding with her." Musubi said with a smile, Kusano nodded her head rapidly in agreement. "With yours words... and fists."

"What do you mean fists?"

"I got it." Matsu said. "As a start, I'll search for her with the surveillance satellites from here. Musubi-tan, you'll look where the satellites can't reach using your physical strength.

"Yes!"

"Mina-tan, you make yourself appear as bait."

"Bait!?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Sekireis know when the Ashikabi they're reacting to is nearby." Matsu started. "If number 09 lives up to her reptuation, she will come to kill you."

Kusano looked at her Ashikabi with worry, he was on all fours looking at the bed like the sky just fell and life ended. "I see... She'll come to kill me... Huh?"

"So Kusano-tan, you'll guard him, please." Kusano smiled wide nodding her head quickly. She was happy to help.

"Guard me...?" Minato asked looking back at her. Kusano put her fist to her chest in a salute.

"Now then, It's called the thrilling kill or be killed Sekirei hunting mission of love!" Matsu exclaimed pointing her finger forward with finality, Minato had several sweat drops running down his head, she was enjoying this. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Kill or be killed. That could be a theme that perfectly fit Ryu at this moment. Except it was only kill. His senses flared when he felt two life forces drop to dangerously low levels, he was sure one was... He began to clear rooftops and blocks in his haste to cover more ground.

He had to guess he was half way around the city at this point. It was just like her to do something like this. He set his jaw he was nearing the spot where the cluster was. Clasping the handle of his sword he leapt off the roof about to attack when...

"Hey!" Toyotama shouted punching him across the face. Ryu gritted his teeth absorbing the shock he didn't have time for her temper. "Where the hell were you all day!?" She yelled running towards him to punch him again. Ryu struggled to keep his anger in check.

"I had an errand!" He snapped.

"Like what!?" She snapped back with equal anger. She didn't care if he was mad.

Ryu stared at her for a moment before leaping off of the roof onto the next one sprinting as fast as he could. He'd be damned if anyone did anything to her. He'd snap and he'd show her a side of him she'd pray to never see again. "Don't run from me!" She yelled chasing after him. He had a lot of nerve first leaving without saying anything and now this.

Ahiko looked at Taki in a mix of anger and sadness. Anger for taking her to that little punk who tried treating her like a toy, sadness that she'd be in his clutches and not Ryu's. If she really was a Sekirei she didn't want to be that little runt's! Any curses she said were muffled out by her wheezing and blood coming from the back of her throat. "You gave us a good run, you and your little friend Hari. I bet she's scared now, but you're coming with us." Taki said coldly with a cold smirk on her face.

"D-Don't talk about my friend like that!" Ahiko snapped but regretted it when she went into a coughing mess gagging on her blood.

"Friend, that's rich." Taki mocked. Mitsuki staggered up to her feet growling in fury. This girl nearly killed her. She'd pay, she'd be a submissive Sekirei to Hayato to dispose of or use and she'd watch it with a smile on her face. Her sadness, her despair she'd watch it all and laugh in her face.

"Pick her up and let's go." Mitsuki instructed shaking her head a few times. She knew she'd have heavy bruising later, her clothes were torn but she was still descent enough to be in public. Ahiko stared at the two, she had no choice. Her leg was broken, her ribs were broken, she could barely breathe. Hari was somewhere alone, she only knew the girl for a day but she trusted her, they trusted each other they were like sisters both on the run. She protected her. She struggled to keep her tears in but between her physical pain and emotional pain it was too much to contain and tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. If Ryu seen her he'd go nuclear and then some.

They were inches from grabbing her when...

"AHIKO!" Ryu roared slamming his feet down into the ground cutting off the two Sekirei from getting a hold of her. Toyotama landed a few inches behind him taking in the woman's appearance grimacing, she was in pain. So much pain, Toyotama felt bad for the poor girl she must've fallen from seven stories at least it was a miracle she was still alive.

"Ngh, who the hell are you!?" Mitsuki snapped clenching the handle to her wires. She had enough of all these distractions, all this running. It was enough she'd kill this worthless human then take that girl! Toyotama looked at Ryu with wide eyes, he looked normal, but there was anger, pure distilled rage bubbling through their bond. It was... Scary. She looked back at the wounded woman then back at Ryu. _Do they know each other?_

"R-Ryu..." Ahiko croaked struggling to sit up her broken ribs protesting the simplest of movements.

"Which one of you did this to her!?" Ryu asked darkly leaking out killing intent. Taki looked visibly shaken, Mitsuki kept up her frown but inside she was ready to piss herself. Who was this man? Neither wanted to answer that question. Ryu looked back at Ahiko, she looked horrible one side of her ribs were about to rip through her skin and her shin bone was popping out of her leg leaving a trail of blood with it.

"Get out of the way!" Mitsuki yelled.

Ryu curled his lips into a thin line snarling at her with a murderous gaze. Toyotama felt her heart skip a beat, a few in this case. That look, that dark energy pouring off of him, those steel eyes. They were just like _hers. _"I will paint this wall with your blood." He seethed through clenched teeth taking a step towards them. Taki gulped audibly taking a shaky step back feeling like she was going to suffocate. Mitsuki snapped her wires in a show of intimidation but Ryu took another step his eyes never leaving them.

Ahiko shook in fear watching Ryu pace towards them slowly. She took a breath looking up to see the forest green haired woman standing there paralyzed in fear. Her arms visibly shaking. "Please, stop him."

"Run... Go ahead I'll hunt you down and slaughter you all the same." Ryu said darkly a few inches from the two Sekirei now. Taki wanted to huddle into a ball and cry herself to sleep. Who was this man?! He couldn't be an Ashikabi there was just no way! Her knees trembled and she collapsed onto them on the verge of tears. Mitsuki glanced at her partner waiting for death to strike her in a single instant, she felt the same way. She wanted to piss her pants and run, but her pride wouldn't let her. "I'll kill you!" The blonde roared leaping back before lunging forward flicking her wrist as fast as she could, the wires shot out towards Ryu. He clasped the handle of his sword drawing it at untraceable speeds there was a hiss and a tear as all the wires fell to the ground before him. Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock.

That was her strongest attack...

Ryu snapped his hand out wrenching it on her neck lifting her off of the ground. She clenched his wrist trying to pry it off to no avail, her feet dangled helplessly as she did all in her power just to breathe. Taki was torn, should she run? Or fight? She would take any punishment Hayato had over this. She shakily stood to her feet running to the side. Mitsuki didn't need to turn around to know she was left alone, she wasn't surprised. Taki couldn't die she was one of Hayato's favorites, she was just something to be used, disposed of. Hayato wouldn't care if she died now.

Ryu stared into her eyes with nothing but hatred and contempt. She did this to Ahiko. How could she? Why did she!? He could feel her trying to swallow, her windpipe just behind his hand. He squeezed tighter causing her grip to tighten on his arm so bad that it drew blood. She struggled to speak, a glimmer of fear shining in her eyes as she meant those cold eyes.

Toyotama looked at Ahiko not sure what to say. "I-I don't think I can." She said fear lacing her every word. What could she do? Ryu cared for her clearly, she never seen him so angry before. In fact she never felt such anger come from him, not even when he left them for three months was he so mad. What was this woman to him? She didn't care about the blonde Sekirei the less competition the better, and she didn't want to be in her place.

Ryu's veins bulged across his arm as he tightened his grip again. Mitsuki squeezed and smacked his arm violently her eyes nearly bulging from her head. She sucked in her last breaths before she felt her windpipe completely close sending her into a panic and near tears. Ryu just had to make one move, one itch and he'd snap her neck like a twig.

"L-l" Mitsuki gagged throwing her head back as her mouth opened as far as it could go, finding that her body wasn't responding to her command, but it's own. Survival.

"Please." Ahiko begged. "Y-You have to."

"Why?" Toyotama asked confused. "Look what she did to you, you really think Ryu will let her live. I know he's not the meanest person, but I'm not that naive. That girl is dead." Toyotama explained with a hard gaze. She never seen this side of her Ashikabi, and she never hoped she'd see it or feel it again. His darkness was all she could feel. Hatred. Anger. Rage. All directed at the blonde before them. "I can't stop him unless I want to my neck snapped and I don't." Toyotama said.

"He won't... I can feel you two are connected." Ahiko wheezed with a small smile. "H-He won't harm you."

Ryu watched the tears flow down Mitsuki's cheeks. He felt nothing, no joy, and no remorse. She brought this upon herself hurting Ahiko. He didn't care if she was a Sekirei or not. He moved his arm back that had the sword clasped tightly. Mitsuki glanced at the blade with teary eyes. This was it. Her end. Toyotama opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she was hit by his killing intent. She could taste death in the air. "I can't." She said to Ahiko. Fear was over riding everything, even her want to run was kicked aside.

"P-P!" Mitsuki gagged her head tipping to the side. She could feel her bone vibrating, shaking, about to snap any second.

"R-Ryu, wait!" Ahiko shouted the best she could regretting it as a shock wave of pain slammed through her nervous system.

Ryu's eyes widened for a moment before he turned to look back at her with a scowl on his face. "Wait for what, look what she did." He said coldly.

"My wounds are more important." Ahiko reasoned hoping he'd listen, she looked to Toyotama for help. The green haired girl looked reluctant but gave in.

"She's right, just drop the weasel. I'm sure I'll be running into her later." Toyotama said doing her best to hide the bloodthirsty smirk that creased her lips. She planned to have a run in with this blonde. Ryu seethed through clenched teeth.

"Please." Ahiko and Toyotama said in unison. This wasn't the Ryu they were used to, the Ryu they knew. Ahiko seen this side of him a few times, but Toyotama never did. She never wanted to again. Slowly his eyes became softer and returned to their light violet color he took a breath dropping Mitsuki to the cement unceremoniously. She went into a fit of coughs massaging her throat sucking in as much oxygen as she could causing her to cough more.

"I suggest you get out of here." Toyotama said lowly.

Mitsuki looked between her Ryu, and Ahiko. She couldn't let her master's prize get away. She didn't want to be punished for failing. She was mistreated as it was she didn't want it to get worse. She hobbled up to her feet running down the street while massaging her neck thankful she was still alive. She just hoped Hayato would forgive her and understand.

"I know it was hard to do, but thanks." Ahiko smiled as he walked up to her and Toyotama. The green haired sighed quietly in relief, she couldn't feel any of the darkness from before and there was no dark aura about him. He was back to his old self. Thank goodness! Ryu knelt down next to Ahiko extending his arm forward, she looked at it before she bit into his arm tears running down her face as he popped her bone back into place. Ahiko lowered her head down as Ryu faced his palms towards her scrunching up his face in concentration as a golden aura formed around them slowly being sucked in by Ahiko's body.

"When did you learn to heal?" Toyotama asked in shock and awe.

"After I winged you or Yashima." Ryu answered not taking his eyes off of Ahiko. She clenched her teeth as she felt her bones popping back into place like they were before. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her energy come back. Ahiko blinked a few times feeling no pain or fatigue like before, she sat up before standing up to her full height of five foot ten gingerly brushing the dirt off her clothes, or what remained of them.

"How?" Ryu asked.

Ahiko was asking herself the same thing. "W-we can catch up later, but now we have to save my friend."

"Friend?"

Ahiko nodded. "Her name is Hari. She was always at my side before those two attacked us."

"The blonde and silver haired? Toyotama asked, Ahiko nodded.

"She was really scared to be alone, so I went wherever she went. She's like my sister." Ahiko explained in a much less detailed version. "I won't force you, but I ask."

Ryu looked at Toyotama for her answer. He was going to go regardless after what happened here he wasn't going to let Ahiko out of his sight. Toyotama growled mentally, who was this woman? And how did she know so much about Ryu? She came all this way, why turn back now. "I guess I'm in." She said with a sigh.

* * *

Minato and Kusano walked down a main street in the city. It wasn't that busy, considering Minaka had been on an episode lately many people moved, the ones that were smart. Kusano held a flower pot in her hands presumably to use her powers. Minato had a dejected look on his face as he went over Matsu's plan again.

_Kill-or-be-killed, huh? _He mused.

"WAAHH!" Minato shouted in fright as a cat dived down towards him its claws out to cling to any surface if it could. But it never struck, instead a long vine wrapped around its waist as everything nature related went into a full blood around him. "Ku-chan."

"Good job, youngster!" A voice called from the roof. Minato and Kusano glanced upwards to see the sharp eyed brown hair man from before.

"S-Seo-san!"

It had been bugging her, that was an understatement. It was pissing her off, this feeling, so much warmth. She fought against it but it only got stronger as she resisted. But she'd resist she had her pride! Tsukiumi stood onto of a rooftop with her arms folded under her breasts scouting out the area for anything weird.

_This feeling... _She thought. "It's getting stronger every day." She clenched her fist tightly. "Damn you! A plague on thee, Ashikabi! I'll find thee for sure and kill thee with my own hands!" She shouted angrily releasing killing intent in the form of a dark aura.

"What do you feel?" Tsukiumi turned around slightly surprised, slightly annoyed by the newcomer.

"You are a pre emerged Sekirei aren't you?" Hibiki asked

The blonde narrowed her eyes taking in their appearance. "I've heard of you: Twin Sekireis who target only pre emerged Sekireis." She said lowly, the two twins nodded keeping the smirks on their faces. Tsukiumi pointed her finger angrily, "despicable villains! Do ye want to win like that!?" She shouted.

"What did you call me!?" Hikari asked taking a step forward.

"No, we aren't interested in those things. We only want to get Sekireis out of this game before they emerge." Hibiki explained calmly.

"Very well! I was feeling irritated anyway. Come on!" She shouted throwing her arm to the side to add to her point.

"What are you so proud of!?" Hikari spat extending he arm forward, lightning crackling around her fingers shooting towards the water Sekrei. "Lightning bolt!" She shouted finishing her attack. Tsukiumi seen that attack coming throwing up a shield of water absorbing the blast, she stood with her arm raised over head a smirk creasing her face.

"Thou art... At this level?"

"Crap! She's pretty strong." Hibiki exclaimed, Hikari growled quietly.

"Water celebration!" Tsuikumi shouted pointing her finger forward. A torrent of water shooting towards the twins, they couldn't as much flinch before they were enveloped by the attack and spat out all in a matter of seconds leaving them to plummet to the ground.

"Hikari! I think she's number 09 Tsukiumi."

"What? A single number!?"

* * *

"You were looking for a cat?" Minato asked as he walked behind Seo with Kusano at his side. The child was curious about the animal since it kept squawking.

"Yeah, though I figured if it got away, I could trick the client with a look alike." Seo explained smoothly, Minato looked at the man with a blank expression sweat drops running down his head. "Oh man! You saved me!"

Seo suddenly stopped feeling a strange surge of power? "Huh? You added more Sekireis, didn't you?" He asked glancing back at the ronin.

"How could you know that?" Minato asked in shock.

"And that feeling... Matsu in Maison Izumo, right?" He asked lowering his head and pointing at him with a knowing smile.

"You knew about Matsu-san?" Minato asked with wide eyes taking a step forward.

"Idiot, I'm the one who made that hidden door." Seo said turning around with a small smirk. "Takehito asked me to." He explained.

"Takehito-san is... The land lady's...?" Minato started dumbly.

"Takehito Asama... He was my best friend." Seo said adverting his eyes to the side for a moment.

"Seo!" Hikari shouted. The three turned to look as the twins descended to the ground.

"Yo! I found our money spinner! We don't need to worry about food for the next three days or so..." Minato stared at the two in front of him, a strange feeling slowly enveloping him.

"It's not the time for that!"

"-We are being chased by a troublesome one!"

"-That man over there!"

Minato glanced upwards his eyes widening for a moment. "Thou art in my way move!" Minato stared at her dumbly as she plowed into him knocking him into the ground. "Monkey! I told thee to get out of my-" Tsukiumi's eyes widened as she looked at the second year ronin. She collapsed onto her knees anting rapidly.

_What is this ghoulish feeling crawling around all over my body!? _She asked herself mentally feeling naked, or vunlerable. _No! This mass of heat!_

"Th-this person." Minato said with wide eyes moving forward but was halted by a deadly glare from the blonde. Slowly she began to stand up to her full height. "Thou...!" She straightened her back. "Couldst thou be my..." She said to herself angrily focusing on the bits of water around her, they began to get longer and larger swirling and speeding around her body. Minato looked up at her with wide eyes, fear stopping him from running.

"Our meeting spells thy doom." She declared. "Before thou canst violate my body." She jabbed her finger at him strongly. "I shall obliterate thee!"

"Th-this is going exactly like the dream!" Minato shouted in fear shaking violently.

**I honestly hate Tsukiumi, I hate writing her, I hate writing thou and canst it's a pain in the ass... Anyways a lot happened in this chapter, a lot more will happen in the next. Ahiko has been introduced! Whew! This was tough writing. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! THANKS! It adds the butter to my toast, now get to reviewing since you're done.**


	7. Izumo Flower War

A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter, not sure if it turned out exactly as it did the first time but eh well! Is it Nanaha or Nanami? Wow I update fast don't I? People take a week and me it's just like two days... *Awkward look*

Dozens of water projectiles streaked through the air homing towards the ground, Minato turned on his heel putting on a burst of speed to outrun the attack. The first of dozens hit the ground with shattering force causing a small explosion, Minato was swept up in the blast sent hurdling several feet away landing on his back with a thud. Tsukiumi landed a few feet in front of him staring at him intently.

"Wait! Please just listen to me for now!" Minato almost pleaded looking at her with conviction in his eyes.

"Not on your life!" Was the blonde Sekirei's response. She summoned her energy focusing it into the palm of her head as she raised it above her head; a vortex of water surging around her. She nodded dumbly once, shock stopping her for a moment.

"Ku-chan!" Minato said slightly shocked at the little Sekirei standing in front of him with her arm out to her sides, her pot on top of her hand. Her eyes slightly saddened. "No, don't bully my onii-chan!" She screamed clenching her eyes shut as her power exploded from the small plant itself. In an instant dozens of branches shot out slamming into the side of one building embedding itself.

"Wait Ku-chan!" Minato said anxiously putting a hand on her shoulder. Her mouth a gaped as the green glow in her eyes suddenly faded like she turned off a switch. Kusano dimmed her eyes a glimmer of sadness fleeting across them. Tsukiumi recovered from her stupor focusing on her attack as more columns of water surged around her. "I must make her our companion at any cost." He started. "That's why..." A memory of Yomi lying unmoving on the ground and his own Sekirei flashing through his mind again. He slowly stood to his feet looking ahead. "That's why I must do it." He said with slight confidence looking at Kusano with a soft smile, Kusano looked up at him with a cute little smile her cheeks slightly red.

"What is this little girl?" Tsuikiumi asked out loud with a frown. She stepped back her eyes widening in horror as she put the pieces together. "No, it can't be..." She growled causing Minato to flinch back raising his arms in surrender. "You got your claws into such a little child!?" She yelled indignantly pointing her finger accusingly at the second year ronin.

"Claws?" Minato stuttered looking at Kusano with wide eyes then back at the blonde. Kusano narrowed her eyes growling quietly, well it sounded like a growl.

"Filthy! Thou art a filthy man!" She yelled as water spiraled around her in a small storm. Minato stumbled fear taking over his motor skills, or lack there of. Tsuikiumi waved her hand gracefully pointing her finger towards Minato releasing a torrent of water directly for him. "Water celebration!" She shouted as the blast of water hit home sending him flying back into a nearby wall kicking up a mess of dust.

One cloud of smoke signified the battle taking place. With all the attacks, it was surprising that there was only one cloud. If one were to look from a rooftop they'd see it instantly. Tsukiumi folded her arms under her breasts looking down at Minato with a scowl. "I didn't even use one hundredth of my power for the last attack. What does such a weak monkey want to say to me?"

Minato cringed slightly at the words, but he didn't let him faze him. He was used to it by now, he was a failure he resigned himself as a failure, but that was before. Now, Now he had something to fight for, a purpose. He slowly stood up his bangs hiding his eyes. "I want you to be... My Sekirei." He declared turning around. Tsukumi was taken a beck by his declaration. He had guts that was for sure.

"W-what?" She asked completely stunned.

Seo looked down with a smirk at the scene. He had to give Minato credit where it was due he had taste and was lucky. As a man that appreciated the female body Tsukiumi was a specimen.

The water Sekirei clenched her fists struggling to process what he said. Her kncukles turned white as she vibrated with rage. That was it, she'd heard enough. She wasn't going to be winged by some human, she had her strength and her strength alone she didn't need him or anyone else. "Didst thou just tell me... To be thy Sekirei?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

"That's right!" Minato yelled up to her. "I- we need your power." He quickly corrected.

"How couldst thou be so shameless in public?!"

"Shameless?"

"I thought I would spare thy life, but..." Tsukiumi's shoulder shook as she got angrier. Minato looked confused taking a step forward. "I shall obliterate thee after all!" Tsukiumi yelled focusing on her power, water shot out around in narrow loops circulating around meeting in the center of her palm forming a large sphere.

"That's bad, she's dead serious!" Hibiki exclaimed looking on nervously. Minato stood still awaiting his fate, he'd do everything in his power to get her to join them. To save her from a fate worse than death. Kusano looked on worriedly, she wanted to protect her big brother but he asked her to restrain her power. Tsukiumi felt a pang of anger hit her, her hand twitched for a second as she stretched her arm back about to throw the deadly vortex. Minato's eyes widened, fear paralyzing him. Water crashed through cement with no effort driving further into the side of the building, bits and pieces of cement flew out in every direction a small tremor radiating through the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano exclaimed running to his side and holding him tightly. The attack just missed the ronin by inches, he looked stupified for a moment before coming out of his stupor from Kusano's touch. She missed, whether it was luck or deep down she missed on purpose, he was thankful either way.

"I was so angry I missed my aim. I'll eliminate thee next time!" She said breathlessly standing up to her feet a second later glaring at him.

"Even so I can't move until you listen to me." Minato with conviction in his voice and eyes pushing himself up to his feet. She clutched both hands on her heart closing her eyes tightly, she felt a pull and a twist her entire body heating up, but her heart. It was so conflicted, something was pulling her towards this young man, but what? _Why!? Why does my chest feel like this...? _She raised her arm over her head a torrent of water surging from the ground in wild swirls.

"Wait! Your opponents are us, right?!" Hikari yelled. It was about time somebody stepped in and put this blonde in her place, and she was happy to do it.

Tsukiumi glanced at them calmly but her eyes burned with fire. The water became more violent whipping around her entire body causing high winds to rip through the area. "Haven't learned your lesson yet? She asked smugly. Hikari laughed, she was woefully ignorant and that'd be her downfall.

"A Sekirei not yet emerged doesn't know anything!" She said knowingly with a smirk while Hibiki kept her eyes closed not saying a word.

"Seo!" The freelancer turned around with a bored expression on his bushy face, he kept his hands in his pockets. And moved carefully making sure the cat, his money spinner didn't get away. He was wondering what was taking his girls so long. Tsukiumi froze in shock staring at the sharp eyed man her eyes widening. She didn't have any idea this man was an Ashikabi, she'd never guess. _This man! Is he an Ashikabi, too...!? _Se scratched the side of his head lazily he didn't think they'd need to use their Norito, but they were up against a single number, with a very fowl temper.

"Geez, guess I've got no choice." He said walking behind Hikari and Hibiki wrapping an arm around each of their waists pushing them right up on his body. Hikari and Hibiki both looked annoyed with their Ashikabi's clear display. "Hey, close your eyes, kid! This is a little too stimulating for ya." He said in a cocky tone of voice with a slight smirk on his face.

"Enough! Just do it!" Hikari demanded.

"Wh-what are thou going to do?" She asked with slight hesitation not sure what to expect. Was she feeling fear...? No, no way she beat them before and she'd do it again.

Hikari's cheeks flushed as her lips collided with Seo's, she felt a flare of heat pulse through her. Throwing her head back she let out a soft moan as bright white lotus wings erupted from the back of her neck illuminating the area in a ethereal glow.

"Don't look Ku-chan!" Minato yelled anxiously covering Kusano's eyes as she tried to sneak a peek.

Hibiki's eyes fluttered for a moment as her body turned into a small furnace, her cheeks flushing as she meant Seo's lips for a passionate kiss. She threw her head back her mouth gaping slightly as bright white wings flared from the back of her neck sparkling for a moment. Minato looked at the scene with a blank expression, why did that look so familiar?

"Wh-what are ye doing?!" Tsukiumi asked nervously pointing a finger at the twins shakily.

"This is how..."

"...Sekireis fight."

Hikari and Hibiki interlocked their fingers raising their arms above their head. "Thunderstorm of our pact, destroy our Ashikabi's misfortune!" They chanted. Pink lightning began to arc around them growing in intensity. Coils of energy began to spiral out several feet sucking itself back into the ball of deadly pink volts. This wasn't their average attack, this would fry Tsukiumi inside and out. The water Sekirei looked up at the dark cloud hovering just above the lightning, her posture uneasy as she studied the attack.

_This is an incantation only emerged Sekireis can use..._

"That is..." Minato said dumbly.

_The special words to chant when we use our major power... Every Sekirei has his or her own incantation. _

"The incantation..."

Hikari and Hibiki pointed their arms forward, the lightning storm twisting to their will as it lanced forward.

"-God's song!"

"-God's song!"

The lightning lance downward splitting the cement in half with no effort at all continuing on its course. The entire area was blocked out by the bright light surging violently. Even the cement walls and nearby buildings were not able to be seen. Tsukiumi's eyes widened in shock her body froze in place as volatile pink light clouded her vision. Minato ran towards her his body moving on its own before he even knew what was going on,. "Watch out!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Matsu bolted up from her relaxed posture with a troubled expression. Her computers beeping and wailing. "High energy reaction!" She said quickly running her fingers over her keyboard clutching her the ear set on the left side of her face. "They are in big trouble. Hello Musubi-tan?"

Musubi looked and looked but couldn't find any trace of her Minato. She covered most of the area she was to look in. When a cloud of smoke and lance of light caught her attention she looked at the scene with a curious expression and slight confusion. "Thunder?" She asked herself, it wasn't supposed to rain today and it was sunny. A high pitched ringing brought her out of her thoughts as she dug through her pockey flipping the phone open. "Matsu-san!" She answered the phone putting in on speaker.

"Go to the place on the map I'll send you. Mina-tan might be in danger!" Matsu said with fear in her voice from the other end. Musubi glanced to the side her instincts kicking in, she knew where to go now. She leapt from the post of a telephone wire quickly leaping from roof to roof closing in on her destination.

* * *

A blue jacket blurred into clarity behind that a lance of lightning striking the ground. She was alive, but how? This man saved her?

"He's in our way." Hikari said.

Tsukiumi rose up moving back in complete shock. Her eyes widening like blue saucers as she stared at the second year ronin. He did save her! She felt a pang of anger, then confusion. Why did he? "Thou." She said but lost her voice when she glanced to the side. Her mouth nearly dropping in shock. The ground was cratered smoldering as smoke rose from the outer edges. The only high ground remaining was where they stood and a small pillar at the very beginning of the alleyway. Everything else had been obliterated by the powerful lightning attack.

Hikari and Hibiki didn't just charge the attack to defeat the water Sekirei, no they meant to vaporize every last atom of her. Leaving no dust or charred remains, almost as if she spontaneously combusted.

"We can't have him as collateral damage, you know?" Hibiki said smirking viciously with Hikari as they stared her down.

Minato felt like he had been hit with a hammer, a lot of hammers. It wasn't his best idea. But it definitely wasn't his worse, he slowly gathered his wits turning to look at her with a sheepish expression. "A-are you okay?"

_This man protected me with his own body... _Tsukiumi observed mentally, a wave of shock slamming into her. Even after all she'd done why did he save her? She berated him, and more importantly insulted him and his species, yet he did this. Again why? She snapped back to the battle at hand watching the twins join hands again.

"We won't miss next time." Hikari declared.

"Is that the best thou canst do?" She asked with annoyance, leaping into the air a second later, turning her body forward using her added momentum to flip. A mass of water swirled into her palm slowly coalescing into a dense whip. She let the attack fly with reckless abandon, she'd teach these twins respect, teach this Ashikabi respect, and more importantly save her pride. Hikari and Hibiki disjointed their hands at the last second the lance of water flying between them harmlessly moistening the air for brief seconds. Seo stood with his hands in his pockets, before he could react the water smashed into him knocking him off of his feet, he hit the ground with a thud. The cute kitty tucked in his shirt ran as fast as it could with its chance of escape finally presented.

"It escaped." He grunted angrily, he was so mad angry mark began to appear on his cheeks as he watched his meal ticket, his money maker run away. "Hey, stop there!" Seo yelled, Tsukiumi flipping back onto her branch landing gracefully just as she heard him yell. Sparks flew from metal as his boots seemingly sid and dug into the gutters just above her he bounded in the air landing on the branch keeping his legs wide.

"Seo-san, please calm down!" Minato called nervously. Seo walked towards her paying no heed. She attacked his friend Minato, soaked his girls, soaked him, and the damned cat got away. Tsuikumi took a step back reaching her arm back. "Don't come any closer!" She threatened swinging her arm forward with all of her strength, Seo snatched her wrist clutching it tightly as he pushed her back. He put a hand on her chin lifting her head so she was eye level with him. "How will you pay me back huh?"

"Why my strength is?" She asked with fear in her voice. For the first time she couldn't fight, she couldn't call on her power. This man, this Ashikabi reduced her to nothing but a weak mess, worse than that she was at his mercy. Minato looked at the scene shaking in fright not sure what to do. "You stomped over my girls too, didn't you?" She had enough, she wouldn't be violated, condescended by this monkey! She focused straining with all of her mental strength but it was no good.

_I can't work up an ounce of my strength... why? _The thought entered her mind as fear washed over her. She couldn't do anything.

"My ability as Ashikabi is endorsed by Takehito. It's a bit special." He explained coolly keeping his sharp eyes pointed at her, a small smirk creasing his face. He glanced behind him for a moment. "Now, how will you pay for this?" Seo glanced back at Minato who looked up with shock, he glanced back up at her sharply. "Well, how about I force you to emerge and make you into my dedicated slave?" He asked getting inches in front of her face. Tsuikumi moved her head back, fear visibly showing in her deep blue eyes. Minato's eyes dilated in horror when he heard that, was this man serious? Seo put a hand on her hip pulling her closer to him, mustering what strength she could she pushed his arm back though it didn't do any good.

_No, this is not the man. I don't want it. The one... The one I want is..._

"S-seo san!" Minato exclaimed. Wait, he sounded too close, a little too close. The freelancer turned around staring at the second year ronin who's eyes were set in conviction. No Minato wouldn't let Tsukiumi have a fate worse than death, she was not a slave, not _Seo's _slave, she was his Sekirei! "Let her go, please!" He said with an angry look in his eyes before he could consciously react he felt his knuckles slam against the man's jaw. He held back a cry of pain he'd never been in a fight before, and won, but he recalled a saying about punching someone in the face. And he remembered it well now, he felt like he broke his finger. Tsukiumi's eyes widened at that, was he really going this all for her, just for her? "She is not a slave... She is my Sekirei!" He said his eyes becoming hard just for a moment, Tsukiumi was awe struck by this man, her face flushed he really was a man of mettle, for a monkey anyways.

Seo smirked standing up to his feet his lips was swollen slightly from the blow. He deserved that one for sure."Seo!" Hikari yelled as a lance of lightning streaked through the air electrocuting him. The freelancer could only scream in pain as deadly volts ran through his body. "Are you cheating on us in front our eyes? Quite the nerve." Hikari barked. Smoke and soot flaked off of Seo as he coughed out a black cloud. "You told us were the only Sekireis for you, didn't you?" She asked angrily lightning surging from her and Hibki's finger tips.

"I haven't done anything yet, listen to me first!" He exclaimed raising his hand in surrender. He cried out in pain as another, or few lances struck into him jolting him to the bone. Quite literally.

Tsuikumi landed gracefully on the ground a few inches from Minato looking at him with a calmness. "Thou..." She paused staring into his confused and slightly shocked face. "Calledst me... My Sekirei." She said with a small blush on her cheeks. "Thou must take the responsibility."

"R-responsibility?" Minato stuttered fumbling over his words still flustered. A gallon of water splashed over his head shaking him out of his stupor.

"Don't play dumb! Thou hast has said I was thy Sekirei, correct!?" The water Sekirei asked haughtily her arm extended forward ready to bring down a flood on him if she deemed it necessary. "Y-yes I did ma'am!" Minato exclaimed helplessly fright causing him to shake and lose oxygen in his head causing his face to turn blue at the moment. Note to self don't make her mad.

"Not only wert thou not afraid of me, but thou also protected me with thy own flesh. Furthermore, thou savedest me from the wicked Ashikabi." Tsukiumi walked towards him slowly feeling calmer the closer she got. "For a monkey, thou art a man of mettle." She proclaimed bringing a hand over her heart. She didn't feel rage, or hatred, but calmness at peace, almost serene. "Strange... My heart which once clamored so loudly in protest, is surprisingly calm now. What is thy name?"

"Minato. I'm Minato Sahashi."

"Minato..."

"I-I don't know anything about you, but... The reason I met you in my dream must be... Because we could definitely grow to understand one another." He said with conviction. "So...!" He exclaimed abruptly. Tsukiumi was taken a back by his declaration.

"Thou art a magical man." She said quietly lowering her head, sh raised it up again a second later with pride in her eyes as she folded her arms under her ample breasts. "Very well! I, the Sekirei Tsukiumi accept the marriage proposal with good grace!"

"M-marriage proposal?" Minato asked nervously. Tsukiumi closed the distance between her and Minato in the blink of an eye angrily grabbing him by the collar of shirt glowering at him. "Thou hast said I'm thy Sekirei!" She growled, Minato looked at her with a mix of fear and shock.

"I did, I did! I'm sorry!" He said quickly before he was doused with another gallon of water.

"Minato!"

"Yes?"

"From now on, the only one allowed to kill thee is me, Tsukiumi." She said softly with a peaceful look on her face as her lips meant his in a surprise kiss. Minato could only widen his eyes in shock not expecting it to happen at that very second in time. Blue wings bursted from the back of her neck folding around the debris as they expanded to their full size she felt a rush of heat pour itself tingling every part of her being her heart skipping a beat, or a few as the warmth enveloped her. _Wh-What is this feeling welling up from my heart... Something warm and strong... So this is emergence... _

Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki looked at the endearing scene. A small smirk played itself on Seo's lips as he watched Minato wing another Sekirei. And one with a 'banging' body. Tsukiumi suddenly turned on her heel walking a few feet away from Minato keeping her back to him. She couldn't come off as a complete love sick teenager. She composed herself the best she could. "Tsu-Tsukiumi-san!"

"Tsuikumi is fine thou hast become my Ashikabi... With this as a wedding ceremony." She said quietly turning around to face him with a peaceful look on her face. "Many... Years to come." Minato's eyes widened for a second before his irises got smaller, a small grin creasing his face.

"We just wasted a fight?" Hikari asked.

"Seems like it."

Kusano wiggled her head out of the bush she was hiding in with a small smile, an instant later she ran to Minato's side clinging to his leg. Tsukiumi felt anger bubbling inside of her, this was still hard to swallow. Maybe she'd never swallow it completely, but it was a child she had no worries. "Ku-chan!"

"As I thought... That little child is thy Sekirei..." Her eyebrow twitched. "Well, she's a mere child so I can tolerate it, but..." She kept her hand just below her chin trying to reign in her anger. It wasn't a big deal she was the real wife. "-The real wife is me..."

"Minato san!" Musubi's bubbly voice called before she landed daintily at his side cupping her hands in front of her looking at him with a wide smile. "Are you alright?" Tsukiumi began to shake with anger, a pang of jealousy flowing through her. So he had two Sekirei?

"Musubi-chan!"

"Oh good, you weren't in any danger." The busty brunette said with relief and happiness.

Minato nodded pointing towards Tsukiumi. He figured it was best to get introductions out of the way before moving further. "Yes. See, she's Tsukiumi-san. She joined our group." Minato explained sheepishly. Musubi could hardly contain her excitement before turning around to face her new sister beaming a smile. Tsukiumi almost look crazed, her eyes filled with anger a dark aura of malice surging around her. She told herself he was her Ashikabi, but she didn't care this was unacceptable on his behalf!

"Minato... Thou... Thou... How many Sekireis does thee have?" She asked shakily. Minato put a hand behind his head smiling sheepishly. "Um... You are..." He trailed off as he heard his phone buzzing. "Mina-tan! Mina-tan!" Matsu said with concern over the other end as she stared at her screens for information, or lack there of. "What happened!? I can't identify the situation. All I can see are trees!"Minato pulled the phone away from his ear looking at Tsukiumi with another sheepish smile. "...The fourth."

No! Tsukiumi vibrated with anger, one could see the angry marks pulsing all over her face as her eyes narrowed in on her Ashikabi. She ut her right foot down firmly concentrating her power into the center of her hand. Light winds picked up and water spiraled around her hand turning into a small sphere. "Wa?" Minato asked dumbly. Tsukiumi reached her hand back throwing it forward as hard as she could. "Water celebration!" She shouted unleashing a torrent of water on Minato, he let out an incoherent yell as he was knocked off of his feet onto his back from the attack. Musubi and Kusano looked down at him with concern and worry, another torrent of water splashed down on him soaking him for good measure.

* * *

Three figures leapt from rooftop to rooftop scoping the city for anything strange. Ahiko stayed a few feet in front of Ryu and Toyotama. Ryu didn't mind too much if she was leading the search, she knew where to go and where to look. They landed on a rooftop before leaping across it landing on another one.

"How do you know each other?" Toyotama asked glancing at Ryu.

"A childhood friend." He nodded looking at her for a moment. "She was my first friend." He replied planting his foot down for a second before leaping forward.

"You had friends?" Toyotama asked with a small laugh.

"Yes I did." Ryu said scowling at her. He may have been naive growing up, but that didn't mean he didn't have friends. He wasn't isolated even though he lived over 100km away from Shinto Teito. It was only natural for him to build bonds. With the few people he knew that is.

"But, high school?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was long before I moved," he replied. "When I moved here, it was different." Toyotama nodded wordlessly following the two of them.

Ryu stared at Ahiko for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. He could feel energy pouring through her much like his own Sekirei. But that couldn't be... Ahiko was human, she wasn't a hybrid like him, or full Sekirei like Toyotama. It had to be Minaka's work there was just no other way around it.

At this point why would he be surprised? He found aliens in a ship, claimed an island as his own and wiped out international forces. It seemed that Minaka could do anything he set his mind to, but somethings were better left uncharted like putting Ahiko in this game.

"We're getting close!" Ahiko called back putting on a burst of speed.

"Who's Hari?" Ryu asked looking at Toyotama with a blank expression.

"Number 82." She answered dutifully happy to be of assistance for her Ashikabi. She didn't know much about her, by the time she was adjusted and released there was still a bit of time before some of the eighties got adjusted. "I don't know her abilities or her strengths." She admitted. "When I was roaming the city looking for my Ashikabi she was still being adjusted."

"I see." Ryu nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. But that still didn't explain a lot of things. He shoved the thoughts aside for the moment. Toyotama glanced at her Ashikabi before looking ahead once more. Who was this woman? And how did she know Ryu? She felt a pang of jealousy before she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, she had to be ready, she had a feeling there was going to be a battle.

"Shit!" Ahiko cursed suddenly stopping on a gravel rooftop looking over into a park right across from them. Ryu and Toyotama skidded to a stop on the roof stopping a few inches from her looking in the general direction she was looking in. The first thing he spotted was a woman wearing a red collarless shirt with black stripes. She wore a matching white skirt than went up to the middle of her thighs, Ryu noted that her body was well covered aside from her long and toned legs showing, and some cleavage from her top. She wore strapped black high heels, and had her hair done up in a high ponytail. Standing behind her was a tall man with messy silver hair with an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. In front of him was a teenage boy wearing an expensive white suit with a condescending smile on his face. "Those other two were just a distraction!"

Ryu walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll save her don't worry." He assured.

"Shit, Mutsu again." Toyotama hissed clenching her staff tightly. She knew enough about the single numbers to have a good nerve to turn tail and run but she'd be damned if she didn't help her Ryu.

Ahiko's gasped quietly. What was this feeling, why did she feel so hot? She felt heat crawling through her spreading to her finger tips and toes. It was like she was set on fire, she turned into a small furnace. Her breaths were short and strained, and her face flushed. She was overwhelmed by this feeling, she felt naked, vulnerable beside Ryu, what was this?

_What is this?_

Toyotama stared at the scene in front of her with a slight frown. This woman was having a reaction to Ryu. She wasn't very pleased about it, but what could she do? Ahiko was reacting because Ryu was compatible with her. She didn't like the fact she'd have to share with yet another Sekirei, but what choice did she have? She couldn't deny her the right of emerging, it'd be selfish of her. "I'm so... Hot!" Ahiko moaned quietly. Toyotama nodded to herself she was right. "She's reacting to you." Toyotama stated.

"What?" Ryu and Ahiko asked turning to look back at her.

She wasn't happy about sharing but this had to be done. "She's reacting to you, you have to kiss her." Toyotama glanced down at the park seeing the teenage boy advance on the woman causing her to shake slightly. "If you want to save your friend kiss." She said quickly. Ryu opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Ahiko slammed her lips into his closing her eyes. She felt raging heat, so much warmth coursing through like blood in her veins, except it was fire that was cooled by their kiss. The heat slowly focused in her back as bright green wings flared from her back expanding to their full length flapping once. She deepened the kiss moaning into his mouth as the light show got more intense. Nearby people shouted in shock at the light show running for their lives, they didn't know what was going on, nor cared. They wanted nothing to do with this. Ahiko's wings slowly faded away, a coolness enveloping her.

Hayato glanced up at the spectacle in anger. Mutsu kept his eyes focused on the roof waiting to see if they'd make a move. Hari looked up quizzically she seen people running and curiosity got the best of her at the moment. A smile creased her face as she took in the green lotus wings above "Ahiko-chan got her wings, she's emerged!" She gushed happily. She felt someone grip her arm and yank her forward, Hayato grabbed her by the chin raising her head her eyes widened for a moment fear glimmering in her them as she got closer to meeting his lips. "No!" She cried.

"Mutsu, make sure they don't interfere." Hayato ordered.

"Yes." Mutsu said tonelessly.

"Better get our asses in gear." Toyotama yelled jumping off of the roof and landing in front of the teenager and Mutsu stabbing her staff into the ground.

"Right!" Ahiko shouted jumping off of the roof and landing beside her sister glowering at Mutsu and Hayato. Ryu landed a few feet in front of them leveling a glare with Mutsu.

"I hoped I wouldn't see you again..." Ryu said drawing his sword and pointing it forward. "You chased Ahiko around the city, I'll never forgive you." Mutsu moved his hand over the handle of his sword looking for an opening between the three of them but couldn't find any. He knew from their first encounter that Ryu had great speed and strength to boot, he could even read into his moves at times. Then there was Ahiko who he knew nothing abut save for the fact she was number 83, she was the most dangerous out of them being the wild card. And lastly there was Toyotama he knew enough about her, she used a staff to fight and was on the run for quite some time. He didn't doubt he could take Toyotama alone, but there was the chance the other two could attack his Ashikabi. This fight wasn't worth it, they'd lost this one. He turned around taking a few steps grabbing Hayato by his wrists pulling him towards him until he was close enough that he wrapped his arm around his waist holding him under his arm.

"Mutsu, what is the meaning of this!?" He yelled. "I want number 82!"

"We're going to retreat." He said calmly.

"Retreat!? Why, fight them!" Hayato yelled again. "I can't let them have my prize!"

"The chances of winning are slim in this situation. Don't forget why we came here, battles are easy to come by new Sekirei are not, so we're pulling back." He explained.

Ryu's eyes widened slightly. Mutsu was able to decipher the situation at hand, come up with a plan, and follow through with that plan all in the span of a few seconds. This man was not to be underestimated by any means. He knew Mutsu was experienced and head and shoulders above most of the Sekirei, there were exceptions.

"But-Agh! Fine!" Hayato relented rubbing his temples to reign his headache. "Your decision making is giving me a headache today!" Mutsu glanced at Ryu waiting to see if he was going to make a move moving carefully both holding a glare before the silver haired man bound several feet in one jump heading towards the car they arrived in. Mutsu glanced back on last time, two times now, twice the man interfered. He was proving to be troublesome.

"Ahiko-chan!" Hari shouted running towards her with a smile. Ahiko ran towards her with open arms returning the embrace, wrapping her up in a tight hug, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her around.

"Are you okay?" Ahiko asked looking at her with slight concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you and your two friends that mean Ashikabi couldn't get me." She replied with a few nods. "You've emerged! You have your wings!" She gushed. Ahiko smiled widely she was happy her sister was safe and sound now. She looked at Ryu and Toyotama who stood there watching the two of them with slightly blank expressions. She looked at Hari again then at Ryu, this went on a couple times.

Toyotama narrowed her eyes frowning as she picked up on what was going on, at least what would. Ryu winging Ahiko was different, she was reacting to him and there was no other way around it. There was no way in hell Ryu was going to wing Hari.

"No it's not happening!" She said with finality glaring at Ahiko.

"Yes it is!" Ahiko yelled back with finality puffing her cheeks out angrily. "I'm not letting some pig put their grimy hands all over my best friend!"

Toyotama shook her head rapidly. No, no, no hell no! She wasn't going to share Ryu with yet another Sekirei. "He's not winging her and that's final!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ryu asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. What was he a winging machine?

"No!"

"Well then..." He folded his arms looking to the side with a scowl.

"I am not sharing Ryu with anyone else!" Toyotama snapped. "The answer is no I'm not budging!" She wasn't having it Ryu winged her because it had to be done, this didn't have to be done.

"My answer is yes! And I'm not budging either!" Ahiko said frowning the best she could.

"Ahiko-chan, scary.." Hari said gripping her torn sleeve shaking slightly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ryu shook his head helplessly. These women were going to be the death of him, he just knew they'd be. He opened his eyes raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Why were they looking at him like that? Ahiko and Toyotama looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer, Toyotama tapped her foot impatiently on the ground with her hand on her hips, Ahiko stood there staring at him awaiting his final answer. "I thought I don't get a say..." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Just answer!"

Ryu groaned as loud as he could smacking himself on the forehead. There was no right answer if he said yes to winging he knew Toyotama would have a fit, if he said no Ahiko would. Hari was one of the few unwinged Sekirei left. He couldn't just leave her out here she was like a piece of meat in ring full of hounds. There were too many Ashikabi that'd just scoop her just to add another number. With people like Junichi, Himura, Higa, and now Hayato running around there would be no place for her to hide. "I'm going to die, why me?" He said to himself running a hand through his long purple hair sighing.

"Alright, come here." He said resigning himself to defeat, he hung his head sighing quietly.

"What!?" Toyotama asked appalled and shocked looking at Ryu like he was a ghost. "Seriously?" Before Ryu could even open his mouth to say anything she leapt up onto a rooftop heading back north to Izumo. He stared at the space where she once was. She was pissed off, well that was an understatement. He didn't want to deal with her temper, he was sure she'd let him hear it. But he couldn't leave Hari out here on the streets. He could feel her anger, but beneath all of that she was hurting.

"Why me?" He whispered shaking his head.

"Does she wear the pants?" Ahiko asked jokingly.

"She wishes." Ryu said looking at her. Toyotama tried to be dominant in their love making. She enjoyed the struggle as much as he did, she was fiesty and crazy, but he always remained dominant.

"Pants?" Hari asked with a confused face looking at the two of them tilting her head to the side.

"It's nothing Hari-chan, now go give him a big kiss." Ahiko said happily pushing her towards Ryu until they were inches apart. She didn't want to be a burden to Ryu if she was winged. But she couldn't say she didn't want Ryu to be her Ashikabi, after all he was Ahiko's so he had to a good person for her to react to him. Naturally she wanted to be his Sekirei she was indebted to him for saving her, and she'd be with her sister all the time so it was a win, win situation. Plus he was smoking that was always a plus. But...

"You don't have to-." Hari started but was cut off.

"It's fine. I'll deal with Toyotama later." He said groaning inwardly, he never took her for the jealous type. But, it was clear if she wasn't before she was now. And she was a gossiper now he knew Miya would know or the others would at least ask why she was grumpy. Great.

He couldn't be mad at Hari though. If she was reacting to him, it was only natural. He was a match for her. He knew first hand now just how serious they take the kiss, it was more than being husband and wife they were soul mates or pretty damn close to being just that. They felt what he felt and vice versa, it was still a lot to get used to. And now he'd be adding to that. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _He shouted mentally. Hari looked at him with curiosity he was a lot taller than her, she didn't know one of Japanese descent could grow to be so tall. She didn't want to be a burden or a load to carry, she knew Toyotama was mad. And was honestly afraid of walking into that storm.

"Come here." Ryu said quietly wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close to his torso. Hari instantly turned a shade of red feeling his toned muscles brush against her skin. Ryu couldn't be mad at Hari for this. It was fate, it was destiny, or just some higher power that enjoyed watching him squirm. He learned when he left the first time, that regardless of what goes on he couldn't be mad at his Sekirei they were there to support and love him. He felt like such an ass back then, and he was an ass for leaving the way he did but he needed time and space, this was a new start. Ryu gently placed his lips onto her kissing her passionately. Hari's eyes widened for a second as she turned into a small furnace overwhelmed by the sensation pulsing its way through every part of her being, the heat traveled at blinding speeds reaching the back of her neck. She moaned into his mouth sticking her tongue into it dodging it with his. Bright pink lotus wings flared from her back expanding in size slowly lightning the park. Ahiko looked in amazement as the wings turned slightly around her body seemingly having a mind of their own. Ryu cracked one eye open catching the light show smiling softly he'd never get tired of seeing that.

He slowly broke the kiss as her wings faded away. Hari placed her hands on his chest sighing happily, looking up into his eyes. "Ashikabi-sama." She said lovingly. Looking at Ahiko with a wide smile.

"We emerged sis!" She gushed. Ahiko nodded, she still didn't know what just what the hell was going on this winging business and emerging, Ashikabis and a bunch of other brain wracking things.

"Details, details." Ahiko said waving her hand a few times. She'd figure this out later.

"I hope Miya doesn't kill me..." Ryu said hanging his head in defeat. He didn't know what his mom would think if he brought home two more Sekirei.

"Miya? Who's that?" Ahiko asked walking up to the side of him staring at him with a curious expression her mouth open slightly. It reminded him of Musubi and Kusano whenever they were curious.

"She's my land lady." Ryu answered with a quiet sigh. It was better that NO ONE knew he was her son yet. That would cause chaos no doubt, and worse people would search for him and try to wing him. He growled mentally, that wouldn't happen he'd break their neck first. He was not a toy.

"Oh! I can't wait to meet her." Ahiko said cheerfully looking at Hari who had his left hand clutched tightly with both of her hands leaning against him.

"She feels the same." Ryu said dejectedly running a hand through his hair. He had a stroke of bad luck, or good considering on how one looked at it. He had his work cut out for him. He'd heave to deal with the great wall of Toyotama, then his mother, and his other Sekirei. Hopefully they'd understand and not flip out like Toyotama did. He glanced at Hari taking in her outfit, although it wasn't revealing it was just a little too... Too? He began to wonder if Minaka had a thousand different fetishes the whips twins, bondage twins, whips, it was all there like those weird hentais his roommate watched. "Well, let's be on our way." He was counting down how much time he had to live, why did a higher power have to torture him for amusement.

"Can we go to the mall first?" Ahiko asked latching onto his other arm squeezing it between her ample breasts, she cleared her throat gently flicking her eyes toward Hari. Ryu looked at Hari and her outfit it was a bit provocative any guy would kill just to be within her presence, and any Ashikabi would go to any length to get their grimy hands on her, and she didn't look like the type to exactly... Fight, in a sense she reminded him of Musubi in innocence. Ahiko had a good point. He didn't need every guy in a two black radius ogling her like drooling dogs.

"I like shopping," Hari said with a wide smile getting excited at the prospect. Ahiko smiled softly. She didn't know why but she was just protective over this girl, it was more than just being a Sekirei. She was her sister, when she awoke Hari was right there by her side. Not long after were they being chased and then split up.

"Let's go then." He replied. If Miya seen him come home with Hari dressed the way she was... Son or not he was going to be in for a training session from hell that would no doubt leave him with cuts and bruises. He groaned quietly he was dealing with so much the bonds, their emotions, this sick and twisted game. He wished he was six years old again getting another lecture from his master. Speaking of master he'd need to go to his mind scape later.

His mind wandered to Minato. The second year ronin seemed to be flustered with this entire thing, and his friend had a stroke of good luck, or bad depending on how one looked at it. But Ryu was happy there was somebody else who actually cared for the Sekirei, Minato maybe spineless but he had a good heart. _I wonder if he's faring better than I am... _Ryu mused mentally.

It was about a half hour later when they walked into the parking lot in the front of the mall. There were some cars parked here and there. With MBI making its presence known, more so now a lot of people turned tail and ran for the hills. That meant there were good deals going on at this moment, even better deals then when he first came here months ago. He did a once over, when he came there were a lot more cars though not much.

"Okay Hari-chan, we're going to get you a new outfit." Ahiko said as they made their way through the entrance. Hari looked around with a small smile taking in each store. She had seen information on malls back at MBI they were supposed to be these big and crowded places where people went to shop and eat. Her expectations were a little high, she looked from side to side slightly confused. Where was everyone?

"Where is everyone? And what's wrong with my outfit?" Hari asked tilting her head to the side blinking a few times. She didn't see anything wrong with it, it was comfortable. And it was the only clothes she had since she woke up so she just had to deal. But she liked her skirt and shoes.

"Nothing at all.. Just a little dirty so let's get you some new clothes." Ahiko replied. She looked at Ryu staring into space, she wondered why it seemed he was looking for something but pushed it aside for now, she needed to get Hari into a little more concealing clothing. "Ryu, you ready?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

He shook his head brought out of his musings. He couldn't sense Higa within at least five hundred yards in any direction from this mall. Maybe the man finally took a hint, or he didn't. It happened so long ago, but the fight was still fresh in his mind when he was ambushed by Ichiya and Oshino. How did they find out where he lived, he was certain no one except for Husui knew. But, that man couldn't have sold him out to Higa, his boss would chop off all of his fingers and then his head. He sighed quietly, nodding his head. "Yeah." He replied.

"Kay!" Hari chirped scanning each store with a careful eye. She really liked her outfit, but Ahiko was right. She needed a change of clothes she didn't like being dirty. But each store she spotted didn't really spark her interest.

"Hey, let's go in this one." Ahiko said pointing to a store several feet in front of them. "They're having a sale, I need to get out of these rags before some pervert ogles me." She said with a small scowl. One of the many reasons she stuck by Hari's side was because of that. Men. She was innocent, and couldn't pick up on the nasty remarks that were directed her way. A quick use of her shadow manipulation sent them sprawling into garbage cans where they rightfully belonged. The entire time Hari was confused, and Ahiko couldn't blame her.

"Mmm?" Ryu looked at it with a raised eyebrow. The first thing he spotted was lingerie right in front of the store on some mannequins. He struggled to hide his blush, while he seen his other Sekirei nude and dressed in revealing clothes, mostly Toyotama and Uzume. He'd never seen Ahiko in anything of that sort or Hari and was a little curious admittedly. "Alright." He shrugged.

"Can I get whatever I want?!" Hari asked with big watery eyes. She really liked the clothes she was seeing. They had everything from skirts to sweat suits.

When they entered the store they got weird looks from the little customers in there and the employees. Ahiko's entire outfit was torn, it was better to say she had put on rags instead of actual clothing. Ryu's purple hair made him stand out, and Hari was grabbing the attention of every guy in there. "Yes, yes." Ryu nodded looking around at the shelves once they entered. His left arm felt lighter instantly as he seen Hari's figure retreat into the many, many, shelves of clothing.

There were changing rooms in the back, better put there were rooms within a room. Ryu took a seat in a comfortable chair. He wondered why the clerk told them to behave when they got back here. Now he knew, there wasn't any way anyone could see them, and what they were doing. Or intended to do. His mind wandered to Toyotama, he could feel she was angry, annoyed, hurt. But why did he feel this? Betrayal? He grabbed a hold of this feeling, this weight and lifted it off with a quick jerk using his mental strength.

Toyotama's emotions were becoming infectious. He buried his face in his hands sighing quietly. He was in for it. To make things worse, his Sekirei he had no doubt would ask him what happened today, what went wrong. When he almost snapped, it slipped his mind that they could feel what he felt, but that didn't register until now. Then he was far too angry to think of anything besides snapping Mitsuki's neck. If Ahiko and Toyotama weren't there...

"Ryu-sama." Hari's delicate voice caught his attention as she stepped out of the changing room. His eyes nearly bugged out from their sockets. She was clad in a black one piece lingerie that left little to the imagination. "Do you like it?" She asked turning over so he could see every part of her body. He gulped struggling to keep his composure, the outfit did little to cover her backside and nothing at all to cover any part of her legs. He traced his eyes down the entire length of her lithe yet toned legs, his blood began to get hot.

"Y-yes." He stuttered clearing his throat. "You look great in it."

"I'll get this too then!" She beamed a smile at him happy that her Ashikabi found her outfit attractive. She went to begin taking it off.

"Hari.. Changing room." Hari looked at Ryu her eyes widened suddenly. "I forgot sorry." She apologized, quickly going back into the changing room. He wiped the small amount of blood that came out of his nose, he was a little annoyed being in here for over an hour, but this was a plus watching her pose in different outfits. The worse part is, was that she did to make him happy, not aware of the implications said clothing invoked.

"How does this look on me?" Ahiko asked as she stepped out of her changing room. Ryu carefully looked at her, kami help him if she's in the same outfit he'd faint from blood loss. Luckily she wasn't. He breathed a sigh. Ahiko wore a pair of black sweats, and a t-shirt that did little to hide her ample breasts. She stared at him with the same innocence Musubi, Kusano, and now Hari did. Thanks goodness she was clothed. "It looks great, but..." He trailed off scratching the top of his head. He thought she'd be trying on outfits like Hari was, not exactly this.

"Everything else was too tight." She said with a sad sigh taking a seat next to him crossing her legs. She wasn't a girly girl, and not too picky. She tried on clothes that were like Hari's but her breasts were too big and firm she could barely breathe and her butt was too big she could barely fit on the undergarments without straining. But she couldn't complain, this was MUCH better than walking around with clothes half torn looking like she was wearing house rags. She felt a lot better not being exposed, unlike some of his Sekirei Ahiko knew what modesty was, and did her best to keep hers. "My boobs are so big and my booty..." She said trailing off when she heard Hari speak.

"How about this one?" He heard Hari call as she stepped in front of them giving them a twirl. This time she was wearing a black one piece that had a golden loop where the fabric connected holding the entire outfit together. Her breasts, and stomach were nearly showing as if she were naked. This outfit though had a little more cover around her backside in a small skirt that covered it halfway. She finished her twirl looking to Ryu for his opinion.

Said Ryu was struggling once again to get a hold of himself. Damn it, today was his luckiest and unluckiest day. "I-It's great Hari-chan." He said in a slightly shaking voice swallowing the lump in his throat. Ahiko didn't miss her old friend's hesitancy or just plain inability to answer. "Ryu, don't even think about having sex with her in that room." Ahiko said in a dangerously low voice. Ryu blanched at that looking at Ahiko with wide eyes.

"Seriously?!"

"What's sex?" Hari asked tilting her head to the side looking at them curiously. "If that's a type of food, don't worry I don't eat spicy food." She said with a small smile. Ryu and Ahiko looked at each other for a few minutes both unable to speak.

"I'll explain it to you later, Ryu likes your outfit." Ahiko said with a soft smile. Hari gushed in excitement starting to take it off right in front of them.

"Hari... The room." Ryu said clearing his throat quietly.

"Oops! I forgot again, sorry!" She apologized going back into the room. Ryu shook his head helplessly. Hari had the body every guy dreamed of, well every Sekirei did for that matter, but she had no idea what she was doing to him and that just made it worse, he found himself getting excited. Ahiko shook her head a few times leaning back in her chair. "See, why I said don't try anything?"

Ryu nodded dumbly. "She wouldn't know what I was doing." He said lamely hanging his head. "But she'd accept it completely." Ahiko nodded stifling a laugh from Ryu's nearly flustered appearance. This could turn out to be fun for her. "Just wondering, how many outfits did she pick out?"

"About fifty." Ahiko answered like it was normal.

"Fifty- FIFTY!?" Ryu exclaimed his head shooting up, hitting the wall. "Ow!" He groaned massaging the back of his head. Any harder and he was sure he'd put a hole through the wall. He always knew he had a hard head but this was just a little too literal. Ahiko tried to hide her smirk, and failed miserably. "And they're all just like that." A trickle of blood ran from Ryu's nose. "She thinks that makes you happy when she wears them."

"It does..." Ryu said running a hand through his hair. "But... She thinks it in a different way." He threw his hands up in defeat, It was clear now he was going to die, he was going to die! "She's a good girl." Ahiko said snapping him from his stupor. "She's so innocent, we can explain it to her later." Ahiko said, Ryu just nodded his head clearing his mind of dirty thoughts, was his mom right, was he just a raging beast!? _After I get a few turns myself that is. _Ahiko thought with a small grin. Forty five minutes, thirty nose bleeds, and fifty outfits later Ryu stood at the front register. He felt extremely light headed probably from all the blood he lost.

"You know, I might have to buy some of these outfits." Ahiko said looking up at the ceiling touching her finger to her chin humming to herself.

"We can be twins and make Ryu-sama happy together!" Hari said jovially with a wide smile her eyes glistening like stars. Ryu didn't try to make a response anything said would just dig him in a hole. He couldn't be 'close' with Hari and Ahiko wasn't helping with her subtle teasing and comments. It didn't hep when Hari tried to walk out of the changing room dressed in the skimpiest outfit he'd ever seen, he and Ahiko instantly stopped her. She apologized like the other times when she took off her clothes in front of them instead of the changing room. Now she was dressed in something much more modest.

"Did you find everything?" The clerk asked starting to strip off the security tags off of everything after she scanned them putting neatly into bags.

"Yeah, we should be okay for now." Ryu answered just happy the shopping was over.

Ryu, Ahiko, and Hari exited the mall. The heat of the warm day smacked them in the face, though they didn't seem to be fazed by it. That_ was an experience? _Ryu noted to himself mentally exiting the mall with Ahiko and Hari on either side of him. He'd never understand woman and clothes, or their obsession with shoes. It was a good thing he had cash to spare, he guessed Hari was a girly girl. But now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about his Sekirei's abilities. He made a mental note to get on that, if he was going to win he'd need his cards in hand.

Hari wore a pair of skinny black jeans, silver flats, and a top like her old one except it went up just above her breasts only showing some cleavage. She was confused on why she had to change she liked her clothing it was stylish, but the prospect of shopping was too alluring. Ahiko looked at her feet blankly as her sandals made quiet sounds each time she took a step. They looked comfy and her feet didn't hurt anymore, she was happy with her choice of clothing she didn't care what she wore to be honest as long as it covered her body from prying eyes. "Enough shopping for the day, Hari?" She asked turning to look at her friend curiously.

"Mmm.." She tapped her chin looking thoughtfully at each bag. "For now." She replied after a moment of thinking. She got everything she wanted, for now.

"That's good.." Ryu said quietly so only he could hear himself. If he had to spend another minute waiting to leave the mall he would just die. He got several nosebleeds when Hari showed him different outfits asking for his opinion. He was tempted but he to try something but he had self control, and the great wall of Toyotama was waiting for him back at the Inn. More so, she was just too innocent. She'd accept everything he had to offer even if she didn't know what it was.

"Now to meet your land lady." Ahiko said clutching his right arm in her own pressing it between her breasts. She was looking forward to meet this woman who had the privilege to meet and get to know Ryu. And she needed to figure things out like what the hell was going on. Being chased, almost kissed by a prude, and Sekirei it was all too much to take in at once. Hopefully Ryu could give her insight. "And, I could use a bath."

* * *

It was a pretty uneventful day at the Izumo Inn. Yashima was engrossed in yet another book, Nanaha was cleaning the room, Uzume took a nap for most of the day before visiting her friend, And Toyotama was swinging her staff furiously at the air. Having extra tenants meant extra clothes, and that's why Miya was tending to at this time. She had them neatly hanging from the line looking up at the sky with slight concern. It was getting pretty late now, Kagari sat on the back porch one arm lazily resting on his elevated leg. It was certainly a relaxing day, he glanced at Miya with a small smirk. It looked like she fussing.

"Everyone's so late. It'll be dinner time soon." Miya said putting a hand on her cheek.

"Heh." Kagari chuckled. "When you're like that, you look like their mother, Miya." The miko turned around with a serene smile on her face, her dark aura blazing around her, her famous hannya mask flaring into existence glowering at the white haired man. "Did you say mother?" She asked sweetly. The moment he seen the mask Kagari turned his head away from her, a chill running down his spine. "No! Big sister! You look like a big sister!" He corrected anxiously.

"I guess you're right. From their point of view, I am really kind of their big sister." She said softly. Kagari smiled slightly, his eyes getting slightly softer.

"We're back!" Musubi's called from the front door as she opened it. Kagari looked back over his shoulder.

"Ah, they're back." Miya said still holding her hand to her cheek. The door the the room slid open courtesy of Musubi. The miko's eyes widened in shock, raising a hand over her mouth she looked at the scene. "Oh dear!"

Minato stood there with a sheepish smile on his face. To his right was Tsukiumi clinging to his arm like he'd vanish if she let go. The second year ronin complained once about her grip but a glare silenced him from protesting further. In front of him was Kusano staring up at Miya with a blank expression. Lastly Musubi was the most animate besides Minato she had her arms extended over her head a small smile on her face.

"We've just come back." Minato said sheepishly.

"Land lady we've just come back!" Musubi seconded in her bubbly voice.

"Minato, who is this woman?" Tsukiumi asked looking her over. She was dressed in traditional miko attire consisting of purple hakama, wooden sandals, and a white kimono tied by a purple sash. She was slender yet shapely.

"She's Miya Asama, she's the land lady here." Minato replied. Miya closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side and smiling softly. Minato felt his blood run cold, he didn't need to see a hannya mask to know he was in trouble, Miya was scary enough without that mask. "Sahashi-san... Who is she?" Miya asked sweetly. Not surprisingly the second year ronin could only babble incoherent dribbles while his fingers twitched nervously.

"I'm his wife." Tsuikumi declared proudly.

"W-wife?!" Minato exclaimed looking back at her, shock consuming his expression in this instant.

Tsukiumi looked at him with red cheeks. "What art thou so surprised at? We have gotten married, so I've become thy wife."

"Wife..." Musubi said quietly feeling her heart become tangled. Was this confusion? Jealousy? She turned away from Minato willing herself to find the answer. Kusano clenched her fists, her face narrowed with anger as fire erupted behind her and Musubi. She let out a growl skipping to her older brother clinging tightly to his leg, kicking away at the water Sekirei growling each time. "What's with this little brat!? Get away from him!"

"Musubi-chan what's wrong?"

"I am!" Musubi turned around throwing her arms over head head happily, clinging to Minato's arm. "His wife too!" She declared happily

"Out of my way! The real wife is me!" Tsukiumi ranted. Matsu giggled to herself watching the scene unfold with amusement and interest. "This is a soap opera world. Soap opera world!"

"Don't you need to join them?" Kagari asked in a bored tone of voice leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

The wisdom Sekirei turned her head to look at him adjusting her glasses as she did so. "Even though I'm not participating the soap opera there I attack..." She turned forward again giggling quietly. "No, _attract _Mina-tan in my own way.

"What a lame joke..." Kagari lamented opening his eyes to watch Minato slowly retreat from the advancing Tsukiumi. _To think he made Tsukiumi, who hated Ashikabi so much, emerge..." _The slver haired man narrowed his eyes slightly analyzing the ronin._ Minato Sahashi... He's a mysterious man.  
_

Tsukiumi shot her arm out to the side, water gathering in a violent spiral. "Now we shall fight!"

"That's what I want!" Musubi yelled clenching her gloved hands with a confident smile on her face. Kusano animatedly joined in siding with Musubi.

"Enough!" Miya said firmly. Seconds later her wooden stick connected with both of their heads before they even had time to react. "I won't allow any violence here in Masion Izumo."

_She is... Good!_

"I;m sorry land lady." Musubi said with tears watering her eyes as she massaged her skull. And her bumps just healed too!" Miya closed her eyes smiling sweetly at the newcomer. "How about you?" She asked in a merry tone, a hannya mask materializing over her in a dark ominous cloud. Tsukiumi kept her composure just barely, her voice shaking slightly. "They say when in Rome, do as the Romans do. I shall obey the land lady here..."

Minato had his back against the door shaking in terror, he could do little to stop his Sekirei from fighting. Kusano clung to his leg tightly shaking in fright, she never felt such an ominous and dark presence before. "Land lady... Ah, this is..."

"The Sekirei Plan." Miya smiled, but it was a sad smile. Minato overcame his fright at the moment, replaced by shock. Matsu hid herself behind the side wall during the commotion.

"H-how did you...?"

"I already told you. My husband worked in the MBI's research section."

"Then when Ku-chan came..."

"Yes, I could guess the situation..." Miya paused looking at the newest addition to her Inn. "You are his Sekirei, right?" She smiled warmly. "Welcome to Maison Izumo." Tsuikumi straightened her posture her ample breasts jiggling for a second. "I'm his wife, Tsukiumi. Pleased to meet thee, land lady." She declared proudly.

"I'm his wife, too!" Musubi cheered jumping anime style with a grin on her face. Tsukiumi turned around with an angry look on her face glaring at Musubi who held her smile giggling. She let out a small huff of annoyance turning away from her.

"Ryu!?" Toyotama walked into the main foyer from the back dripping with sweat. She looked at every in tow before frowning slightly. She resisted the urge to scream there'd be time for that later, along with pounding him into the ground. "Oh, I'll be in the bath." She quickly dismissed herself before her emotions got the better of her.

"Toyotama-san, you forgot to introduce yourself to our newest tenant." Miya said with a small smile a dark aura flaring up around her. She knew why Toyotama was upset, and she really wanted Ryu to speak with her she'd been in the yard swinging at air for nearly two hours. Most Sekirei were jealous, but Toyotama was more vocal about it. She could understand, but it wasn't her problem. Toyotama eyed the blonde carefully narrowing her eyes. "Name's Toyotama I look forward to getting to know you." She said dryly turning on her heel and heading upstairs.

_What's wrong with Toyotama? _Minato thought before his entire arm lost feeling. He turned his head to see Tsukiumi glaring at him, her crystal blue eyes glowing red. "Minato... Is thou... Thy Sekirei too!?"

"N-no, no!" Minato yelled in fear, he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. And he couldn't get loose from her grip.

Miya giggled behind her hand. "No, no. She is not Sahashi-san's Sekirei. There's another tenant that lives here. The other girls you'll meet soon are his Sekirei." Miya smiled sweetly, a dark aura flaring around her. "I hope there'll be no violence."

"No!" Minato and Tsukiumi exclaimed at the same time. Miya laughed behind her hand turning on her heel.

"Now, let's get everyone seated dinner will be done soon." Minato followed her without questions Tsukiumi clinging to his arm every step of the way. He didn't want to die, and he wanted to feel his finger tips, not pins and needles. How did he get himself into this? As they entered the dining room Minato glanced around looking for his friend, but Ryu was no where in sight. _Where did he go? _He wondered taking a seat on the right side of the table.

* * *

"You live in the north?" Hari asked with wide eyes staring at Ryu like he was a ghost. Some of the color drained from her face.

"Yeah..." Ryu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. A second ago she was alright and bubbly. He wanted to say she was even ditzy to some extent. "Is that bad?"

"H-Hannya of the North resides there! We can't go." She said quickly fear glimmering in her eyes. She wasn't as well informed as the other contestants. But she was into the gossip, she kept her ears open, she knew the rumors of the demon that controlled the north. Nobody dared to claim it as their own, she was stronger than all of them put together. This was one place she didn't want to go, she didn't want to get within the north.

"Don't worry." Ahiko said soothingly wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. "It'll be okay, I'm right here with you." She knew Hari wasn't exactly a fighter, the girl was too nice, too sweet, too innocent to be a fighter. She didn't have the heart to deliver the finishing blow, and wouldn't make the first move she was almost human in a sense. Hari looked up at her with pleading eyes, the same look she gave her when they woke up together. She didn't want Hari to fret, but she was going with Ryu and Hari would just have to deal. "We need a place to stay, and a bath." She reasoned softly.

Hari opened her mouth to protest but closed it a second later. She did need a bath, and she didn't want to live on the streets. "Okay.." She resigned lowering her head. Ahiko gave her a tight squeeze. "Don't worry Hari-chan!" Hari felt tingles going down her spine at the comforting words spoken, she trusted Ahiko she even loved her as a sister. She'd have faith. Ryu watched the entire thing with slight confusion, slight admiration. He couldn't hope to calm Hari down, he knew that much, but Ahiko pacified her like a mother hen.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was a hectic day, everything just kept moving and moving at a rapid pace. He hadn't slept for eighteen hours, he probably smelled horrible even though he put on deodorant. A very irate Toyotama was waiting for him back at the Inn and he had the pleasure of explaining all of this to Miya once he got back. But it was worth it in the end, seeing Hari's smiling face and Ahiko's energetic personality bursting as it always did made it all worthwhile. But it left him unsettled how was Ahiko here, and how was she a Sekirei? He put the questions aside before he wracked his brain more, Izumo Inn came up just down the block.

Now that he seen it from outside the Inn was quite massive. Compared to the rest of the houses around it. He dared to say it took up the entire block, he could see the second floor all the way from where they were so it had to have a lot of size to it. But he'd never guess that from being inside of it. Hari still looked a little on edge but a comforting hand on her shoulder from Ahiko kept her from visibly shaking. Ahiko was completely calm almost serene. He took the lead walking up the stairs and pushing the door open slipping off his zori. He could hear commotion coming from the main room and a new voice.

"So this is where you live. How cozy." Ahiko noted as she took in the layout of the Inn.

"This is the place." Ryu replied sighing quietly, he perked up when the aroma of food wafted through the walls and into his nostrils. "Miya, I'm home!"

"I like it." Hari seconded.

Miya appeared in front of the doorway with a slightly shocked expression as she looked at her son with the two well endowed woman. "Welcome back Ryu-san, I see you've brought new tenants?" She asked sweetly closing her eyes and tilting her head sideways.

Ryu struggled to speak. Something told him to just shut up but he'd rather explain himself before he had razor thin cuts all over his body again. "That's right! I'm Ahiko, you must be the land lady he told me about!" Well, so much for silence...

"And I'm Hari, his Sekirei." She gushed happily looking at Miya with a curious expression. She glanced at Ryu, specifically his head, she looked back and forth a few times. She couldn't put all of the pieces together but curiosity got the better of her. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but are you two related?"

Ryu and Miya exchanged a subtle glance before looking back at Hari. "Why do you ask?" Ryu asked a little uneasy.

"Well, you both have such pretty hair. I just had to ask." Hari explained honestly. Miya giggled behind her hand though her aura was flaring up Ryu knew that sweet giggle. "I assure you it is coincidence Hari-san." Miya opened her eyes looking at the three in tow.

"Ryu..." he trailed off looking at the stairs to go up. This was what he was dreading, the great wall of Toyotama. He didn't know how to explain his actions, he wasn't sure if he could. He was used to his Sekirei following his lead not questioning him and certainly not running away from him. That was new to him, usually they were running and diving towards him, mostly Uzume since she enjoyed little antics. But this was his problem and he didn't doubt Toyotama gave everyone the cold shoulder because of his choice. So he'd fix it.

"I understand Miya-san. Could you show them their rooms?" He asked though he knew he didn't have to.

"Yes, but after dinner..." She looked at the multitude of bags in Hari's arms. "Just set those there dear, dinner is ready and we should get introductions out of the way." She said merrily. Though she wouldn't say it out loud she enjoyed how lively her Inn was becoming. Ryu nodded moving to the stairs at slow pace he was in no hurry. That just left the three girls present, company in the dining room. "So, you're his Sekirei too?" Miya turned to Ahiko who nodded. "Welcome to Maison Izumo." She said happily. Hari pu the last bag on the floor in the corner before smiling happily. "Thank you for having me!"

"Fufufu," Miya laughed. "You flatter me. Come let's eat." On cue Ahiko's stomach began to grumble like an earthquake shaking the floorboards under them. "It's a good thing Nanaha and Musubi made extras." With that she turned on her heel leading them to the dining room.

* * *

Ryu contemplated what he should say. But what could he say? He clearly made her mad. He didn't know Toyotama as well as he should have, he never took her for the jealous type. She was like a second Uzume except she had a very bad temper. He sighed sliding the door open to the changing room spotting her clothes folded neatly in _her _basket. How and why she designated a basket hers he'd never know.

He slid off his tattered kimono and smoothly took off his hakama and shorts in one smooth motion. He folded the clothing neatly setting it in a basket and heading towards the door. He stopped when he thought he heard crying, but that couldn't be right... He slid the door open staring at a very naked Toyotama. She locked eyes with him before letting out a heated growl turning her head to the side. "What do you want!?" Ryu closed the door slowly walking to the bathtub before plopping himself down into it wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so she was straddling him.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked slightly anger and flustered her face turning a shade of red. Ryu screwed up, he knew he did and nothing he said would fix this situation. He hurt Toyotama and had no idea how to make it up to her. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Toyotama pounded on his chest in protest but slowly melted with the kiss as brilliant red wings protruded from the back of her neck.

"I know if I said sorry you'd just laugh at me or hit me." He said quietly parting his lips from hers resting his head on her mounds of flesh. "And if I tried to explain you wouldn't listen and yell at me." He said quietly squeezing her tighter. Toyotama wanted to punch him through the floor and then some more, but being so close to him almost melted all of her anger. She wrapped her arms around him nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"You know I'm mad at you." She said quietly.

"I know..." He wasn't one to give up but he could feel how mad she really was. "Is there a way I could make it up to you?" He asked moving his head side to side. He silently gasped when he felt his blood flow rocket downward, Toyotama took the opportunity to grab him slowly applying ministrations.

"There is..." She trailed off gasping when he felt his head brush against her entrance. She wanted to loose herself in pleasure, but she needed to say this first, she had to get this off her chest. "Don't wing anymore Sekirei." She knew she was selfish, a person like Ryu came every once few generations that could actually care and love for his Sekirei and ones that weren't his own. But he was hers he couldn't go out being a hero, it'd only cause him pain in the end. "Do you agree?" She asked in a dangerously low voice, her other hand snaked down to his testes taking hold of them. She looked up at him her teeth slightly grit, her blue eyes burning red, he swore he seen flames. "NO MORE!"

A sweat drop made it's way down Ryu's head. "U-uh, too tight..." He winced when she began to squeeze harder. "Okay! I won't just please, loosen up before you hurt something." He said trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes, he audibly sighed in relief when she loosened her grip from his future children, she continued going throug ministrations finding a rhythm.

"Ryu." She whispered resting her head on his chest closing her eyes. "I know I'm selfish, wanting you all to myself. It was wrong of me to protest, that little runt shouldn't have winged her, or any Sekirei for that matter..." She trailed off remembering her time being chased by Orhia and Katsaguri she was in the same position as Hari and she pleaded with Ryu to protect her. Of course he did it because he chose to, but... "You have a good heart, you love us and take care of us... However, I won't allow you to be a hero." She said firmly moaning silently as she felt him throb almost at the climax. "I'm yours now and forever remember that." Ryu bucked, he groaned quietly as he felt his release, Toyotama lowered her head opening her mouth so it could enter. Ryu widened his eyes slightly, he didn't think she'd do that. After a few moments Toyotama raised her head with a glint in her eyes. "So this is how you taste..." She clicked her tongue a few times before grinning. "I hope there's seconds."

"Toyotama." Ryu said his face turning red. She licked her lips rising from the water stark naked. "Clean yourself up Ryu." She teased leaving the tub soaking wet. "And don't expect me to say sorry, because I'm not." She called back opening the entrance door. Ryu simply nodded his head shocked with his fourth Sekirei at the moment. Satisfied Toyotama entered the changing room with a smirk on her face, she'd rub it in Uzume's face later if she began to tease her again. She wasn't kidding about seconds.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Ryu said leaning back against the wall finishing up his bath and making sure to clean himself extra good, Toyotama missed a few spots but that was alright. He was just glad he was able to settle that without her knocking him over the head.

* * *

Ahiko looked on in amusement as Tsukiumi was about to pop a vein in her forehead from rage. She had just meant the girl and she found her hilarious. Even if she was angry enough to flood the entire Island of Japan. Hari sat her side with an amused smile she didn't know Minato well but seeing him look so defeated as the angry blonde pointed at the red head with glasses, it was hard not to laugh. Kusano sat with her utensils in hand ready to eat her larger than child proportions of food, Musubi sat with a wide smile a look of bliss on her face as she took in the aroma. Yashima and Nanaha were seated at the far end away from Miya in their usual spots three spots were empty and as usual the two Sekirei were dutifully waiting for their Ryu. Lastly Miya sat at the head of the table with a amused smile.

"What!? didst thou say she's also Minato's Sekirei!?" Tsukiumi yelled pointing an angry finger at Matsu.

"Yes... I'm sorry." The ronin said quietly.

Matsu smiled politely. "That's how it is. Nice to meet you, Tsukiumi-tan." She replied curtly.

"Stop that "tan" thing!"

The irate Sekirei stopped her tirade glancing at the door sliding open. There stood Uzume in all her glory side ponytail kept securely in place, hand on her hip, a trouble making smile on her face. "Whoa! You've got another, again!" She said cheerfully. Minato looked back at her embarrassed, scratching the back of his sheepishly. "I'm sorry." He said lamely.

"Minato, don't tell me she is also..."

"No, no! She's definitely not!" He exclaimed raising his hands in front of his face in a gesture of surrender or maybe to block a stray water ball. Uzume laughed at the ronin's expense, things were going to get interesting around here. She glanced out the door seeing Ryu and Toyotama heading down the stairs. The green haired woman dressed in one of his shirts and sweat pants. Ryu dressed in a pair of shorts and white t shirt his purple hair messily spiked out in every direction. "My Ashikabi is right here!" She said with a small smile her arms seemingly stretched out towards Ryu yanking him towards her. He had little time to do anything but yelp in shock. Toyotama only smirked, it served him right. She'd let it slide with Uzume she just had her way with him after all.

"Ry ry!" Uzume said with a wide grin looking at Tsukiumi. "This is Tsukiumi." She nodded to the blonde. Ryu blinked a few times gathering his wits. _How did she do that? _He wondered out loud.

"That's good. I'm Tsukiumi. Pleased to meet thee." The blonde declared.

"I'm Uzume."

"I'm Ryu."

"We've already meant." Toyotama said flatly taking her seat at the table.

"So you're Minato's Sekirei." Ryu noted. Ryu and Uzume shared a glance before the grinned. "You're got a lot of competition good luck!" They said with amused grins. Minato did all he could, which was wave his arms in front of him. "Uzume-san! Ryu-san! Stop adding more fuel to the flame!"

"Ha! They aren't even worthy to be called my competition. Because... I am Minato's real wife." She said proudly with a smirk, her teeth shining in the light.

Kusano and Musubi rose from their seats the youngest Sekirei throwing her arms over her head growling with each thrust. Musubi puffed her cheeks out angrily. "I am his real wife, too!" She shouted.

"Dost thou understand what "real wife" means?" Tsuikumi asked turning her focus on her. "No, I don't." Musubi said with a small frown. Minato sunk his head in defeat, his Sekirei... Matsu looked off from the other end of the table giggling constantly at the antics. Hari stifled a giggle she had to admit this was funny, Ahiko kept up her amused smile but struggled not to laugh.

"Here, Minato-san. Open your mouth wide." Musubi said as she brought the chopsticks closer to him.

"Minato, I'm sure thou understandest that if thou shouldst eat that, thy life would be forfeit." Tsukiumi said calmly, her chopsticks vibrating in her hands before finally snapping into pieces. Minato looked at the piece food in the chopsticks with wide eyes, shaking from fright. "Ah. Thank you, but I can eat by myself..." He said in a shaky voice his arms barely able to sit still from his quivering.

"Here!" Kusano said happily shoving a piece of fish into his mouth before he could finish his entire statement.

"You're only a child!"

"This place has become quite lively." Ryu said shoving a piece of fish into his mouth chewing it with a small smile.

"Yes it'll be more fun." Miya said happily.

* * *

During dinner Ryu was bombarded by his Sekirei's emotions. Mostly Nanaha and Yashima. He felt a mix of jealousy, worry, fear, and slight anger. Ahiko's emotions were calm and soothing it helped quell the headache he was about to get from his two shyer Sekirei. Toyotama was satisfied although Ryu could sense a want coming from her. Hari was happier more than anything and liked the tenants of Maison Izumo, she thought they were funny. Uzume more than anything was curious, he knew most of their emotions were the result of his choice to wing Hari, maybe that's why Yashima and Nanaha glared at her for a few seconds before going upstairs, luckily the bubbly girl didn't notice it and went on talking animatedly with Musubi.

The rest of dinner went by quietly with some idle chatter. Matsu told Miya Kagari went out to work and wouldn't be eating lunch. Ryu wondered where he went, it was still early for him to leave but he didn't dwell on it for long.

"Ahiko-san, you can take a bath now." Miya said as she rinsed off the last dish shelving it with the others. Ahiko was very well mannered and more than willing to help, though she loved all her birdies Ahiko seemed to be a little more... Mature?

"Thank you Miya-dono." Ahiko chimed taking the gloves off and looking towards Hari with a blank expression. After they ate Miya showed them to their room, Hari brought all of her bags with and accidentally tripped luckily only one bag spilled and it didn't have her sleep ware or lingerie. Hari followed Ahiko back downstairs waiting for her to get finished helping miya.

"That Minato..." Tsukiumi said quietly as she slipped off her dress. "I told him I'd wash his back, but he refrained." She brought her foot out of her dress folding it neatly and setting in a basket. She entered the bathroom taking a seat on the stoll next to Musubi her hair tied up in elaborate loops. "Sharing bath and berth are privileges of Ashikabi." The water wielder said as she crossed her legs.

"What is sharing a berth?" Musubi asked blinking twice.

"It's when a man and woman sleep cocooned together." Tsukiumi answered without looking at her comrade.

"Cocooned?" The busty brunette asked out loud.

"Hey anyone in here!?" Ahiko called from the other side opening the door with a towel wrapped around her body, that did little to hide her curves. "Oi, Musubi-chan!" She grinned, Hari blushed slightly as she entered the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body as well. She wasn't used to feeling so... Open.

"Ahiko-chan! Hari-chan!" Musubi liked her new friends. "I'll wash your back!"

* * *

Minato sat on the back porch with Kusano, he found the silence refreshing. Today was nothing short of ten heart attacks for the second year ronin, but he somehow managed to get through it all keeping his head on his shoulders. To top it off he had another Sekirei, was he lucky or cursed? He thought the first, he had very few friends in his lifetime, especially girlfriends. He was awkward, spineless, and couldn't summon the nerve. But then Musubi fell from the sky, when his life was in shambles, falling apart at the seems, she graced him with her presence, and gave him something to fight for. A lot has happened since then, and he found out Ryu was also an Ashikabi. Not long after they meant his life took a turn for the worse, or the best, finding himself in a game controlled by a mad man was a little unnerving.

But he couldn't be all mad. He found people to care for, and more importantly cared for him. He sneezed suddenly wiping his nose with his finger looking at the moon. "Ugh, I feel a chill. I did get doused with water a lot today..." He said offhandedly.

"Hey, onii-chan." Kusano broke his train of thought looking at him. "Who do you like?" She asked.

"Y-You can't just ask me out of the blue like that." He said anxiously scratching the back of his head laughing nervously. Kusano stayed silent looking at him intently with an innocence only a child could have. Minato smiled softly. "Well... I like all of you. Musubi-chan, Tsukiumi, Matsu-san, and Ku-chan, too." He replied smiling at her softly resting his chin in his hands, Kusano smiled gleefully her cheeks heating up. "All of you chose someone like me who doesn't have any special abilities or qualifications. So I want to repay you for caring for me. Something I can do..." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I don't even know what I can do yet, though." His eyes widened slightly when Kusano's little arms wrapped around his neck her eyes glistening. "Was that too complicated for you, Ku-chan?" Kusano kissed him on the cheek. "Ku-chan?"

"I like you very much, big brother. Stay with me forever." Her green eyes got bigger. "And then, when I get bigger, please make me your wife." She said excitedly.

Musubi and Tsukiumi bolted up to their feet splashing the water as they did so. "What was that!? I just felt like someone got the better of me." Tsukiumi said.

"Me, too." Musubi seconded.

Minato looked up at the moon with soft eyes. Pondering everything he knew so far. _Really it'd be best if we can stay like this, with no fights at all... _He thought.

* * *

Ryu laid on his futon staring up at the ceiling, like he always did when he was in self reflection. As always he hoped it'd provide all of his answers, but that wasn't the case. _I won't let you be a hero. _Toyotama's words rang through his mind. He said it himself before, he's not a hero. But... He desired to save all the Sekirei from this game, this sick and twisted game. These feelings that pulsated through him that brought him joy and dismay all the same, he wanted to protect these. He never realized until now, that he did save people. Back in the country during the conflicts over land, Yashima from Junichi, Kuzuri from Junichi, Nanaha from Himura, Kusano from Hayato, Hari from Hayato. Reality finally hit, he was indeed a hero in the eyes of some.

"Come in." He said glancing at the door before sitting up and moving to his window to enjoy the full moon. He always enjoyed watching the moon growing up, it was one of the only things that gave him clarity. If it wasn't for these little things and his master, he didn't know who he would be. He felt a pair or arms wrap around his neck and mounds of flesh press into his back. "Hey, what are you doing all lonely and quiet?"

"Just thinking is all..." Ryu trailed off glancing behind him to look at his first Sekirei. "Are you going to try and squash my balls or glare at me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. His Sekirei were all pretty cold to him even his little Yashima seemed upset with him and his choices. Uzume grinned taking a seat opposite of him on the window sill resting her arm lazily on her leg as she inclined it. "So you got yourself two more Sekirei look at you." She teased.

"Yeah... But." He stopped talking his emotions were getting the better of him. He was better than this he was calm and collected even in the most hazy and chaotic of situations he kept his cool. "Not everyone has the same view on it as you do." He said quietly. It was hard to soak it in, but Yashima sent him a scowl, his sweet little Yashima. "Is it wrong?"

"Whatever you feel in your heart is what's important." Uzume said looking up at the moon, its light reflecting in her brown pools. "We're all different, we do things we don't intend to, say things we don't mean it's all part of being mortal." She looked at him with a small smile getting closer to him. "I know in my heart I'll always stride to do my best for you, to protect you." She grabbed his hands into her own putting them on her heart. "It is you who made my heart skip beats, that made my body a furnace." She gave him a quick peck on the lips taking advantage of his stupor. "You took the Discipline Squad all by yourself just so me and Matsu could escape, you didn't even know us and you were willing to risk your life for us." Ryu blinked a couple times opening his mouth to speak but Uzume put a finger to his lips. "Am I mad? The answer is no. Am I jealous? Nah, now I have more to join in on the fun." Ryu sighed mentally leave it to Uzume to kill the moment, but he was thankful for it. "I love you, and that will never change, all of your flaws, mistakes, strengths, I love it and accept it all."

"You know, only you would bring up a six some in a conversation like this." Ryu said shaking his head and laughing. He needed this, a conversation. Uzume understood him, his habits, his quirks. It was almost like she was created just for him to have and nobody else. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as she could get until her breasts began to push her away, she opened her mouth to speak but Ryu slammed his lips into hers kissing her passionately. Uzume wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as golden wings bursted from the back of her neck folding around them in a brilliant light. After a few seconds they parted their lips, brown eyes meeting violet eyes. "Thank you Uzume, I'll do my best to help you too." He said quietly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, Uzume's cheeks turned bright red from the gesture.

"I made you blush." Ryu teased.

"Shush." Uzume said hitting him in the chest before resting her head on it. "Don't rub it in and don't tell anyone." She said quietly snuggling the side of her head a little more. A certain violet haired miko stood outside of the door, she seen Uzume enter and had the urge to go in there and dish out punishment. But chose against it, she was glad that she did. Her son was conflicted, she'd let it slide this one time. A small smile graced her face as she felt the wave of emotions exchanged flow through her. Uzume was a lucky girl, and she couldn't be more proud of her son

* * *

"Number 09, 83, and 82. I've confirmed their emergences." Takami said standing several feet behind the white haired Minaka who as always was standing just at the edge of the tower with a gleeful smile. He really got on her last nerve, but she couldn't do much to stop him she could only 'regulate' his insanity to some degree.

"It's time." He said quietly looking at the city intently. "The time has come. The economy, technologies, networks..." He paused for a moment his eyes getting a sharp glint. "There's no longer nothing to fear. For the sake of the lovely birds who flew to land, I shall willingly play the fool." He raised his arm over his head bending his fingers. "It's a festival! The stage Shinto Teito! The Sekirei Plan moves to phase two!" He shouted to the sky triumphantly.

* * *

**Finally, got this chapter done. Took awhile, Minato shows some spine in this as well, rightfully so. I wrote this up before, but had to type it all over I could've cried, I almost did! Sekirei Plan moves to phase two, Teito becomes a war zone. I see someone voted for Yomi sorry she had to go, Kazehana I won't say, and Beni-chan I don't want to disappoint but I have to see where this goes. I have ideas, and people give me great ideas so let's look forward to it! ********Uzume's speech is just funny, only she could pull it off to perfection.** Hari is such a ditz isn't she lol? She's a fresh clean slate so now I can mold her. She won't be a shy Sekirei like Yashima but not hot headed like Toyotama. That's all I'll say thanks for reading.

**Review!**


	8. Black Sekirei, Shinto Teito Seized!

Without spoiling anything, and keeping it as basic as possible. Here is the answer to your question guest. Karasuba is still his sekirei. Matsu is not, though I liked the pairing. He is Miya's and Takehito's son that's it. Will Matsu want him in the end? I don't know can't say, I mean she does seem sexual starved in the anime and manga.

* * *

Takami knew it was just a matter of time before Minaka pushed for things to escalate. She couldn't stop his madness only regulate it the best she could. Shinto Teito had several rivers running through it, that were also connected. Getting MBI stationed in each part took less than a day in total. A general of a division was currently speaking with her on the phone, everything was going according to plan. She stood with her eyes closed on top of the tower, Minaka as always was standing on the edge looking down at the city. "I got it." Takami finally responded after a few moments of silent deliberation. "The reprogramming of the surveillance satellite, the mobilizing of personnel..." She paused. "Everything's completed.

Minaka grinned like a madman before laughing in excitement. "The time has finally come." He declared with flare.

"Bastard, do you know what you are..."

Minaka looked back at her with a small grin. "Takami-kun, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, I'm simply fed up." She said with annoyance stuffing her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. Minaka jolted in surprise flailing his arms to balance himself, struggling on one foot. He vanished over the edge but his gloved hand caught the edge, pulling himself back up he'd make one of his famous retorts.

"Everything is inevitable." He pulled himself back up on the edge standing to his feet. "It has ever been since we touched the corpse of the god, when I qualified as game master." Minaka crowed laughing hysterically.

"Then, eh?" Takami's said softly closing her eyes.

* * *

1999 Kamikura Island

An impossible geological shift seemingly created an island from nothing. Or this island rose from the depths of the ocean itself. In any case it wasn't known to man, up to this point. And only known by two college students. The first was a fair skinned man wearing rectangular framed glasses. He had dark brown hair that spiked up on end. His attire was rather strange, he wore a skin tight suit with silver pads on the shoulders, inside of the arm, and elbows. He kept a red scarf tied around his neck. He stood at the top of a rock formation he climbed upon. "We've come all the way to this unknown island." The man pointed victoriously speaking louder. "If you're a man you must go on a journey of adventure at the end of century!" He clenched his fists excitement flowing off of him. "Dungeons! Go forth and quest for treasure-" a large rock crashed into his jaw silencing his babble, he tumbled head over heels slamming into the ground with a hard thud.

The second was a woman with jet black hair that went to her shoulders. She was fair skinned and had a slim build, she had dark eyes and wore a shade of red lipstick. Her attire was more appropriate for this occasion, it consisted of a yellow tank top, green cargo pants, and hiking boots. A red backpack was slung around her back, a rock juggled above her hand as she reached her limit with this man's idiocy. "That hurts Takami-kun!" The eccentric man exclaimed sliding a few feet in front of her.

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you another," she threatened catching the rock in mid air prepping to throw it. Minaka made a sound, that's what best described, this woman terrified him. "This island appeared as a result of geologically impossible upheaval." She said evenly leveling a gaze with the trembling man before her. "We can't predict what will happen at any moment!" She furrowed her brows. "Even so, you came here as if you're going on a picnic, saying, "I want to go see!" She snapped angrily tossing the rock aside. "This is supposed to be the super genius," she closed her eyes trying to reign in her anger. "The smartest person since our university was founded..." She trailed off. "But he's one step from a mere nutcase." She chided. Her eyes widened briefly "Hey, wait, Minaka!" She yelled. Minaka scaled up the rock wall with all four limbs. He clenched the top of the platform ignoring Takami as she kept shouting.

He peeled over the edge, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "Takami-kun!" She stopped her climb looking at him with a slight open mouth. "A discovery! A discovery!" He crowed. A huge metallic ship covered in the soil itself nearly took up most of the space in the trench Minaka looked down with great excitement and interest. "The King of Terror!" He shouted. Takami got her footing at the top making her way over to the crazed man. She didn't know what he was babbling about but if she had to put up with it another second she'd find a larger rock, she followed his outstretched finger. All the air left her lungs as she gasped quietly taking in the sight of the large ship.

The entrance was already open, it was just a matter of the power working. The duo was in luck, bright blue light lit up the entire hallway. The first thing that stuck out was the futuristic design to it. The walls and floor were all steel, the light radiating from within the walls themselves. "What is this?" Takami asked out loud as she followed Minaka staying a few feet back in case there were any traps. "It's the end of the century, it's obvious this is the King of Terror." Minaka replied with a sly grin stopping in front of a closed door with the same design as the walls and floor. "No way..." Takami said quietly.

The door would be impossible to break through by conventional means. It was heavily built and fortified able to withstand a bomb going off while keeping everything inside safe and unscathed from the destruction. Minaka glanced over to the side seeing a blue device on the wall. He put two and two together, he waved his gloved hand in front of the device bright lights flared on the screen as a quiet click sounded slowly the door opened. Minaka's smirk widened while Takami could only gape in shock. There several feet away from them was a woman in some sort of incubation pod, she appeared to be asleep or comatose. She slept inside of strange yellow liquid.

"She... Doesn't look the King of Terror." Takami said barely audible as she took the humanoid woman in more intently.

* * *

Slowly the sun rose over Shinto Teito. It was cool morning considering it was summer, a breeze from the ocean was blowing in with vigor. The Izumo Inn was silent aside from the sound of chopping coming from the kitchen as Miya prepared breakfast, Ahiko sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand drinking the warm liquid. "Do you need help Miya-dono?"

"No," she said turning back with a soft smile. She enjoyed the work that came with a crowded Inn, but Ahiko always offered to help. It didn't hurt either, but cooking was one thing she could handle without a problem. Ahiko just nodded going back to drinking her beverage with a blank expression. She had a lot of thoughts flaring through her mind, and which she didn't have all of the answers to, and Hari wasn't exactly a fount of knowledge. Her help not needed she walked into the front room taking a seat on the couch before turning the TV on.

It was a good hour until breakfast would be done. And TV was a good way to keep with events going on in the city. She glanced behind her seeing light enter from the cracked front door followed by a head of long, purple hair. "Hey, you're back. Want some tea?" She asked getting up and walking to him with a curious expression. Ryu slipped his zori off before groaning quietly running a hand through his hair. Ahiko knew the gesture, he did that a lot before he winged Hari. "What happened?" It didn't take a genius to see he was upset.

"My job got shelved..." He said lamely. He enjoyed his construction job, it helped him feel normal. Like he wasn't part of a sick game that pitted aliens and humans against each other. He went to the site, where the boss was waiting. Ryu had nothing bad to say about him he wasn't exactly a good or a bad boss, but Ryu did more than his fair share of work so he was on his good side. He handed him two checks, his and Minato's, then explained vaguely that they were shelved because of MBI. He really hated MBI. "Damn MBI." He growled closing the door and walking into the main foyer.

Ahiko shrugged her shoulders slightly. She didn't have a job, and having a job while being a target wasn't the greatest idea. "So, what now?" She asked following after him. "I guess..." Ryu trailed off before shrugging, he didn't know what to do now. Miya glided in front of the doorway peeking her head from the corner smiling softly. Ryu left early in the morning saying he had work, she wondered why Minato wasn't going with but didn't press the issue, besides Kagari they both paid rent. Ryu was actually paying for his and his Sekireis' rent, Miya was stern about him not having to pay but he found ways to slip to her it. She just accepted it now.

"How was you outing?"

Ryu scratched the top of his head. "Well my job got shelved..." He said in a defeated tone. He rummaged through his pocket pulling out two checks. "I have mine and Minato's last pay check." He explained. Miya tilted her head to the side curiously. The aroma of food wafted through the walls hitting Ryu's nostrils, he sniffed the pleasant aroma before his stomach began to growl. He opened his mouth to speak, he shut it tightly watching Nanaha barrel down the stairs like she was being chased. She skidded to a halt looking at Ryu with a small smile. "Good morning, Ryu-sama." She bowed her head slightly before turning to Miya her smile gone replaced by shock and guilt. "I overslept I'm sorry Miya-san."

"Fufufu, it's fine," Miya said laughing behind her hand. She certainly enjoyed the Sekirei's help and enthusiasm when it came to cooking but she didn't need to fret. "Why don't you and Ahiko-san go take a bath, Ryu would you mind waking Minato up breakfast will be done soon." Miya asked in her sweet voice looking at each of them in tow.

"Come on Nanaha-san I'll wash your back." Ahiko chimed wrapping her arm in Nanaha's before tugging her towards the stairs. Nanaha looked shocked for a moment at how quickly things moved she looked at Ryu offering a small smile. She wanted to ask him how everything went, and what happened the other day. But she did need a bath, and it was good bonding time with her sister. Ryu blinked a couple of times before nodding his head. "Yeah." He said going in the same direction they were going in. He hoped Minato was at least descent, his Sekirei now had the hobby of dog piling him before it was time for bed. He wondered why Miya hadn't put them in different rooms, but it'd come soon. It was only a matter of time before his omniscient mother caught him or his Sekirei in the act.

He felt completely trapped, he couldn't move an inch since he was covered by his blankets. Musubi and Tsukiumi took both of his arms their heads snuggled against his shoulder. His hands were taken by Kusano and Matsu who slept on the sides of his legs. He tried several times to move to no avail Musubi's strength was unreal even when she was asleep and Tsukiumi clung tighter to his arm, if possible. He opened his eyes trying to get over this situation, a sweat drop ran down his cheek as he looked at each of his girls in tow before glancing up at the ceiling.

How did this happen in the first place...

* * *

Seven Hours Ago

Minato sat on his futon with Kusano in his lap. She was wearing an orange shirt with orange pants. Minato was still dressed in his regular clothes, since he didn't want to change in front of Kusano or his other Sekirei, Musubi wore a white shirt with red panties, what she usually wore to bed. Tsukiumi was dressed in a light blue night gown that kept her entire body save for some cleavage from her breasts. Minato looked on with worry as his two more energetic Sekirei, in their own way went at it once again. Kusano just stared at them curiously.

"Get away from there! Only the real wife can share his bed!" Tsukiumi demanded.

"I'm his real wife, too!" Musubi seconded cheerfully with a grin. She locked eyes with the water Sekirei right across from her. Their stares became intense, pink streaks of tension surged between the two of them their eyes the relaying point.

_I-I had a feeling this would happen. _Minato said mentally looking at the ceiling with worry swimming through his eyes. Matsu didn't make a peep enjoying the banter and chaos the two Sekirei caused. She smiled contently resting her head on Minato's back wearing nothing except for a pair of pink bra and panties. "Well, Ku-chan, time to go to sleep." Minato said anxiously standing to his feet while grabbing her under the arms.

"Art thou retreating, Minato!?" Tsukiumi asked angrily.

"I'm just taking Ku-chan to the landlady's room..." He explained quickly, Kusano's eyes widened in realization as she shook her head rapidly.

"Little brat, art thou challenging me?" Tsukiumi asked clenching her teeth and shooting a glare at the youngest Sekirei as she growled in response. Matsu grinned mischievously her glasses beaming with light as she took in the scene before her. "This is such a typical scene of carnage."

"Matsu-san, you too. You'll get in trouble with the landlady again." Minato said lamely.

"I'm simply observing these wild and unruly women fight." She said struggling to keep her laughter in check.

* * *

Present Time

_And in the end I let them have their way. _He mused his body taken hostage by his Sekirei.

Musubi and Tsukiumi had one of his arms grasped between their one, their heads resting comfortably on his shoulders. He tried to pry himself lose but Musubi's strength was unreal even when she was sleeping, and Tsukiumi only tightened her squeeze when he resisted. It didn't help they were laying on the blanket making it nearly impossible to move. Kusano and Matsu slept on either side of his legs both of his arms and hands grasped tightly by their own.

"Oh, sorry I'm disturbing you." Ryu said as he opened the door to his friend's room taking in the sight. Minato tried to explain, but failed miserably as he sputtered over his own words. "Can you help me out, Ryu-san!?" Minato pleaded. Ryu looked at him before smirking slightly walking towards his study desk. "I'm putting your check here. Clean yourself up before breakfast." Ryu said teasingly as he closed the door heading down the hallway taking a turn, he glanced back seeing Miya heading towards the door with a knife. Minato was going to get it!

"Sahashi-san." Miya said with a grin her eyes glowing a dark red. Her knife gleaming in the light reflecting its sharp edge. Minato gasped in shock scrambling until his back was against the wall, in his scramble he broke free from the grasp of Musubi and Tsukiumi. "I told you illicit sexual relations are not prohibited." She said in a sweet tone of voice moving her knife back and forth. With their pillow gone his Sekirei woke up rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "U-Um... It's not like that..." He said anxiously. At least he was clothed. Miya knew sooner or later his Sekirei would need to be divided like Ryu's. It was bound to happen, at least Ryu could reign his Sekirei in if need be, Minato didn't. Maybe it had to do with the haunting fear of another punishment that kept Ryu assertive with his, but what were mothers for after all? She giggled inwardly at the thought. Minato let his Sekirei have free reign and this was the result. She looked to the side. "Even Ku-chan..." She mused, Matsu and Kusano did all they could do, and that was smile sheepishly.

* * *

Ahiko lounged in the tub leaning her back against the wall of the other side, spreading her arms wide doing nothing to cover herself. She thought she heard a yelp of fear, but shrugged it off. Nanaha sat on one of the stools lathering her hair with shampoo.

"How long have you and Ryu been together?" Ahiko asked.

"Mmm..." Nanaha hummed thoughtfully. It was early summer now, she went through her memories. She had first meant Ryu, rather he meant her just before winter. She was too frightened and filled with despair to speak at that time. She didn't like Ryu's choice to wing two more Sekirei, but the more he had the safer and stronger he would be, and she wanted him safe first and foremost. So she'd deal, and it wasn't all bad she had another sister, and Ahiko was really friendly. It didn't hurt to have another person to talk to. "About five months." She replied dumping the pale of water over her head as she did so. Ahiko closed her eyes sinking into the water more.

"Five months..." She mused quietly. She wouldn't have guessed they were together for only five months, it seemed like the two knew each other for a lifetime. Was that part of being a Sekirei? She knew Ryu since he was a boy. A grin slowly formed on her face as she opened her eyes. "So, is the mane the same as the carpet?" Nanaha looked at her with a curious expression moving her head to the side staring blankly at her fellow sister. "I'm afraid I don't understand." She said blinking a few times. Ahiko leaned over the end of the tub looking at Nanaha with a blank expression.

"Well you have been together for five months." She said her grin widened when she seen a small blush grace Nanaha's face at first she didn't know what Ahiko was talking about, Ryu didn't have a mane like a lion did from the informational videos she watched at MBI. The spear wielding Sekirei's eyes widened for a moment, it made sense now why Ahiko said mane and carpet. She meant... "Ahiko-san!" She squeaked.

"You've had to have been intimate." Ahiko said teasingly leaning over the edge of the tub her breasts pressing together as she used her arms as support. Nanaha's entire face turned a bright pink smoke radiating from her skull like steam. "W-We haven't gone that far." She exclaimed covering her burning face with her hands, turning away to compose herself. _She's so innocent... _Ahiko thought with a light laugh. _I wonder where he found her. _

_"_You've had to have kissed." Ahiko said splashing some water on herself feeling a draft on her skin as it began to dry.

Nanaha turned around to face her, she composed herself slightly now it was only her cheeks that were red. "He gives me kisses." She said quietly fidgeting slightly under the bubbly of the two's curious gaze. "W-Why?" She asked rinsing the rest of her hair. Ahiko sighed quietly looking up at the ceiling tilting her head to the side. She wanted to know for three reasons the first reason was because she wanted to get to know Nanaha better, not that intimacy exactly helped you know a person better, she still didn't go all the way so she was either shy or reserved she'd bet ten thousand yen Yashima was the same if not worse. The second reason was she wanted to feel out Nanaha, she was a fellow sister but there was no harm in being perceptive. The third and final reason was because she was curious, Ryu may have been her first kiss and vice versa, but she never seen his dick and just wanted to know. _This could be fun. _She thought whistling for a moment. "I was thinking about a threesome or maybe five, you wouldn't mind to join would you?" She asked with a small smirk.

"A-A-Ahiko!" Nanaha exclaimed turning a bright red, luckily she was finished with her bath. She pushed a million fantasies away out of her mind, Ryu, and the others altogether. She wanted to please her Ryu and would do anything for him, but she wanted her one on one time, although she wouldn't mind the others... She gasped quietly shaking her head opening the door and leaving the room before she fainted. Ahiko laughed quietly leaning back against the wall spreading her legs out. She couldn't wait to get to know the others, if Nanaha was so easily flustered she couldn't imagine what Yashima was like.

"Ahiko-chan!" Hari's voice called from the other side of the door, she peeked her head through with a curious expression, she spotted her sister in the tub, she stepped into the bathroom stark naked closing the door. "Can I wash your? back!" She gushed excitedly walking to the tub before plopping down in one motion causing a splash. Ahiko nodded slightly. Hari looked to her sides for a moment smiling brightly when she spotted the brush and sponge snatching both of them.

"Is Nanaha-san okay?" Hari asked wetting the brush a little. "I was getting naked and she came out the bathroom. She was red like an apple, I thought she might've caught a cold so I tried to check her temperature." She pouted. "She said she wasn't sick, but she was still red." Ahiko laughed quietly Hari was just too much sometimes, she could see her sister getting within lips reach of the flustered Sekirei pressing her hand to her forehead. Naked the entire time. "She's okay Hari-chan just a little excited." Ahiko pacified.

"I thought it was because I was naked that she was acting weird when I tried to take her temperature, you don't mind if I'm naked do you?" Hari asked with a blank expression, Ahiko smiled softly shaking her head a few times. "No I don't mind," she said quietly. Hari raised the brush slowly scrubbing the upper part of Ahiko's back she scooted closer to her so she was more comfortable putting a hand on Ahiko's shoulder. "I'm glad that means we can be naked together!" After a five minute debate Hari decided to just walk into the bathroom stark naked she was trying to learn about this thing called 'modesty' but she was sure she didn't need it if she was taking a bath, and it was better that Ahiko didn't mind her being naked.

"Well, we can't be naked outside of here." Ahiko said soothingly. Shivering as she felt the bristles brush against the back of her neck. "Mmmm." Hari puffed her cheeks out pouting. "But I like being naked! I want to be naked all the time!" Ahiko coughed quietly clearing her throat, she had to remember Hari wasn't aware of the full implications of what she was saying. "We can't, you don't want to upset Miya-dono do you?" Ahiko asked glancing back at her. Hari opened her mouth the speak but quickly shut it, she meant the mask and its friends a few times, though she wasn't the direct cause of it. They still scared her, she took cover behind her Ryu with his other Sekirei save for him and Ahiko, she didn't even ask why he wasn't scared.

"No, landlady is scary." Hari said with big eyes. She didn't want to upset Miya, she'd be a good girl. She was a good girl anyways just like Ahiko said. And she would follow the rules, she did have manners and learned about housing units at MBI amongst other things. Ahiko grabbed a brush from the side wetting it a little and putting soap on it as Hari made her way down to her tailbone. She would say something about her butt and you're too close, but Hari was oblivious to the fact. "I'll wear clothes, promise." Hari said resolutely.

"Good, good." Ahiko said softly turning around with a small smile holding her brush out. "Now, let me wash your back." She said gesturing for Hari to turn around. Hari looked at her moving her head to the side before pouting with her cheeks puffed out. "But I have to wash your front!" She said it like it was so obvious. Ahiko swallowed hard smiling sheepishly. "That's okay, I can wash the front by myself, now let me wash your back." Hari huffed quietly frowning the best she could, which wasn't very good.

"But Ahiko-chan!" She whined splashing some water around when she dropped her arm with the brush in it. Ahiko sighed mentally, Hari looked so down about not being able to wash her completely. But it was just too weird Ahiko didn't mind her back, but her front... That was just for Ryu, even with Hari it'd be a little awkward. But the girl didn't think twice of it, to her it was just a bath and nothing else. Ahiko looked at Hari still pouting, _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She said mentally taking a few breaths. _Only for Hari... _"Okay, you can wash my front... Just be careful." Ahiko said quietly.

Hari brightened up instantly pushing Ahiko so her back was against the wall and her body was shown without being covered. Hari scanned it over with a curious expression before nodding her head quickly. "I'll be careful! Then you can wash my back and front!" She said with a smile moving the brush forward. For Ahiko time slowed down, she stiffened when she felt a bristle brush against the bottom of her collarbone. Hari slowly began to scrub the upper portion of her chest before her breasts with a content smile on her face, Ahiko kept her breathing in check the best she could, she wasn't sure about this anymore, but too late to go back on it now.

"Ahiko-chan sit still." Hari scolded straddling her so her legs stopped twitching every few seconds. She didn't know why her legs were, but she didn't care she'd just straddle her so she'd sit still. She had to be careful and didn't want to hurt her sister because Ahiko kept fidgeting and moving especially when she got down to her breasts and took her time. "S-Sorry." Ahiko said a shiver moving down her spine, she hoped this wouldn't be a daily thing. As much as she liked seeing Hari smile, her scrubbing her... Breasts and place was a little... Too awkward.

"It's okay!" Hari said with a smile scooting closer resting on her legs sitting on Ahiko. "Wow, your boobs are big!" Hari said with a smile looking at Ahiko her eyes dancing around with stars as she said it. Ahiko kept her mouth shut, she didn't respond. She didn't want to, she wasn't used to this at all. She felt her face starting to heat up. "Ah! You're turning red too!" Hari said with concern resting her forehead on Ahiko's. "You're really hot."

"Let's just finish the bath before breakfast." Ahiko said in a shaky voice. Hari's eyes widened before she nodded slowly. "Kay!"

_I hope this doesn't happen every day. _Ahiko thought.

* * *

Ryu laughed quietly, it seemed Minato was indeed spineless. But he couldn't fault the ronin who would've thought Kusano would be sleeping with him. Miya looked very mad, though her outward appearance didn't show it, he knew better. The moment he saw that knife he thought she was going to chop him, but she didn't. He heard a yelp and sputtering which he guessed was Minato. It was fun watching it, a lot better than being on the receiving end from one of her scoldings.

He slid open Uzume's door, he got on his chore before he was next. "Uzume, breakfast-" all words were lost as he watched her stuffing her head through her pink and purple shirt while balancing on one leg fitting her leg through her jeans. She seemed preoccupied, he had no doubt if she wasn't she would've dived on him like she currently was. With a loud gasp Uzume fit her head through the collar looking at Ryu for a few seconds.

"Kay! I'll be down." She said cheerfully tying her hair up in a side ponytail. Ryu nodded dumbly before glancing back, he noticed a certain someone was missing. "Where did Toyotama go?" Uzume scratched the top of her head before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know bro, she wasn't in here when I woke up." That would've unnerved Ryu if it wasn't for the fact yesterday he dropped a bombshell. He could feel her emotions there was nothing negative, but something was one her mind.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, today is Monday after all." She said with a deadpan expression. Ryu blinked a couple times before it finally hit.

"Oh, Chiho-kun." He said quietly sadness fleeting across his eyes for a second, he didn't want to dwell on the poor girl. Something else was bothering, rather someone. "Why are you leaving so early, usually you sit by my for breakfast." He said confused looking at her blankly for a moment. Uzume bit her tongue, there were dirty things going on, and the last thing she wanted was Ryu to get worked up again. After that feeling of murderous dark intent almost swallowing her she treaded carefully, not for her sake, but for others.

"Well, they have candy bars-"

"Candy is not food." Ryu scolded folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I can order food there." Uzume said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Ryu said with a groan attached to the end. He could feel something was odd, it just didn't start today. There was a chill in the air, something bad was going to happen. He nodded to himself, maybe it'd be better if he went with and he could buy Yashima that new book she wanted. Speaking of which. "Uzume, stay for breakfast and I'll come with." Uzume's eyes widened for a second.

"But I thought you hate hospitals?"

"I do."

"Then why-"

"I want to see how Chiho is doing." He said sternly. Uzume opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She was happy he was coming with, but she began to fear for her friend. Satisfied with her answer Ryu turned on his heel, Uzume took a deep breath. "Wait, you can't come with not today." She said quickly, Ryu looked back at her blinking hard. "Okay, I won't go." He said waving his hands in surrender, if she wanted to go alone so be it he wouldn't argue. With that out the way he walked to the room at the very end of the hall making sure to knock on the wood quietly.

"Come in," a voice called from inside. Ryu slid the door open looking at a dressed Yashima with a book in her hand sitting with her back against the wall. Nanaha looked like she had been flustered, he quickly dismissed the thought. Yashima wouldn't fluster Nanaha, she was a lot shyer than the latter. Maybe it was a dream where she was whispering his name? "Breakfast will be done soon." He said getting back to his previous objective. Yashima looked at him blankly for a moment before marking her place with a bookmark and closing her book setting it on the nightstand. "Okay, I'll be down." She said.

"I was thinking maybe I could get you that book you've wanted." Ryu said, Yashima stopped, turned, and smiled widely her eyes lit up like Musubi's. She practically bounced towards him clasping her hands behind her back. "Really?" She asked with hopeful eyes, Ryu nodded a few times feeling a burst of joy through their link. So Nanaha liked to cook and do house work, and Yashima liked reading, he noted that at the moment.

"Yeah, after breakfast." He replied. Yashima's eyes widened and they slowly saddened. "I was going to help landlady with the dishes."

"That's alright I can still get it." Ryu said smiling when the excitement came back with a vengeance. Yashima bounced happily her boobs moving up and down, her tight shirt doing little to conceal the mounds of flesh.

"Thank you!" She squealed going on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips firmly. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise taken a back by the sudden move, but welcomed it. Yashima was never so forward, usually he had to start and she followed, it was nice that she was leading now. They deepened their kiss as she moaned into his mouth, ice blue lotus wings flared from the back of her neck folding around the room slowly fading away. Yashima breathed happily before her eyes shot open a deep blush forming on her cheeks. She broke the kiss her entire face going bright red. "I-I'll be down for breakfast." She stuttered nervously. She lost a little bit of control there.

"H-Hey I want a kiss too!" Nanaha said with a small frown standing beside Yashima waiting for her morning kiss. Ryu did a quick once over before kissing her full on the lips, Nanaha wasn't going to be outdone by Yashima, and the fantasies still fresh in her mind from the bath, she blushed horribly as she stuck her tongue into his mouth. Lotus wings flared from the back of neck folding around them and the room before slowly fading away. Nanaha broke the kiss panting, her hand clenched her heart. She looked up at him swallowing hard.

"Good morning Ryu-sama."

Ryu grinned. "Good morning to you too, breakfast will be done soon." He said he heard a chorus of yes and be right down, with that out of the way he turned on his heel and headed downstairs. It was certainly a good morning, he hadn't seen Ahiko or Hari as of yet he assumed they were in the bath, better Ahiko than Uzume being in there trying to corrupt her. He turned heading down the stairs when he seen his favorite person to tease. "Kagari, long night?"

"You could say that." The silver haired man said tiredly. Ryu noticed that he actually appeared to be tired, more so than usual he supposed. But what caught his attention was the man's posture it seemed as if he was in pain, like his entire body was on fire. Which wouldn't be far from the truth if he knew. "Breakfast is going to be done, I'll save you some." Ryu offered.

"Thanks." Kagari nodded heading up the stairs to his room. Ryu was a little sad he didn't have some witty retort of sorts, but the man worked overtime or something so he opted to just leave him. He headed down the rest of the stairs turning into the main foyer heading to the dining room. "Good morning Ryu-sama!" Hari said happily from her place at the table next to Ahiko. Minato and his Sekirei were seated in their usual spots along with Miya. Not long after did the rest of company join and breakfast got started. It was relatively quiet, of course Uzume, Hari, and Musubi were the most talkative and the life of the party. Kusano sat on Minato's lap stealing pieces of food when he wasn't looking, and Tsukiumi had her haughty look as usual. Miya said there was something she needed to discuss with Minato and company after breakfast.

Once breakfast was done everybody left the dining room for discretion. Yashima and Nanaha went into the front room to watch TV while they waited for Miya to finish her talk so they could help with the dishes. Ahiko and Hari headed to their room to take unpack some more and organize clothes. Ryu stood at attention at the front door he had his sword under his obi on his left hip, Uzume jumped up slipping her white sandals on. There was no talking Ryu out of this, maybe this could go smoothly but she couldn't risk it not now. "Okay, I'm ready!" She cheered putting her hands on her hips.

"Um... Are your favorite colors pink and purple?" Ryu asked.

"Yes!" Uzume said happily with a nod.

"Ok." Ryu said quietly at least he didn't feel like a complete idiot. "Well, bye I guess." He said running a hand through his hair. Uzume gave him a quick peck on the lips to get a good taste of him, she did enjoy when he fussed over her like a mother hen, but for now she needed to go alone. "I'll be back and we can finish where we left off." She said with a smirk before running with inhuman speed leaping over a rooftop.

* * *

"And so I have decided to formally allocate the rooms." Miya said politely as she slid a picture of the rooms currently not taken. She as always sat at the head of the table just in front of her was Musubi to her right and Kusano to her left a few inches from them was Minato to her left, and Tsukiumi to her right. The four looked on with great interest. "Ku-chan will keep sleeping in my room as before." She said, the youngest Sekirei sunk her head in defeat. "Musubi-san and Tsukiumi-san will be in the vacant room 204." Their mouths gaped as a gasp of surprise or shock left their mouths.

"I can't understand! I'm his wife!" Tsukiumi said pounding her fist on the table in outrage. "It's unreasonable to be separated from one's husband!"

"I'm his wife, too!" Musubi seconded.

"It has already been done." Miya said raising her head with a small smile, dark energy flared around her as a hannya took shape hissing at the two unruly Sekirei. Its eyes a glowing red. "Understood?" She asked right after.

"Yes." Musubi caved first.

"Well... As the landlady has decided so..." Tsukiumi said trying to keep her wits about her as a chill ran her spine. Minato looked at the scene with a sheepish smile laughing to himself. It was kind of funny how they bantered back and forth before being scolded by Miya. From afar in her room Matsu giggled as she watched the entire thing unfold, she wasn't going to join in the dog pile she had other ways of getting to Minato. "Now the obstacles to my experiment are eliminated..." An alarm sounded off from her computer, a screen popped up showing several key areas blinking every few seconds. Her looked suddenly became a mix of worry and serious as she looked at the event. "The private army's deployment has changed. Why so suddenly?" She said worriedly. Her fingers literally blurred across her keyboard as she used her ability, her mind, to get the scoop.

Tsukiumi stood against the wall her arms folded under her breasts. She was mad, well that was an understatement. She was fuming from the situation that took place moments ago, it was unreasonable that she be away from her Minato. It's not like she'd argue about it, something about Miya just sent a shiver of fear down her spine. But that didn't mean she liked this whole thing. "That wench! Why must I, the real wife, be kicked out from Minato's room?" She turned on her heel to head down the hall. "Honestly, I cannot accept this at all!"

"I'll be out shopping. So please water the garden." Miya said, Tsukiumi quick turned one hundred and eighty degrees peeking from the corner just barely.

"Yes have a safe trip!" Musubi said bowing her head deeply. She was happy to help her landlady out any way she could.

"See you!" Kusano cheered animatedly waving her off. Tsukiumi quickly moved back to her cover avoiding the gaze of Musubi and Kusano. But there was no need to, the two of them were standing at attention wondering where exactly she was, and didn't even look in her direction. "Huh? Where is Tsukiumi-san?" Musubi asked with a curious expression Kusano looked up at her sister nodding her head no. Her guess was a good as hers. "If she'd join us watering the garden, I'm sure it'd be a lot of fun..." She said missing her friend's company. The blonde felt a pang of anger as she quietly moved from under the staircase where she had been hiding and moved out into the hall where the rooms were.

"Why must I help with these chores? They had better not think of me as a water sprinkler or something." She ranted. Kagari turned to go down the hall she was coming from. He turned on his heel walking passed her, he caught some of her rant and put a hand over his mouth stifling a chuckle. Tsukiumi never surprised him at the least. Tsukiumi stopped in her place glancing back at the man with her sharp blue eyes analyzing him inside and out, the silver haired man shuddered slightly turning around to look at her. Maybe he could play it off, hopefully she wouldn't recognize him. "H-Hi." He stuttered. She narrowed her eyes even more, "you really look alike." She said quietly. _Shit! _Alarm bells went off in Kagari's head as he quickly turned away from her regaining his composure. "What are you talking about?" He asked evenly walking away from her. Tsukiumi wracked her brain for an answer but couldn't find one, so she held a steady gaze on the man trying to put the pieces if there were any, together.

"Otu-san!" Kusano cheered seeing Ryu headed towards her and Musubi. She ran towards him diving into his chest nearly knocking the wind out of him. Ryu never did get her out of the habit, even worse she was calling him father and diving into him. It wasn't completely bad, but Ryu still felt awfully weird about the whole thing. "We're going to water the garden, it'd be fun if you join." Musubi said walking to the side of him with her usual smile. Minato was lucky to have two rays of sunshine in his life like these two.

"And you won't try hitting me?" Ryu asked with narrowed eyes. Musubi had a bad habit of dragging him out of the house, literally for a good spar or would just attack him when he was outside. Though he didn't mind too much, Kusano was there and he didn't need her getting upset unless he wanted a tree branch to the ribs. Musubi shook her head quickly. "Nope!" Ryu would've normally studied the person more, but Musubi couldn't tell a lie even if she wanted to.

"Sure!" He said with a small smile. He was more than happy to help around the house since his job was shelved.

A normal sized young gentleman with brown hair, wearing an elaborate blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie turn the ignition off to his red sports car. He wondered why Karasuba had him drive all the way out here once she explained he understood completely. He didn't ask questions, he always found his time away from MBI to be relaxing, since he was a carefree individual to begin with. They were parked on the side of the road save for three cars in other lane they were the only car present. Karasuba clenched the top of his door leaping out landing on the ground, her gray haori billowing in the wind caused by her simple movement.

She heard a lot of rumors about her favorite two people as of late. "See you later." The well dressed gentleman said in a laid back manner.

"I'll be back soon. I just came to see them today." She said lazily turning on her heel and walking away slowly. With one last glance the well dressed man starting his car up again heading straight ahead. She halted her walk just in front of the two story building of Masin Izumo a genuine smile on her face. "I wonder if Mu-chan and Ryu-kun are doing well." She said to herself walking towards the entrance holding her smile. Ryu sat on the steps enjoying the nice day while Musubi held the hose at arms length as Kusano tried to get touch it giggling excitedly the entire time. It gave him some peace, seeing Kusano play like a normal little girl. His eyes widened for a second when he seen gray hair blow gently in the breeze "Ka-"

"No, Ku-chan. You'll get wet." Musubi said moving the hose to the side out of her reach. Kusano chased after it pausing for a moment. A large sweat drop made its way down the back of Ryu's head. Musubi glanced to the side staring at the gray haired woman. Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed moving the hose to the side quickly Kusano could only yelp in surprise as gallons of water soaked her face and hair.

"Rasuba..." Ryu finished.

"You're still a scatterbrain as always... Mu-chan." Karasuba said with a small smile raising her soaking head up to look at the busty brunette. Ryu made his way back from turning off the hose, he groaned quietly now he'd have to change deal with his mother since Karasuba was his Sekirei. "Karasuba-sama!" Musubi gushed excitedly dropping the hose and running up to her with a wide grin. "Why are you here?" She asked a second later. Karasuba couldn't help but smile at the younger Sekirei, she showed a more patient and understanding side with Musubi save for one other person. Kusano stared blankly up at the two of them confused and curious.

"I heard a rumor about you." Karasuba said. "Am I causing trouble?"

"No, not at all. I'm very glad you're here." Musubi said with the same cheerfulness.

"Musubi, could you take her to your room and give her some clothes of yours while hers dry?" Ryu asked with a blank expression. He almost forgot Karasuba's one liners. Scatterbrain was about right when it came to Musubi.

"Musubi-chan is someone here?" Minato asked. He heard a little excitement from the front and came to check it out, curiosity getting the better of him. Musubi turned back to look at him with a wide smile her eyes bubbling with excitement. Karasuba smiled softly. Minato blinked before nodding his head, he wasn't sure who this woman was but she knew Musubi somehow. As Ryu asked Musubi took Karasuba to her room and looked for some spare clothes, sadly she just had a robe, but it'd do. "Please wear my clothes until yours get dry." She said apologetically, Karasuba didn't mind too much it was just water after all, she slipped her arm through the sleeve of the robe fixing the collar. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry." Karasuba pacified. "By the way, is that your Ashikabi?"

"Yes, he's Minato-san." She said happily. Her eyes widened as she ooked at the back of her neck, her excitement grew even more if it was possible. "A Sekirei symbol!" She gushed. "Right I've emerged too." Karasuba replied evenly adjusting the back of the robe as she said it. "Right I've emerged too." She replied.

"Congratulations!" Karasuba laughed quietly closing her eyes for a moment as a piece of information skipped across her mind. "I heard you crushed number 43." Musubi's eyes widened in confusion.

"Number 43?" She asked dumbly. An image of the scythe wielding pervert flashed across her mind for a moment. "Ah! The sickle person!" Musubi said throwing her arms up over her head with a small frown. She remembered it well now. Karasuba looked back at her from the corner of her eye. "She was such a bully. So I..." Musubi blinked a few times in confusion as Karasuba laughed in good nature. "You haven't changed, Mu-chan." She said turning on her heel to face the younger Sekirei. "To tell the truth, I came here to confirm."

"Confirm?"

"Do you remember that promise, Musubi?" She asked holding her pinky out for clarification. Musubi gasped in realization before smiling widely again. "Of course!" Minato walked up the stairs with Kusano at his side carrying a tray with two cups of steaming tea for his guest and Musubi. Matsu pressed her weight on her door flipping it open.

"Mina-tan, Mina-tan! I have to talk to you." She said urgently gesturing for him to come with her fingers. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the cups of tea on the tray. "Is someone here?"

Yeah, an acquaintance of Musubi-chan and Ryu-san..." He explained turning back to face her.

"An acquaintance?" She asked out loud before she felt a chill run down her spine. Matsu peered down the hall watching Musubi exit her room.

"I wonder if my clothes are dry now."

"Probably."

Karasuba followed Musubi keeping her eyes closed with the same smile from before. She could feel someone analyzing her, she opened her eyes slightly glancing at Matsu. The wisdom Sekirei sputtered incoherently as she clenched her eyes shut retreating back into her room with a slam. "W-Why is _that _here?" She asked fear lacing her every word. "Um... Matsu-san." Minato called dumbly from the other side of the door, he was thoroughly confused now, he thought she wanted talk.

"I'm not here!" She squeaked. "There's no such person as "Matsu" here!" She exclaimed from the other side. Minato and Kusano looked at each other quizzically both were at a loss of words or anything for that matter. Karasuba smirked slightly she did enjoy striking fear in the people she came across. But the pervert was a delicacy she was easily frightened, but today she had no need to even see her, in truth she didn't completely acknowledge her existence. "Excuse me, but I'm leaving now." Karasuba said lazily.

"Ah. I see." Minato said evenly blinking once.

"Oh, tea." Ryu said coming up from behind Minato snatching the cup. "Thanks." He said with a small nod looking at Musubi and Karasuba with a blank stare. "Your clothes are done drying, Karasuba-san." Ryu said politely gesturing for them to follow. Karasuba felt her blood rush with excitement looking at her Ashkabi again after all of this time, it had been months and he was making quite the name for himself, rumor even spread he fought Mutsu to a stalemate. Minato looked at the three of them blinking hard, he was now even more confused. How did Musubi and Ryu know this woman, and why was Matsu so terrified of her? After Karasuba was fully dressed she headed for the front door escorted by Ryu and Musubi.

"I heard you fought Mutsu to a draw." Karasuba said as they were close to the front door. Ryu closed his eyes for a moment remembering the silver haired man. He was the only Sekirei that he would consider being in Karasuba's league, but he didn't have he ferocity or grace in battle. He was built to withstand as much damage a Sekirei could, and he had strength to boot. He was in all aspects a master of the earth, Ryu didn't like him. In fact he hated him for the simple fact he had a hand in Hari's almost forced winging, no doubt Ahiko's chase, and even tried to steal Kusano.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ryu said with a hint of contempt in his voice. Karasuba smirked feeling her blood get hotter, it was too much. First Musubi, and now Ryu she could hardly contain her excitement. "I have no intention of losing to the likes of him." He said evenly allowing a smirk to grace his face. Karasuba simply smirked before turning to Musubi.

"I wanted to talk with you more!" Musubi said dejectedly. She really missed Karasuba, it was nice seeing her again but she barely had the time for a spar.

"Somebody's waiting for me. Later." Karasuba said glancing back at Ryu. He felt a pulse of excitement, joy, and bliss pulsing through the bond. He even began to feel himself getting excited he fought the grin from forming on his face.

"Later!" Musubi shouted cheerfully moving her arms animatedly. Tsuikumi leaned against the wall a few feet away from the door with a small frown on her face. She didn't know why she was here, she didn't want to know, but she didn't trust it for a second. Kagari could sense something foul enter the Inn, he knew exactly who it was. The Black Sekirei. He got in his gear and headed to the roof of Maison Izumo watching her slowly walk away from it. Karasuba grinned one last time, they were both getting stronger, so much stronger and made her nether regions tingle with pleasure, she glanced up towards the focal point of an analyzing stare spotting a man dressed in black on the roof. Homura's eyes widened slightly as shock and fear crept over him, Karasuba held her stare for a moment before turning away walking forward. Homura narrowed her eyes for a moment.

_Sekirei number 04, Karasuba. The wolf of MBI. Called "The Black Sekirei."_

"Matsu-san, she's left." Minato called from the other side of the door knocking on it quietly. He wasn't sure what could frighten his third Sekirei, but now he knew. Matsu screamed in anguish ignoring the second year ronin's attempt to pacify her. The red head had her hair clenched in both of her hands a look of total despair gracing her features. "I- will- be- killed!" She drawled out, a red light flashed violently as another alarm went off catching her attention.

"What do you mean you'll be killed?" Minato had little time to blink before the trap door whacked him in the nose as Matsu hastily opened it. Tears ran down his cheeks as he clutched his nose with his hand fighting off the pain. "Mina-tan, watch the TV!" She said urgently. "That hurt...TV?"

The eccentric white haired CEO stood atop his tower as he stared into the camera with an excited grin. "Ladies and gentlemen in Shinto Teito, I'm MBI's Hiroto Minaka, I now declare to you the capital has been seized by us, MBI."

"Seized?" Minato asked confused.

"Now the age of the new god has begun here!"

Minato stood with a pensive posture as he took in the news just announced. Kusano sat with her arms at the table looking at the TV with a blank expression. Tsukiumi's and even Matsu's postures were rigid. "There's no need to worry at all even though the capital is seized." Musubi and Ryu walked to into the room seeing the motionless bodies. "-What's going on? Ah, professor!" Musubi blinked hard once before smiling looking at the TV. Ryu remained quiet his eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at the screen.

"-Please continue living as usual. However please allow us to inspect your persons when leaving the capital city." He said with his usual grin.

_Thou hast done it. Minaka_ Tsukiumi thought clenching her teeth in anger. She turned on her heel and left the room.

"Inspection? By MBI?" Minato asked dumbly.

"It's finally started. The Sekirei Plan, Phase 2." Matsu said with all seriousness trailing in her voice as she stared at the screen with a small frown.

_That insane bastard has done it! _Ryu growled mentally clenching his fingers into tight fists, soon turning white from the strain. He turned on his heel leaving the room without another word.

"Phase 2..." Minato said with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what that exactly was. When he thought about it he didn't know much about the Sekirei Plan it was all a bit overwhelming.

* * *

Matsu's fingers were a blur as they moved across her keyboard pulling up a diagram of the entire city. Minato sat a few inches behind Matsu with Kusano at his side clinging to his shirt. Musubi sat a few inches away from him staring intently at the screen. "I have noticed just a little while ago. As you see, this capital city, Shinto Teito, is surrounded by rivers." She clicked a few keys another page popped up showing blinking red dots representing the private MBI forces. "And MBI's private army has been deployed to all of the city's exit bridges." She continued explaining. Minato nodded slightly taking in the information, but...

"Why would they inspect...?" He asked. It was hard to take in the fact they seized Shinto Teito.

"Mina-tan, me, and everyone else... At last, we must prepare ourselves."

"Prepare..."

"MBI... That is Hiroto Minaka is going to make this Shinto Teito into a battlefield." Matsu explained with a serious edge to her voice as she adjusted her glasses, her soft eyes become piercing to an extent. Minato gaped in shock, the air left his lungs, any and all words that would've come out ceased to. He felt a mix of emotions all at once like a shock wave, but dread and doubt the main feelings. He wasn't sure what to do, how to think, now he had to prepare to go to war? Was this really happening, how could he prepare for something like that?

Miya walked at a moderate pace down the sidewalk keeping her eyes closed but her senses stretched out around her. It was less crowded than usual she already knew the reason why, it didn't take a genius to know the reason. Minaka had finally done it. She found herself thinking for a moment. Takehito never wanted the Sekirei Plan to come to be, she could destroy MBI without a thought, Yet she didn't pick up her sword against him, was it wrong? She shook the thoughts away, she's changed so much since then, this was for the best. She stepped around the corner, her gaze hardened ten times in less than a second as she set her jaw frowning.

"Oh?" Karasuba questioned coolly as she walked towards her former leader with a lazy expression on her face. "That's a nice place. Maison Izumo." She retorted, Miya narrowed her eyes even more raising her head. "I didn't touch anything... At least not today."

"This is the only time I'll overlook this." Miya said with an icy tone as she walked forward again. "I will not forgive you if you step into Maison Izumo next time." Even without her hannya masks blazing around her in a frenzy she was terrifying, her presence alone was overwhelming. Kara smirked lowering her head, this day kept getting better. "Ah... You are as good as ever. You haven't changed. Scary, so scary..." She said quietly with a hint of excitement walking passed here. "You give me a chill." Karasuba glanced back with a glint in her eyes, Miya was qucik to react her head snapping back she didn't sit still however, she did a quick half turn snatching the onion in her basket, an apple flying out from the sudden additional force.

The Black Sekirei relaxed her posture. "Too bad. I didn't bring my sword today." She extended her right arm forward her hand lazily opening in a mock surrender. "Are you going to fight with that?" She asked coolly looking at the onion in the Miko's hand. "Go away! Your sinister form is too repulsive to look upon!" Miya said in a sharp voice pointing the onion at her. Karasuba didn't let the quip get to her, she crouched down grabbing the fallen apple with her other hand. "You're the same as always..." She rubbed the apple against her sleeve narrowing her eyes slightly. "Number 01, Miya." She said turning on her heel and glancing back at her, Miya relaxed her posture slightly but kept her stare burning through her.

"Let's meet again. Next time, let's both bring prey." Her eyes got a predatory glint as she bit into the apple walking away. "Wait." Miya said extending her arm out with an open hand, Karasuba stopped looking at her out the corner of her eye. "That apple costs 143 yen!" Karasuba smiled in a mocking manner as she closed her eyes walking away. Miya stared at her retreating form, it didn't surprise her Karasuba was following the orders of Minaka she survived being torn in half by her, so what would surprise her when it came to one who called herself the Black Sekirei. Her hair slowly lifted with the wind as low scale gale winds surged across the air and ground as helicopters flew overhead. _Looks like... It has begun, Takehito-san..." _Sadness fleeting across her eyes as she thought of her late husband.

* * *

Her blood rushed with excitement, for the first time in a very long time she felt on edge after her crossing with Miya. She couldn't remember why she went into that annoying man's at MBI, Hiroto Minaka in her eyes was no better than the rest of the monkeys, and in the end she was never in their grasp. Of course he babbled about something that she didn't care to listen to. It was a good thing Natsuo came to her, and since he offered to drive she took it. The Black Sekirei sat with her focus on the sidewalks and streets around, an almost crazed look consuming her face, her eyes gaining a predatory glint as she picked out every detail. "What happened? You look like you're having fun." Natsuo asked noting her appearance. Karasuba glanced towards him with a lazy look in her eyes. "Can you tell?"

"Yes, I can tell. He's your "Ashikabi or whatever, and you're connected, right?"

"You're flippant, Natsuo."

The clerk for MBI made a sharp turn his tires screeching across the cement as he aligned with ease. Karasuba looked to the side spotting a girl in a black Chinese dress with one vertical stripe going up the middle of it and another woman in a white dress with chains holding it up. She knew she needed to get back to MBI to make sure Haihane and Benitsubasa did end up killing each other. But she needed to get rid of some of energy. There'd be plenty of times to kill, including now. "Stop the car, Natsuo." She said suddenly, he applied some pressure braking almost instantly Karasuba jumped out of the car before it even came to a full halt. The man just looked at her with an impassive face. Though she was pretty sure he knew what she was going to do by now, he'd had to have seen those two, she was certain if Ryu wasn't her Ashikabi she would've let Natsuo wing her. It was nice having a kindred spirit.

"What?"

"I got too excited because of Number 01. I'll go out to a play a bit." She said walking away the second after she stopped speaking.

With no luck finding Number 107, Mitsuha and Akitsu headed towards the north, Akitsu was as always quiet while Mitsuha ranted. "The plan's gone into Phase 2, and there's only a few un-emerged Sekireis left to present to master. It's getting tough to perform our duty!" She said completely put out resting her hands on top of her head. "Ever since we let 107 get away, we've been out of luck." She continued to complain paying no heed at Akitsu's attempt or better put no attempt to respond to her, but it was still nice for someone to listen to her. Hayato usually just sent her off to do missions or find un-emerged Sekirei like now while Mutsu was always there at his side. It wasn't fair but she'd perform her duties the best she could, so she could be at her side. But now she was having doubts. "I wonder if it's time to quit this task." She mused she'd take a punishment over roaming the city aimlessly.

"Hey, you guys." Akitsu felt her blood turn cold at that lazy voice. In her eyes flashed a glimmer of fear and realization, it was a lot of emotion for someone like her. Her first instinct was to run, she'd take any punishment Hayato seen fit rather than getting killed by _her. _"If you have time to spare, could you be my opponents?" Karasuba said slowly unsheathing the sword from its saya whipping it to the side with her strong hand, the blade whistling as it cut through the air.

"What are you? A Sekirei?" The vocal Mitsuha demanded.

"Get out." Akitsu said with little emotion. Mitsuha glanced at her with a confused expression. "She's the Black Sekirei."

"Are you saying to run away from one who challenge me? Impossible! Anyway who is the Black Sekirei." She fired off one statement from the next clenching her whip tightly in both hands.

"Ignorant and arrogant... I kinda like that." Karasuba said coolly. Mitsuha narrowed her eyes dangerously unwrapping her whip in the blink of an eye. "Shut up!" She snapped her whip charging forward in one long bound, her arm outstretched ready to flick the whip at any given time. "Who do you think you are?" Karasuba seen all of her movements in slow motion, she grinned sadistically as she moved forward faster than the human eye could trace. Her sword gleamed through the air as the light reflected off of it, and blue crescent wave following her attacks. They came to a halt on the opposite side of each other Mitsuha unmoving with a frown on her face, Karasuba slowly turned her head back with the same smirk as before. Mitsuha's eyes widened in shock, Karasuba delivered six slashes in an instant the first one slashed the whip at the top, the second cut the whip itself in half, the last attack slashed clean through her back slicing her crest open; blood sprayed out from her body as the wounds tore it open her eyes widening for a moment the last thing she seen was the blue sky before her world went black. Her limp body hit the ground, slowly a pool of blood formed under it. "Can you do it?" Karasuba asked darkly staring at the ice weidling Sekirei, Akitsu went over her options, before she thought about it her legs carried her away from the alley leaving her comrade behind. "Ah, she ran away... I have to ask them to pick this up." She said in a bored tone.

Minato gazed out the window with a worried expression, helicopters buzzed passed the roof heading for the city. He had to guess there was a battle of some kind, he found himself relieved to an extent. For such bad news, it was a quiet day. Tsukiumi wasn't anywhere to be seen, which surprised him since she was always around him if not clinging to his arm, he wasn't sure what to do about being told to prepare. He didn't even know 'why' they had to fight, he'd rather just live peacefully. _I don't know how to respond, being told to "prepare" all of a sudden... And who was that person who came here? _He mused mentally while he wracked his brain for an answer but couldn't come up with any. He glanced to his side spotting Musubi walking towards him with her usual smile, he sighed quietly just loud enough so he could hear it. He was thankful to have her here at his side at this moment in time. "Ku-chan's taking a nap."

"Do you know where Tsukiumi is? I haven't seen her for a while."

"Beats me..."

The two stared at each other for a moment glancing back outside when they seen another fleet of helicopters buzz by. "It's kind of quiet here." The ronin commented looking out the window with a blank expression. Quiet, was one thing he wasn't used to anymore, not that he could complain.

"Uzume-san's been out since this morning too. She said she had something to do." Musubi chimed with a smile on her face as she took a moment to bask in the silence and presence of her Ashikabi. She glanced at Minato abruptly blinking twice.

"What?"

"We're all alone right now, aren't we?"

"Yes we are..."

"So this is the best time. There's something I must tell you. Only you. The promise I made with Karasuba-sama... The promise between a Sekirei and a Sekirei."

"A promise?"

"Yes." Musubi nodded. "It is the promise we must keep."

* * *

Flashback

Musubi stood on a steel girder getting a full view of the city, Karasuba sat a few feet away with a bored look on her face her eyes empty. It was a waste in her opinion, having them here still living. The same species that took one of her own, and those fools thought they'd get away with it... She could remember seeing the horror almost show on Yume's face when she had them stacked up by the dozens. "Humans are an unnecessary species on this planet." She said narrowing her eyes in on the city below. Musubi looked at her with her mouth slightly opened a confused look on her face as she turned to look ahead with a small smile. "My Ashikabi-sama who I will meet someday... I'm really sure I will like that person very, very much. They are not an unnecessary species." She said happily. Karasuba smiled softly for a moment standing up to her feet. "You say the same thing as Yume said." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yume-sama, did too?"

"Then how about this? We will fight and survive until we are the last two remaining. Then, we fight until one of us loses." She said smoothly. Musubi felt a pang of excitement rush through her at the very mention of it.

"Karasuba-sama and me?"

"If you win, what you are saying is right. If it's the opposite and..."

Flashback End

* * *

"My promise with Karasuba-sama is to survive the fights until we are the last two remaining."Minato widened his eyes at that as Musubi looked out the window again with a gleeful smile. "And I will definitely win over her," she said with steely resolve reaching her arms out animatedly. "And free all the broken-winged Sekireis into the sky again." She placed her hands over her heart closing her eyes while she pasued, Minato looked at her listening intently. "Being separated from their Ashikabi-sama forever... It's too sad." She said sadness filling her voice for a moment.

"Musubi-chan..."

"I like you very much!" She said in her usual bubbly manner, coming back with a vengeance as she grinned at him, Minato looked pensive for a moment looking anywhere but her eyes holding his hand out.

"Thanks." Musubi grabbed his hand into her own bringing it down to her heart, and the mound of flesh covering it. Minato felt his face heat up as he uttered incoherent murmurs this was something he still had to get used to. "Can you feel it? It's beating so hard." She said in a soft voice.

"Y-Yes." Was all he managed to get out.

"It's so warm... I'm grateful to the gods and goddesses. For the happiness that I have here, for the people I love. " She said raising her head to look up at him a small blush spreading across her cheeks. "Landlady, Ku-chan, Matsu-san, Tsukiumi-san... For the miracle I could meet everybody." She smiled warmly staring into his gray eyes. Minato was in awe, completely speechless as he listened to his first Sekirei. She held so much conviction and confidence, it was infectious, he felt something warm in the pit of his stomach. "This feeling... How this feeling make us much stronger. I want Karasuba-sama to know this feeling too." She turned on her heel so her back was facing Minato. "That person who doesn't know anything, like a child... I really want her to know no matter what." She gushed happily spinning to on her heel facing him with a shy expression. "That's my ambition! Is it too big?"

Minato shook his head. "Not at all." He smiled. "You can do it Musubi-chan, I believe in you." Musubi felt her entire body tingle with pleasure as she felt a wave of emotions come from their link. _I believe in your strong words. Your smile. _He said to himself mentally as he smiled more feeling warmth spread through his entire body as he looked at Musubi smiling like ten thousand suns.

* * *

"What a farce!" Tsukiumi said offhandedly watching helicopters buzz by.

"You should have known." A voice said from the side of her. The water Sekirei whirled around to face the said person. It wasn't often somebody could sneak up on her.

"Homura."

"The plan always was for this city to be readied as a battle arena for Sekireis someday." Tsukiumi glanced at him before turning on her heel. She didn't have time or want to banter with her rival at this second.

"I shant fight against a convalescent."

"You're the one who's always one-sidedly starting the fights." The flame Sekirei fired back coolly.

"Then leave now."

"The Sekirei Plan has progressed to Phase 2." Homura started somberly. "This means a certain number of Sekireis have completed their emergence." Tsukiumi's eyes widened slightly before sadness fleeted across them. The statement hit her like a train, she knew it would come the day she'd have to fight. She wouldn't run, she wouldn't hide she'd fight and fight until she was the last one standing, but... She raised her hands cupping her heart with them. _Is it... Because I became Minato's Sekirei...? _

_"_Anything wrong?" Homura snapped her out of her musings.

"N-None of thy business." She said anxiously walking towards the edge of the building keeping her back to him. "If thou hast no intention of doing battle, do not show thyself without good reason!" She exclaimed leaping off of the building's edge. Homura stood with an impassive look on his face as he stared at the spot where she once stood. Tsukiumi was certainly going through changes, and her pride was getting the best of her like it always did.

"We're together all the time, actually..." He turned his head to the side quickly spotting another pair of MBI helicopters buzzing through the air. He knew this day would was always coming, ever since MBI was founded its sole purpose was to make this city into a battleground. As the Sekirei guardian he had a tough job watching over the rest of the little birds to make sure they weren't forcefully winged, much easier said than done. But Ryu had made his job a lot easier no one in the north was doing such brash things, but a few things he seen on the news a while back unnerved him. No, Ryu couldn't have caused that exploding building and the murder of that triad faction near the south. He'd need to wait for more information, as far as he knew Ryu was a good guy, but that brought him back to his original problem. "The seizing of the capital in order to bring Sekireis to fight full scale..." He paused. "From now on, any Sekireis who show their backs will be squashed instantly.

Shiina didn't know a whole lot about the outside world aside from the videos he watched at MBI. He had more than a gut feeling Yukari was his Ashikabi, but this was a little bit of a stretch. He never felt so strange before, people kept on looking at him funny, mostly his clothes. He wouldn't speak against Yukari since there was more than a eight percent chance she was his Ashikabi, but he'd have to question it at least. These clothes were uncomfortable and he felt out of place. "Yukari-san, are you sure this outfit isn't strange?" He asked hanging onto her hand as he awkwardly walked in a white dress that she picked out for him the other day.

"You look good! You look good! You definitely look like a girl!" She said happily

"Is that so?" He asked not sure to be confused or upset.

"They'd never notice you looking like that." Yukari explained with the same tone as she pulled him along once again. Unknown to them a car was parked just off to the side inside a person was observing them with keen interest. At his side was a messy silver haired man. "Interesting." The boy mused.

"Is something up, Mikogami?" Mutsu asked slightly distracted since he replayed the fight with Ryu in his mind over and over. There was something definitely strange about the man and dark.

"That little bird who flew away from me doesn't seem to be emerged yet." Hayato said eyeing Shiina with a careful eye. He knew what to look for, the first give away was this hair, the next obvious was he was with Yukari though he didn't know the girl's name. It wasn't important.

"A Sekirei huh?"

"Once I look at it, I really want it."

Mutsu closed his eyes with an amused smile on his face. "That's your bad habit. Well, do whatever you want." He said smoothly.

"I left it to the Sekireis, but they failed twice. I'll grab that kid by myself." He declared with a condescending smile.

* * *

_Ryu stepped onto the grass that made up most of his mindscape he scanned the area with his eyes for a moment before stepping further. Not much changed from what he could see, there were still rays of light acting as a sun of sorts that it up everything in breathtaking clarity. There were flowers across the grass colored from white, yellow, to a sky blue. He meant to come here sooner, but situations provided he didn't have the privilege to come back here. He took one last look at the flowers before turning his focus to the orbs, all of them were unscathed hovering in place like they always did remaining unchanged. Two more additions were added the first being Ahiko's which he couldn't find at the moment, and there was Hari's which was a soft pink color. "Master?" He asked out loud._

_"Normally I'd be happy to see you, but now I have this thing hovering around me!" Ryu whirled around to see his master sitting cross legged a frown on his face. Above him floated an indigo orb. He opened his eyes glaring at Ryu lightly standing to his feet in one motion. "Mind telling me why this is buzzing around me?"_

_"Well..." Ryu was trying to figure that out himself._

_"Of course not, idiot." His master sighed uncrossing his arms from his chest. "But I do."_

_Ryu blinked hard once. Well that was a relief to here out of all the bad news he'd gotten lately. "For whatever reason, it seemed to be 'connected' to me." He reached a hand up swat the glowing sphere away but it moved a second later dodging his hand and returning to its former spot. That confused Ryu, he thought they were connected to him, but how would it be connected to his master?_

_"However, that can wait." His gaze hardened. "Shinto Teito has been seized..."_

_Ryu nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah..." The thought always bothered him one day he'd be living on a battlefield once again. "If I had to guess it's to allow the Sekirei to fight at their full power."_

_"As perceptive as I remember, good job Ryu." His master said with approval nodding his head a few times. "You have your own 'Sekirei' eventually you'll have to fight..." Ryu stayed silent looking at his feet with a frown. "You can't save lives while you take them, I taught you that when you were very young." Ryu grimaced at that it was one of the things he never understood, and what his master would lecture him on for hours. But he did make a point, he didn't know how to act, wasn't sure if he could act he was confused and anxious. _

_"Your mind is clouded with unnecessary thoughts." His master sat back down closing his eyes. "More so, your heart is conflicted as is your mind. You can't fight like this..." _

_"I know..." Ryu said quietly. "But I don't wish to-"_

_"The day you kissed the first one was the day you were pulled into this." The wild haired man shook his head. "If you didn't wish to fight, or them to fight you should have never kissed her, you should have never went out to save them." Ryu clenched his fists. He never took this whole thing serious, the bonds he was still adjusting to, the influx and change of emotions that weren't his own, and to top that off this city would be seized and turned into a battlefield? Who would've ever thought that was a possibility in the bigger picture. All of his Sekirei declared they'd fight to protect him and to win this game, but even when he had two Sekirei, he always wondered why fight._

_"What do you think I should do?" Ryu looked to his master with a blank expression but his eyes betrayed that._

_"Why ask me?" He laughed. "You're the half witted pup who ran off." Looks like the lectures didn't do any good, or Ryu just didn't listen. It was probably both knowing the purple haired idiot. He looked at Ryu for a moment, his student looked conflicted as can be. He never seen Ryu look so doubtful and confused before, normally he was fierce and confident, courageous like when he ran off. "Okay..." Ryu looked up at him. "I can only guide you, you've chosen to live by your own ideals long ago... As you are now you can't hope to defeat MBI, even with all of your skill, power, and experience they're simply too numerous. You need a base of operations, or a place where you can plan. Maison Izumo maybe a good place, but if you intend to put a stop to this that should be your next move." _

_Ryu nodded in resignation. _

_"And don't blow it up like the other one." _

_"Hey I needed to do that!" Ryu argued._

_"And send debris as far as two miles out..." His master sighed. _

_"Alright, alright." Ryu nodded sagely. "I won't." _

_"When I learn more about this..." He frowned swatting at the indigo orb again. "I'll let you know."_

_Ryu nodded things didn't need to get too emotional, so with a shared nod he slowly came out of his mindscape._

It was time to strike back.

It was time to go to Alpha point.

* * *

The eventful day was coming to an end, the sun began to set below the Izumo Inn bathing the north in an orange glow.

"What is this?" Tsukiumi asked in complete outrage. It was bad enough she was separated from her husband, but now she had to wear such a costume. Minato looked at her with slight shock, more so confusion as he took in her outfit. The outfit was a dark blue maid's outfit that almost matched her eyes, she had a white apron tied tightly around her waist pushing her breasts up slightly making them appear even bigger.

"The clothes Uzume-san gave me." Musubi said with a smile. Tsukiumi's eyes widened for a moment, the next thing she knew she had Musubi's shirt in her hands shaking her violently. Minato wasn't sure if he should step in or let Tsukiumi go on her tirade. But he liked having his arms on his shoulders and not doused with water so he just stood off to the side looking pensive.

"I'm not asking thee that! I'm asking why the heck I have to be dressed in such things!" She yelled continuing to shake her. Musubi struggled to speak, she could swear her brain was bouncing back and forth like she was. "Because your dress is so frilly and not suitable for chores!" The busty brunette explain the best she could her voice changing pitch from the strain and shaking. Chores!? Tsukiumi's eyes widened at that, she wasn't going to do such. She looked like a skimpy maid, and now she was supposed to do chores...

"Chores?" She shook Musubi even harder. "Why the hell do I have to do such...?!" She stopped shaking Musubi looking in front of her at Miya with two shopping bags in front of her. She didn't even hear her landlady come. "What?" She asked holding Musubi.

"Shopping. I'm counting on you." She said simply.

So, why do I have to...!?" Tsukiumi asked haugtily dropping Musubi to the floor with no reservations putting her hands on her hips. She didn't feel the least bit sorry for Musubi to irate about doing chores to care about anything right now. Minato looked at Musubi worriedly.

Miya tilted her head to the side smiling softly, pointing her finger up. "Those who don't work don't eat.' She said in a sickly sweet voice, a dark aura flared around her body going up to the ceiling, Tsukiumi took a step back feeling a chill travel up and down her spine in a split second. Miya enjoyed the company, but Tsukiumi was bit mouthy, but she knew how to work things into her favor. "The one who comes back first will sit next to Sahashi-san at the dinner table." Musubi's head shot up, brown eyes meant blue eyes as pink sparks meant in the middle. Tsukiumi wouldn't lose to this girl even if she was Minato's first Sekirei. Musubi had no intention of losing she was Minato's wife too.

"This side is mine!" Kusano declared pulling on his left arm.

Musubi and Tsukiumi didn't waste anymore time they took off at inhuman speeds pushing the front door open leaving trails of smoke in their path. Tsukiumi was so wrapped up in the race she forgot to change out of her maid's outfit. Minato made his way to the front door with Kusano holding his hand and Miya at his side. He took a breath nodding to himself, okay he was alive. He was more than scared when he heard the news today about MBI seizing the capital, but things were ordinary. His Sekirei were competing for his attention and affection as usual, though he wasn't completely used to it. It made him relieved that things didn't change, and he hoped they wouldn't. The orange glow became more prominent now as the sun was almost set, a navy blue blanket slowly covering the sky.

"What's the matter?" Miya asked enjoying the sunset.

"Well, how should I put it..." He struggled to come up with the words. "If it's okay to be ordinary like this." He said anxiously.

Miya giggled behind her hand looking up at the sky her eyes softening. "Because it's ordinary it's good."

* * *

Forest green hair tousled in the gentle breeze, the sky was filled with stars and a cool breeze swept through the city. It was much relief since the days were getting hotter, not that she minded. She spent most of her time training with Miya. She watched the city come to life above from a building she was perched on her staff clasped tightly in hand.

She wasn't foolish enough to leave unprepared. Her blue eyes widened as she executed a half turn like the cement rooftop was ice as she slid across it, staff screaming through the air as a man dressed in black dodged the wide arc landing on the edge of the building narrowing his eyes. Toyotama stabbed her staff through the cement narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Homura..." She hissed venom dripping from her voice.

"Toyotama, I see you're as rude as ever." He said coolly dusting his shoulders off even though he wasn't hit.

"What do you want... Speak now..." She said lowly narrowing her eyes even more. She didn't have time to deal with this silver haired punk getting in her business. She had bigger things to worry about like preparing for the battle that's coming. All day long she thought of Ryu how protective he was, he didn't want her to fight, didn't want any of them to fight. But she'd be damned...

"Phase 2 has started..."

"I already know that..."

"-I hear you're aiming to be the strongest..." Homura's eyes softened as he seen the anger ebb from his younger chagrin. Toyotama turned on her heel battling with herself, she had been having many internal battles lately.

"You single numbers aren't all what you're cracked up to be!" She spat with nothing but contempt. She was into gossip, she kept her ears open, she heard of the fear of any single number. They were supposed to be head and shoulders over the rest, bullshit! She was just as good, she trained with all her heart and soul and fought just to fight but... "I used to fight just for the fight, for the thrill. I wanted to show I was the best stronger than you..." She turned back with less heat in her glare.

"You fight for your Ashikabi..." Homura said softly but there was no insult in his voice, but endearment.

Toyotama nodded slowly holding a hand to her beating heart, even now that stupid purple haired boy was running through her mind like a whirlwind. His idiotic grin, his constant need to fuss over them at times, his inability to speak when she makes her advances. "Yes, I want to be the strongest, still..." She took a breath. "But, that man drives me wild sometimes." She shook her head helplessly it was the truth ever since she used him to wing herself he just drove her wild, but it wasn't all in a bad way. "I want to become the strongest so I can protect him..." She turned to face him pointing her staff threateningly. "If you tell him I swear!"

Homura chuckled quietly shaking his head in exasperation. When he thought about it their relationship was a lot like his and Tsukiumi's except Toyotama absolutely hated him. With Tsukiumi it was built on a rivalry, this was one sided Toyotama held a hatred for him and the rest of the single numbers. "Don't worry, he makes my job a lot easier." Homura said coolly waving his hand.

"I'm tired of you buzzing around me flame boy, don't show up in front of me unless you're ready to battle." She said angrily leaping off of the rooftop, twirling into a front flip as she headed for the ground.

_There's two of them now... _The flame Sekirei thought with mild amusement.

**And I'll end it here. I hope this answers any questions, keep in mind I don't spoil things. I do have a big mouth and talk about a lot of ideas but never spoil! I lost this chapter... But I rewrote it, not sure if it turned out the same but that's fine, hated having to type all of this out again. Minato doesn't seem to be liked since I debuted him. And I'm not going to call Karasuba MBI's hound that was a name bred from disrespect, and I can't disrespect her, so she is The Wolf! And she told me she'd make Ryu's life hell and he told me to change her nickname so my fingers are tied.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

So... After some debate Uzume will kind of have her canon role with Chiho and kind of not, but that's all I can say without giving anything away. Chiho does have a Sekirei that debuts in this chapter, and I figured I'd put Kazehana in as well, since she debuts soon anyways.

Night fell over Shinto Teito the orange glow in the sky was blanketed by navy blue in long sheets stretching the entire length, soon turning to pitch black, the constellations lighting up over the city. It was a good night to star gaze, granted the light pollution was low. A woman a very short purple Chinese dress sat on a steel girder high above the glowing lights of the city below. The dress did little to cover her well developed figure, even more developed than Musubi's her belly button was exposed along with spots of her belly, the rest was covered by strips of purple cloth on her dress criss crossing on her stomach up to the bottom of her large breasts. She had long black hair kept in a low ponytail. Her bangs were almost to her ears framing both side of her face. Her hair tousled in the wind as she brought the bottle of sake to her mouth taking a long sip. "There is an unpleasant wind blowing in..." She said narrowing her dark eyes slightly as her black hair tousled violently from the sudden change, she took another sip staring up at the sky.

* * *

_When in doubt take a bath. _Ryu thought as he gingerly stepped into the steaming water, slowly submerging himself into the bath feeling the fatigue of his muscles ebb away and his thoughts no longer swarming like angry hornets. He was sure the only people up were Miya, Kagari by chance, and Ahiko. That presented a good opportunity for him to be alone, to relax and drift away in the steam covered room. So much was going on within the past day, MBI took control of Shinto Teito, it shouldn't have surprised him one bit, but for some reason it did.

How did a person just say 'this is my city'?

And take it?

He sighed quietly submerging himself in the hot bath for a few seconds before shaking his wet head around, his purple hair matted to his shoulders and upper back. Everything was so peaceful at the Inn. Kusano giggled childishly while spending time with Uzume and the rest of his and Minato's Sekirei seemed to be getting along nicely. Although Musubi still had urges to yank him by the arm into the backyard where she proceeded to throwing punches with enough force to crumble a brick wall. He didn't mind though it was nice to have someone with as much energy as he did.

_I don't know much about my Sekirei, their abilities... _He opened his eyes seeing only the small white clouds trailing from the surface of the water. He adjusted himself slightly stretching his long legs to their full length deep in his own thoughts. He wasn't a complete oaf most of his Sekirei were all close to mid range combatants excluding Uzume and Ahiko who could pass for long range combatants, while he had a good grasp on them, Hari was a complete mystery. She didn't spar but she'd cheer him on, which he had to admit was encouraging when the others were swarming Miya with attacks with him only to come up empty handed again.

There was also the information that Ahiko didn't know what a Sekirei was. Didn't know that she was a Sekirei. That put him on edge, even if he was level headed and relaxed in any situation this wasn't any situation. He had no doubt his Sekirei would be fighting other Sekirei in a death match, and he'd be butting heads with the likes of Higa and Hayato in due time. He rested the back of his head against the wall finding himself drifting away into a light sleep. He could dwell on this later, for now he'd just calm himself. He'd be useless in battle or not if he didn't have a cool head.

He had grown accustom to his Sekirei sneaking into the bath in the morning. So when there was a light splash in front of him it didn't even stir him from his slumber, not until he felt soft finger tips tracing the contours of his muscles, and even then it did little to hinder his sleep, then he felt a hand clasp around his shaft. He darted his eyes open opening his mouth to protest but a finger silenced him. Ahiko smiled softly straddling Ryu's body as a makeshift couch. "Um..."

"Good morning Ryu," Ahiko said feeling him stiffen in her grasp. "A very good morning if I say so myself." She chortled.

"Ahiko.." He said in a hushed yell. He didn't mind the intimacy and it was every man's dream to be in a bath with a sexy woman. But not in the Maison Izumo where his mother enforced the strictest rules, it made high school feel like a breeze. Not that he obeyed rules or went to class or school for that matter on time. But this was no different, maybe at a hot spring but not in this tub. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Ahiko asked innocently shivering as she inserted his manhood into her. "They got a turn, I want mine." She rocked her hips slightly causing him to stiffen his entire body, a sense of dread slowly crept into him like a knot forming in his stomach. She could see his overwhelmed state, and it certainly wasn't because they were joined. "Miya told me to take a bath." She shrugged resting her head on his chest nuzzling her nose on him. "We have alone time, now let's talk."

Ryu grabbed her by the hips adjusting himself and her as he got into a more comfortable position. Ahiko held to suppress a yelp of shock and pleasure as she felt him shift against her walls. "Yeah, that's a good idea." His tone serious now no longer panicked. "But before that..." He looked where they were joined together a few times, Ahiko looked confused for a moment before she snapped her fingers nodding her head. "I can sense when she's coming, so onward and forward." She said giving her hips a good shake. Ryu had serious doubts he'd get a conversation in when every nerve screamed for him to take her, but he resisted. There were bigger things to worry about, but it was incredibly hard.

"So... What are Sekirei exactly?" Ahiko asked relaxing her thrusts settling to rest on his legs.

"Basically put. Aliens with incredible powers." Ryu answered sighing mentally as he felt his urges subside for the time being. Now that they were on the point of the conversation he wouldn't be so easily swayed. Ahiko narrowed her brows as she studied his expression. She wasn't checking to see if he was lying, Ryu wasn't the lying type he was blunt, no better put he didn't know the meaning of being tact. What she was looking for was something more, uncertainty. When she seen his gaze never soften or harden she let out a sigh resting her forehead on his chest. "Okay so aliens with incredible powers..." She paused. "And how do I fit into this?" The question that they both equally dreaded and wanted to know at the same time.

"Honestly... I don't know." Ryu felt drained in an instant, his head starting to throb from an oncoming headache. He was trying to figure that out himself, how Ahiko was one he didn't know and couldn't figure out. However there were some things that he figured out, it wasn't much but it put him at ease, but he doubted it'd put Ahiko at ease. He deliberated on his next statement, all Sekirei were the same. They had the same connection, to what he didn't know and, even though their cores had their difference it was all the same in the long run of things. "Well, you are and you aren't." Ahiko jumped at the same time driving him deeper into her causing her to bite into his shoulder. Even after all these years he emotions couldn't be tamed, that unnerved her in more than one way.

"I am and I'm not..." She looked at him blankly. "That doesn't make any sense how can I be a Sekirei and not be a Sekirei?" Ryu raised a finger halting her from asking another question. It'd go from one thing to the next and Ahiko wouldn't stop he couldn't keep up with her and they'd be right back to square one. Ahiko closed her mouth looking at him quizzically, she needed answers.

"Your Sekirei core is... Special." Ryu tried to find the right wording he didn't want her freaking out. She'd go from zero to a billion in the blink of an eye, and honestly he doubted he could stop her when she got like that. Ahiko just stared at him blankly she blinked a few times before getting within inches from his face. "Okay, how?" She asked not missing a beat. An answer wasn't within feasible range, there were still many things, many mysteries Ryu still had to solve, unravel, decipher. The core fell into that category along with the crest, as much as he wanted to steer clear of them, if he wanted to grasp this entire concept that was territory where he would tread.

"The Sekirei have an energy source. That source is the core." He paused. He hoped this answered more questions than it raised them. "The core constantly produces energy in which the Sekirei uses, but the core only serves that purpose. Producing energy. It's not like us where we have it surging through our system, it's almost as if they're living energy." Ryu explained carefully not sure how to word it precisely. To his knowledge that's what it was the purpose of the core. "The core to a Sekirei is like what a soul is to a human, it's what gives the Sekirei life. In a sense it's what animates them." He blinked once, even that confused him, but moving on. "The cores are all connected-"

"To what?" Ahiko blurted.

"-That I do not know. But I have a good guess we could describe it as a pillar."

Ahiko fought the urge to shake her head in disbelief this wasn't happening was it? No she had to be dreaming she moved slightly feeling Ryu's member throb against her walls, she nodded mentally this was real, she was alive, and she was a Sekirei. "A pillar?" She tilted her head slightly confused. Ryu nodded, "they may not know it, or they do know it but all 108 Sekirei are connected to this pillar."

"And so I'm connected to this 'pillar'?" Ahiko asked carefully.

"No," Ryu answered. It caught him off guard the fact that she wasn't connected to this pillar of sorts, what other Sekirei were connected to. It didn't make him any less restless in the matter. "I'm not sure how, but you're not connected like the others are, and your core is different as well." Ahiko opened her mouth to speak but he gently placed a finger on her lips, she puffed her cheeks out frowning the best she could. "Your core is different, because it adds to your energy already coursing through you." He paused. "There's your own energy, and the energy your core is producing, but they are separate." That much he knew of, and there was Miya's case but that was another whole complicated mess which baffled him more than Ahiko's.

"So... I have two different energies..." Ahiko looked thoughtfully at the ceiling in deep thought. That would explain her ability to manipulate shadows at will, she couldn't do that before. Maybe something close to mimicking the technique but it wouldn't be a shadow that shot from under her, and she couldn't change its shape or form. This was overwhelming and exciting for her. "Can I use these at the same time?" Ryu dwelled back to the time he was ambushed by Oshino and Ichiya, whatever that move was did more than drain him it wreaked havoc on his body. He hadn't used it since, even thought of it. "I would assume you could, but it maybe dangerous." He replied.

"Ugh!" Ahiko groaned massaging her temples, this was definitely overwhelming more so than exciting. The way he spoke of Sekirei made them sound like toys, she knew he didn't think that and didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it was her opinion. She was chased through the city, broke her leg and ribs, and now she was here taking a bath with her and Ryu joined. "What do we do?" She asked closing her eyes and resting her forehead on his chest again inhaling sharply.

"I was going to suggest a meeting with you and the others." He replied. "I've been ignorant about this, I need to learn my Sekireis' strengths and weaknesses, and not from sparring but from their mouths." He finished resting his head in the crook of her neck. He couldn't complain, he couldn't whine about it, he knew what he was getting into when he kissed them. Maybe not the full extent. But he knew they were bonded on a very deep level and would have to fight, it was unavoidable but it'd be good to have a starting point. Ahiko sighed quietly wrapping her arms around his neck making herself comfortable it was overwhelming and she could feel Ryu's hesitancy through their link. "I was going to buy Yashima the sequel to her novel she was glued to these past few weeks, would you like to come with?" Some fresh air would do him good, how long had he been in here anyways?

"Sure." Ahiko replied lifting her head to meet his violet irises. She rocked her hips forward moaning quietly while Ryu bucked his legs surprised by the sensation. Her legs tightened around his hips while she got more situated. "But let's finish up here, I don't like being teased." She said quietly glancing at the door for a moment before closing her eyes, Miya was still downstairs they had good time, she wanted to be in a bed or a shower with him but a bath would be fine. And it was a marvelous bath to say the least in her eyes.

* * *

Anyone remotely sane packed up their belongings and went to the nearest exits of the city. But that sanity quickly dissipated as lines of cars stretching back for miles fought for pole position. There were few spaces narrow enough to bypass, and even if one was to bypass they'd be stuck in another line. MBI stationed soldiers with APCs on every exit out of the city deeming it as inspection, to make sure nobody tried to defy them the soldiers were equipped with the most advanced weaponry courtesy of MBI. With their stations held down firmly, that left the average people to wait. Car horns blazed through the air as patience began to run thin, and tolerance of these soldiers wore even thinner.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Shouted an angry man moving his head out of the driver side window.

"I don't care about crime prevention or whatever that has nothing to do with us!" Shouted another man currently being inspected by two soldiers. It was a miracle there wasn't any riots over the long waits between the people and soldiers.

A fairly short, fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and messy chin-length blond hair. With fairly petite and feminine-build, wearing a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees walked with her head down a hat obscuring her eyes from sight as she clutched tightly the boy's hand leading her forward.

The boy was of above average-height and slim young man with messy brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He kept his eyes focused on the girl shaking behind him with each step they took her shaking grew worse and worse.

It was suicide to try and escape the city as they were, but he had no other choice. He took a calming breath steeling himself as they got closer to the inspection gate where the man from before was still being hassled and giving the soldiers' more than his two cents. "Idiot, stop shaking." He said in a hushed tone as they passed by three soldiers armed with automatic weapons. They passed by. Freedom. The soldiers looked at a reading device in his hand distractedly, he glanced back eyes widening slightly. "Wait!" The girl instantly froze shaking profusely while the boy looked back going over his options.

There was only one option.

"Run!" He bolted forward as fast as his legs could carry him with the girl in tow. He kept his head forward his eyes widened as adrenaline kicked in flowing through his body. His heart raced but he didn't dare to look back and picked up his speed. "Don't look back!" He ordered getting the sense she was, satisfied with the silence he picked up his speed and she followed as fast as she could. They were making good time as they made it nearly halfway over the bride. A shadow loomed over them, the escapists looked up in time to see a person gliding through the air before tucking herself in flipping violently as the wind blew her hair all over the place, a maniacal glint in her eyes as she landed before the two.

"Number 95 Kuno I presume." She said in a lazy tone as her hair covered one of her eyes. She stood hunched over like she was about to go after prey.

"What is this?" The boy asked taken a back by this woman's appearance. His eyes traced to her body most of it was wrapped in bandages the next thing he spotted was the claws that she had for hands. Dread and fear hit the girl that still shook as her nerves were being fried by the bundles.

"The Blue Sekirei!" She exclaimed clenching her hand over her chest.

"What did you say?"

"Warning if you go farther, what waits for you is..." She said in a menacing tone raising one her clawed hands with a evil smirk on her face before crossing the talons in front of her. The sun gleaming off of the razor sharp blades.

"Haruka-sama let's go back." The girl said urgently tugging on his arm.

"Idiot! What are you saying? We've already come this far!" He almost yelled in disbelief whirling his head around to look at her.

"No this person is bad!" She gave his arm another tug this time with more force. She only heard rumors about the person standing before her and she would rather stay in the city than face her.

"Hey!"

"Please, I beg you! Even you'll get killed!" She shut her eyes tight to slow the tears from drumming down her face while she pleaded with him. Haruka studied her carefully, she was sincere and very afraid. But they've already come so far why turn back now? Why was she so afraid of this woman standing before them, to him she was just a mummy with claws. He narrowed his eyes contemplating his next move he wouldn't surrender but... "Over there!" The soldier from before shouted running towards them with extra men guns held tightly n their hands.

"Damn!" He cursed banking hard to his left for the railing bounding it one jump running down the hill with all the speed he could muster. The soldiers skidded to a stop before the leader barked out orders and they went speeding in the opposite directions guns pointed. The white haired woman didn't even notice their exchange as she kept her eyes focused on the Ashikabi and Sekirei her demented look increasing ten fold as she laughed darkly. "They're running away."

He contemplated whether he should jump in or not. He opted to stay out of it, after all she was already winged and didn't need his protection, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch over her like he was supposed to. Homura stood motionless on the street light just a few feet behind his eyes narrowed in thought and observation. _Number 104 Haihane..._ He observed carefully narrowing his eyes more as the wind tousled his silver hair an black cape. _I didn't expect the D__iscipline Squad to be out in public like this... Damn Minaka he's serious._

* * *

I had to write this part over TWICE... Makes me so happy I could cry :)

"Buy Yashima's book today." Ryu said to himself going through his to do list while he slipped on gray hakama. He opened his closet rummaging through it until he found a tank top throwing it on lazily before falling on his futon. He heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." He heard the thuds of footsteps before he let out a 'umph' as Ahiko jumped on top of him with a girlish squeal.

"Ahiko..." Ryu said trailing off as he opened his eyes taking in the sight of her generous breasts pressing onto his chest. She grabbed him by the wrist lifting him up to his feet with no effort smiling. She was dressed in a basic two piece bikini outfit that was a light green, it contrasted her skin perfectly, she had a white towel wrapped around her waist to make sure her backside wasn't exposed, she knew what modesty was and did her best to sustain hers. She looked at him with a blank expression sensing his confusion. "Hari gave me one of her bikinis, it fits!" She explained soothing his confusion.

"Um, why are you wearing that?" _  
_

"Miya-dono asked us to clean the bath house." She replied opening the sliding door. Ryu looked over her body fondly feeling the blood rush out of his head. "Urm are all of you wearing clothes like that?" Ahiko nodded pulling Ryu out barely giving him time to close it before leading him down the hallway. His thoughts wandered to what seemed a lifetime ago when he first winged Uzume after waking up and realizing he had a hole in his chest and she guided him around the house like an excited child. He learned quickly that she was indeed a pervert after she locked him in her room and was his maid for a whole day being sure to show her assets the entire time. Not that he could do anything about it since he was drained, and was guilty of enjoying seeing her in different costumes.

He stared at the back of Ahiko's head as they headed down the staircase a smile pulling at his lips. A lot happened since then, too much, and more was bound to happen but he found light. Something to hold on to and he had no intention of letting go. Their footsteps thudded down the hall as they approached the main foyer greeted by a purple haired miko.

Miya looked them for a second blinking twice. "The food will be done soon, you don't mind helping them clean the bath house?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Ahiko grinned before shaking her head from side to side, Miya smiled warmly in her direction before turning her attention to Ryu. "Should I expect your beastly urges?" She asked laughing quietly behind her hand seeing a hint of red form under his cheeks and a small scowl form on his face.

_I love you too mom._

Ahiko yanked his arm again dragging him down the hallway heading towards the bath house. Ryu could faintly hear Hari and Kusano laughing happily and the others working. Ahiko was certainly curious, even puzzled. Miya made Ryu turn a hint of red and show a hint of a scowl. She was used to seeing the composed battle experienced Ryu, if she didn't guess any better she'd say he was about to sputter incoherent babbles. She smiled to herself pleased with the idea, she'd ask Miya later on how she does it. She didn't want to make him babble just turn a little red, he was so adorable! She'd learn the way of the miko.

While Ahiko was thinking about ways to fluster him Ryu's mind drifted to Nanaha. He only caught a glimpse of her in the kitchen before Ahiko nearly yanked him off of his feet. He found it odd she was avoiding looking in his direction and had a bright shade of red under her cheeks traveling up to her entire face. The other day she was having one of her battles with Yashima over his affection which he had to admit was adorable since they were normally shy and now she was about to faint from blushing. He can only think of one time when she looked like that. When he stripped right in front of her and Yashima both of their heads turned red and he swore he seen steam come off of them before they fainted with small smiles on their faces. He intended to spend the entire night with them, but not in that sense.

A million thoughts entered his mind as he walked into the bath house, Ahiko wasn't kidding. All of his Sekirei save for Uzume, Yashima, and Nanaha were present with Minato's. And all were wearing bikinis. He began to reconsider maybe he could wash the floors or something, he wasn't feeling too hot about this. He needed a distraction. "Ryu-san?" The purple haired man sighed in relief turning to Minato with a blank expression. "Miya asked me to help so I'm here." Minato blinked once before nodding and handing him a brush, Ryu took it without a second thought anything to get his mind out of the gutter. He looked for Ahiko spotting her with Musubi egging Hari and Kusano on while they jumped around getting soaked.

_I'm going to die. _He thought starting on his task before he got distracted with all of these women. Musubi was wearing a pink two piece swimsuit that barely held her breasts in place, Tsukiumi wore a basic black two piece that accentuated her curves and ample breasts, Hari was wearing a bright blue two piece bikini outfit that showed off her slim yet shapely body in all its glory, lastly Kusano wore a blue one piece with 108 on the front of it. Ryu kept his eyes on the floor carefully scrubbing away any blemishes _I am not a beast I am not a beast _he chanted his mantra mentally keeping his eyes glued to the floor. If they were his Sekirei it'd be different, he would've fainted from blood loss by now but they weren't, and he'd never see Kusano in that light even when she grew up into a woman. His mind wandered to Minato. The second year ronin was still adjusting to the whole Sekirei Plan, but Ryu noticed his favoritism. It wasn't evident at first but upon careful observation he seemed to favor Musubi over the rest of his Sekirei, Kusano not included. He pushed the thoughts aside, he never had a problem dividing his attention between his girls, well except when Toyotama was in one of her 'I want you to myself' moods.

Toyotama was currently cleaning the wall to the farthest side doing her best to ignore the horse play going on behind her. _Why am I stuck cleaning? _She asked herself mentally scrubbing the wall harder, she knew why. Miya asked her to and when she opened her mouth to object the masks came out to play, she wondered why Ryu wasn't effected by them anymore. She shook her head that was besides the point, she didn't want to be cleaning and she wasn't alone a very angry blonde stood to the wall opposite of her a tendril of water above her finger as she tried to reign in her anger.

"Ku-chan, Hari-chan here it comes!" Musubi said happily as trails of water splashed all over the place. Tsukiumi stiffened as her anger took a firm grasp of her, but she wasn't the only one that had enough of the childish antics. Toyotama was reaching her limit but she promised Ryu she'd behave and not let her emotions get the best of her, but it was so damn hard!

"What art thou doing?" Tsukiumi asked whirling around to face the cause of her ire. "Landlady's orders clean well!" She snapped hovering over them like a giant but Musubi, Kusano, and Hari paid her little to no attention as water rebounded off their bodies onto the nearby walls with reckless vigor. Minato glanced over at the commotion with a small smile, it gave him solace that even when the city was locked down his Sekirei were still themselves. Slowly his cheeks heated up at took in Musubi's appearance fondly. _Musubi-chan's wearing swimwear... I've never seen that before. _He said mentally as his smile pulled a little more.

"Minato..." Tsukiumi said in a low voice hovering behind him with narrowed eyebrows. Minato felt his heart skip a beat and sweat run down his forehead as he lost any and all words to explain his actions."What art thou staring at?" She asked again jealousy evident in her voice as tick marks appeared on her head and fist. "No I was... Ah." Minato fumbled over his words as he took a step back shock overcoming him. "If thou wishest to see breasts so much, then..." She composed herself looking to the side. "Thou canst just see mine." She finished with a blush across her face. His eyes went wide as she made no attempt to hide her lovely breasts from his view, thankfully a tug on his sleeve brought him out of his stupor.

"Mine, too." Kusano said putting her hands on her hips and showing herself off to Minato. The second year ronin struggled to form words, he wasn't a pedophile. A sweat drop slowly ran down the back of his head. "Um... Ku-chan... That is... What should I say..." He struggled for a way to put it that didn't hurt her feelings and didn't make him seem like a complete pervert.

_And on cue. _Ryu thought very amused with the messy haired teen's fumbling. The door slid open, Miya looked around then focused on Minato.

"Per-ver-ts?"

"No!" Minato exclaimed suddenly looking at her with wide eyes. He knew he should've turned the other way. Why did he have to be so indecisive? "You've got it all wrong!" He flailed his arms nervously in all directions sputtering incoherently to no one's surprise. Ryu could only sigh he knew it. There was some higher power that found him suffering amusing, why? "Everyone we'll eat soon." She informed with a small smile. Minato sighed defeated hanging his head, how did he get himself into these situations?

"Yes!" Ahiko, Hari, and Musubi cheered the former throwing her arms over head animatedly exicted at the prospect of food. Tsukiumi and Kusano glared at each other the youngest Sekirei growling like a small dog while sparks surged from their eyes.

* * *

"Is this..." Matsu mused thoughtfully staring at her main computer screen with a serious expression. She was nearly engrossed in whatever she was doing, she barely registered the knock at the door, her focus on bigger things. "Matsu-san meal time." Minato said opening the door to peek into her room with Kusano sitting atop his shoulders using his messy head as a pillow for her chin.

"Yes, I'm coming." She said a second later sounding distracted. Minato's eyes widened in amazement as he took in her room for what felt like the first time. Kusano ever so curious gave the room a once over several times, she didn't know why the screens were so bright or why they were everywhere, but he curiosity got the better of her. Minato set Kusano down on her feet as he took a few steps on his third Sekirei's bed. "What are you looking at?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"MBI's ultra secret data bank." She answered as the blue light from her computer reflected off her of her glasses.

"Ultra top secret..." Minato repeated with a deadpan expression staring ahead. He wasn't sure if he was shocked or not. She hacked into MBI's secret database, he wondered how but shook the thought off, he trusted her judgement and he wanted to learn more.

"The security was extremely tight." She said turning around to face him with a confident smile on her face. "But there are a lot of interesting things to be seen here." She continued as a screen popped up of the map of Shinto Teito with dozens of red lights and a few green ones. "Information on which Sekireis have emerged, each Ashikabi's detailed personal info..." Another screen popped up replacing the old one showing several of the profiles she was just explaining. "Plus each Sekirei's win record, and losers too..." The screen faded replaced by one with several characters. "That means the Sekirei whose function have stopped." Minto swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes widening at that. He didn't want to think about that, even if it wasn't his own Sekirei the thought was like a plague. "To tell you the truth, something's bothering me..."

"Bothering you?"

Matsu clicked her mouse a few times in rapid succession pulling up another screen showing a Sekirei that had been recently defeated. "Winner unidentified"

"Even among the Sekireis who oppose each other, there's what you could call an unspoken rules." She went on pushing her glasses up with her index finger. Kusano listened with curiosity keeping a firm grasp on Minato's shirt as she blinked a few times trying to understand it. "The conqueror who erased the opponent's Sekirei symbol stays with the loser and guards her until MBI comes to retrieve her." She paused. "It's the minimal courtesy we show each other in battle. But whoever defeated this Sekirei abandoned her lying at death's door, and left. I've confirmed another two Sekirei defeated in the same manner."

Minato turned towards her the gears churning in his head. "Are you saying that they were defeated by the same Sekirei?"

"Likely so." She said with an edge in her voice. "I can't understand this action at all."

"Isn't she just a rude one?" Matsu shook her head narrowing her brows. "There's another and more important the reason the winner stays along with the loser. That is to let MBI know who the winner is. But leaving without doing so means..." She paused. "...Losing the reason for the battles among Sekireis." Minato's eyes widened at that, he wasn't exactly sure what the reason was they fought. But he trusted Matsu's judgement on the situation, she knew more than him, and she hacked into MBI. "This feels quite suspicious somehow..." Her brows narrowing.

She'd had to remain vigilant at all times, not that she already wasn't. She learned early on how crazed Minaka was, one of the main reason she snatched the Jinki before she fled MBI with Uzume as her cover. She did her part in disabling the satellite allowing them an open time of sixty minutes and sixteen seconds, it was just enough. But the Discipline Squad showed up and cut that time in half easily they would've been hauled back to MBI and mot likely killed, or let go. Minaka always had a few screws loose but he's been off the deep end since the second squad was disbanded. Thankfully it never came to that because Ryu showed up which was a miracle if she ever seen one. She'd stay watchful of everyone's movements from here on it, and keep her eyes open to the subtleties.

* * *

"Musubi-san, can you let Uzume know the food is done."

Musubi nodded animatedly getting up from her spot at the table running out of the room her footsteps thudding along the way before completely fading away. Ryu glanced at the bubbly girl before she left, it was hard to be mad at her. Not that he was at the moment, but he noticed Musubi was a child. A child in the body of a woman. He excused himself for a moment informing them he was using the bathroom.

Uzume rummaged through her bags of costumes. It always made her day seeing that smile, she'd help them the best she could. She felt bad for a moment, guilt weighing down on her shoulders, she didn't tell Ryu. Was she questioning her trust, she pushed the thought into the back of her head, everyone had secrets. But she didn't know how long she'd be able to keep this secret, Ryu was a lot more perceptive than he let on. She jumped slightly, the skin on her leg going numb momentarily she figeted digging into her pocket pulling her Samsung Galaxy S3 she pressed a button bringing the phone to her ear.

"Uzume."

"Shhh." Uzume hushed the woman on the other line glancing around her room. "Now's not a good time, but what's up?" She was honest it wasn't a good time. The aroma of food wafted through all the walls and floorboards she knew Musubi was on her way, and with luck Ryu was coming with her. But she couldn't turn away.

"Can we meet up?"

Uzume debated mentally, could she just leave? "Yeah." She closed her eyes frowning slightly. She hated sneaking around, but it was better that nobody knew, however it was going to be known soon. Three Sekirei killed in the same manner once maybe twice done, but three times everyone would catch on to the rumor. She brought the phone away from her ear as the other end disconnected, she hurried to her door quietly opening it taking a peerk in both directions. Her sensitive hearing picked up Musubi talking about sparring again with Ryu. She had a small window, with her futon already folded and light off she glided across the floor silently with such stealth that it'd make ninjas go green in envy. Once in the side hallway she quickly maneuvered down it changing into her battle outfit, since it was easier to move in. Her body scarcely covered in a soft white cloth a veil hid her eyes and face from view she looked to the open window putting a quick burst, planting her foot she leapt forward, twisting into a front flip landing on a roof a few feet away from the Inn it was a long jump but she cleared it, she leaped from rooftop to rooftop disappearing into the city.

"Uzume-san, food is served" Musubi informed knocking on the door a couple times waiting for an answer but all she got was silence. "Uzume-san!" Ryu looked at the door with a slightly puzzled expression, Musubi opened the door taking a look around her room. The light was off and the room was clean, a table in the center of it, with stuffed animals in the back huddled together. "She isn't here." Musubi thought out loud cutely touching her finger to her mouth. Ryu glanced back out the window, something was nagging him he didn't know what, but he felt he had to look behind him but saw nothing except for the tips of the tall business buildings in the city. _  
_

* * *

Hiyama-kai Hospital

A woman of above average height stood over a girl asleep on a hospital bed. The frail girl had a peaceful look on her face as she slept unaware of the woman's presence at the moment. She had dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders and bangs that covered her forehead and almost her eyebrows, her body was lithe covered by the sheets the hospital provided for her. The woman standing next to her had peach toned skin and her appearance was quite unique. She had extremely long jet black hair in the back going passed her waist but not quite to her calves. Her bangs were another matter, starting from the middle of her forehead she had a long wedge of bangs that went all the way down to her chin effectively obscuring both of her eyes.

Her outfit was some kind of really tight-fitting material that covered her entire body only leaving her head exposed. It had a small diamond shaped cut out on her chest and another over her naval. There were two diamond cuts revealing the entirety of her outer thighs. There was also a series of three other diamond shaped cut outs on the back of her outfit, lastly, there was a small, superficially pointless skirt made from the same material as the rest of her outfit. Superficial and pointless because it was six inches long and didn't cover much of anything. It had an odd color scheme reminiscent of a checker set. Red on the front and black in the back. The arms were black on the outside, but red on the underside, the legs were the opposite of that, lastly the skirt was black with red stripes with a white underside.

She would be considered one of the shorter Sekirei standing at five foot eight but made up for it being well developed in other areas. She long legs compacted with strong muscles covered by velvety skin. Her breasts were very developed measuring at a large C cup, she had a slender waist complimented by perfect hips that gave her an hourglass shape.

"Chiho..." Her voice was quiet and serene, hidden with pain. She gently took hold of her weak hand clasping it gently in hers gently kissing it. It pained her, pained her beyond belief that this was the case. Her Ashikabi so weak, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't care about strength, just that smile, she'd do anything to see that smile for a second. "I have to leave soon." A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Karei-chan..." Chiho said almost in a whisper, she had to strain her ears just to hear her sweet voice. "How long have you been here?"

"A while." Karei answered quietly resting her knees on the floor, she nuzzled her face into Chiho's hand feeling a burst of happiness. "I'm sorry." Karei's eyes widened at that she looked at her Ashikabi slowly adjusting her bangs revealing her sparkling indigo eyes. She could've had anyone else, there was a million to one chance she could be with another person. Maybe she'd be abused, used, loved, taken care of, but none of that mattered anymore. Those thoughts had no place, she had no doubts, no regrets. "I'm your Ashikabi, but I can't do anything for you..." Chiho's eyes saddened. "Were you crying?"

"It's fine, as long as you're alive." Karei said quietly squeezing her hand a little harder resting her forehead on the back of her hand. "It's just fine." She repeated in a whisper, Chiho was everything to her. It didn't matter where life took her, them, she'd always be there to make her smile, to keep her company. _As long as you're alive._

I'll end it here. Two people made their debut. Nothing else to say here. Karei is an OC. Her name is beauty in Japanese.

Review


	10. Chapter 10

Uzume landed silently on the cement in an alleyway just a few meters away from the hospital. It was composed of three buildings, with the main hospital as the tallest and largest with dozens of window panels on the front of it letting in sunlight. She sighed mentally, she barely left the Inn unseen. But Karei sounded panicked and almost desperate, so before she even realized what she was doing her feet were moving her to the hospital. She composed herself, she knew she had to keep a cool head her emotions were sent through their link to Ryu, if he even picked up a trace of nervousness he'd ask her what was going on.

He met Chiho, but not her Sekirei and didn't know what was going on. For now it was better that way, she was grateful for finding an Ashikabi as kind as Ryu. But he could be a bit extreme, not to mention he was too serious for his own good. She took a step forward but something told her to stop. Good thing to, an expensive black car pulled up just outside of the hospital. A tall bespectacled man with a slender build, dark messy hair, wearing an expensive dark blue suit with a white undershirt completed with a yellow tie underneath exited from the passenger side looking around for a moment, Uzume hid in the shadows provided by the sun and building rooftops. The man went to the back doors leaning his head into the window, her eyes narrowed in the skin on her forehead creasing as she focused on the man. Her sensitive hearing picking up bits of the conversation.

"This is her next target."

"Understood."

"Tell her I think highly of her. I'm very impressed but I'd expect nothing left from the one who had Takami's personal attention during her adjustments."

Anger pulsated through Uzume threatening to engulf her, she quickly extinguished the emotion. Telling herself to keep a cool head. She knew who that man was and was the cause of her ire. Kakizaki Higa's personal assistant or as she called him his dog, or better yet bitch. He relayed the order of Higa to the many Sekirei and Ashikabi under his control. She had no doubt Higa was in the back of the car hiding behind the tinted windows like the little mouse he was, she bent her legs launching herself above the rooftops before unleashing her veil in an elaborate whip like fashion, two strips shot from her wrists tangling around the beam of the main building at the side when she was sure no one seen her she quickly scaled up the side of the building going into an empty room via an open window. She stripped out of her battle outfit changing into her regular clothes.

She approached the door slowly opening it, peeking her head out she looked from side to side, the hallways were empty at the moment and the sun's rays beamed down through the glass illuminating the gray floors. She glided out of the room shutting the door behind her before moving own the hallway heading for a stairwell. While she'd never understand Ryu's fear of needles, she could understand his dislike of hospitals. The walls and floors were bleak, the atmosphere was a dull, almost lifeless.

"Karei-chan?" Chiho asked noticing her Sekirei's attention shift subtly. Karei struggled to compose herself as she caught a stench that made her nostrils flare, she looked at Chiho with a small grin. "I'm thirsty is all. I'll get you something." She said rising from her seat, Chiho nodded watching her exit the room. She just couldn't shake the feeling Karei was enduring something nobody should. And it was all her fault. She pulled her bangs back over her eyes to keep them hidden, she stopped in front of a vending machine inserting a few yen clicking a combination of buttons.

"Thank you for your hard work." Karei froze, clenching her fingers tightly until her nails were about to break skin. Her drink slammed down as it completed it course, she snatched it out of the machine turning on her heel. "I heard you killed almost instantly again the other day." The man continued walking towards her slowly pushing his glasses up as light reflected off of the lenses. "I suppose that's what we should expect from the Sekirei that received Takami Sahashi's persona attention. Mr. Higa thinks highly of you."

"Enough bullshit, what's the next target?" Karei said quietly but the venom in her voice dripped in the air like a cloud. She had no qualms to show just how much she despised this man, this little dog that went around on the orders of a coward. Kakizaki extended his arm forward with a picture of a girl in a purple shirt alongside a boy with messy brown hair. "Number 95, Kuno. This Sekirei's power is a bit special..." Karei ripped the picture from his hand walking away at a rapid pace, her eyes narrowing as anger settled in her gut again. "Doesn't matter."

"Please keep in mind. Your Ashikabi doesn't have much time left." He said snidely adjusting his glasses holding his satisfied smile. Karei kept her eyes glued forward going over ways to eliminate this new Sekirei and how to ultimately get out Higa's grasp. She's been under his thumb for too long, doing his dirty work, killing her sisters. She had enough of it, she was disgusted with herself, her actions, but she'd do anything for Chiho. If it meant doing this, she had to deal. "I know..." She said in a low growl resisting the urge to crush his neck like a twig.

She'd deal with it if not for herself then for her Chiho. Chiho was her only solace the only thing that was keeping her grounded. If she knew what she was doing she'd apologize a million time and work herself up, which she couldn't do. Chiho wouldn't approve of this she didn't want her killing others or leaving them at death's door, it'd betray everything she seen her as. But she didn't need to know, and wouldn't know, she didn't need to feel guilty.

* * *

"It's simple." Toyotama said while she clung to Ryu's right arm nearly pulling him down to the ground. "The second phase started, we can't let you out here alone." She said with finality tightening her squeeze on his arm.

"She's right." Ahiko retorted holding his hand. Not going as far as nearly pulling him down like Toyotama. She figured it was out of jealousy, but if anything. Ahiko would just use that to instigate things like she usually did. "You need two of us at your side at all times now." She nodded her head. Ryu didn't respond it was useless arguing with his Sekirei, they were going to do whatever they set their mind to. Even Yashima was nearly impossible to reason with once she was locked onto something.

"But I just went to get a book." He said mostly to himself.

"So what!" The two women said in unison glancing at each other in surprise that they said the same thing at the same time. Toyotama still had her issues with Ahiko, although not directly she forced Ryu into winging Hari but she couldn't dwell on that now. They were her fellow sisters and she'd learn to deal with them just like the others. Ryu flinched slightly from their outburst regretting he even said anything. Toyotama was bad enough between her jealous streak, impulsiveness, and temper. But now he had Ahiko who egged things on and had a temper to some extent, not nearly as bad as Toyotama's, but she was resolute on going with Ryu. The one thing these two could agree on.

"Can we go shopping after?" Ahiko chimed in looking up at him with a curious expression.

"For?" Ryu asked.

"I could get some more bras, sounds like a plan." Toyotama seconded.

"Maybe you could help me, I have trouble finding ones that fit." Ahiko said with a sad sigh at the end looking at Toyotama waiting for her answer. The green haired woman debated mentally she could say no and go to hell, but that would just make Ryu mad. It was better that they bond now rather than later, and she wasn't that bad, at least she didn't grope her like Uzume did. "Of course, leave it to me." Toyotama replied. Ryu looked between them slightly puzzled did he dare to ask.

"Um, don't I get a say?"

"No." They said in perfect unison again shooting each other a smile. They may have gotten off to a rocky start, but things were looking brighter each second. "I can't wear the same outfit the same day." Ahiko said with a deadpan expression. "And Hari, she has... Outfits that are..." Ahiko paused looking away from him for a moment as she felt heat rush to her cheeks causing them to slowly turn bright red. She didn't object Hari's choices in clothing, but having to try on some of those outfits was a little... Weird she felt too exposed, and some were tight. But she couldn't say she didn't have fun wearing them. "Revealing." She said quietly wrapping her arms around his arm tightly fighting off her blush. Ryu smiled softly, these two getting along perfectly was going to be a work in progress, but as of now they seemed to be getting along just fine.

"We can get some lingerie too." Toyotama chimed with a glint in her eyes as she turned her focus to Ryu. "We'll try on the outfits and show Ryu." She glanced at Ahiko who nodded slightly turning slightly redder than before at the thought, she wouldn't mind wearing it for Ryu, but wasn't sure how to feel about Toyotama being there with her. She had nothing against her, but she wasn't sure if she was a touchier like Uzume and didn't mind a little closeness. "Okay, sounds good." She replied quickly swallowing the lump in her throat.

_Why am I suddenly nervous? _Ryu said mentally.

"So, what book are you buying?" Toyotama brought him out of his musings, he looked at her blinking a few times. He couldn't recall the title just it was a sequel to Yashima's novel that had her full attention, unless Nanaha was getting the better of her then she'd put it down. How two girls that got engrossed with their hobbies could just stop for a perverted cause was beyond him. It was a romance book he knew that for sure, which didn't grab his attention he wasn't an expert with romance. He could treat his girls right, but a hopeless romantic was something he wasn't. He was far too serious. "Just a sequel to a novel Yashima was reading." He replied shortly after his internal monologue.

"Oh, the shy one." Ahiko said with a small smile. Toyotama held back a snicker. Shy was being nice, Yashima was a little baby in her opinion. Out of all of his Sekirei the hammer wielder was the one to advance on him the least, she had a feeling the poor thing was nervous or scared beyond belief. Could she blame her? No. Ryu could be very imposing with his presence alone, and he was taller and bigger than the average person, Yashima was a dwarf compared to him. _A mouse. _She thought stifling a laugh, she didn't need to worry about her getting her fill of Ryu. "We'll go with that." Toyotama said. "Let's just get the book so we can go on to do more important things." She said starting to drag Ryu on his feet.

Again he could only sigh in defeat. He wasn't sure about sitting in a mall for hours again, but he'd have her two girls with him. So it wouldn't be too bad. _I get to see them dress and undress at least. _He thought with a small smile ignoring thoughts in the back of his mind calling him a lecherous beast and pervert. He'd be damned if he sat in a place for hours and not admire his Sekirei in their different outfits.

* * *

Minato shifted his arms laying a blanket on top of another. He felt obligated to help around the Inn, though he didn't have to do this. It was better, he had something to do in his spare time and it allowed him to drift away in absent mindedness while he folded each piece of clean laundry before hanging it on the line to dry completely. He wondered how he was still alive so far with the Sekirei Plan and the city being seized, it was surreal. To make matters even worse there was a Sekirei out there that was leaving others near death. He'd talk to his Sekirei as soon as they came home, whenever that was he didn't even see them leave.

"Thank you, Sahashi-san. You really helped me." Miya said as she silently walked into the opening leading to the side of the yard.

He put a hand behind his hand, a sheepish look pulling on his face. "It's nothing." He said not used to being thanked by a woman. A beautiful woman at that. "Onii-chan!" Kusano called out bringing Minato out of his musings for the moment, a second later she peeked her head out of the doorway wearing a pair of big mouse ears. Minato was slightly puzzled walking towards her for a better look, the ears were on top of a band that she placed on her head, and her small body was fitted inside of a costume that was black on the outside with the only patch of white being on the belly.

"What's that, Ku-chan? Are you a mouse?" Minato asked. "You were a wagtail the other day, weren't you? Did Uzume-san give that to you too?" Kusano nodded the best she could her head being restricted slightly, she made what was reminiscent of chirping sounds. "Oh my! What a cute mouse!" Miya chimed in with her usual warm smile looking at her youngest chagrin. Kusano looked up at her nodding her head animatedly while making the same sounds.

"Those maid uniforms and these... Why does she own such costumes?" Minato asked out loud. "Come to think of it, I don't know much about Uzume-san." He muddled in his thoughts for a moment.

"Are you curious?" Miya asked opening her eyes slightly. "Jeez, Sahashi-san. Boys are all like that." She said in a teasing manner putting one hand on her chin while waving the other slightly in front of her with a playful smile. She couldn't deny she enjoyed flustering the second year ronin.

"No! It's nothing romantic or anything like that!" He sputtered nervously taking a step back. "More like, you're teasing me, aren't you?!"

Kusano blinked looking up at Miya, confused.

Miya slowly sat down on the verdant brushing a few stray bangs back as the wind ruffled her violet locks. "I don't know but the details either," she stated making herself comfortable. "But I've heard all these are for only two people." She informed the second year ronin looking up at the glowing sky as she reminisced. "Only... Two?" Minato asked wanting to know more but not prying completely. He didn't want to meet the hannya mask or its many friends like Ryu did one more than one occasion.

_Listen, listen Miya! This was a big hit today! She was so cute when she smiled!_

_You should've seen Ryu, he turned so red he was like an apple! He's so adorable when he flustered!_

Miya seen a grinning Uzume perfectly in her memories. She had a good heart and went out of her way to make these two people happy. But she needed to learn a lesson in modesty. It's been more than six months and she still walks around half naked. She never learned it seemed. "All she wanted was to see her smile..." She paused for a moment. "I heard that person's been in a hospital for a long time. And Uzume-san can only see her occasionally." She explained a fleeting moment of sadness filling her voice.

"Is that person... Her Ashikabi?"

"I don't know." Miya replied blinking a few times. "But I know how strong the bond between them is."

"The bond..." Minato repeated mostly to himself muddling in his thoughts again.

"Well, it's about time I've started dinner." Miya said returning to her warm demeanor standing to her feet with a small smile on her face looking to the side. "It's about time the shoppers are back." She turned her head a little more. Minato and Kusano followed suit looking as far as they could down the street only seeing a growing cloud of smoke. He went to gather the blankets up and headed inside. She hated this, but she'd be damned if she gave up. Musubi was just a few steps in front of her, it wasn't much but she couldn't catch up she let out unintelligible growls as they were inches from the house.

"I'm back." Uzume announced holding her shopping bag as she pushed the door open with her trademark smile. Tsukiumi sighed dropping to her knees.

"I lost... This is the third consecutive loss..." She said to herself.

"W-Welcome back." Minato said uneasily with a nervous smile on his face as he watched the two start to banter. _For now the bonds between Sekirei is the problem more than anything. _Musubi and Tsukiumi hovered inches from each other's face one smiling one scowling.

"I won."

"Damn! If this were a battle of skills, I'd never lose to thee!"

"But a loss is a loss."

"Um...I..." Minato started nervously not sure if it was the best idea to get between these two. But he felt it was a little more important than their races, which both took serious. "What?!" Minato almost jumped out of his skin from the sudden outburst, The two girls shouted in unison whirling around to look at him both still pumped up from seconds ago. The second year ronin smiled in defeat lowering his head. "Umm... I have something to talk to all of you about." He said anxiously, the two girls exchanged a blink following after him forgetting about their banter and dispute.

* * *

_More nosebleeds... _Ryu whipped the sleeve of his kimono just under his nostrils to make sure if any stray leakage lingered behind it was now gone. On either side of his was Ahiko and Toyotama both carrying a dozen bags, Ahiko looked slightly overwhelmed while Toyotama held a satisfied smile on her face. He forgot, Toyotama enjoyed making advances on him, even if it was in public, did she care? No. He knew that now first hand after her plopping herself down on his lap and smothering him in kisses wearing nothing but panties, even if the rooms were well hidden a room within a room itself he'd prefer not to be out in public with his Sekirei showing him affection. He was happy, Ahiko had some manners, at least she wasn't plopping down on him, she did what they came to do pick out outfits, try them on, and do poses for Ryu to get his opinion. Of course the posing was Toyotama's idea, he thought he seen Ahiko blushing madly, but he blew it off Ahiko wasn't so easily flustered last he remembered. It could've been the clothes since they were really tight on her and hugged her waist and slim stomach, but that was just silly.

Thankfully he purchased Yashima's book in the bookstore at the mall which was to no surprise still filled up with merchandise. History was one of the few subjects that interested him, and for sixty some wars to take place over books and learning, it was a shame the bookstore was running out of business and still had material in there. He caught few glimpses of authors he recognized from his time in school, but he wasn't there to skim through things out of boredom. It took him ten minutes to find Yashima's book it was in the far corner with a few others, he almost vomited being in the cheesy romance section. That was on thing he didn't do, he wasn't a hopeless romantic. But he was certain she'd thank him, she better thank him or he'd give her a good scolding again.

"Yeah, but Miya has rules, remember?" He was brought out of thoughts by Ahiko and Toyotama having a conversation... Was he dreaming? These two were at each others neck just the other day... It seemed the two were in the middle of a conversation.

"So what. I didn't get these clothes just to wear..." Toyotama smirked guiltily. "Okay, I did. But she needs to loosen up with all of these rules. We can't even kiss. It's maddening." Toyotama said with an exasperated sigh. Between Uzume, Matsu, and Toyotama it was a tie just who got scolded when for doing something illicit or walking around half naked. Unfortunately Ryu and Minato were caught in the middle and as a result were involved in the punishment.

"But did I have to get something so tight?" Ahiko whined fiddling with her bags like a child.

"You want to look sexy for Ryu, don't you?" Toyotama asked with a glint in her eyes, Ahiko opened her mouth to say something but closed it holding it down. She did want to look sexy for Ryu, she wanted to be sexy, but... "Some of these clothes I'd be better off naked."

"Tight is good, very good." Toyotama said with a small nod, for some reason that put Ahiko at ease. "And naked is good too, but Miya would have your head so you just strut your stuff in those outfits." She chimed with a small smile seeing a small blush form on her sister's cheeks. Ryu didn't put his two cents in, it was useless they'd just shut him out of their conversation. The length women would go to accomplish a perverted goal didn't cease to surprise him. It was almost as bad when Uzume and Toyotama would sit in the bath and wait for him to get out just for one of them to snatch his towel, causing Yashima or Nanaha to almost faint.

"Kay..." Ahiko said quietly still fidgeting with her bags still. She wanted to be sexy for Ryu, and she trusted Toyotama with her choices in clothing. Ryu did have a weird look in his eyes she'd never seen before, but it was a good look and she didn't mind too much.

They walked in peaceful silence making good time. The streets were busy, but not as busy as they could be. Before there were cars and people everywhere, and while there were still both in great abundance. For those with a trained eye and perceptive there was good five percent of the populace missing. While many people were too stubborn to move there was a minority that packed their bags and left the second Shinto Teito was seized. They wanted nothing to do with the city. It made Ryu wonder what it was going to be like later on, would this metropolis turn into a ghost town with barely any populace aside from the gangs and people too stubborn or ignorant for their own good. _What's that? _He asked himself mentally feeling like he was being watched forma distance, a short distance. Ahiko stopped dead in her tracks whirling her head from side to side searching every detail around her from alleys to rooftops.

"Hey, what are you two doing!?" Toyotama asked with a hint of annoyance stopping and turning back looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Ryu was always weird, he was stronger than the average human and seemed to get stronger, how much she didn't know. But now she had another weirdo to deal with. Ahiko. "Come on." She urged with a small scowl.

"We're not alone." Ryu said quietly, they were in a residential area not within in the bowels of the city any longer. But they were still a good hour or two away from Izumo Inn. All around them were small shops and houses lining the space just in front of the sidewalk, with several alleys every couple of blocks. Toyotama huffed in annoyance, she had no idea what he was rambling about, and she wasn't going to ask Ahiko since she looked just as focused and spaced out as he did. She would give Ryu a punishment for this, one she'd revel in. This boy just drove her wild. "Come on!" She almost snapped.

"You are Ryu of the North, are you not?" Toyotama whirled around to see a man of slim build and messy dark hair walking towards them. He had a cocky smile on his face that screamed I'm better than you. Toyotama hated him already and she only laid eyes on him for two seconds, she hated cocky types. It reminded her of the single numbers, high and mighty too damn cocky and assured for their own good. She flicked her eyes to the woman walking next to him with a blank expression, almost as if she had no emotion. She wore a dark green top that cut off at the naval showing off her ample breaats and some cleavage. A skirt of the same color reached the top of her knees. She wore black stockings that went all the way to her knees completing her outfit. Lastly, she carried a large spear on her back that had a blade at least six inches long with a shorter blade at the other end.

"Who wants to know!?" Toyotama snarled dropping her bags in a heartbeat moving in front of Ryu with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She didn't need to ask anything further, it was clear he was an Ashikabi and she was a Sekirei, what number and type she didn't know or care. He posed a threat, and more so she hated this four eyed smug looking punk. He needed to be knocked down a couple pegs and she'd gladly do it. Ryu was thankful he didn't have to speak, and Toyotama asked the question that popped into his head. He looked over at Ahiko, she held a glare at the two people in front of her, he never seen her look so intense except in the middle of a spar, where he gave her the nickname rose. Beautiful to look at, but get too close and thorns ripped you to shreds.

"Who wants to know!?" Toyotama snarled dropping her bags in a heartbeat moving in front of Ryu with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She didn't need to ask anything further, it was clear he was an Ashikabi and she was a Sekirei, what number and type she didn't know or care. He posed a threat, and more so she hated this four eyed smug looking punk. He needed to be knocked down a couple pegs and she'd gladly do it. Ryu was thankful he didn't have to speak, and Toyotama asked the question that popped into his head. He looked over at Ahiko, she held a glare at the two people in front of her, he never seen her look so intense except in the middle of battle, where she got her moniker the rose of the battlefield. Beautiful to look at, but get too close and thorns ripped you to shreds.

"Or, Ryu for short." He quipped not too fond of his moniker.

"Sekirei and Ashikabi, Toyotama..." Ahiko trailed off looking to her sister. She simply nodded twirling her staff around at blinding speeds, the well balanced shaft whipping and arcing through the air coming a halt after it pierced the concrete.

"Number 16 Toyotama." She said confidently with a small smirk. She was waiting for this chance, to blow off some steam. She didn't have to worry about holding back to spare Izumo Inn of damages or the others if she or them got too rough, now she was free. And she was going to enjoy it. Ryu looked at her for a moment before he glanced at the woman across from them. "You're going to fight?"

"Of course." Toyotama said not missing a beat. "State your name and number. Not that it matters."

"I beg to differ." The woman shot back with a small frown but she smirked nonetheless taking a few steps forward clasping her spear tightly in her left hand setting the tip on the ground. "Number twenty three, Ryota." She said with more confidence than before. Ryu glanced at the Ashikabi, he clenched his fists tightly recognizing the man right away. "Himura..." He spat.

"I've won three fights. It's you that doesn't matter." Ryota said with finality changing her stance, setting her right foot back, gripping the back of her spear with her right hand while gripped the upper part with her left hand, she took a calming breath slowly relaxing into a fighting stance. Toyotama resisted the urge to smash the cement with her staff, instead she smirked raising her head slightly.

"Then let's see it." She goaded taking her own stance, clasping one end of her staff putting it diagonally in front of her guarding any open spots along her center line. She found this stance to be the best since it guarded her heart and bowels from attack, as well allowing her to counter attacks at a seconds' notice. Ahiko glanced at Ryu her gaze hardening ten times more than before. "Whatever happens don't step in." She said firmly, he was taken a back by her more intense voice and gaze but pushed the thought aside. He had no intention of jumping in, he had no intention of fighting, but Toyotama already accepted. He leveled a gaze with her before nodding.

Ryota lunged forward using her muscular legs to propel her forward at lightning speed, her blade screaming through the air as it closed in on its target. Toyotama's eyes widened before she flipped to the side whirling around, but Ryota was already upon her again with a straight thrust, she twirled her staff clipping the tip of the blade watching it skid passed her side. Sh chambered her arm, her staff arcing through the air homing in like a missile. Ryota glanced to the side, quickly she pressed her weight on her back foot, leaning back, the staff skimming passed her nose just by mere centimeters. The spear wielding Sekirei slammed her foot into the forest green haired woman's ribs, Toyotama gasped quietly feeling the air rush from her lungs, she braced for the hit lessening the impact not by much.

Ryota didn't let up she used the opening to beam forward in the blink of an eye, Toyotama raised her staff blocking her blade just in time before it took off her head. They locked eyes, pushing their weapons against the other in a battle of wills and strength, neither wanted to give in. Toyotama smirked slightly shifting the staff slightly, the blade flew passed screaming in her ear as she deftly evaded the sparks from the clash. Ryota, overbalanced stumbled forward, she quickly changed her grip turning on the balls of her feet as fast as she could. But it wasn't fast enough, Toyotama swung her hips using the added momentum, her staff crashed against her ribs. Ryota bit back a scream of pain, her feet trudging through the cement as she brought herself to a stop. Toyotama narrowed her eyes relaxing into a comfortable stance holding her staff tightly.

Ryota charged forward moving faster than before, Toyotama deftly dodged a wide swipe gritting her teeth as she felt the blade cut across her stomach, she gathered her bearings feeling three more slashes dig into her stomach she held back a cry of pain leaping back. But it was for naught, Ryota closed the distance in a split second slashing her agaiin this time across her breasts, Toyotama narrowed her eyes with speed that bellied Ryota's she swung the staff, slamming it in her side, she heard a strangled gasp escape her opponent, using this time wisely she leapt back putting distance between them. She winced, her fingers tracing each cut left behind on her stomach they weren't too deep, the one on her breasts was shallow it'd heal in a day. She couldn't use distance in her favor since Ryota would just close the gap in a split second, she couldn't guard because she could change the angle of her attack in mid move. She clenched her staff tighter calling on her training from before. She couldn't attack and defend, she'd have to meet the assault and find an opening when one provided itself.

"Not too bad." Ryota said with an evil grin righting herself up from the last attack. "You winded me, I give you credit." She chimed mockingly. The hit hurt a lot more than she expected, if she guarded her side the impact would've lessened to half of what it was, but it was nothing to worry over. As long as she kept this woman at a distance and used her dual blades she had this won. "Don't tell me you're tired." She chortled.

"Not. Even. Close." Toyotama growled launching herself forward with unexpected speed, she raised her staff overhead bringing it down with enough force to split a building. Ryota reacted quickly raising her spear clasped tightly in both hands over head. Their weapons meant, Toyotama gritted her teeth pushing down, Ryota strained slightly, her feet digging into the concrete leaving two holes, she smirked pushing Toyotama upward. She reacted quickly twisting and flipping overhead, Ryota whirled around anticipating the next attack, Toyotama landed quickly pivoting forward her staff whistling through the air, Ryota swung her spear meeting the attack with equal force. Gale force winds kicked up as their attacks meant sending the two women skidding back across the cement coming to a stop. They charged back at each other again moving at speeds that were untraceable by the human eye. To the normal person they were mere blurs and flashes of color as their weapons gleamed, to the trained eye the two were in a deadly dance. Toyotama meant the assualt head on trying to find an opening, Ryota used her superior speed to close the gap and attempt to overwhelm her opponent, they went back and forth racing across the cement in blurs.

Ryu watched the two of them carefully. It was hard to say who held an advantage. Toyotama returned and blocked each attack, Ryota blocked and deflected each move. If going on hits alone he'd have to give it to Ryota, the cuts on Toyotama's stomach were starting to bleed out more. But they were more durable, and Toyotama had a lot more endurance, these cuts wouldn't hinder her. It was nearly a draw unless you factored in the advantage of speed and strength both possessed over the other. "Don't worry." Ahiko brought him out of his trance of watching the deadly dance, he turned to her for a moment. She turned to look at him with a small smile. "Believe in her," she said before turning to look ahead, Ryu didn't respond he looked ahead. He had all the faith in the world for Toyotama and all of his Sekirei, but a battle was determined in an instant. That instant wasn't seen until it was too late.

The two women clashed, staff against blade both pushing forward their teeth grit in determination. Ryota shifted her grip, Toyotama shifted grip as well at the same time twirling her blade. Ryota's eyes widened in shock, the sudden turn causing her weapon to shift just slightly, Toyotama couldn't help but smirk as she whacked the arrogant girl across the temple, Ryota clenched her teeth in pain feeling her body weight shifting. She strained quickly turning her weapon over thrusting it forward, Toyotama could only watch in shock as the shorter blade ripped into her stomach before shifting out as Ryota went flying slamming onto the ground with a loud thud. Toyotama clutched her wound tightly with her hand. blood seeping between her finger tips. She struggled to swallow, her mouth opened wide as she coughed out a handful of blood it splattered across the cement as she collapsed to her knees from the pain. She tensed her body, but that made it worse, she relaxed struggling to gain her breath as her already taxed nervous system was taxed even more pain flooding her receptors spreading out in a split second, her breath hitched and she coughed out another handful of blood gasping slightly.

Ryu struggled to keep himself uninvolved with the fight. He understood the rules. It was one on one, fair and square. And the warning from Ahiko convinced him, but he was grasping at the straws he wanted to do nothing more than jump in. He debated for a second before throwing caution to the wind and taking a step forward but a soft hand stopped him. He turned around to look at Ahiko with a determined face. "Ahiko..." He didn't want to hear her reasoning.

"How do you think she'd feel if you interfered?" She asked furrowing her brows. "You, yourself are a warrior with years of experience, how would you feel?" She questioned again with an edge to her voice. Ryu struggled to compose himself, he wouldn't want somebody to step in. It'd wound his pride, but that didn't matter if he was bleeding out, he knew someone would step in. Even if he asked them to stay back. "Listen..." Ahiko grabbed his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes. "This is her fight Ryu, not mine, not yours." Ryu clenched his fists taking a few deep breaths.  
"Have faith, if you feel this, how do you think she feels?" Ryu's eyes widened at that. He shook his head looking ahead at the battle. Ahiko was right, Toyotama could feel his feelings through the link. He had to have faith.

Ryota staggered up to her feet, her brown eyes piercing through the concrete as they were consumed in anger. She stabbed her spear into the ground righting herself, she puckered her lips before spitting out some blood. She was seeing double at the moment, but her vision and clarity were returning just a few more seconds. She was lucky their weight and weapons were shifted otherwise that blow could've killed her, but it was necessary to deal the severe blow she got in. She took a few breaths, her vision returning in full detail, a small smirk came to her face as she watched Toyotama gasping on her knees, droplets of blood leaving her stomach to splotch the cement. "Alright, enough warm ups. I'm going to finish you." She said with a wider smirk walking towards Toyotama.

"B-Bullshit!" Toyotama spat angrily glaring at the woman in front of her. She had trouble catching her breath, had trouble speaking. Her vision was blurring in and out doubling and tripling, she shook her head to fight off the dizziness but it only made it worse. She couldn't be a sitting duck, no not in front of Ryu! She clenched her teeth stabbing her staff into the ground slowly and drunkenly standing up to her feet before staggering a few steps. She winced feeling the puncture would getting wetter and colder as she began to lose more blood. Ryota smirked again stopping a few feet away from her keeping her nose in the air, which further infuriated Toyotama. "Horses shit too, but they don't brag." She quipped chuckling at her own statement. "It was fun, you gave me a good run, but you're finished now." On cue Himura walked to her side with a satisfied smirk on his face seeing one of Ryu's Sekirei a bloody and exhausted mess.

"Hurry up and do it." Ryota instructed, Himura smirked once more before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss, she deepened the kiss feeling heat surging through her until it concentrated at the back of her neck, white lotus wings flared from her back lighting up the entire walkway in brilliant light. Toyotama sucked in a breath looking behind her wincing again. "R-Ryu!" Toyotama rasped. Ryu didn't hesitate a second, he closed the distance between him and her in a second standing at her side. She puckered her lips, Ryu placed a finger on her chin planting a kiss onto her lips. He could taste her blood but didn't care she deepened the kiss moaning into his mouth as red wings flared from the back of her neck.

"This is my vow, pierce the shackles that fall of on my Ashikabi!" Ryota shouted setting her jaw, holding the same smirk from before, fixing her eyes on Toyotama.

"Shatter the binds that befall on my Ashikabi!" Toyotama shouted narrowing her eyes in concentration, unlike Ryota she didn't smirk, she kept an intense gaze fixated on her opponent.

Energy slowly began to wisp off of their bodies like vapor as a red aura shrouded Toyotama. While a green aura shrouded Ryota. The energy output was so great that small scale winds stetched across the area chipping away at the brick foundations of several buildings nearby. Himura shielded his eyes, the glare even more intense as it reflected and bounced back from his glasses. Ryu covered his eyes slightly with his sleeve managing to see Toyotama's back, her breathing was no longer labored and she stood upright without her staff's assistance. The winds picked up nipping at the concrete poles nearby rattling the street lights, they picked up again tearing a small piece of cement off a nearby rooftop. Toyotama and Ryota widened their eyes at the same time letting out a yell as they closed the gap between each other at untraceable speeds, their eyes locked as their weapons screamed through the air on a crash course for each other. The attacks struck with enough force to obliterate a six stroy building, the cement chipped before completely giving way to the stronger force flying outwards in all directions as small and large projectiles. Toyotama felt her arms beginning to give from the strength behind Ryota's blow.

_No! I will not lose!_ She shouted mentally pushing forward with all of the strength she could muster, she pressed the blade up a little before letting out a scream the same time as Ryota their weapons and attacks clashing at blinding speeds. They landed on opposite sides of each other, Toyotama gasping, panting, struggling to catch her breath. The cuts were beginning to effect her movements, she was dizzy and could barely see straight as darkness crept on the sides of her eyes.

Ryota stood motionless, her eyes shot wide open, fear etching onto her face as her clothes shredded into thousands of tiny pieces revealing her well developed body, she winced coughing up a handful of blood. She dropped to her knees struggling to move but to no avail, she had no strength left. Toyotama slowly turned her head around to look at her still panting one eye shut as she focused on staying conscious. She stabbed her staff into the ground gasping in shock as she watched it slip into two different halves, the top half clattering on the ground noisily as it rolled away from her. A growl escaped her lips as she took heavy steps towards Ryota her eyes hardening as she fixed them on the crest.

"I...Lost." Ryota said in disbelief. She focused on her inner strength pushing it to the surface, but her body didn't respond she collapsed onto her stomach panting rapidly, the exhaustion of the battle and her wounds taking effect. The Norito was only a temporary cure for the pain that enveloped both women. She looked at her spear lying at her side, gripping it tightly in one hand she stabbed it into the ground trying to bring herself upright. she let out a cry of pain collapsing onto her stomach panting wildly.

"Ryota!" Himura yelled running towards her with concern in his eyes kneeling next to her.

Toyotama panted, her lungs were on fire, her muscles screamed for a break. She was near exhaustion but held herself together. She wouldn't look weak in front of Ryu she wouldn't! She staggered forward her body gave out and sent her on a tumble. She closed her eyes, maybe the cold cement would help with her hot body it wasn't her bed but it would do. She never felt the cold hard cement, rather she felt a strong arm, she cracked one eye open spotting Ryu with his arm out catching her fall. She didn't know if she should feel shame or not.

"Looks like my Toyotama won." Ryu said looking at Himura with an impassive look on his face. He smiled softly watching Toyotama slowly gain her bearings. "Leave." He ordered the two if front of him. Himura glared at him gritting his teeth, his eyes flashed with anger. "Bastard! Who do you think you are!?" He spat turning around to face him completely.

"What!?" Toyotama shouted but silenced herself when Ryu put a finger to her ips. There wasn't a reason why she should work herself up over such scum. He was garbage, how fitting that he was kicked into garbage, how he found a Sekirei Ryu would never know. For any of them to be attracted to this moron, only meant that Sekirei were equal morons or could be. Himura opened his mouth to say something.

"LEAVE!" Ryu roared a dark aura forming over him pressing over everything within a five block radius with killing intent. Ahiko's breath hitched as she felt the air weight down on her, it wasn't too bad, well to her at least. Toyotama looked concerned and the two before her were shaking in fright their legs not moving to run away. Ryu narrowed his eyes in on Himura the dark aura intensifying. The glasses wearing man grabbed a hold a of Ryota's arm running as fast as he could away from the three of them. His last thought was this guy is anything but human.  
Ryu relinquished his dark aura, concentrating the bulk of his energy and focus into the palm of his right hand setting it just in front of the bloodied and cut up stomach of Toyotama. The green haired woman winced a couple times feeling the cuts thin out. My Toyotama. Ryu's statement rung in her head, it brought her joy so much joy to hear him say that. She was his and only his and she was happy with that. She opened her hand clenching his wrist tightly, Ryu's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't..." She rasped. "I want the scars." Toyotama's eyes fluttered before closing altogether. Ryu shook his head a few times, these girls were going to be the death of him. He healed all of her wounds making sure the blood flow was staunched leaving behind a few small scars that were hardly noticeable. Ahiko smiled at the scene. "I'll carry the bags, you just carry Toyotama."

"You sure?" He asked looking at her arms that were already covered in bags. Ahiko nodded a few times before smiling again looking into his violet irises. The same irises that drew her to him when they were just children. "I'm sure, I didn't get into a fight. So I can manage." She started picking up the disheveled bags two at a time lacing them around her arm by the handles. "See?" Ryu glanced at her for a moment suppressing the urge to laugh. She looked like an ant carrying one huge piece of dirt, but instead of one giant piece the bags were multiple pieces that hid her almost despite her height. Ryu nodded wordlessly turning on his heel and walking back towards the Inn with Toyotama in his arms peacefully and Ahiko carrying dozens of bags talking about their surroundings. Ryu smiled to himself, it was Toyotama's first battle and she'd be asleep until tomorrow from the exhaustion even though he managed to recharge most of her energy.

* * *

Minato brought his Sekirei into Matsu's room. She was holding a meeting, Minato had a good heart. She held the meeting in order to warn the rest of her sisters. Minato was extremely worried. He sat on the side of Matsu his body secluding some of the light coming from the computer at his side was Matsu looked attentively as Minato explained to them what was going on. She didn't say anything. Kusano was seated on his lap looking around curiously while Musubi and Tsukiumi stood listening to the explanation.

"So, as you now know, some dangerous Sekireis are out there..." Minato said anxiously.

"He's right." Matsu seconded.

"Safe is better than sorry." Minato started. "So try not to be conspicuous as much as possible, and... So..." He trailed off looking at his two most energetic Sekirei. Tsukiumi clenched her fist confidently with her usual haughty expression. "Ah... Are you listening?" He piped in.

"Despicable! How dare they defile the sacred Sekirei battle!" The water Sekirei shouted as an aura of fire surged around her.

"That person must be strong! I definitely want to fight her!" Musubi said with stars in her eyes as an aura of fire surged around her as well.

"I said it's dangerous..." Minato helplessly waved his hand in front of him trying to calm down his two Sekirei. He still didn't know much about the Sekirei Plan, but he did want to keep them safe. And the best way to do that was to avoid this person and fighting altogether. Kusano looked at her two sisters with fire surging around them, she didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew it was bad. She clenched her fingers letting out a small growl as fire surged around her. "No, Ku-chan! Don't you get fired up too!" Matsu giggled quietly sitting a few inches away with her back turned.

"The master who can't even control his pawns." Matsu said holding back her laughter.

"It's not a laughing matter, is it!?" Minato cut in worriedly. "I'm worried you guys might get hurt or something."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry. If things get bad, we can just run away." Matsu reasoned smoothly pushing up her glasses.

"Matsu-san, you're so irresponsible..." Minato said with exasperation lowering his head.

"How could you say that?! As a strategist, I'm..."

Minato stared up at the ceiling pondering on his thoughts and the events of the day so far. Everything was calm, even with the city being seized, but now there was a dangerous Sekirei out there somewhere, of course he was scared, and rightfully worried about his Sekirei. But, he wondered if telling them had the opposite effect, was it even a good thing? Maybe he should've kept it quiet, he brushed the thought aside. It was better to be honest. "Did talking to those two have the opposite effect?"

_I know how strong the bond is..._

"The bond, huh?" He questioned out loud. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was light illuminating his darkened room. He glanced upward staring at Tsukiumi for a second, he had a nagging feeling, almost a pull. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. "W-What is it?" He exclaimed anxisouly rising up to his feet in an instant taking a cautious step back to see her intentions.

"Art thou worrying about me?" She asked quietly. Minato blinked hard for a moment confused by the question. Rather should she be questioning it? Before he could respond she was upon him his collar grabbed tightly in her hand. He immediately raised his hands up in surrender with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm asking if thou art worried about me?!" She yelled.

"I'm worrying! I'm worrying!"

Tsukiumi felt immediate warmth, for some reason, she didn't know. But she liked it, it never crossed her mind that he'd actually worry over her. "I see..." She said quietly releasing the cloth from her strong hand, she looked away as a hint of red formed on her face. "It's not bad to be worried about by thee..." Minato's eyes blanked out, no they appeared to blank out but there was realization, as he looked at Tsukiumi taking in all of her features. Her long blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes, her well developed, yet modest physique. She wasn't like Musubi, Musubi was like a child. Tsukiumi had an elegance about her. _I've never noticed Tsukiumi... Is this beautiful... _Minato felt something pull in his stomach a smile tugging at his lips. The water Sekirei glanced to the side to see the ronin staring at her oddly, she wouldn't mind regular staring, but this was a little... Embarrassing. "W-What art thou staring at!?" She exclaimed crossing her arms under her breasts. His heart raced as several emotions stormed through him, his heart hammered with each breath taken in. "I'm sorry!" He sputtered fumbling over his words.

"In any case... There's no need to worry." She smirked confidently. "I am the strongest." She said firmly. _I see. This is the __same feeling as I felt before. It's the sense of assurance I felt from Musubi-chan. _He was snapped back to reality by an irate Tsukiumi. "What art thou laughing at?"

"Can't you at least say I'm smiling, please?"

"At any rate, thou shan't need to worry." Tsukiumi said as she exited the room. Minato inhaled slowly, he was slowly starting to get it. The bond, well some of it.

"Even though they are so different..." He said out loud, he took a stride forward consumed in his thoughts again. They were all so different his Sekirei, but Tsukiumi and Musubi. He dwell on it for a second. _Is this because she's also my Sekirei?_ He asked himself mentally moving his hand for the doorknob, turning it he began to open it when he saw something. It looked like Musubi was there with her trademark smile, but her eyes were different. He closed the door, _I just had the funniest dream. _He opened the door again, wasn't dreaming? "Ah, Minato-san." He exclaimed in shock dropping to the floor with his arm raised defensively. "M-Musubi-chan!?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been there?"

"I just got here." She replied. Her eyes seemed different than before, they still held the same light and boldness. But there was something else there, a knowing gaze, experience. "I just got here. Dinner is ready so I came to get you."

"Ah... I see..."

He made his way out of his room, the entire time a look of bafflement and shock on his face. He lurched forward down the stairs his arms flailing. Musubi walked behind him with her hands cupped in front of her legs with the same smile on her face. "I didn't do anything to hide..." He paused. "No I didn't." Matsu giggled from the base of the stairs watching her Ashikabi squirm. "A soap opera, soap opera..." A dark aura flared around Musubi as a visage of a large black bear loomed over her it's glowing red eyes and claws piercing down on her. She let out a petrified scream. Minato froze.

"The hairs just stood up on the back of my neck..." He said turning around. Musubi blinked twice like she sneezed or something while Matsu hid in the corner. _Dark... Something dark and vicious was just there..._

"Is it about time for dinner?" A voice asked from behind the wisdom Sekirei breaking her from her trance of fear. Matsu turned around looking at Uzume with a questionable gaze. "Oh, Uzume-tan, when did you get back?"

"Just a while ago." She answered vaguely walking forward with a long stride stepping passed her. Matsu looked at her curisouly, she wasn't the strongest Sekirei, but she made up for that. She could read a person and tell if they were lying, she couldn't see anything on the surface, but her sixth sense told her to stay sharp. "You've been out often recently."

"My jobs keep me busy." She answered quickly with a wide grin turning on her heel and stepping down the hall. "I'm so hungry! What's for dinner today?" Matsu held a steady gaze on her, she didn't notice at first, it'd be hard to notice. But just on the inside of her knee, her paints were stained with a deep red, and she was walking with a slight limp. _Blood? _She thought her gaze darkening. She waited until Uzume was out of sight to trail after, she stopped at the corner peeking as she told Miya something continuing on her way.

She was going to take a bath.

Matsu hastened her footsteps being sure to stay quiet.

* * *

"I can walk fine." Toyotama insisted as she fought in vain to get off of Ryu's back. She didn't want to be carried, she was strong enough to walk on her own. It didn't make it any better when she was so drained all of her attempts to fight out of it were done before she even got a chance to get started. But she couldn't complain about being so close to him.

"I know, but you're staying put." Ryu said firmly not in the mood for her arguments. She can be tough all she wants, but even she couldn't walk after a battle like that, her first one. He wasn't going to burst her bubble, but she was going to sit still. Ahiko looked on with amusement at the two bantering.

"You did really well." Ahiko said staring Toyotama in the eye. There was no sarcasm or insults on her tongue just slight admiration. She understood how important the battle was, she didn't know much about this plan, but the battle was sacred or something of that sort. So she took it serious. But for her first fight, Toyotama did well, better than most. Toyotama looked at her confused for a moment. She couldn't hear any sarcasm coming from her fellow sister, but didn't they hate each other? They did argue, Toyotama sighed mentally smiling slightly.

"Thanks..." She mumbled resting her face on Ryu's back. Ahiko nodded in response. Toyotama was a prideful person, she could respect that. She took her compliment to heart, but wouldn't admit it or show it. Ryu smiled despite himself, these two were finally getting along. He couldn't take sides, no not unless he wanted another Yashima. One was enough. It didn't help that Ahiko instigated the impulsive Sekirei. But in the same light it could b said Toyotama needed to reign in her anger better. They turned a corner, the Inn coming into view. It was the largest building on the block, it still amazed Ryu even now. "I am going to take a nice hot bath." Toyotama said with a smile jumping down from his back grimacing as her entire body was lit up with pain.

"I'll join you." Ahiko said as she stepped into the front hall taking off her shoes before striding forward. Toyotama slowly made her way in ignoring Ryu's knowing gaze, he was right, but she wasn't going to admit it. She took off her shoes heading down the hall straight for the bath house. Ryu stared at her for a moment before he felt something tap his shoulder.

"Oh, Ahiko." He said slightly surprised.

She smiled up at him giving him a quick peck on the lips before Miya came along. "Thanks for taking me shopping, I didn't have any clothes that fit." She said with a grateful smile. Ryu could have easily said no, but he went with, he paid for her clothes. The least she could do is thank him, but even that may be a little too much for him. Ryu just did things sometimes without reason. "Welcome." Ryu said with a small grin that he fought to wipe off but failed, it was hard being in front of Ahiko. Her energetic personality and smile made it very difficult. Ahiko glanced around before giving him another quick peck. "I'm going to take these bags to my room and head into the bath. Maybe I'll convince Miya to allow kissing." She looked at the ceiling with longing in her eyes.

Ryu sweat dropped at her statement. "When you do that, let me know." He said with little emotion. Miya change her rules, that was a far cry from anything in his lifetime. The only way she'd change it is if she charged an extra tax. He shook his head laughing quietly. Ahiko pouted puffing her cheeks out. "I'll do it then we can kiss all the time." She said happily walking off down into the main foyer towards the kitchen.

Ryu smiled as he watched her walk away. As many questions as Ahiko brought, she brought him one thing he thought he lost. Sanity. He was glad Ahiko was his Sekirei, no his lifetime friend. She'd keep him grounded, between the headache known as Yashima and the great wall of Toyotama he was sure he has a few screws loose. He turned around feeling someone tap his shoulder, he seen big gray eyes. He sighed mentally, it was Yashima. He hoped she wouldn't be too much of an issue today. "Welcome back, Ryu." She said happily.

"It's good to be back, Yashima-chan." He said softly looking at her for a moment. She was his smallest and most fragile Sekirei, emotionally and physically. She was frail, cried easily, and easily shook under his gaze. It bothered him, she needed a little more backbone. She was his shortest and most petite Sekirei, he scanned her body quickly noting not to have a kid with her anytime soon. "Let's go and get ready for dinner." Yashima brightened up.

"Okay!" She bounced excitedly with each step. She was happy to have her Ryu back. She never wanted him to leave like he did months ago, she cried and cried, cried until her eyes burned and her little nose was red. She still had that fear, he'd leave, but kept it to herself. He'd no doubt get mad if she brought it up, he may even leave. That brought a chill to heart that caused her to shudder. She pushed the thoughts away following after him. Ryu caught a glimpse of Matsu prowling around the house, he raised an eyebrow at her behavior and didn't brush it off like he normally would. _What has her so amped up?_

* * *

Went back to edit and add to this chapter. It'd be nice for those of you that read to leave a review, it does add the sugar to my coffee. Anyways I extended this a little bit, and does Ahiko seem to sociable? Something to ponder on.


	11. Chapter 11

"Got it? We shall be busy starting tomorrow." Tsukiumi said in her usual haughty tone of voice, she sat on a stool by the tub dumping a pale of water over her shoulder washing some soap away.

"Yes! Let's do our best!" Musubi said in her usual bubbly tone sitting in the center of the large bathtub with a towel over her head.

"Would you mind if I come in?"

Musubi blinked stopping her current conversation. She focused on the voice on the other side of the door blinking twice staring at the door before she smiled. "Uzume-san! Of course not!"

Uzume stripped down to her underwear, taking off her shirt first. She folded her clothes neatly slipping off her underwear in one smooth motion setting them into the basket with the rest of her clothes. Her eyes bucked when she spotted blood on her blue jeans. "Oops! Did I get this when I changed?" She asked herself idly. Musubi slid the door open, her face flushed from the heat in the bathhouse, she had a towel wrapped around her body barely covering up her well developed figure. "Uzume-san, I'll wash your back."

"Ah, oh... Yup." She said anxiously setting her neat panties with the rest of her clothes carefully folding the blood stained pants leg. She was sure she kept herself clean, but the blood on her pants bursted her bubble. She only hoped that nobody else noticed as perceptive and observant Ryu was she was doubly glad he wasn't home when she got there, otherwise she'd be caught.

She didn't need that, not now.

It wasn't fair. Before she said it Musubi never thought of it. It never even crossed her mind. Tsukiumi didn't mind the bubbly girl she was cheerful. But she had it, she was the real wife. Why did Musubi suddenly want to be his wife after her? "The real wife is me! The rest of ye are mistresses." Tsukiumi declared with finality rubbing her hair with shampoo at a rapid pace.

"I am his wife too!" Musubi argued seated right next to her drenching her own hair in shampoo.

Uzume shut her eyes, the hot steam from the bath relaxing her as the warm water worked at her muscles. Sekirei were more durable and powerful than humans, but even they needed rest. Especially someone like Uzume who's fighting style revolved around aerial feats using her veils as an extension. Slowly the steaming water massaged her fatigue away and the cramps in her calves slowly loosened up. She smiled slightly hearing the voice of Tsukiumi, she could tell by the haughtiness behind it.

"It's a matter of order. Listen. There were once Shogunate harems and only the top woman was the real wife in that inner palace, and...

They were going at it again over Minato. She herself was amused because she never fought for Ryu's affection. Instead she spent her time flustering him, and teasing him. If she wanted him she'd just take him, Yashima and Nanaha were both little rivals, which was even funnier.

"Minato-san doesn't have his hair tied up in a top knot!"

"I'm not talking about Japanese samurai shows!"

She bit back a laugh, her muscles now completely relaxed. This was nice, sitting her in a nice hot bath.

"You guys are so funny." Uzume spoke up finally controlling her laughter. Things were always lively when Ryu moved in, but Minato brought a whole new level of chaos. She could only sit back and instigate hoping to rile up his Sekirei, taking advantage of Tsukiumi's jealous streak, or just sitting back and watching these two banter back and forth.

"Why art thou saying such soft things? Thou hast thy own Ashikabi."

Uzume raised her head slightly taking in her words. It was true, one day it would happen. It could happen, it will. But hopefully not anytime soon.

"So thou might have to fight us some day."

Uzume blinked once, she wanted to say something along the lines of. Why fight? She personally didn't want to fight, she was happy getting scolded for walking around half naked at the Izumo Inn and trying to get Ryu to commit illicit activities. She whirled around putting her back to them, she cupped her hands behind her head. "That's right! We've got to fight someday!" She said with fake cheer.

Musubi blinked hard looking at her for a moment. She didn't know what, but she thought she felt something. She wasn't entirely sure, but better safe than sorry. "Uzume-san?"

Matsu made up for strength with intelligence, and even to an extent stealth. She rarely had to use the second, but she was the best there was when it came to it. But to her surprise, she didn't need it as she kept an eye on Uzume up to the point she was in the bath house. She waited for a few minutes after, hearing her fellow sisters bantering back and forth she took the opportunity. She silently slid the door open looking at the baskets, she took two strides closing the distance in a heart beat. She carefully placed her hand in the basket unfolding her pants leg. Her eyebrows furrowed forming a crease of intense thought on her face. Her breath hitched when she thought she heard a footstep. Few people could sneak up on her. "Miya-san..."

"No." Matsu whirled around to see the owner of the voice none other than Ahiko. A true mystery. Ahiko gave her a queer look for a moment, this Matsu was something else. The definition of a pervert if you had a dictionary and looked it up, you'd see a picture of her. Ahiko had no real problems with her though, Matsu for the most part kept her distance and to herself. She kept the door open walking towards the baskets. "I suggest you go, before Toyotama gives you away." Ahiko said in a quiet tone as she went to remove her pants.

"What?" Matsu asked incredulously. She heeded the younger Sekirei's warning, but how did she know she was doing anything? Who's to say she just wasn't in here taking panties? It would be a good excuse. She shook of doubt, could Ahiko have been standing there this entire time? Ahiko looked at her with a blank face before a small smile formed on her face.

"You're taking panties are you not?" Ahiko said, Matsu wasn't sure if she was joking or serious. "Toyotama will be here in a few seconds. You should leave before Miya comes in here." Ahiko said with a little more urgency, Matsu nodded wordlessly leaving without another word. And, Ahiko was right, she barely outpaced Toyotama before the former entered the changing room, she looked worse for wear. She furrowed her brows, things were starting to get more intense, the time she feared was finally here.

* * *

Ryu let out a quiet sigh, seating himself down on a mat. At his side like always was Yashima, and to his other side was Nanaha. He adverted his eyes from her, he felt increasingly guilty, while he was out with the others, Nanaha was here all alone. She didn't complain, whine, or throw a fit about it, she accepted it. And as much as he could appreciate that, it certainly didn't make him feel any better. He realized something. He spent little time with Nanaha.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Matsu took an interest in something. Uzume, he didn't know what the pervert was planning or thinking, but it involved Uzume so he'd stay sharp. He knew better than to ask she'd make an excuse or some stupid reason, a wannabe reason at that. He had the patience to observe, and that's what he intended to do.

The food still had a good half hour until it was done, Ryu watched Nanaha skate up to Miya helping anyway she could. That left him with Yashima, she clung to his arm like he'd disappear. He didn't mind too much, just as long as this stopped when he was eating. He was happy to be back home, and happy to have Ahiko. He finally felt whole again, not that he was broken. But the emotions of his Sekirei were getting the better of him, Ahiko was the person he needed to stay grounded. He looked around the room noting Minato's Sekirei weren't here save for Kusano who watched Miya and Nanaha finish cooking.

He'd have to make it up to her, he never meant to favor one over the other. It just kind of happened, they tended to cling to him more, and to avoid an argument he let them settle it their own way. He pondered on his next move, should he begin? No. He'd have to stay patient no need to bring trouble to himself, but he couldn't get the thought of the battle with Mutsu out of his head. Looking back on it, he was glad he told the others to move up ahead, easily, Mutsu could've defeated them all save for himself. He nodded to himself, he needed a plan, more importantly they. Nanaha gave his hand a soft squeeze, seemingly reading his mind, and feeling the emotions through the link. Ryu glanced at her tender skin, it wasn't pale like Yashima's it was almost like a cream, smooth and velvety. She gave him a side glance, he meant her gaze smiling softly.

Trust. He'd need to learn to trust his Sekirei.

* * *

A well dressed man put his foot on the throttle. The expensive white luxury car sped across the road. Its tires treading across the cement revolving more times than the average human could count in a minute. He obeyed his order, it was better than hearing the boy throw a fit. Before it wasn't a problem, but since he got that strange silver haired man and other strange people he became weary of the boy. It didn't help when he seen the silver haired man cut somebody in half spilling his intestines all over the cement defending two blonde twins.

"Number 04? The one who killed Mitsuha was the Black Sekirei?" Hayato asked with furrowed brows as he looked at his strongest Sekirei.

"Yes, there's no mistake. I confirmed." Mutsu replied in his usual calm tone of voice.

A hint of fear pulsed through Hayato he brought his thumb to his mouth glaring at the back of the seat in front of him. "The Discipline Squad... Why did they mess with my possession?"

"Members of the Discipline squad are also participants in this game." Mutsu explained calmly. "They don't need any excuses." He remembered getting the report from Taki she combed the area just before the blonde was hauled away by MBI. No doubt it was Karauba, the brutality of the attack was enough to identify her as the person behind it. What's more, it was rumored Ryu was her Ashikabi, he shuddered at the thought. There was something very dark and ominous about that man, if he really was her Ashikabi he was a lot darker than he previously thought.

Hayato composed himself. "Mutsu, what is the Sekirei with that woman doing?"

"You mean 107?" He stated more than asked. "Akitsu is keeping an eye on him, he doesn't seem to have emerged yet."

He smirked slyly. "We have to make up for what we've lost, don't we?"

(All Sekirei were psychic to some degree) As such most were self taught, fighting on instinct rather than formal training. They let their intuition guide them in battle and in life, it was foolish. But at this moment it was what he needed. Shiina stared outside the window a blank expression on his face as he searched the darkness for what was plaguing him. He felt safe, but he didn't entirely feel safe, it was complicated to explain. He was across half of this massive city in the span of a few days, and found shelter under Yukari's roof. It was a modestly sized him, that he cared about things like that. He was just happy he was here with her, and not getting chased.

"Meal's ready." Yukari called from the other side of the door, she turned the knob opening it. She had the same comforting smile on her face from before. The second youngest Sekirei was slightly startled from his thoughts, he glanced back out the window searching for what was scratching at the back of his mind. But, he found nothing except for darkness.

"Ah, yes!"

Yukari sat on one of the mats she had placed on the floor grabbing a flat wooden spoon from the counter top. Shiina took a seat across from her not sure if he should sit on any of the furniture. He stayed quiet waiting for her to speak to him. He looked at the steaming late of food in front of him, his mouth began to water. There was piece of beef in the center of the plate, to its side was a serving of vegetables. There was a bowl a few inches away with hot soup. Yukari carefully scooped the steaming rice from the cooker dumping it into a bowl. "Here!" She said reaching across with the bowl. He glanced at her for a a moment before he reached forward, placing his hand under hers. Yukari's cheeks turned red instantly as she was in close contact with him, they both seemed to be in shock as they looked at their hands resting on the other.

"Ah, by the way!" She stared anxiously closing her eyes as she turned redder. "Shiina you said you're looking for somebody, Didn't you?" She asked quickly changing the topic.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind, would you tell me about that?" She asked with a slight cheer in her voice. He was taken a back for a moment. He looked at his hands before explaining.

Yukari felt a mix of emotions. From excitement, to fear, to trepidation, to happiness, to anger as she listened intently. He kept mentioning the Sekirei Game, so she knew he couldn't have been lying before. Now for a fact she knew, she didn't realize she was staring at him hard as her anticipation for anxiety took over.

"Your younger sister?"

"Her name is Ku." He answered. "I've been looking for her for a long time, and when I went to town that person with the whips chased me."

"That's when I passed by, huh?" Yukari asked blankly. She plastered a confident smile, clenching her fingers tightly as she raised her arm in front of her. "OK! Let's look for her! I'll help you out." The silver haired boy turned to her only managing to utter a incoherent murmur of shock. Yukari held her smile continuing. "See, I have an older brother, too."

"An older brother?" He questioned quietly.

Yukari nodded. "Yup! When I was little, he always came to get me whenever I was crying." She started looking up at the ceiling with a small smile as she reminisced the event. It felt like yesterday as the image began to play in her mind as she went on to explain. "When I couldn't get down from a tall tree or when I was lost in a dark forest...

_Yukari there you are!_

_Here! Come on!_

"Even though he was afraid of tall trees and dark places, too. He always gave me a piggyback ride when we went home. I still remember his warm back." Shiina looked at her in slight shock, slight awe. He didn't know much about the world, but he knew it was anything but pleasant. He was chased since he came into the city and things didn't get any better, until he meant Yukari.

"But, he's now a wimpy loser, though." She quickly added feeling slightly embarrassed. She composed herself taking a few deep breaths. "So I'm sure Ku-chan is waiting for her big brother just as I did... Definitely." She softened her eyes remembering those times when they were just kids, things were so lonely without her mother there. But Minato was always at her side, watching over her. She smiled lightly.

"I hope Ku's meant somebody like that." The silver haired boy said with a small smile. "Just like I met you." Yukari struggled not to blush. She was a woman after all, she was eighteen and a college student, and she had herself a pretty boy. She smiled closing her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Yup! I hope so, too."

"OK, we'll go out to search for Ku-chan, starting tomorrow!"

"Yes!"

_I must please master. _The ice Sekirei thought as she stood atop a building less than six meters away. She was glad she was more experienced when it came to assignments like this. Her being so quiet also helped, she couldn't imagine doing this with Mitsuki, their position would've been given away a long time ago.

She had been tailing these two for quite some time. Getting their movements and schedule down into her memory for her master. It seemed they rarely left the house, and if they did he was dressed in a ridiculous outfit. She dared to say he looked like a girl, but things like modesty and looks didn't really faze the ever stoic Akitsu, she paid them no heed. She put a hand on her hip, she couldn't shake the ache she felt in her back as her breasts and gravity started to take effect. She didn't mind having such huge breasts, but sometimes they were such a hassle, she'd rather walk around in the nude. Made things so much easier.

She picked up a drift of their conversation, leave it an passerby to be so noisy about their plans. She fixed her eyes on the opening through the red curtains in the bright room just below. She had a purpose now, she wasn't alone, she wasn't trash. Hayato took her in, and she'd follow any command.

* * *

Dinner time at Masion Izumo went by peacefully. As peaceful as it could get with Minato's Sekirei fighting for his attention. Like every time at the table Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kusano fought with each other on who got to feed him food. And Tsukiumi letting her emotions get the better of her, let opening for Kusano and Musubi to stuff an article of food into his mouth. Ryu sat at his spot with a happy smile as his chopsticks whirled around his plate as he shoveled food into his mouth.

He remembered his many attempts at cooking. When he was a child, forget it! He didn't doubt he'd set himself on fire along with his hair. He shuddered, scary thought. He finally got the hang of it when he was nineteen after many years of trail and error, and a lot of failure, he could cook just about anything. Nothing gourmet though. He knew how to grill, fry, bake, just about any dish from his large selection of cookbooks that went up in smoke along with the rest of apartment complex.

But Miya's food was... Spicy, it danced on his taste buds. It actually had taste, it was weird to say or even think. But her food was just more. The best phrase was more, he watched the miko cook several times, and every time he was blown away she made him look like a sloppy newbie. Her measurements were precise and she wasted no motion or effort. He had no idea how she did it, but he wasn't going to stop her. He was in food heaven.

He looked at the scene around him. Two Ashikabi were sitting here, eating in peace. Well how ever much peace there was between their Sekirei. He felt relief, that Minato didn't have an interest in this game, but that didn't mean he was going to get complacent. In the end Minato would be an opponent who regardless of his speeches and appearance would fight to the end for his Sekirei. Yashima quietly ate her meal looking on nervously as her fellow sisters got noisier. Toyotama for her part was quiet, too bust stuffing her face with food. He seen that one coming, after that fight he was surprised she didn't clean out the entire fridge. Uzume was as always the life of the party talking to everyone but anything and nothing laughing the entire time. Nanaha quietly ate her food, an aura of... Something was around her, and Ryu couldn't place it. He'd need to investigate later. Hari and Ahiko were well liked by everyone, surprisingly after the events that transpired several days ago. Even Miya took a liking to the energetic aura known as Ahiko.

Which was strange. But it was better that his mother likes his Sekirei. Rather than think they're a bunch of hussies and in the end he get punished for his 'beastly urges.' He whimpered to himself mentally, why was she so mean? He laughed quietly after hearing Tsukiumi say something to Kusano about 'being a child. And I am the real wife.' Kusano responded by growling showing her teeth.

_Kids. _He thought with a shake of his head. He glanced at Matsu was was giggling constantly while she ate her food watching Minato struggle to eat his meal, on his own. He didn't hold his gaze, he turned away stuffing more rice balls into his mouth to draw his focus away. Something was up, he could feel it. Matsu never prowled around the Inn like she did, unless there was something going on of importance, and that didn't include flustering Minato. Uzume was being secretive lately and just disappearing for hours, and Matsu was searching for things in the Inn, which wasn't good. She had MBI's satellite at her disposal. Something was going on under this roof, at this moment.

He took a deep breath calming his nerves. Emotions were only a weakness in this situation, they'd only hold him back. They'd hold him back from delivering the finishing blow, hold him back from killing, when they ran wild his thoughts ran wild in return. With another calming breath he looked at each of his Sekirei with a face impassive of emotion. _The meeting will be held tonight. _He said mentally, with this ominous feeling looming over his shoulders. It was the best time to hold the meeting to warn his Sekirei, and to plan things out. He looked to Nanaha who gently traced her fingers on his hand to the inside of his bicep. She could sense his turmoil again, she was always so thoughtful. So kind. He took another breath finally calming himself.

After dinner we find Ryu inside of his room sitting on his futon with an intense look in his eyes. At his side was Ahiko lying with her back on the bed, fingers laced behind her hear as she turned her hear to the side to look at him. She hoped this was important, not that she'd just push Ryu away, but still. She had things to discuss with Miya, like allowing kissing at the Inn. Uzume sat to his other side with a curious look in her eyes. Yashima and Nanaha sat in front of him with obedient faces waiting for him to begin his speech. He told them it was important, an important meeting so they were quiet not sure what to expect. Lastly Toyotama sat a few feet away from Ryu in the corner of the room resting her back against the wood and Hari sat in Ryu's lap.

There was almost a fight over her choice of seat. All of his Sekirei save Uzume and Ahiko got jealous. Toyotama was a hair away from swinging her staff with deadly force, Nanaha simply glared with a pout on her face, and Yashima pouted while glaring at he fellow sister. Did Ryu care if they were jealous? Hell no, he had bigger things to worry about besides his Sekireis' folly and ridiculous antics. With a bone chilling glare he made Yashima shrink down and Nanaha and after a stern warning to Toyotama she found her current seat in the corner of the room.

As much as he found the joy and entertainment seeing them banter. Now wasn't the time.

"So, this is an important meeting?" Uzume asked the question everyone had on their tongues. "Why?"

"Well," Ryu cleared his throat looking at each of his Sekirei in tow. "There's been a rumor that a dangerous Sekirei or Sekireis have been leaving their opponents near the brink of death, alone." He explained with a grim expression, it wasn't strange for them to fight anymore. He accepted the fact they'd fight one day, however he didn't accept this act. Even with his limited knowledge, he knew Sekirei always stayed behind to watch over the loser. Each of his Sekirei reacted differently to hearing this. Yashima's eyes instantly widened with fear glimmering in them, Nanaha furrowed her brows as she processed what was said, Toyotama narrowed her eyes, Ahiko just stared at him for a moment before sitting up and waiting for him to continue, Hari shuddered slightly hearing this news, and lastly Uzume subtly adverted her gaze from the others.

Seeing as they were silent, he cleared his throat continuing. "I don't know who they are, or their numbers..." He paused. "So I want all of you to stay aware of your surroundings, and those around you. I don't like the idea of you guys fighting..." He caught Toyotama with a slight scowl on her face and Ahiko glaring at him lightly. Of course, they'd be giving him that treatment they both enjoyed fighting. "I've come to accept it, but I want you to be careful from now on." He looked at his Sekirei keeping his emotions in check.

Inside he was shaking, he wasn't sure where this person, or people were. And that made this all the more dangerous, he could be ambushed, his Sekirei, or anyone else for that matter. This situation was quickly spiraling out of control and getting darker as he pondered on it longer.

"Whoever that asshole is, I'll make them pay!" Toyotama said with finality.

"B-But that could be dangerous." Yashima spoke up.

"Stop your sniveling. " The green haired woman scoffed sending a heated glare at Yashima. This little runt was more than annoying, she constantly interfered with her advances. It wasn't even a matter of touching him, though she wouldn't admit it, she didn't mind sharing him, and she had plans with Uzume and Ryu to be in the same bed as her. But with Yashima that wasn't possible, she was sniveling little cry baby. "If you care about your title, name, as a Sekirei. Stop disgracing yourself."

"What!?" Yashima cried standing to her feet with a deep frown. Her gray eyes glistening.

"I didn't studder. You little runt." Toyotama said through clenched teeth leveling a glare with the smaller Sekirei. This twit had a lot of nerve, too much nerve. Where did Ryu find her? This was disgraceful, why did he wing such a frail and fragile person? She reigned in her anger, it didn't matter not anymore. She already vowed Ryu wouldn't be a hero, never ever would be a hero, but she got a creeping feeling Yashima was going to make him just that. Her heart stopped as an image of Ryu still cold body flashed across her mind. "Want to do something about it?" She challenged.

Uzume barely heard the bickering as she held a gaze to a spot on the floor. It was a particular spot where she tied Ryu down with her blankets before he could escape the room. That day was one of the best she could remember, she was dressed up in a very skimpy maid outfit and cleaned the entire room while giving him a show, then she got her some of her Ryu. She smiled mentally, how she wished she could back in time.

"I am not a runt!" Yashima shot back vibrating from anger and shame. The older Sekirei's words struck a deep chord within her. And it hurt, it hurt worse than anything she could ever remember that she endured, it paled in comparison to Ryu leaving her that day leaving her to cry her mornings and nights away. Images of something, things, flashed through her mind for an instant. She felt something shatter inside of her, and she clammed up. "Leave me alone!" She cried, Ryu had enough of this bantering. Damn it were they so selfish, this selfish. They could all die tomorrow and they could care less. He raised a hand exerting some of his ki enough to send a vibration through the room.

"P-Please stop fighting!" Hari exclaimed hiding her face in Ryu's kimono. She hated fighting any form of it, physical or verbal. She didn't care, they were all friends, her sisters. And Ryu was their Ashikabi they were a happy family and that meant they didn't fight. Ryu could only jolt in shock at Hari's display, she had always been cheerful and happy. More so than Musubi, although Musubi was in a very, very close second. Not much could get the ditzy Sekirei down, and it was fighting nonetheless. He found it more than strange that Hari didn't enjoy fighting, like all Sekirei did.

_Don't say shut up... Don't say shut up... _Ryu told himself mentally. There was another outburst, and he finally couldn't deal with it anymore. "Yashima! Toyotama! ENOUGH!" He snapped his voice cracking the air like a weighted whip, his ki was even more exerted. All of his Sekirei strained feeling like there were one hundred planets crushing down on them. Yashima looked at him with teary eyes as she struggled to breathe under the powerful energy. Ahiko was the only one who seemed unaffected, but she was upset herself. Thank God she was Ryu's Sekirei, and in turn the girls before her were her sisters. Because if they weren't they'd be lying in a pool of blood for making Hari so distraught. Toyotama jolted from his voice looking at him with shock. Nanaha struggled to regulate her breath as did Uzume, who kept a nervous gaze on her Ashikabi. The spear wielding Sekirei was sighing in relief, she was going to step into the Yashima and Toyotama argument, but she was sure as hell glad she didn't.

"I knew this would turn out to be for the worse..." He said to himself pinching the bridge of his nose calming his ki. Slowly the girls around him took heavy breaths feeling their bodies respond again.

"Jeez, Ryu-kun..." Uzume said with a wry look on her face.

He ignored her statement continuing before he had to start to actually yell. "I want all of your to stay aware..." He said groaning at the end as he felt the sides of his head throb. _Damn it,_ he thought as the headache took a firm hold of him. "Yashima go upstairs and wait for me, Toyotama you go take a bath." Ryu said in a low tone of voice, he was annoyed now, his head hurt, and he was simply pissed they still didn't get along even after all of this time. Yashima nodded meekly trotting out of the room with saturated gray eyes, Toyotama let out a small grunt striding out of the room unscathed by his orders. It was about time that little twit was put in her place.

"Little cry baby..." Toyotama growled glaring at Yashima. If looks could kill the hammer Sekirei would be a pile of ashes right now.

"I am not!" Yashima cried with a small frown running passed her with tears pouring off of her cheeks as she headed to Ryu's room.

"Exactly... Little wimp." Toyotama said out loud walking to the changing rooms.

"W-What will you have me do Ryu-kun?" Nanaha asked with slight hesitation. She didn't want to be yelled at like the other two were. And she didn't want to know what was going to happen to them.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Miya-dono." Ahiko said jumping up from her spot walking to the sliding door, Hari cheered in approval following after her. Ryu sighed quietly as he watched the two retreat, he turned his attention to the only Sekirei remaining in the room. Uzume and Nanaha.

"Uzume..." Ryu said ripping out a piece of notebook paper, handing it to her. "Last time, it wasn't your day. It was Chiho-kun's and though I under the sentiment it was supposed to be _your _day." Ryu said with a calm gaze as he stared into her brown orbs. Uzume looked at him grinning slightly as she took the piece of paper in one hand while standing up. "Do I need to write it down, need I say?" She asked looking at him with slight curiosity.

He knew what she wanted, it didn't take a rocket scientist to pick up on her undertone. "Yes." Ryu said calmly with a small nod. Uzume looked at him before her irises got twice as big and a too familiar glint in her eyes returned. He gulped mentally feeling nervous, Uzume was something else entirely in the bed. With a nod Uzume left sliding the door shut. She breathed in relief, she wasn't found out. Her best friend wasn't found out, she was doing good. But it was just getting too dangerous now, Ryu was suspicious and that only meant Matsu was suspicious.

"Nanaha?"

"Yes, Ryu-kun?" She asked resting her hands in her lap.

"You do the same as Uzume-chan." Ryu instructed remembering how their night was supposed to go, and how it did go.

"I'd like to make you dinner, and eat with you. Alone." Nanaha said a second after his first statement. Last time, she was stuck with Yashima and though she didn't mind the small Sekirei. She would've much preferred to be with Uzume and Toyotama, though the rooms were sound proof, she heard a lot of weird and strange sounds coming through the ventilation system. She wanted to do those... Things with Ryu too, and though she was shy she wasn't near as frail, fragile, and as shy as Yashima. At first, admittedly she was but not anymore. She spent too much time staying in the dark letting her sisters have his affection. Now it was her turn, and she wouldn't let any of them say anything that wasn't as such.

Ryu nodded, smiling softly. He had an idea of how this dinner would be, but he didn't press any further. He didn't want to risk flustering Nanaha, she was finally opening up. He didn't want her clamming back up into her shell. And a nice cooked meal always hit the spot. "That sounds fine." Ryu said with a small nod. Nanaha only smiled in response before her eyes softened.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, yes." Ryu said slowly, he was tired, and his head hurt. This meeting was a lot more stressful and intense than it needed to be. _Damn it! _He screamed mentally anger bubbling through him for a moment. If it wasn't for Yashima and Toyotama's nonsense he would've never forgotten the original purpose of this meeting. "But, before you go are you a spear Sekirei?" He asked he wasn't sure how to word it, so he just remained blunt as usual.

Nanaha nodded, she stood up giving a curtsy. "Number 78, Nanaha. The Spear Sekirei." She introduced herself formally for the first time sounding proud and confident in her title.

"Thanks." Ryu said with a light smile. He stood up from the futon walking over to the sliding door. "I better be going before Toyotama and her kill each other or Yashima cries again..." Ryu rolled his eyes, the little Sekirei spent most of her time crying, but not lately. Which he was grateful for, but he had a feeling those pent up tears were being released right now.

"Good idea. If you need me I'll be in the living room." Nanaha informed him as she gave another curtsy leaving the room with a small smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around herself, she knew she just had to be patient. Ryu never forgot about her like she thought at first, no he made time for all of them equally so, but she didn't care about them. All that mattered was that she had her date with Ryu. _A date... _She sighed happily as images flashed through her mind.

With this whole mess now squared away. Ryu exited the room heading down hall and towards the main foyer until he got to a stair set. He quickly ascended the stairs heading down the hall until he heard the sound of sniveling, sniffling, and crying. With a long, heavy, drawn out sigh he mentally prepared himself for the headache on the other side of the door. This could've been all avoided if Yashima kept her mouth shut. No instead she had to open it, as usual, and it caused unnecessary drama amongst them. He didn't bother to knock as she slid the door open staring at Yashima trembling in the corner of the room with tears running down her cheeks.

She remembered a stern warning from Ryu about any crying on his futon, clothes, or anything that belonged to him. They got soaked, and stained with boogers and snot. Which pissed him off, very bad, so she opted to sit in the corner and cry her eyes out. She was only trying to help, it was dangerous to go out and fight these Sekirei. That didn't make her a coward, a runt, or a cry baby. She wiped some tears away but those were quickly replaced by fresh ones. Toyotama was right she was a little cry baby, she was crying right now and she started it. She looked up sensing a shadow looming over, shame instantly washed over her as she seen Ryu staring at her with no emotion on his face. There was nothing on his face that said he recognized her.

"P-Please forgive me..." She said wiping the rest of her tears away before taking a shuddering breath.

"Yashima... Please..Stop..." Ryu said with a long sigh shaking his head. He didn't have the time or energy to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with her crying. Deal with her sniveling. Deal with this obsessive nature she showed more and more every day. She chimed in, shot back at Toyotama, if she is going to cry when she gets snapped on right after he can't get mad at Toyotama. The blame is on Yashima, herself nobody else. "Look, I'm tired so I'll keep this short." Yashima nodded meekly still trying compose herself. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it. You don't respond to Toyotama next time, okay."

"But..."

"Don't cut me off!" Ryu said harshly. Yashima nodded her head meekly, her eyes burned with fresh tears. "Don't say anything next time, if you're going to sit here and cry because of a choice you made." Ryu said with slight exhaustion, Yashima was a hot mess. "You're not an infant, I don't pick sides. Next time just be quiet and don't respond to her." Toyotama didn't mind arguing she could trade hostility back and forth, if Yashima didn't know that she was just stupid, and if she knew she was stupid for taking it that far. "Now, if you're going cry more get out of here and go to your room." Ryu said. Yashima was taken a back by how cold his voice was, he made her sound like a pest. The worse thing that ever happened to him.

But he was right. She mouthed off, she was at fault her. She should've just stayed quiet the entire time like a good Sekirei would. She shouldn't have responded to Toyotama, she knew she couldn't handle insults and arguing, she burst into tears every time. It was her fault, all her fault. Ryu watched her walk towards him, she wanted to burst into a waterfall but held herself together pretty well. "I-I'll be downstairs." She said with a saddened voice trotting out of the room and down the hall.

The purple haired man sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. He didn't feel bad about how he handled the situation. Toyotama had no reservations about tearing pieces from his or his Sekireis' hides. Yashima should've known better, she did know better and that's what made him even madder about the entire situation. With Yashima now gone and taken care of he made his way to the bath house stepping into the changing room. He looked in the baskets spotting Toyotama's half top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach. He slowly stripped down to nothing folding his clothes and setting them in a basket.

He didn't know how long this was going to take, this talk with Toyotama. He braced himself for a punch to the stomach or the top of his head. He was sure she wouldn't go after his children, he hoped not. That was an unpleasant thought no matter how he looked at it. He seen enough weird things on the internet, people got off on something like that, how he'd never know. He didn't want to know. He slid the door open to the bathhouse unable to see anything but guzzling steam, he unconsciously wiped the sweat from his brow. _This is hot!_ He thought shutting the door so he had privacy.

"Come here to scold me?" Toyotama asked from the bathtub. Ryu looked around through the steam, the first thing he spotted was her ample breasts and her arms resting against the frame. He struggled to life his eyes, but she made no attempt to cover herself up in the least. He walked to the tub plopping down across the green haired woman with a blank expression.

"What good would that do? You'd hit me or wouldn't listen." Ryu said rolling his eyes.

"You know me so well." Toyotama said with a light laugh. "Then, why did you come up here, if not to scold me. Then why?" She asked spreading her legs further to make herself comfortable. She didn't care to hear what reasons Ryu had for not making Yashima cry, the little runt had it coming. Opening up her mouth one too many times. One time okay, twice was pushing the envelope but it was well passed three times, she had it coming.

"I don't know." He shrugged, sighing. "I guess I wanted to talk to you in private about what happened." He said offering a reason, that was the actual reason he had them go into different rooms. A splash of water sounded as Toyotama started to close the distance.

"This isn't talking." Ryu said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"I know." Toyotama said with a smirk on her face as she straddled him, seating herself between his legs. "You wanted to talk, not me. I let my actions speak." She said with a slight cocky tone to her voice. He fought back the urge to scowl as all the blood rushed between his legs.

"Eh!" Toyotama squeaked in surprise feeling him poke her right at the entrance of her pink lips. She quickly smirked again grabbing a firm hold of his shaft. "I see, you're all finished talking too." She said in a quiet voice looking at his manhood swell until it was as hard as a rock. "I am too! Take me!" She said before diving forward crashing her lips with Ryu's in a passionate kiss.

"Toyo-" Ryu was cut short as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, it danced with Ryu's as she got a good taste of her Ashikabi, deepening the kiss she pressed her hands onto his shoulders pushing him down further in the water. She didn't care about Miya's rules or if they were in the bath, she wanted this. She wanted Ryu, wanted him inside of her joined as one. Ryu muffled protests for five minutes until he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Toyotama's slim waist pulling her close to him. "Toyotama..." He said huskily.

"I don't want to talk." She slightly whined in a breathless manner getting into a rhythm with her hand.

"I'm going to..." Ryu said with a hard voice in a split second Ryu changed their positions, now he was on top. Toyotama let out a yelp of surprise as she felt her entire body submerge except her head. She grinned in a seductive manner rocking her hips violently. _Now I have you alllllll to myself!_

"Take me." Toyotama breathed roughly.

* * *

The sun reached its highest peak as Karei stood silently on a building across the street from a rundown bookstore and several shops. Her tight fitting suit brushed the air passed it as it there was a force field, her long hair blew gently in the afternoon breeze. Her eyes were filled with anger, remorse, and sadness as she hardened her resolve for what was to come.

She told Kakizaki her decision yesterday. She waited for as long as she could to give the answer; it had been a few week since she had been given the ultimatum. It wasn't a decision she came to easily, and she didn't take it lightly. She knew what he decision would be if she hadn't been able to find a way to save Chiho on her own. She simply stalled for time and looked for alternative methods.

She found none of the sort.

Due to her long and bad history with them. MBI was out of the question and she didn't know of anyone or any institution that had anywhere near the level of advanced technology required to save Chiho. She entertained the idea of speaking with Ryu for a bit. But, as amazing and interesting as her friend's Ashikabi was; his specialty didn't lie in health and medicine.

And if Ryu started to move differently because of something she or Uzume said, she had no doubt Higa would act instantly and punish her. She'd be lucky if he didn't outright kill Chiho, especially after this recent turn of events.

That was at least one piece of good news. She couldn't help but grin when she found out what happened during Ryu's operation. Apparently Higa had flown into a rage, twice when he had heard. She didn't know what happened, fom the sound of it Higa didn't either with one incident, but what they did know was that Ryu was alive, and all those had been part of the operation in the south were all dead.

The grin hadn't last long when she realized what it meant for her. After Higa found out what happened with both of those incidents he called to give her an ultimatum. If she failed to terminate Ryu's Sekirei, and the Sekirei recently handed to her. They wouldn't just throw Chiho out on the street, but they'd kill her.

To make matters worse Higa added Uzume to the list of Sekirei she was supposed to terminate.

He couldn't go after Ryu personally because all it would take is a thorough examining of the machines and alarm bells would go off shortly after. Higa had been forced to quietly cover that incident up.

And now she was waiting for Haruka's Sekirei Kuno to leave the alley she was in with him. They had been there for most of the night and morning But Karei knew they had to come out soon. The sun would obscure all shadows and they'd be forced to leave.

Then Karei would terminate her.

A flash of purple and white drew her attention back to bookstore. She could see her target now. They were both leaving the alley now running as fast as their legs could carry them. Karei closed her eyes as she pulled a mask over her face so only her eyes and lips showed, her nose covered by the fabric with two holes under the material for breathing. It seemed her ability was spontaneous. She would far less dangerous if she kept her mouth shut. To be sure, Karei stuffed ear plugs to cancel out he ability if it was used. She'd take her out instantly, she needed to be done before they realized she even attacked.

She pulled out her weapon. It was one of the deadliest things to storm during the Bakumatsu. The chain sword. It could used to restrict the enemy's movements to a near halt and keep them in place while the person delivered the finishing blow. Attack from long distance as an ambush fighter, or even get in close quarters using the chain as a mace and to strangulate opponents. There were few ways around it. But her's was different, the blades were almost the length of a regular katana and the chain was long and linked. One sword was clasped firmly in her hand, the other sheathed at the bottom of her saya waiting to he launched as a counter or surprise attack. Her vision became hyper-focused and she seen everything in clarity. Even the blinding speed of flies buzzing their wings was all seen in slow motion,

Karei lunged from the rooftop in one swift motion as she rocketed towards her target. Time came to a slow halt as Karei streaked through the air. Her vision became focused, she noticed every single detail of her target. She could pick out each strand of hair, every pore on her face, the slight red hue on her cheeks, and look of fear in her eyes as she stared right at her.

She even noticed a car blazing through the stop light.

Fuck!

She hadn't been expecting a car going triple digits as well, but there was no time to back out. She had to end this now. Karei flared her chakra, enhancing her own natural strength. Her sword shot out screaming through the air it stabbed through the cement, using her chakra. Karei manipulated the long chain, the links wrapped around Kuno's body. She yanked on it forcing Kuno's limbs together. She almost collapsed to the ground.

"Bitch! What the hell!? Why you doing this to my girl!?" Hiruka shouted.

Karei would need to move fast, she could already feel Kuno trying to scream. The small Sekirei was unbelievably weak, but in the same light strong. She yanked on the chain again wrapping the other end around her wrist. "I'm sorry." Karei whispered as she lunged forward with her second sword pointed straight about to thrust it into Kuno's chest.

Debris flew across Karei's face and body as she drilled through steel.

It wasn't Kuno she hit.

Karei spared a glance in the small Sekirei's direction, her chain uncoiled from her body. She was barely standing. A spark flared in her peripherals followed shortly by a earth shaking explosion. The car that had been speeding triple digits was ripped to slivers on one side as Karei's sword streaked through it like butter. With its suspension destroyed, and one half shredded the car veered over to the right, the momentum picking it clean off of its wheels, flipping over and over again spilling shards of glass all over the street and sidewalk as it crashed into the front of a nearby store. People screamed at the sight and more ran before even waiting to see what the end result would be. The front store window was utterly obliterated as the car ignited and was engulfed in a giant fireball devouring the building it crashed into, the roof shattered from the force crumbling into the ground billowing with smoke.

"Kuno, get up run!" Hiruka shouted barely able to believe what he just seen. All around him was glass and a few meters away there was a fireball that was quickly getting out of control. Kuno trembled as she took in the scene, so much destruction and chaos surrounded her, people ran, sirens wailed in the far distance. She struggled up clenching his hand tightly, without another word Hiruka darted to the side yanking Kuno along with no reservations.

* * *

As chaos reigned in the city, peace as always shrouded the Izumo Inn. Minato found himself on the roof staring at his two most outgoing Sekirei. He didn't run into Ryu today around the house, which came as a shock since his purple hair always gave him away. He wanted to ask questions, he wanted answers, but he'd wait. He had second ideas about coming on the roof but he was glad he did now.

"Let's go!"

"Yes!"

Minato was on his hands and knees in disbelief. "A-Are you really going out to exterminate that dangerous Sekirei?"

"Of course we are! I, Tsukiumi, will not forgive the bastard who defiles our battle."

Kagari sighed quietly. Finally he had a day where he could just relax, this entire thing was just tiring. He understood why Takami did what she did, do what she was doing. But it was to a point, Minaka had more than a few screws loose and he didn't like playing along with this, not after what he did to his body.

He smiled lightly struggling not to laugh as he heard the haughty Tsukiumi declare something again. _This case doesn't seem to need the Guardian._

Tsukiumi turned around to face Musubi with a small smile. "But before that..." She snapped her arms up exclaiming. "Water celebration!" Several tendrils of water formed in the air around her as she exerted some of her chakra to moisten it around her. They lashed out towards Musubi.

Her brown eyes widened a they became focused. She could see each tendril of water, its trajectory, and the spot where it may hit. She bent he knees launching herself into the air dodging the barrage of tendrils. She twirled her body to the side arching her back letting herself free fall. She planted her foot on the roof just as she landed on it, lashing out with a wicked right cross, water flooded her vision as her blow was blocked. Minato looked back completely horrified by that he just seen.

Musubi paused for a moment before jumping back with a light giggle. "Thou hast passed. I'll leave my back for thee to protect!"

"What? What was that!?" Minato asked completely stupefied.

"A secret between a woman and a woman." Tsukiumi answered vaguely.

"Yes!" Musubi agreed in her usual bubbly tone.

"-Minato-san, we will go now!"

"-Minato, we shall go now."

Musubi and Tsukiumi spoke in unison with confidence glimmering in their eyes.

"Ah, yes." Minato said anxiously watching with shock as the two women leapt swiftly from the roof.

Ryu stood outside of a door with a blank expression. He was waiting for it, the sheet of paper. With Nanaha already making he declaration of what she wants that only left Uzume left. He was surprised she didn't return it a second after he handed it to her. She had been acting weird lately, it was bordering strange in her tendencies and secretiveness. It was like she did a complete 360 or 180. It was too strange. "Uzume-chan?" He called knocking on the door.

"Oh, Ryu-kun?" Ahiko asked as she peeked her head outside of her room looking both ways before spotting the purple haired man. She grinned walking up to him with a bounce to her step, she wore a pair of black jogging pants that went to the floor from their length and a tank top of his that did nothing to hide her ample bust and cleavage. Her hair was down and going down the entire length of her back almost stopping at the bottom of her calves with bangs hanging over her forehead and the sides of her face. She blinked curiously at her childhood friend, she had good news. No it was great news to share, but he seemed a little... On edge? "What's up?" She asked walking to his side.

"Is Uzume home, I knocked but she didn't answer?" Ryu asked with a hint of urgency in his voice. He would normally just open the door, but that was to his own room. He couldn't just open up the door to her room, even if she wasn't in it. Miya would be all over for invading privacy and bunch of other things. He felt like an idiot now, with his first statement.

"Mmm..." Ahiko looked thoughtful. "I can't say that she is. She went out earlier today, said it was something important." Ahiko explained nodding her head to herself. Yeah she got everything right. Uzume left in the wee hours or the morning around five, she didn't say much to Ahiko except good morning and she had some place she needed to be. Nothing less and nothing more.

Ryu narrowed his eyes slightly. _Fuck this. _He thought as he slid open Uzume's door. She was the only person besides him and Minato to not share a room. Whatever happened with Toyotama and her he'd never know. Uzume probably touched her and the green haired woman threw a fit the size of and then some. He could picture it already her yelling stark naked, Uzume laughing stark naked, and Miya just walking in at the wrong time seeing them both naked like that. He scanned the room for anything out of place, a sheet of paper. Maybe a note letting him know where she went, or just left. But. He couldn't find anything of the sort, her room was spotless. The futon was rolled up set in the middle of her room, the blankets were in a basket, and her mountain of boxes filled to the top with costumes and materials to make costumes remained untouched. "Important my ass..." He said with more than a little anger in his tone.

"Do you wish to look for her?" Ahiko asked unfazed by the anger in his voice.

"Damn right." He grunted shutting Uzume's door quickly and with some force. The ominous feeling came back ten times worse than before, something was up, going on. And he didn't know of it, he hated not knowing. He wasn't nosey and didn't pry in people's lives, but with dangerous Sekirei on the loose and her just leaving didn't sit well with him. A thought crossed her mind but he quickly dismissed it.

"Ahiko!" Ahiko whirled around to see Hari looking distraught over something.

"What is it?"

"Come and look at the TV!" She exclaimed running back into her room. Ahiko and Ryu exchanged a worried look before heading into the room, their eyes falling on the young male reporter standing behind an inferno. Ryu's eyes nearly bucked in shock what the hell was this? Ahiko narrowed her eyes with a hint of anger, all of those people were dead or injured, that was in the city, the bowels of it. Dozens of fire trucks and emergency personnel rushed passed him searching for survivors and the injured.

"...This is Shigure reporting to you from the west side of Shinto Teito. As you can see behind me, the scene is chaotic. Deaths are estimated to be at least ten, injuries are climbing up in the hundreds. Several eyewitnesses reported a car speeding down the street being sheared in two by what appeared to be a woman.

"It was daredevil I told you!" A teenager shouted in the camera getting up close to it continuing to scream I told you, I told you, he's real! Shigure shoved the annoying kid aside with a scowl he continued. "Sorry about that," he coughed uneasily. "While officials won't give out any details now, rumors are buzzing that MBI has something to do with this."

"Figures..." Ryu said quietly.

Right on cue at least three dozen APCs rolled across the road cutting into the picture and emergency personnel. They halted, their doors opening. Several soldiers quickly filed out of the vehicles combing through the area. "Here they are now..." Shirgure walked closer to the scene unfolding his cameraman loyally following him despite the fear he felt. "Excuse me, what does MBI have to do with this, and will Hiroto Minaka call a press conference?" He shoved the microphone into the soldier's face, which was hidden behind a mask.

"You have to leave right now sir." The soldier said calmly.

"I will not! We have the right to press! Shigure shouted indignantly facing the camera. "You see, the rumors must be true. MBI is behind this!" He shouted into the camera running from the three soldiers.

"Sir!" One shouted before there was an episode of cussing and the footage turned to fuzz.

Ryu and Ahiko stared at the TV. They felt a mix of emotions. Anger, fear, anxiety, trepidation, as they watched the news report roll on. Even now after it was cut prematurely by the private soldiers of MBI they were stunned into silence. Ryu shook his head coming out of stupor, a woman... The thought crossed his mind, this fit too perfectly in his eyes, Uzume leaving and now this. No he refuse to believe Uzume could do something like this. But did she know who did this, is that why she left? Wouldn't she tell him? He shoved the thoughts away. "Damn MBI, I'm going to!" Ryu rushed out of the room. Hari's eyes widened with worry, she looked at Ahiko who finally came around as was hot on his heels.

"What are you doing?" Ahiko asked rushing to his side as she flung his door open. Ryu already had his katana sheathed in its saya resting under his obi on his left hip. Ahiko wanted to scream hell no but that'd be a waste of energy she quickly shut the door closing the distance between them in an instant. "Ryu!"

"I'm going out there." He said in a low voice staring out the window. "Something is going on, and I don't know what it is." It infuriated him he didn't know. Was there still one moving through the shadows? He shook his head, no there was no way shinobi were in this city, there was no way in hell they'd be here. He shook his head, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"You can't just run out there! You're not a kid anymore! You have to think! If you die, we are deactivated as well!" She almost snapped angry at him. Ryu was through changes on all levels, but he still didn't grow out of this faze. Jumping into a battle like a madman without any reservations. Ryu froze at that staring at her with a mix of disbelief and anger on his face, the thought made him even angrier. He knew he was connected to all of them on the deepest level, but he never thought if he was to die, they'd die too.

"Are you positive?"

"I don't know much about this plan other than what you told me. But I know that is a fact, I'm positive." Ahiko said with a strong nod. She felt Ryu's emotions leaking into her from their bond, she felt anger, anxiety, trepidation, anticipation. Once more she could feel his intensity, those eyes, that look. "Look, if you want to go and search I'll come with."

"You think I'll die that easy."

"No, you're just an idiot." She said with exasperation. Some things just never change. "A very sexy one, though." She quickly added, her maybe an idiot. But his heart was always in the right place even if he was more than a bit extreme. And she couldn't deny he did have a sexy body, he wasn't bloated and engorged like those guys she seen during her travels with Hari through the city. That was gross, and it wasn't functional, Ryu had twice muscle density they did and was half the size not even.

Ryu smirked. "Thanks."

Ahiko nodded with a small smile. _Oh this boy! _She thought. "Let's go." She said running across his room before lunging out of his window in one smooth motion.

* * *

If it wasn't for his fierce resolve to get Juno to safety. Hakura would've fainted from fright alone. Whoever that masked woman was she was absolutely terrifying. She ripped a car in half and that followed in an explosion that nearly took him out in the back blast. The heat was intense, almost unbearable leaving minor burns on him. Nothing too major or life threatening. He was likely to die from dehydration or exhaustion from so much running rather that getting taken out by an explosion.

He kept running his only thing that kept his legs moving was Kuno. He wanted her to be safe, she was terribly weak, and didn't want to be a part of this, she didn't want to be either. Each step sent pain from his aching soles all the way to his finger tips. He shook his messy hair whipping the sweat from his brows that threatened to streak between his eyes. "Kuno, hurry!" He shouted urgently picking up his pace.

"Please wait, Haruka-sama!" She pleaded with a strained voice. She was terrified, and her feet hurt. She wanted to get away, but she couldn't keep up with her Ashikabi. She struggled to keep up placing her feet down faster and faster each time. The tip of her boot slid across the ground sending her face first onto the cement.

"Idiot! You're so incompetent. Stop falling like a fool." He said annoyingly crouching down with his hand reached out.

"My name's Kuno not Idiot!" She cried.

He looked away as shame crossed his features. "Here! Hurry up!"

"Haruka-sama..." She said in a strained voice grabbing his hand.

Karei clenched her sword tighter, she blazed across the rooftops. Her speed bellying that of Olympic sprinters, they'd go green with envy over her speed. And would fail to replicate it. Karei poured her chakra into her feet tripling her speed easily, her eyes locked onto the shaking girl and messy haired boy. She wished it didn't have to be like this, she didn't take pleasure in killing a fellow Sekirei. But Chiho's life eclipsed all of that, all that mattered was that she smiled. She flipped off of the rooftop, she arched her body twisting and twirling in mid-air landing on the ground with a soft tac of her black thigh high boots that appeared to be part of her tight fitting outfit.

"Rats! She caught up!" The boy snapped pushing Kuno behind him. He frowned glowering at the girl before him. He couldn't make out much except for her curvaceous and firm body. He couldn't see hair, her eyes, or even the complexion of her skin.

"Step aside, Ahikabi. I don't wish to hurt humans." Karei said quietly, her voice void of any emotion.

"How can I leave my girl and run away, you dumb shit?!" Haruka asked indignantly.

"I'll send you to the grave together, at least..." Karei said quietly, bending her knees she catapulted herself into the air flipping in an elaborate manner, in midd turn she threw the sword with enhanced strength. The blade screamed through the air as it rocketed towards the Sound Sekirei, Karei gracefully arched her spine completing her corkscrew in mid air already. _Wait for it. _

"Kuno!" Haruka shouted clutching to her tightly, clenching his eyes shut as he braced for the pain to come. Tears ran down Kuno's eyes as she watched the blade screaming towards her like a demon ready to shed her blood. She didn't want to die, not here, and she didn't want Haruka to get hurt. More importantly because of her own feebleness. A high pitched cry broke through the sound barrier several times, small shock waves rippled through the air, distorting the atoms themselves.

"What?"

"Let's go there, Tsukiumi-san!"

Karei yanked on her chain propelling herself forward. She kneaded her chakra into the chain itself, bending it with her mind she took control of it with her will. With a flare the chain extended roughly as the sword stabbed into a wall nearby, the chain didn't stop its movement.

Before Haruka could retort something he could only gape in horror. "Kuno!" But it was already too late to warn her, faster than the younger Sekirei could react the chain coiled itself around her body constricting her. She grimaced feeling herself being overpowered by Karei's natural strength and technique, her limbs clutched together, Kaei flared her chakra through the chain it again. it shot up in the blink of an eye wrapping itself around Kuno's neck several times.

Her legs dangled helplessly a few feet off of the ground. She panicked clutching at the chained links with her hands fighting to get them off, but the grooves were dug into each other in layers over her throat. She summoned her energy to call on her power, she gaped her mouth open but no sound came out. Just a twisted, strangled gasp as she poured the rest of the oxygen out of her body. Karei unsheathed her second sword being it gripped tightly pointed forward. Unlike the first sword, this one had three blades. Two blades curved out from the center straight blade which was a few meters in length. She used this to keep he targets in place after plunging through them. She launched herself forward traveling several times faster than the naked eye could trace, her three pronged sword pointed forward whistling through the air.

She caught a flare of blue out of the corner of her eye, she slammed her feet into the ground, uncoiling the chain from Kuno's neck. She dropped to the ground in a crumbled heap twitching and massaging her throat as she began to cough. Karei leapt back at least four feet away from them quickly sheathing her three pronged blade catching her first blade in her left hand, leveling a gaze with the two women in front of her.

"Number 09, Tsukiumi! Fight me fair and square!" The blonde declared with no fear keeping her hand raised in front of her.

"Number 88 Musubi! Pleased to meet you!" The brunette said excitedly jumping from behind Tsukiumi.

_Shit... Why are..._

Haruka helped Kuno get her breath back to even as he turned around to face the two girls that came just at the right time. "Who are these guys?"

Tsukiumi pointed her finger angrily at Karei. "Thou! Stop hiding thy face with clothes, and declare thy number and name!" Karei remained quiet slowly adjusting her arm readying her sword to throw or deflect an attack at any second. "Unable to identify thyself? Suspicious, indeed." She said with a confident smirk.

"Such a strong opponent! Such a strong opponent!" Musubi cheered to herself as she felt her blood rush for combat.

"We hear that recently a reprehensible Sekirei has been haunting the capital. Who fights without identifying herself and abandons her opponent even if she is dying." She continued speaking in a proud manner, placing her hands on her hips. "It is thee, is it not?" She stated more than asked studying the girl before her as she extended her pointing finger.

_Not now... I can't fight them now!_

Tsukiumi focused her chakra at the tip of her finger. Several tendrils of water swirled into existence from the air itself coalesced into a massive attack. "If thou can't identify thyself, I will rip that mask off! She declared weaving her arms and hands in an intricate manner as the water followed her every whim, stretching and joining together just above and in front of her. Uzume sped across the rooftops her eyes narrowed in intensity as she closed in on the spot. She heard a screech and the sound of crashing water, for a human they wouldn't have heard either very clearly, but her hearing was acute and sensitive. She knew she was running late, she had been watching ovr Chiho while Karei went out to her job. She couldn't and wouldn't judge her friend, she understood why she was doing it. She reached the edge of a rooftop speeding across the gravel top, she lunged off of the rooftop rocketing towards the ground where Karei was.

She was a special Sekirei, the only known one to use veils. Her attacks revolved around acrobatics and staying mid distance. It was also great as a defensive mechanism, she dared to say she had an almost absolute defense. Her vision focused extremely, she could see the chips in the cement, the gleaming chain resting by Karei's tight fitting suit that accentuated her curves. The individual strands on each of their heads and the looks of shock she was getting as she closed in, she quickly poured chakra into her veils. She unleashed them a split second later deflecting and dispelling the water attack. Uzume landed on the ground with a light tap standing a few inches of Karei.

"I don't know what's going on. But let's use this chance to run away." Haruka said quietly standing up from his kneeling position.

"I-I can't move." Kuno said with fear in her voice still shaking from fear. Haruka glanced behind him spotting a woman with a bottle of sake in her hand. Her long black hair blew gently in the wind. She was wearing a purple Chinese dress with criss crosses in the center of her torso revealing her toned stomach and more than ample cleavage. She had to be the firmest and most well developed Sekirei surpassing Musubi by at least two bars. She looked at the shaking girl smiling cheekily. Kuno retracted from her glance clamming up, Kazehana guzzled down four gulps from the bottle moving the bottle away from her mouth exhaling happily.

Haruka immeditelt covered his nostrils. "What is this woman? She stinks like alcohol..."

Kazehana ingored his questions staring ahead at scene before her. She could make each of the Sekirei currently there, of course she knew who each of them were by name. Not personally except for two, her eyes rested on the masked woman and another woman clothed in white veils. What did she manage to get herself into now? "I don't like this..." She said narrowing her eyes, as another breeze gently picked up her hair tousling it from the roots to the tips.

* * *

A/N: Finished the earlier than I thought. Things are getting a lot more serious now, and will only escalate steadily from here on out. Reviews would be nice, so please do leave a review. Makes my work worthwhile to see a pleasant review. If there's a question on the battle of the bridge, yes it will take place and will be intense, bloody, and gory but that's all I'll say.


	12. Escape The Capital? The Wind Calls

Two reviews. A fight scene for you. No questions, moving forward.

Karei, normally would attack. She could control the chain with her will, it was only a matter of thought-but this was a single number. She could deflect one, two attacks, but if it came down to it she didn't doubt she'd be overwhelmed. She set her jaw, frustration boiling. This wasn't supposed to happen, where the hell did these two come from? She recognized the blonde at Tsukiumi a single number.

Thank Kami, Uzume got here when she did.

Uzume adjusted her footing watching the tendrils of water wisp around Tsukiumi. No doubt she was a single number, it what's she had come to expect for them. But she had a good deal of training, from her spars. She was certain she'd be able to deflect any of her attacks by using and coating the veils with her chakra.

It was a matter of when she'd strike. She didn't want to fight them, but-for her friend, she'd do this. She felt trepidation just a few minutes ago, Ryu was moving and fast. He must have found out, but how? She was certain it was tight lipped, all that anyone knew was that the Sekirei was dangerous. And as much as it pained her, and knowingly would piss Ryu off she didn't mention it.

Tsukiumi launched herself off of the ground, her hand opened, arm extended forward. Tendrls of water surged together. "Water celebration!" She exclaimed, the tendrils shot forward forming into one giant wall of water. This was her signature attack, more often than not she took out her opponents with this.

Karei braced herself, she'd have to attack in hopes of it slowing down, or skewing its trajectory just a little bit.

Uzume had to act. She snapped her arm out, several tendrils flared around her shooting outwards in long spirals. Cloth and water meant in a collision, Uzume poured more chakra into her attack, it was slightly overwhelming at first. The actual strength behind the attack, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, the cloth swirled inward pushing against the attack, with a quick flare the wall of water dispersed soaking the walls and ground around her.

"Not so bad." Tsukiumi said with a small smirk. A feeling of suspense and happiness coursing through her, finally she found a worthy opponent.

Musubi jumped up and down in excitement, her blood rushing with excitement as she watched Tsukiumi glide through the air, and the Veiled Woman flip gracefully. She could finally put her training to the test, they were both so strong. "I'm thrilled! A strong opponent! A strong opponent!"

Tsukiumi was surprised, and impressed. The one with the veils, another one who hid herself-dispelled her attack with some effort. She was confident in her abilities, she was merely testing the waters. She was certain, this next attack would take both of them out. It was fitting, both were shameful. But, she'd need to keep up her confident facade just for a few more seconds, hopefully they wouldn't call her bluff.

Kuno watched with slight amazement, a mix of fear and awe was on her face. Here these women were, fighting, she could feel the power from where she was on all fours. She could only watch, if she were to be attacked she'd be helpless, it was incredible. And it made her think of how weak she was. She turned to the side watching the well endowed woman walk towards the scene.

"How about this? Tsukiumi extended her arm, palm opened, a torrent of water formed in the center of her palm, several tendrils escaping as she poured more energy into the attack from before. This was an attack of a different scale, she was tired of playing around. She didn't call the bluff, this battle was hers. Now she'd reveal them before exterminating them.

"For Sekireis, there were no wars righteousness. Some were better than others, but that is all..." The wind Sekirei said softly flaring her chakra, a vortex of wind a few inches out from her feet, rotating at a rapid speed. Her steps were measured, but slightly drawn out, obviously she was drunk.

"Water dragon!" Tsukiumi yelled. Karei's eyes widened at what she seen. Just in front of her a wall of water rushed towards her, slowly the water began to form swirling and turning in on itself. It took shape, the head formed first. It was wide and the skull elongated, the mouth, or better maw was overlapping. The bottom teeth came up and over the front teeth, its eyes glowed yellow. The body itself formed in one smooth motion.

Uzume gaped in shock. She was certain there was no way she could deflect that attack. And dodging it was out of the question, Tsukiumi could just change its direction on a whim, one of the many advantages of being the water Sekirei. She seen a flash of purple, Kazehana casually strode in front of the line of fire, Karei and Uzume both looked at her with wide eyes.

Musubi gasped in shock, she wanted to fight, but to kill she didn't want that. And she didn't know who this woman was, from her appearance she must've been a Sekirei.

"What? Water perish!" Tsukiumi exclaimed clenching her fist as fast as she could, the dragon dispelled in dozens of droplets scattering across the alley. "That was dangerous! Who art thou!?" Tsukiumi demanded angrily taking a step forward, her eyes hard. She wasn't going to be stopped from exterminating these two-leaving Sekirei near death, it was disgraceful.

"I'm just a passerby." Kazehana answered smoothly. "I only didn't like unfair fight."

"Unfair!?" Tsukumi asked stunned, but that surprise quickly turned to anger. "The one who is unfair is that veiled and masked one!" Kazehana kept herself from chuckling, she took a swing from her sake bottle idly listening to her speak. "I gave my name to her properly, and..."

"But there are three of you." Kazehana countered smoothly.

Tsukiumi's eyes widened for a second before she narrowed them. She turned to the side looking at Musubi who continued jumping with stars in her eyes. She gave a brief glance, to Kuno, who was still shaking in fear. Tsukiumi turned her focus back to Musubi. "Musubi!" She exclaimed, slightly annoyed with the buxon brunette's googly eyes and bouncing around.

"Yes is it my turn!?" She asked excitedly.

"One on one battle is the Sekirei way." Tsukiumi said haughtily. She turned back around to face the three people that were partly the cause of her ire. "Thou shalt play with that child there." She said, but it sounded like an order nonetheless. She didn't even want to look at that child, it made her skin crawl being in the same vicinity. Such weakness...

"Ah, that's true." Musubi agreed, she turned around. Kuno shrunk back, fearing what this woman might do. True she and the blonde saved her, but she had no idea what kind of person she was. Hiruka grabbed onto her looking at Musubi hard for a moment.

"That should resolve the issue. Let's continue our battle." Tsukiumi said crossing her arms under her breasts. Her blonde hair waved violently upwards, as tendrils of water surged around her moistening the air.

_Shit_. Karei thought, it looked like Tsukiumi was done playing around, Uzume set her jaw in uncertainty. True, Tsukiumi was exerting a lot of energy, there had to be some way around it. She couldn't deflect it, and dodging was out of the question. She thought about blocking it, and taking most of the blow, but Karei would be caught in the attack as well.

"I'm number 88, Musubi. Pleased to meet you." Musubi introduced herself, bowing deeply.

Hiruka was slightly shocked. "Ah, pleased to meet you too." He said awkwardly, nervously placing his hand behind his head.

"Um... Shall we fight?" Musubi asked, in a surprisingly calm voice.

Kuno's eyes widened for a moment, she looked at woman in front of her. Taking in every aspect, she instantly felt weak standing before her. She was more 'developed' than she was, and that was putting it lightly, Musubi made her look like a child who haven't even come of age yet. Not only that but her aura was just...

"It's impossible... I've already lost in every aspect!" She cried.

Haruka looked at her with a nervous smile, a bead of sweat running down the back of his head. "You really are incompetent."

He figured there was no harm in telling this girl standing before him, since he seen her she'd been smiling the entire time. She seemed like a good person, it was plainly obvious at first glance. "Hey, you."

"Yes?"

"She is number 95, Kuno." Haruka introduced the feeble Sekirei. "I'm her Ashikabi, Haruka Shigi." He gathered his courage, standing to his feet while helping Kuno up, he continued speaking. "I'm sorry but we won't fight." His eyes hardened, his voice rising. "I don't care about the Sekirei Plan or whatever. We don't have any intention of fighting anyone." He said with an edge to his voice, his gaze hardened as he steeled his resolve. Musubi lowered her cutely, slightly confused by what he said. She loved fighting, it was the only thing on her mind besides Minato and food, she was hoping she could fight. Ryu was busy sometimes, and couldn't spar. She missed her sparring partner, but she could see how close these two were, she felt the love.

That's why she agreed to help them.

"Water dragon!" Tsukiumi shouted, this time she wasn't going to hold back. The attack closed the distance in a heartbeat, Uzume on instinct flared her veils out, the tendrils whipping through the air, they collided with attack quickly dispelling it, her feet slid back slightly, she felt the strain from that. "This finishes it!" She shouted pointing her finger forward, water forming around her body out of thin air. Karei clenched the handle of her sword tightly, she didn't want to fight them, she just wanted Kuno. As bad as she felt for taking her life, it had to be done. These two were distractions, she was debating her next move.

She'd fight.

"Ah, it's empty already." Kazehana complained staring into her sake bottle as she tipped it over her hand. Not a single drop remained.

"Stay out of this!" Tsukiumi demanded. This was her fight, her first real fight. Minato may have been worried about her, but this is who she was. What she lived for, she'd fight and keep fighting. There was no question of it, she stated her name and number. Then this woman just came along, it wasn't right. She was going to finish this, one way or another.

"You don't know how to speak to others. What a cheeky girl." Kazehana admonished her for her way of speech. This one had quite the nerve, she smirked hoping that she was pissing her off, she couldn't care less. She turned around resting her hands on Karei and Uzume, both of them jumping from the gesture eyes widening like saucers. "All right! I'll stand by them." She said smoothly.

"How dare thee..." Tsukiumi said glaring at her, taking a step forward but halted when she seen pink flower petals fluttering all around her. Kazehana glared right back. "Flower refuge!" She said with confidence summoning her control over the wind all around her. "Remember only number 01 and the game master can talk to me like that." With another quick flare of chakra, she extended her arm forward. The petals became high in abundance dancing through the air, Tsukiumi, who shielded her eyes, looked at her questionably.

"Thou art... A Sekirei?"

"Number 03, Kazehana." She replied coolly, she winked with a confident smile. "Bye, Miss Panty Flasher." The winds picked up in strength and speed, Tsukiumi gasped in shock, grounding herself, almost being lifted off the ground from the sudden increase, she didn't see them seemingly teleport away in the blink of any eye. The gale force winds, caused her skirt to fly up, showing her white panties, and knowingly her toned butt.

When she regained her senses, she turned forward, spotting the empty bottle of sake but that was it. She was instantly on alert for another attack. "Bitch! They got away!" She said annoyingly, her face turning thoughtful. "Number 03..." She pondered on the thought, the woman before her that seemingly vanished. She stared at the same spot, feeling frustration in letting them escape. "Musubi!" She called turning around, the bubbly girl suddenly coming mind. "Musubi?" She asked again looking, where she thought she'd be, but there was nothing behind her, the other two were gone as well, not that she cared about them. "Where art thou? Where hast thou gone?"

* * *

Several feet away, from the cheeky girl, as the wind Sekirei put it. Kazehana stood at the very edge of the rooftop looking into the distance.

Karei felt instant relief, she couldn't form the composure necessary to say thanks.

"Why did you save me?" She and Uzume asked at the same time, looks like they were both equally stunned.

"I've seen you before. How's Miya, and Chiho?" The firm woman asked, turning around to Uzume and Karei with a knowing gaze. She could see through their disguises easily, but to the average person-and even average Sekirei. They'd be easily fooled, unable to verify their signatures, but she was the Number 03. Karei's eyes widened. She heard Uzume chuckle.

"Rats! I could trick Musubi-tan and the others well." Uzume said with a defeated smile, she grabbed the hood gently yanking it down off of her head. "You're as good as I'd expect from you Number 03. I could never match you." She said, swallowing her pride. She simply knew when she was outmatched.

"Uzume! You can't tell her!" Karei exclaimed like a little kid yanking off her mask, shaking her long, dark hair around. "You caught me..." She said with a defeated expression, why did she think she'd be able to hide it from Number 03. She was a single number after all. Karei looked slightly startled for a moment, as two tendrils, whipped into the air as Uzume stood to her feet quickly with confidence on her face. Karei got a predatory glint in her eye, she followed, she turned to Kazehana clutching her weapon tightly.

"-Number 10, Uzume. I hereby formally challenge you."

"-Number 23, Karei. I hereby formally challenge you."

Kazehana scratched the side of her head lazily staring at them, with a somewhat bored expression on her face.

* * *

Ryu looked at Izumo Inn coming into sight, this was disappointing. He never felt so irate over something, this entire thing was getting out of hand. It wasn't a game, like Minaka made it out to be. The moron-this was a war-no matter how he looked at it, it was survive of the fittest.

It was a waste of time to run out, by the time he got there, the scene was already getting cleaned up. It was hit or miss he supposed, this just made him realize all the more he can't get complacent, and more so can't let his emotions get the better of him. But it was difficult, increasingly so, the emotions and feelings of his Sekirei even their thoughts were like a haze that almost blinded him, many times he'd have to push certain things away. He was subtly being swayed, changed, they were changing him slowly.

Before he'd never just go out of his way, to help someone. There was the occasional time here and there, but for the most part he never had to. Aside from the Sekirei he saved, he was hardly a hero. He never believed himself to be one, he didn't see himself in that light. A hero was selfless, naive, they had no regard for the consequences of their actions. Now that he thought about it, it was a little weird Yashima had a stack of books involving these situations.

Ahiko walked by his side, a look of curiosity and empathy on her face. She looked a little worse for wear, clearly just got done battling. She loved a good fight, but at that time it was detrimental to do so. She ended up having no choice, she fought and won, not deactivating the Sekirei. What she didn't expect, was Ryu to form some sort of alliance with the Ashikabi. It wasn't smart to do in the grand scheme of things, but she wasn't going to argue. "I never thought you'd make an alliance." Ahiko mused.

"It's smart to do," Ryu replied as if it was obvious. "The less fighting the better." He reasoned. It was enough reason for him Ahiko and Toyotama had to be difficult with this topic, he was only worried. He didn't want anything to happen them, as cool headed he was on the outside, he would shatter if one them were to die. He wouldn't know what would happen, but it'd be anything but good. Besides it was good to have allies, he could use him later on.

"Minaka will only push for things to happen if nobody makes a move." She said with more than a hint of anger to her voice. She wished he'd stop being so ignorant. "We have to fight, there's no way around it." She clenched her fist in front of her face, shoving it in Ryu's, almost making him jump. She smirked confidently, "I won't lose to anyone!" She declared with finality, a new determination and fire consuming her. Ryu couldn't help but admire her drive, her loyalty. She was the person he needed the most, she kept him grounded, rooted. "I will go to the depths of hell with you, if you so decide." She stated.

"I'm not asking you to do that, although where we're headed won't be far off." He said, chuckling lightly at her last statement. He had no doubts about her loyalty, she fought with tremendous speed, it was a far cry from Toyotama's brute force tactics, it was almost like trying to fight a pinball that was moving around you constantly. She didn't let up, and was intense from start to finish.

"So, are you actually going to meet up with this guy in the future?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I plan to, yes," he nodded slightly, a thought crossed his mind. "You said there was something important you had to tell me?" Ahiko's eyes lit up like stars at this, he immediately began to feel awkward seeing her grinning like that. He cleared his throat nervously. "Erm, what was it?"

"Ohhh!" Ahiko exclaimed with pure excitement, he was startled by the outburst. He wasn't expecting Ahiko to do that, she always was a bundle of energy. He smiled slightly this must've been good news, it'd be a first. She turned to him, interlocking her arm with his own, leaning her head on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him now, but she was still taking it in. Miya wasn't so keen on her offer, as minute as it was the purple haired miko had rules in place, and they were to be followed. Or else... She could respect that, in the end she somehow managed to get her to agree. It wasn't simple by any means, and to boot she had no help from her fellow sister's, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Minato. Ryu looked at her with a blank expression, waiting for her to explain. She blinked a few times before smiling. "I got Miya-dono to agree, to letting us kiss!" She squealed with excitement.

"Please, don't do that..." Ryu said rubbing a hand through his long, purple hair throwing his bangs all over the place. That was just weird. However, The thought sunk in after a few minutes, so he could kiss them? Miya considered sleeping in the same room illicit, kissing was like intercourse, and Kami forbid she ever caught someone in the middle of sex. He made a quick note that he'd need to stop his ways, before his luck ran out. He doubted he'd have any peace or solitude now that the rule was changed, he can't begin to imagine what he's in store for when he stepped through that door. His mind wandered to the little yellow ducky, he recalled Ahiko pointing it out, he shook his head. No it couldn't be.

"So mean!" She pouted. "You're no fun Ryu-kun!" She crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up, not aware that he was trying to avoid her lovely breasts he cleared his throat quietly and smiled softly there was no heat behind those words, she was messing with him. Maybe there was some anger, but not in abundance. He stepped up the front stairs, the wood creaking as he quickly shifted his weight from stair to stair until he reached the top. It had been an eventful day, that was putting it lightly. It seemed he'd be dealing with a lot of crazy from now on. He groaned quietly to himself, he missed his simple life. Training relentlessly under his master, spending his nights near a river listening to his wisdom. Now his life was a far cry from that peaceful isolated life on those mountains. He opened the door, stepping into the entrance looking around to make sure there wouldn't be a dog pile.

Thankfully there wasn't. He slipped off his zori, shutting the door behind him as Ahiko made her way in. She strode passed him before stopping in the hallway. He was fairly certain he knew where she was headed. "I'm heading for the bath. And then I'm taking a nap." She told him, closing the distance she grabbed him by the collar of his kimono. He got close to her, rather she pulled him close, until their lips were inches apart, their breaths becoming one. She slammed her lips into his deepening this kiss as wings flared from the back of her neck. She stepped away, a small blush on her face as she stared at him with big eyes. "If Hari leaves the room while I'm sleep, make sure Uzume doesn't pull anything funny." She said knowing the busty brown haired girl's pervert streak. "Ashikabi-sama." She smirked.

"Don't tell me you're going to start that too..." He rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat annoyed expression. He was still trying to get Yashima out of that really, really bad habit. It took a long time with Nanaha admittedly, but Yashima it was almost like pulling teeth. Was it Compulsive? Even after he corrected her she'd say it again, it confused him. He let out a groan rubbing his forehead, he was going to get a headache.

Then the thought of Uzume trying to corrupt Hari that brought up more chaos in one event then he could ponder, he sighed scratching the back of his head. That made him nervous, for more reasons than one. He didn't doubt Uzume would try to corrupt the innocent and ditzy Hari, probably make her wear one of those costumes. He'd need to get Ahiko out of here quickly if that happened, even with all the time that has passed. Her temper still wasn't tamed. He walked forward turning left headed for his room, he stopped seeing a door open at the last second. A moment later Minato walked out with a basket in hand, and a green hat on his head. "Minato?" He questioned, looking at him as he shut the door for the ronin.

"O-Oh Ryu-san." Minato said, startled by his appearance. He didn't even hear him coming, his footsteps were completely silent. He vaguely began to think that Ryu was something more than he lead on, or knew more. Whatever the case was he wouldn't pry, better to mind his own business. "I didn't see you there, sorry." He bowed his head.

"It's no big deal," Ryu waved off his concerns, walking passed him down the main foyer into the kitchen. "Don't worry about me I have no dirty clothes." He called before he vanished down the foyer. He always did his own laundry, it was quite the battle with Miya she was insistent that it was no big deal, and that she could do it. Thankfully she agreed, he was glad he was so considerate now that Izumo Inn was filling up. He didn't want to waste anymore time, he needed to eat something and drink something. He was hungry, not having at since breakfast. Minato stared dumbly for a moment, when he pondered on it. He didn't know a whole lot about Ryu. He was a former classmate, in a higher grade. They talked somewhat, Ryu wasn't as harsh as the other kids were. He had a lot of Sekirei, more than him. Yet, he seemed to be... Distant, he couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew Ryu was different in someway. Shaking the thoughts aside, he made his way towards the staircase to get the rest of dirty laundry.

The least he could do now was help Miya.

* * *

Ryu rummaged through the fridge finding some leftover miso soup, and a bottle of juice. He snatched the juice, Uzume had a nasty habit of taking the last of the juice. Yes, it was juice, but the juice was good, and she'd do it on purpose to boot. She was certainly a unique Sekirei, even now he couldn't figure out, her veils almost were an extension of herself, a way to cover herself up, it dawned on him. As straightforward Uzume was, she was also mysterious.

For some reason that made him shudder.

He stood up, heating up the rest of the soup. Once it was done he took the steaming bowl into his hands. Heading upstairs towards his room. He needed time to reflect on this day's and the months' events. He couldn't remember the last time he had a quiet day, all day, without any outbursts or mayhem. Things got livelier when Minato moved in, and quickly filled most of the rooms with his own number of Sekirei. Anybody would look at him with envy, and even hatred seeing him with two women and a child. But, Ryu wasn't anybody, he knew Minato had a good heart, although a bit spineless, a bit naive. He narrowly avoided Minato, who was barreling down the stairs, at speeds he seen Sekirei move. Ryu could barely hear his sorry before the ronin was gone, he shrugged. This whole thing had him flustered it seemed.

He seen a flare of fire, heard a wail. That must've been Matsu. She should've had enough sense not to allude to her antics with Kagari. He was quite serious, not as serious as himself but serious. He guessed that's why they got along on some level, they didn't play games, had no time for them. He made out bits of a conversation and watched Kagari walked passed him on his way up.

The silver haired man looked pain and furious. He kept one hand placed over his chest, gripping it tightly as if he was being burned from the inside out. Which wouldn't be too far from the truth since he was the fire Sekirei, but this was anything but normal he was undergoing. He could only feel shame and hatred for what was happening to him, how he could only sit back and watch his body slowly change. He repressed the urge to vomit, he only wanted to kill that man with his bare hands, if this got worse he would take Minaka down, consequences be damned.

"Oh, Ryu-tan!" Matsu said, turning around pushing her glasses up on her nose. "I was just in the middle of something..." She giggled starting to make groping motions with her hands, the light reflecting off of her lenses as she inched closer and closer. Ryu looked at her with a blank expression, a slight blush on his face, but that quickly vanished. He didn't forget what she did, that damn laser shooting from the sky, aimed to take out Musubi, but was gunning for him all the same. He had no doubt she didn't care about her choice to involve him in her antics, he scowled. Pissed off. "Would that happen to be... Sending a laser down at me while I'm shopping?" He asked with a small smile, a dark aura flaring around him making Matsu cower down instantly, her breasts jiggled slightly as she trembled, feeling like she was going to suffocate any second.

Matsu couldn't answer.

"I thought we were friends..." He said with anger in his voice.

"Well, friends do favors for each other..." Matsu said sheepishly, sucking in a breath as he relinquished the dark aura surrounding him. "I had to, it was my only chance!"

"Save it, I'm going to eat." He grumbled walking away leaving a shocked Matsu behind him. Without sparing a glance he slid his door open stepping into his room. He really wanted to strangle that girl, he didn't condone abuse, and Miya would've beat him senseless, but damn it she dropped a laser on him. And her reasoning was all out of whack, but it felt good making her tremble and squirm, she deserved that and a lot more. But he didn't have time to make her pee her pants from fright, he wanted to eat and reflect on his thoughts.

* * *

Minaka sat behind his screen with a wide grin, his fingers laced together, body reclined in the chair. He was waiting for it, any moment now...

"What do you want!?" Came the angry question of Takami, swinging the door open and striding through, annoyance radiating off of her figure.

"Takami-kun!" Minaka said in a fake cheer, or was it. He stood up walking towards the window, his eyes covered by the light reflecting off of his glasses. He had been contemplating lately, about reports that he made sure didn't go out to the public. Not that he was concerned about it, he built MBI up from the ground, but he needed to keep a good image up.

Somewhere in a more, how to put, less savory part of the city, there were fights. A lot of fights, and it didn't involve Sekirei, as far as he knew. But, that didn't change even the reports made him wince, bodies were found of people cut in half, all the way to being beat to the paint you'd never recognize that person again. It was gruesome stuff, it was no secret with the seizing of Shinto Teito things like this could come about, with resources being cut off, the common people, who weren't participating in this game were fighting for a basic means of food, others robbed, and others killed.

He'd recieved word from one of his informants, there was to be another fight in a few days, at midnight. He didn't know the details, they were vaguely described. But, the strongest person in these fights-who hasn't lost yet-was said to be entering again. It was perfect to see how this person compared to the Sekirei, although if he or she were a far cry from them, which is more likely than the latter thought. He still could see if they had potential, and more so ambition.

With his mind made up, he plastered his signature grin. "Inform Karasuba that she'll be taking the squad out in a few days for an investigation."

"Investigation?" This piqued her interest.

"The details aren't important," Minaka waved off her question. "Now be a dear and do that for me." He said in the same cheery tone, shooing her off. A vein began to throb on her forehead as she glowered at the man who was the father of her children, sometimes she truly despised him. A vein started throbbing on her forehead, as she threw the clipboard in her hand, with a flick of her wrist.

Minaka's eyes widened, as it struck him in the center of the head, knocking him backwards and out of the chair. He groaned in pain clutching his face. Satisfied that he learned his lesson, for now, she left the office heading towards the Discipline Squad. She wondered what got Minaka's interest suddenly, sure there were more deaths, crime rates were up by sixty percent, and the city was completely sealed. Death was common, among those who didn't leave, it was just another day. "I am not _your dear." _

She could see, how it'd perhaps getting his mind working. There were gruesome things, records of body being cut in half, it made her shudder. She wasn't sure if there was something so brutal even among the Sekirei, as powerful as they were, and the collateral damage they caused they never actually killed the other. It was one of the only things that made this entire game worthwhile, she was the one to put the rules in place to maintain some order over Minaka's insanity, but she could only do so much. A thought crossed her mind, she tried to ignore it but it gnawed at her, if he was planning on meeting this person, everything could start to fall apart.

Sekirei would be killed.

As long as her son and daughter were left alone, she'd endure all of this, if not for her sake, for theirs, they're all she had.

* * *

Minato stared at the building in front of him. It was a two story apartment, it wasn't the grandest place, but it wasn't run down either. The outside was spotless, completely, it didn't surprise him his former landlord was a pain in the ass if he had to put it bluntly. He was absorbed in his thoughts, during the time Musubi fell on top of him, then dragged him here. It all happened so fast, by the time h regained his composure he was already standing in front of his old apartments. "The apartment I used to live in..." He mused out loud recognizing it as if it was yesterday that he was just a second year ronin and not an Ashikabi.

"Yes." Musubi replied cheerfully, walking forward to the steps. Minato followed her close behind, as they ascended up the stairs. He began to feel incredibly anxious, while this used to be his, it wasn't anymore. What if they knocked and they were attacked, or his landlord came out, that'd be a headache he didn't want to deal with. "Isn't there someone already here." Musubi didn't respond, instead she knocked on the door twice, almost as if it was a code.

"It's Musubi."

The door opened, and to Minato's surprise he seen a guy and a girl. The boy, he could tell was an Ashikabi from the way he stood next to the girl. The girl if he had to guess was a Sekirei, or something, from the way she huddled close to him with a look of fear in her eyes. He scratched out the thought of them being brother and sister, they were complete opposites. Brown hair and green eyes, blonde hair and almost purple eyes. He judged she was a Sekirei, by her clothing. Minato shifted awkwardly under the boy's hard gaze as he stepped into his old apartment taking a seat on the floor since there was nowhere else to sit. He looked around taking in the scenery, not much changed, it felt like a lifetime ago he'd lived her. "I'm Minato Sahashi... I'm the one who used to live here."

"Eh? So are you the failed college prep student the landlord talked about who brought women in and had good times?" Haruke said, remembering the event. Painfully so.

"Good times?" Minato said dejectedly.

Oblivious to his gloomy state, or stupor. Musubi continued. "Minato-san, this is Shigi-san. Number 95, Kuno-san's Ashikabi."

"Ashikabi?" Minato asked, looking at the boy again. So he was an Ashikabi.

"Yes, is this guy your Ashikabi?" Haruka asked nodding to the messy dark haired ronin.

"Yes. You don't need to worry anymore. Minato-san can help you somehow." Musubi said, smiling. Minato, who had been listening intently the entire time, was startled at what she said.

"Somehow... Uh... What?" He asked dumbly, looking at Musubi and then Haruka and Kuno with the same blank expression.

"Minato-san, I want to help them." Musubi said, her eyes slightly changing, going unnoticed by Minato.

* * *

Ryu sat on the front porch, his eyes fixating on the sun as he reclined back, using his elbows to support his weight. He vaguely heard the shouts followed by booms in the back lot from his Sekirei. Toyotama and Nanaha were training intensely with Miya, Yashima decided to take a break. Unable to keep up with the growing intensity of the fight. He was surprised Toyotama didn't chew her a new one, calling soft and a sniveling little cry baby, but that was most likely because the green haired woman was giving it her all at this moment.

He felt happy, he could say that. He enjoyed the feeling of his hair being thrown about as the wind blew, the day was still young. But, he could relax just now, for a few minutes at least. He couldn't complain, today was so far a good day, aside from Ahiko's fight, which she won, and he found an ally. His Sekirei weren't fighting or bantering with each other either, which he was extremely thankful for, he didn't have the energy to sort things out between them. But if he left it to them they may just kill each other. Ahiko was currently taking a nap on with Hari. It still surprised Ryu how tightly knit they were.

But again they were chased, and separated. This brought a lot of questions to mind, that he didn't feel like confronting at the moment. The more he dwelled on it, the more this Sekirei Plan seemed completely superficial. What was Minaka's true intentions, it couldn't just be nonsense about a new age of gods, could it? Regardless he'd end it, no matter how long it took.

"Musubi!" A voice called out. Ryu looked up snapped out of his stupor by the haughty water Sekirei, who was walking with a good deal of speed towards him. A scowl, which was becoming her signature facial expression adorned her face. He talked to Tsukiumi here and there, she was a proud person. Not unusual since she was a Sekirei, he had nothing against her as a person, unlike many she actually had honor. And followed the rules of the game. He figured he could at least put her at ease, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Musubi! Musubi!" She shouted as she walked passed him, going into the house. He thought for a moment, before sighing closing his eyes. That's right, Minato did have quite a few Sekirei, and a single number no less. It surprised him to some degree at first, but as time went on it almost seemed as if each of his Sekirei used him just to emerge, not in a bad way. It was just amusing, he could relate. Toyotama just kissed him, Uzume pretty much tried sealing the deal before the kiss even came. _It maybe a good idea to leave. _He thought, though Minato had no ill intentions, stage two was in effect and Ryu had every intention of staying alert.

He nodded to himself. Looks like he was going house hunting again.

"Tsukiumi stormed through the house, calling Musubi every time she opened a new door. Her efforts were for naught as she was nowhere in sight. And neither was Minato, but that so far, went unnoticed as she made her way to the secret door. Matsu's room. She figured with all of those computer screens, she should know his whereabouts. Paying no heed to privacy she pushed the door open, "Hasn't Musubi returned yet!?" She pushed the curtains aside.

Matsu was busy typing away on her keyboard, several screens were going at the same time. Which came as no surprise since she was the wisdom Sekirei. There was one of a map of Shinto Teito that constantly updated her about any movements from Sekirei, Ashikabi, to MBI. "She took Mina-tan and went out again." She answered, not turning away from her screen.

"What!?" Her vein began to throb on her forehead. "Where did they go?" She asked, clenching her fist.

"I have no idea. Did something happen?" Matsu stated more than asked, turning around to Tsukiumi.

The water Sekirei took a seat on the futon spread in the middle of the room, in the middle of her computers. Folding her arms under her breasts she began to explain the events that transpired just a few minutes ago. Matsu felt, fear, trepidation, and a sneaking suspicion through the entire detailed account of Tsukiumi. One thing grasped her attention however, throughout the explanation, one thing hit home. "The Veiled and Masked Sekirei?" She asked with slight trepidation. Tsukiumi simply nodded in response, "I see," Matsu thought narrowing her eyes at the memory of blood on Uzume's pants.

"I have no doubt about it. They are the perpetrators how have been hunting Sekireis," Tsukiumi said with no doubt in her voice.

Convinced by her conviction in her answer, and curiosity, Matsu turned around. Her fingers moving across her keyboard. "Then, you say that number 95 was chased by the Masked Sekirei and disappeared with Musubi-tan." Matsu said, to clarify if she got the ending correct or not. Tsukiumi didn't respond for a second, she could only think of the weak Kuno who when she stood in front of the enemy, shook in fear.

"Anyway, it's impossible for her to fight."

"You mean number 95?"

She frowned. "She's as frail as one can be." Her eyes softened for a moment, "why did Minaka release such a girl to the earth?" She asked, putting her thumbnail in her mouth as she wracked her brain for an answer. But couldn't come up with one no matter how hard she thought.

"Even that is one of the possibilities for the future." Matsu stated, keeping her eyes faced forward as she went through database records of recent fights, wins, losses, and any strange movements she could trace. "That's what the Sekirei plan is."

Tsukiumi stood, completely straight, her fist clenched angrily in front of her as she glared at the woman below her. "Thou art using sophistry! What canst thou expect of one who can't even make a fist to fight?" She asked, noticing she was stepping closer to Matsu, her emotions getting the better of her. She was irritated with Kuno, her weakness disgusted her, she was a Sekirei, they were meant to fight!

Matsu turned to her, her face impassive. "Physical fights are not the only way for Sekireis. Especially in a battle royale one must be able to use this too." She stated smoothly, tapping her head a few times keeping her gaze steady on the younger Sekirei. Tsukiumi gasped to herself, not missing Matsu's gesture or the look in her eyes. She instantly scowled staring at Matsu. "I wonder why I feel abominable when I'm talking with thee." She said lowly, a vein starting to throb in her forehead.

"Oh, sounds like we the feel same way." Matsu said in a strained, yet polite voice as she locked eyes with the water Sekirei, sparks of tension surging between the two of them. "No!" A small voice said, the two stopped their staring contest, slightly shocked, slightly surprised as they turned around to see who it was. Kusano stood at the entrance of Matsu's door, a look of fear on her face, she didn't miss her two sisters squabbling. And she didn't like it. "No fighting!" As she exclaimed this, her chakra poured into the little pot she was holding in her hands. Several vines sprouted forth in an instant threatening to overwhelm the entire room.

"W-We understand, so stop that Kusano!" Tsukiumi said quickly, being the only one to be able to say anything. As Matsu, was holding her face in fear as she watched the youngest Sekirei's power burst from her emotions.

"We'll make up and take a bath together." Kusano said happily, her tiny hands held Matsu's and Tsukiumi's fimrly as they walked down the hall from Matsu's room. The two older Sekirei had to slouch their backs slightly, to accommodate for the size difference in their selves and Kusano.

"I've lost..." Tsukiumi mused to herself, a defeated expression on her face.

"Nobody can win against crying kids." Matsu said, giving a reasonable answer.

* * *

Minato sat, listening intently to Haruka's story. He felt fear, excitement, and trepidation all the same through the entire thing. "That landlord is really annoying," he finished explaining to Minato about the bad habits said man had. "He casually storms in to complain about every single detail."

Minato nodded, tears flooding down his face as he nodded. "I know, I know." He said, understandingly nodding his head again. "He just comes to annoy tenants for no reason at all." He seconded. Already he felt comfortable around this boy, for whatever reason.

"Yeah, yeah! And when I'm a delicate exam-taker too." Haruka seconded, clenching his hand into a fist, which was becoming his signature gesture.

"You're an exam taker?"

"This is the second year I failed..." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Though I'm aiming for Shinto University." He further explained. Minato's eyes widened for a moment before they became soaked with tears, his arms shot out, his hands grabbing Haruka's, at this he sweat dropped.

"My comrade!" He sweat dropped more.

Minato didn't miss his expression, and quickly composed himself before he came off as batting for the wrong team, or a complete creep. He quickly explained his situation starting from his encounter with Musubi all the way up until just a few short minutes ago, when his first Sekirei fell on him. Again. Haruka's face contorted in shock, as Kuno looked at Minato with curiosity. "No way! You also failed twice? And aiming for Shinto U?" The messy haired Ashikabi asked, pointing at Minato.

Minato smiled awkwardly putting a hand behind his head. "And also, I'm an Ashikabi like you."

"They say even a chance acquaintance is part of one's destiny." Musubi explained in her usual bubbly tone, turning her head, looking at Minato.

"Musubi-chan..."

"In addition, you are both Ashikabi-sama, you've lived the same room," she paused, smiling as she raised two fingers. "And you also both failed the entrance exam twice!"

Minato sighed quietly, he was used to Musubi being... Musubi, but her total bluntness was something he wasn't used to, and as such a large drop of sweat ran down his head she took in what he said. "Do you understand what you're saying...?" He asked, lowering his head. Haruka glanced at Musubi taking in her appearance, then at Kuno doing the same, was the busty brunette said was right. They were both in the same situation, however. "The only difference is that my Sekirei is incompetent..." He said quietly, looking away dejectedly.

"No I'm Kuno..." The sound Sekirei said with the same gloomy expression as before grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Um... So what is your problem?" Minato asked with a nervous expression on his face, dong his best to smile. He couldn't help but feel nervous the longer he sat here in his old apartment, he didn't want his old landlord come a knocking right in the middle of this. Noting it was better to speed things along he asked the question. Haruka's eyes widened at that for a moment before he composed himself.

"You don't look like a bad guy, so I will be honest with you, but... It's dangerous stuff can you keep it a secret?" He asked cautiously, his expression softening a bit when he seen Minato nod in response.

"Yes, a secret." Musubi said agreeing without hesitation.

Haruka gulped quietly, beginning to explain. "To tell the truth, we don't want to fight." He said, but quickly corrected himself. "No, rather it's impossible to fight. She's really weak and her only weapon is a loud voice." At this, Kuno looked down at the floor in shame. "So that's why we want to drop out from the Sekirei Plan." He resolved himself, clenching a fist. "We want to escape from the capital!" Haruka declared fiercely.

Minato's eyes widened in shock. "Escape from the capital?"

* * *

We find ourselves in a large bath house. Tsukiumi was seated on a stool, rubbing her blonde hair vigorously with soap and oils, hoping it'd preoccupy her mind off of her anger. A lot happened today, so far, and the only thing she wanted was to see Minato. Musubi of course dragged him somewhere, the water Sekirei couldn't be mad at Minato for having more than just her, but it hurt on a deep level. Sekirei didn't like to see their Ashikabi being affectionate towards others and not themselves, she sighed quietly filling a bucket with water.

"Mina-tan and Musubi-tan are late." Matsu noted out loud, from her spot in the tub. Her elbows supporting her weight as she leaned over a little. Her long red hair was currently being held up by a few bands and ribbons, resting atop her head was a white towel, she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying this. It also gave her a good time to go over some strategies, if that would even work with number 09.

"That bloody Musubi! How long will she drag him around?" She asked angrily dumping a full pale of water over head. In one swoop she rinsed her blonde locks of the oil and soap, going to fill it up again. Matsu stayed silent, slightly amused by the jealousy of Tsukiumi, and deep in thought as she stared at her sister's Sekirei crest. Kusano, was quiet buried to the head in bubbles in which she happily continued bathing paying no heed to Matsu or Tsukiumi.

"Tsukiumi-tan, don't bathe with other Ashikabis' Sekirei anymore." Matsu said, in a surprising calm voice as she made herself comfortable. Tsukiumi heard bits and pieces of what she said, but it was enough to pique her curiosity. She turned her head half way to face the older Sekirei. "Why?"

"Because you'd be defenseless." Matsu replied, turning her head to face the youngest Sekirei. "Kusano-tan, you too." Kusano blinked once, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Several packs of bubbles melted into the water from the action. Matsu closed her eyes in deep thought, she didn't want to think of Ryu in a bad light. He did nothing good for her, the Inn, and the Sekirei. His efforts didn't go unnoticed by Kagari who explained many of his feats to her, but it didn't change the facts. He was an Ashiakbi, not her's, he had his own Sekirei. She didn't want to amuse the thought of Ryu attacking her or the others, with his Sekirei. But, it was better to plan ahead and stay aware, nodding to herself she began to explain further. "No matter where you are, you must be attentive." She opened her eyes. "The battle has already begun in this inescapable cage named Shinto Teito."

She wasn't sure how these two would react, or if they'd even listen. Kusano wasn't a problem, is was Tsukiumi she was so prideful and stubborn, almost the complete opposite of herself. She could only prepare for the battles to come.

* * *

_Why me? _The thought crossed Ryu's mind, several times now. In both of his arms he cradled shopping bags. He looked up at the glowing sky, a tint of orange and red starting to blanket it, he let a sigh escape his lips looking ahead continuing onward. He tried to put the news report out of his head, by all means he shouldn't be worrying about it. But he learned to trust his gut instinct, his intuition was never wrong before, he muddled in the events leading up to now. First winging Uzume, then shortly after Nanaha, he never predicted he'd have seven Sekirei, about that.

People went about their day keeping their eyes everywhere around them. Was he surprised? Not entirely, when a car turns into an inferno that puts a lot of people on edge. How could've cut through steel like butter, there was a rise of swordsman around, even now he noticed several people with a sword at their side, but it couldn't be them. Not even one, nobody had a real love for kenjutsu like he did, aside from Miya, any of these people wouldn't last five minutes in a real sword fight. He doubted they could hide their hatred, like first class swordsman could.

_One can't wield a sword and not want to become stronger. You want nothing more than to increase your capacity._

That was nearly eighteen years ago, when he was found by his master. The details of that day still escape him, but he'd never forget the towering wild haired man wearing a black haori. Shaking his head he walked faster, no sense in backtracking, he only had to move forward. But he couldn't help but think of the consequences of his actions, and the consequences to come. He took a sharp breath his senses felt like they were slammed with a sledgehammer, his eyes darted back and forth searching out the cause of his senses flaring. He seen gray hair tousling in the wind, he turned around sharply running towards a shop that had curtains on the outside. He stepped behind them only allowing his head to be visible.

Anybody with an inkling of sense stepped out of the way, cars pulled over to the side, and the drivers went as far as turning off their engines. Four MBI soldiers flanked the sides of Karasuba, Haihane, Benitsubasa, and two people he didn't recognize at all, but they were no doubt Sekirei. The first was a tall woman, but shorter than Karasuba with silver hair that reached her waist, her bangs were parted falling like curtains over her head. Her outfit was the strangest thing he'd seen, it looked to be a tight white latex suit with heels already part of the suit itself, her top was something else however. Her top was cut off just above her breasts leaving her neck cleavage, and back exposed it was snugged against the top of her chest, which was enough to keep it tight, it looked like a modified corset without the laces being in the back. She had piercing silver eyes.

The second person was a boy that looked to be about sixteen, eighteen at the most. He had orange, spiky hair that reached his shoulders. His bangs were something else entirely, on his left side there was a wedge that nearly covered his eyes, his right side though was the longest going as far down as his chin completely obscuring that eye. His outfit consisted off a dark kimono with semi triangular patterns at the bottom of the long, baggy sleeves that almost covered his hands, gray hakama, black tabi, and white zori. He had deep brown eyes, with a lean build and was almost as tall as Karasuba. His attire, obviously covered the most skin aside from Haihane who was bandaged from head to toe almost. Benitsubasa wore her black kimono with a dark red ribbon just below her breasts keeping it held together. Ryu would've normally had a nose bleed, but not now, he was completely on edge. Karasuba walked in the middle of the group, she was dressed in her Disciplinary Squad attire consisting of a black shirt, a dark gray skirt that went down just enough so her panties weren't exposed during a fight, long black stockings that almost went up the entire length of her long, toned legs and heels. He glanced at her for a long second a dark aura resonating from him.

Karasuba's gray eyes glanced to the side, she turned her head halfway, smirking with a maniacal glint in her eyes locking eyes with Ryu, who sent a glare her way. She flt her blood start to boil, not from anger, but from excitement and even arousal. He was strong, a lot stronger than when she had last seen him, and here she was worried that he'd be too bust coddling his Sekirei. "Karasuba-sama, what's wrong?" Benitsubasa turned her head halfway around as she asked noticing Karasuba staring off to the side.

"It's nothing Benitsubasa-kun." Karasuba replied with a smooth smirk on her face, turning around from the source of her entertainment right now. As she walked further and further away she could feel Ryu's eyes trying to burn into her, she never felt such... Suspense before in her life, besides two times that she could recall off the top of her head. _Looks like we're destined to cross blades soon. _She thought clenching the hilt of her sword as she put her attention back to the ridiculous mission Minaka tasked them with.

Once they moving onto the next block, Ryu emerged from his hiding spot staring at the retreating forms of the Discipline Squad. He was shocked to see them out in public like this, all of them out, and two more people he didn't even know of were on the squad. More killers. He wouldn't be surprised if there was one or maybe two of the members out, but not all of them including Karasuba the leader of the squad. Certainly she wouldn't be moving around without a purpose, he knew that much about his most unique Sekirei, she said and did things for a purpose, and didn't waste time. He stared in that direction pondering on what could grasp her attention.

With nothing in mind, he walked in the opposite direction. He wasn't a complete idiot like some of his Sekirei thought. Even he wouldn't try to fight all of them at the same time in the middle of a busy day, there would no doubt be collateral damage and consequences. Like leveling an entire city block and everyone in it with a fight, he felt pulses of excitement and arousal come from Karasuba as they locked eyes, both fighting for superiority. It made him giddy and unnerved at the same time. _Something is going on... _He said to himself, hearing several people murmur things about the band of killers walking down the street.

"I heard they work for MBI."

"They're MBI's hounds."

"My cousin told me they were executing politicians."

He took them with a grain of salt. While it was trepidation, and the prospect of a fight that made him find cover. These people were absolutely terrified when they were walking down the middle of the street, it made it worse wen they were flanked by six MBI soldiers armed with automatic machine guns. To the average person it was horrifying to see them walk down. The guns wouldn't be any trouble for Ryu but those Sekirei was a completely different story. He knew from first hand experience Benitsubasa was a powerhouse, Haihane was quick and agile. Polar opposites of the other, and dangerous if they could work in sync with each other. Karasuba was a different force altogether. Those other two he couldn't put a finger on, but the boy seemed to be a swordsman whether or not he was at the caliber Ryu and Karasuba were was yet to be seen. _We'll cross swords soon... _He knew it'd be a matter of time, the Discipline Squad was the biggest obstacle.

He thought about his Sekirei. Each of them respectively. Could they match those killers? He didn't doubt it, but it may take time for some of them. Toyotama on her own was a force to be reckoned with, Ahiko was tactical in her approach and was easily on par with Haihane in sheer speed. Uzume was a mid range fighter, so it was hard to line her up with the others, she could provide defense and offense. Ryu noted she'd be defense, Nanaha would be able to match the silver haired woman or orange haired boy, he didn't doubt that but could she now... That was a different question, lastly Yashima would be able to stay on par with them. Factoring in her hammer and if she could keep them on the move, but if they began to press an advantage she'd be in trouble since there was no way for her to really block with such a mammoth hammer.

Hari had to be a support type. Someone like Matsu, from her personality it was clear she wasn't a brain type. And if she was well she really had no brains. She could be like him, have the ability to heal but on a much greater scale. That was most likely it a healer, a brain type, or was she possibly something else. Telekinetic, could use telepathy? Is that why Ahiko kept an eye on her, or was it just a motherly, sistery thing?

He closed his eyes pushing the thoughts aside. Uzume wasn't home so any plans he had to make he wouldn't be able to. He liked all of his Sekirei to be informed, not just a majority. He hoped she came home soon, he couldn't help but feel she was slipping away from him. At least he'd make Miya happy with this. He did many chores around the house, along with Minato, he even kept paying rent with the money he had stashed away. Ahiko asked about it, how, but he was tight lipped. And unlike the others besides Uzume she'd understand the need for privacy and was professional, some jobs and missions simply weren't talked about. He'd talk to Uzume later on, and see if she was all there.

He didn't think she was crazy.

But she wasn't her usual self, despite first look acts something was different.

* * *

"Escape from the capital...?" Minato asked, blinking as he stared at the boy in front of him. It never really occurred to him to escape or even think about it. After Minaka's warning he was more than happy to just keep his mouth shut and enjoy the company of his Sekirei. "Um... Why don't you leave if you want to?" Minato asked, dumbly not sure why Haruka didn't just well... Leave?

"Don't you know!?" He exclaimed, standing u and walking towards the blinds. He was slightly angered, slightly surprised by the ronin's question. He grabbed one of the blinds, pulling it to the side allowing light to enter the room. "MBI choppers are flying all over day and night." He explained his voice rising as he seen the two obelisks that held his anger at the moment. "Tons of soldiers are at the train stations and airports." He calmed himself, shutting the blind darkening the room again. He stared off to the side for a moment, "we have actually tried to escape across the bridge, but there was..." At this Kuno tensed at the memory of the bandaged Sekirei.

"The Discipline Squad?" Minato asked with a shocked expression. He never heard of them, as of yet.

Haruka took a step forward. "Yes. According to her, they are dangerously strong Sekireis following MBI's orders, and they don't even hesitate to kill Ashikabis if they decide it's necessary." He said, his voice getting lower as the situation weighed down on him more than what it already was.

"Even Ashikabis?" Minato asked, his eyes wide.

"We are watched by such guys!" He said angrily, his voice rising, as he grabbed Minato by the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. The messy haired ronin could only stare up in half shock half paralysis into the hard frown of Haruka. "MBI is not going to let us Sekireis and Ashikabis get away from the capital no matter what!"

_The capital will become a battlefield!_

Minato sighed in resignation. He remembered Matsu's ominous warning. Even her facial features were serious the entire time she said that statement. He honestly thought it was crazy, things like this just didn't happen in anime and manga sure, but not in real life. But Minaka seized the capital, so... This was real. "So... That's what is going on..." Minato said in a sad almost hurt tone.

Haruka turned away. "Shit! That must be nice..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you can be so relaxed because you have a good Sekirei." He said with a hint of jealousy.

Minato scratched the back of his nervously, smiling awkwardly as he began to speak the best he could. "Oh no, that's because I'm too carefree... I'm sorry."

Did he mean she was a bad Sekirei. Did he not want to be with her anymore... But... Kuno reached out tugging on the bottom of his shirt, her eyes fixed on the ground. "You kissed me." She said quietly. Haruka turned his head, slightly shocked by his Sekirei. "You said I was your girl." Haruka turned his face before she could see the blush staining his face. "Okay, I know. I won't compare anymore." He said feeling a little guilty. He reigned in his frustration and anger, sliding himself onto his butt staring up at the ceiling. "Dammit, how the hell can we escape the capital?" He asked out loud, feeling almost helpless. Minato and Musubi looked at each other with sympathetic eyes both moved by this pair.

"I'm glad I made a friend in a similar situation." Minato said to Musubi, who walked alongside of him. The sun went down at least an hour ago and the sky was almost pitch black if not for the stars shining brightly. His mind was swarming with thoughts, he smiled turning to Musubi.

"Yes. Also, they were tightly bonded. It was fantastic to see." She added with a smile.

"Yeah..." Minato said quietly, turning away from Musubi focusing his eyes on the pavement. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Musubi who turned to him fully, slightly confused. "But... I wonder if there really is a way I can be useful?" He said with a sad tone, he wanted to help. It was just who he was, but what could he do against these killer Sekirei? Against MBI? He kept his eyes fixated on the ground while he tried to rack his mind for an answer

"Minato-san..." Musubi said with slight worry her eyes softening in the moonlight.

"Thou art late, Minato!" Tsukiumi said with her usual scowl, dressed in a blue nightgown that did little to hide her well developed figure. She had her wrists on her sides, her chest pushed out accentuating her ample breasts as she stood tall. Kusano stood by her side, not muttering a single coherent thing aside from growls, her eyes flashed with anger the moment he came inside, they were waiting for him. Minato, to no surprise only sputtered in shock, as Musubi went on to explain oblivious of the situation.

"We're back!"

Tsukiumi and Kusano closed the gap between them in a heartbeat grabbing onto his shirt. Tsukiumi the collar, and Kusano the middle of it since she still wasn't tall enough. His eyes widened in shock, fear glimmering through them as he stared at Tsukiumi. "Hast thou done anything secret with Musubi?" She asked loudly increasing her grip on his shirt. "No, I didn't! I didn't! Right, Musubi-chan?" He said, just barely, fear beginning to overcome his motor functions.

"No, we just had a secret talk." She said beaming a smile. Tsukiumi and Kusano swung him to the floor. Both had angry tick marks throbbing on their forehead and cheeks as Tsukiumi repeatedly slammed Minato's back into the floor as she straddled over him, Kusano growled biting his leg constantly. He tried to move, to get them off, but it was no Tsukiumi was too strong, and she weighed a lot more than she looked. "What was that secret talk!? What!?" She asked, almost snarling.

"Mu-Musubi-chan! Please explain properly!" Minato shouted, to the oblivious still smiling Musubi. Was it a mistake asking her?

* * *

Karei stumbled across the sidewalk, her vision was spinning and she couldn't keep a grin off of her face as she watched Kazehana and Uzume stumble in a similar fashion. She drank so much, she forgot how much she actually drank with her two friends. All she knew is that she needed a place to crash and sleep this off. "I can't walk anymore!" Uzume said in a drunken happy manner lifting her leg all the way over her head swinging the empty bottle of sake over her head and onto the ground.

"Me either!" Kazehana seconded, though she wasn't stumbling around kicking her legs over her head like the other two, she was just as drunk. Her steps were heavy and clumsy as she struggled not to bump into Karei and Uzume who were on both sides of her. It was a quiet night in the north, which didn't come as much surprise considering the rumors that were starting to spread like wildfire.

"We're here!" Uzume informed them as she shakily made her way to the door of Maison Izumo. Kazehana stumbling in behind her followed by Karei who could barely keep her eyes open. Uzume sighed happily stumbling back before falling into a wall sliding to the floor. She gestured for them to be quiet as she slowly stood to her feet, Kazehana and Karei shared a shrug before following after the Veiled Sekirei. One was familiar with this place, the other wasn't so both followed Uzume. They nosily walked up the stairs, Uzume hanging onto Karei who almost fell back.

"Girl!" She grinned holding Karei's hand as they approached what seemed like Uzume's room in her drunken stupor. "You can't be wearing those boots, they weren't made for walking." She said grinning oddly.

"Uzume?" Karei asked lifting her head to look at her. "Are you hitting on me? I know my outfit is quite sexy!" She said cheerfully with a grin. Uzume grinned, getting all too familiar glint in her eyes, the one she'd get when Ryu was trapped in her veils. She was certain that Chiho wouldn't mind a four some, and once Karei seen Ryu she'd admit he was quite the specimen. She caught Karei glancing around the room until her eyes fell on Ryu, they lingered for a long moment. _Fufufufufu_ _I'm sure Karei wouldn't mind. _Perverted minds think alike.

"Did I leave the bed spread out?" Uzume asked dumbly after a moment staring into the room of the door unable to see anything except black and blurred black she wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure it was her bed. She nodded to herself, her entire head was spinning and she felt like she was going to collapse onto her ass or face, whichever came first.

"I can't stand anymore I'm going to sleep." Kazehana said, slurring her words. As she fumbled forward lying down next to Minato.

"Wow! Your breasts are huge! I'm down too." Uzume said cheerfully before stumbling forward over Minato who slept peacefully despite all of the ruckus going on. If only they knew why he was sound asleep. Tsukiumi and Kusano got caught beating him and gnawing on his leg, Miya was not happy about that one bit. Especially being so late, she punished Tsukiumi giving them a stern warning and told them to go to bed. Minato didn't argue he went to his room, to find that Ryu was setting up a futon in there.

The ronin didn't mind too much. He was curious, and after he explained that Miya was changing his room for whatever reason Minato didn't question it. He didn't want to meet the hannya mask or its friends again, one time was enough in one day, especially in his case when Miya wouldn't take it easy with her dark aura. The two of them didn't say much to the other, since it was late, and neither wanted Miya coming in their room.

"You two are, Sexy! I'm down too." Karei said as she began to undress lying next to Ryu paying no heed to his naked torso or her own naked body rubbing together. Kazehana and Uzume both followed her lead completely undressing save for a pair of white panties or in Kazehana's and Karei's case absolutely nothing leaving their firm and developed bodies completely exposed. It was an eventful day for Karei, and the other two alike, with her head spinning and eyes fluttering she folded her arms on top of a pillow next to Ryu gently laying her head down. A moment later she was sound asleep lightly snoring with the other two drunk Sekirei.

* * *

Two reviews, thanks for that! There will be a lot more fight scenes, and one in the next chapter. Well two maybe three. Mystery I'll try to add that if I didn't already, I'll add more of that. And if anyone is wondering about chakra, ki, reitatsu (which I believe is bleach) When it comes down to it is energy, life energy, inside the body at the center through the coils, in the cells, etc can be focused. There will be a lot of it, especially later on in the final boss battle. Hope this answers, explains what you wanted to know.

Until next time.

Review.


End file.
